Dawn of a New Era
by Halloween Witch
Summary: SK is dead and the Hyper Force has now moved on in life and begun building families of their own. Chiro, however doesn't want his daughter to be apart of what he has been threw, knowing that she'll be the next chosen one, he leaves the team. Read & Review
1. Remembering and Moving On

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 1: Remembering and Moving On_

**Third Person Point of View:**

So much had passed since the time of war that raged between the city of Shuggazoom and Skeleton King's army of the undead. War raged on for over the course of a year before he was killed by the heroes of Shuggazoom, the Super Robot Monkey Team, and the help of their many allies during the war. Since then, it had been pretty peaceful as the years flew by over the city.

The leader of the Monkey Team, a human boy named Chiro, black wild hair and deep blue eyes had been an orphan when he had stumbled upon a abandon super robot. Upon entering it, he discovered the five robotic monkeys inside and reawakened them, thus fusing himself with the power primate, and thus becoming the chosen one. He and the power of his monkey team at his side were able to defeat this army of the undead. At his side were five robotic monkeys, all different and unique in their own way.

Antauri had been the second in command of the team, and Chiro mentor in the power primate. He often took the place of a father for him. He had been a black monkey with yellow eyes until he sacrificed himself to defeat the dark worm. His soul then bounded itself with Chiro until Chiro was able to find the body of the silver monkey, one that was all mechanical and had no living part of him anymore, but when his soul was apart of his new body, it instantly had been as if he had never left.

Nova had been named third in command of the team shortly after the short termed death of Antauri. She was the yellow monkey with pink eyes and the only female on the time for quite a long time. She was the teams head fighter and was always in the front line. Her personality was very tom-boy like and had a hot temper which unlocked her other power of fire, an element within her, activated by her anger. She within the team had a love/hate relationship with one of her team mates until before the war when she almost lost him. But that never did happen again.

S.P.R.X-77 or Sprx was the hot headed pilot of the team; also know as the red monkey with black eyes. He was in a love/hate relation ship with Nova for a long time until he was almost lost to the power of the Fire of Hate. But with the love he felt for Nova and her confessing her feelings for him, he was able to break free. Never again has he left her side.

Mr. Hale Gibson or just Gibson was the chief of science and medical officer on the team. He was also known as the blue monkey with black eyes. He was very strategically smart in his field of science, but believed little in the magic of any kind. He also had the hard time of believing if his other teammate was a genius or a baboon.

Otto, chief of engineering and mechanics on the team, the green monkey with black eyes. He was a very generous person and a child like monkey. He loved to work on anything and preferred that instead of being paid or anything only being able to help others and see their technology.

Last of the official team was a robotic girl named Jinmay, one that had fallen for the chosen one, and he had fallen back on her. She was a girl with a bright spirit and had pink hair and green eyes. Even as a robot, she and the human leader loved each other dearly. It was over the course of the after years of the war that it was found out that even though Jinmay was a robot, she had some bits of organic material in her, allowing her to grow and age like a true human.

It was then in the years after the war, five to be exact, that Chiro and Jinmay got married, as did all the other robot monkeys. Sprx married Nova and ended up have a set of twins with her, a boy and girl, named Rover and Rose. Rover took over the looks of his mother, but with his father's eyes and Rose had the looks of her father, but her mother's eyes. Even as twins, the two of them are so different.

Otto ended up marrying a female robotic monkey named Tiffany, aqua color of her fur and green eyes. The Monkey Team met her and her two sisters after receiving a distress call for another planet. They bonded so well with the team, there was no way they were going back to their home world. Together, Otto and Tiffany had a daughter named Olivia who turned out to be a bright green like her father, but had blue eyes.

Gibson married Tiffany's sister Snowy, who was a snow white color monkey; she loved her husband, and was a very gentle person over all. She and Gibson had a daughter together, who they named Gabriella, who took the color of her father, a bright blue with white eyes.

Antauri married Tiffany and Snowy's last sister, Violet, a monkey the same color as her name. With Antauri being a full robot and no longer part flesh, Violet took some of Antauri's DNA from his old body and used it to cause her to become pregnant to give him a child. She would do anything for him. She ended up giving him a daughter who looked a lot like he did before he was given his new body, black in fur color, but her eyes were blue, much like her father's are now, her name was Annabel.

And last, Chiro and Jinmay's daughter, who they named Jasmine, a girl who sadly looked like neither of them, except for her eyes, which were Chiro's wild blue. Once she was born though, it became a fear to the two of them that their daughter would be put into danger if she grew up as Chiro had, and he refused to put her threw it.

Chiro and Jinmay walked threw the halls of the Super Robot to find the team; they had much to talk about in such little time.

"Chiro, I sense that there is something that is bothering you and Jinmay, what's wrong?" Antauri questioned as they entered the command center.

"You guys.." Chiro started. "I don't want my daughter to live a life as we have. I want her to live a normal life, like a normal human.." He paused. "I don't want her to be like I was, growing up and having to live a life as I had."

"So you're basically leaving, aren't you?" Nova asked quietly. Chiro stared at her, how she could have known so soon, before I even told her.

"Kid," Sparks started. "We know what you mean, if we could, we'd keep our kids out of the line of fire for all of their lives, but we can't, and we can't abandon the city."

"Chiro, is this the wisest choice?" Gibson asked. "Do you really think that this is best for you and your wife and daughter, pulling yourselves from the life you grew up with and the friends? And what about when your daughter gets older and discovers her powers? How do you think she'll feel when she finds out that her father lied to her, for so many years? Can you live with that burden?"

"I don't care, I refuse to let her have to be apart of this life!" He turned away form the team and walked toward the door, pulling Jinmay beside him. "We'll keep in touch, and I'll still be there for the city, but I don't want her to find out about this life." He then walked away with so much pain in his heart as he didn't even say good-bye to his team, his family and walked away for the life he intended to give his daughter.

"Oh Chiro, I hope you discover your mistake before you lose the one you're so desperately are trying to protect." Antauri said to himself. Violet rubbed his arm soothingly and the two of them turned to their daughter, who they vowed to protect, and their family, even Chiro, whether he wanted it or not.

**Witch's Note:**

**Ok so this is my first try at writing a fanfic for SRMTHFG. I hope you guys will review it well and let me know about your insight on it. Review and please answer the question below, my answer will follow it so you can know my opinion on it too!**

**Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite SRMTHFG character? What do you like most about them?**

**My Answer to the Question: I like Nova best, probably because she is an amazing fighter, and I loved to watch the love/hate relation ship between her and Sprx. And it proves how tough it is for her to be around guys all the time and no girls, it sounds like my morning!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	2. My Whole Life was a Lie

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 2: My Whole Life Was a Lie_

**Jasmine's Point of View (14 years later): **

I stretched as I awoke from my bed. It was only the early hour of five in the morning. Another boring day in my boring life. My mother and father didn't do much but work on their computers all day, but made lots of money off of it, how, I don't know, but at the same time, I don't care. My parents have been getting more distant since the beginning of the year, what ever was going on, it seamed to take up most of their time, so I was often on my own at every time of the day, except for short moments they had to themselves, which they spent with each other rather then me. I was often lonely, but after a long time, I got used to it, I learned to be independent, I learned to fend for myself. But even with that, it still didn't replace the fact that I was alone, no friends, and my family was always off doing something I knew nothing about.

I walked over from my bed and to my mirror and looked into my reflection. My light brown hair paled in comparison to my bright blue eyes, which had been my father's. I had nothing of my mother in me. I ignored that fact and I moved to get dressed in my normal clothes of a purple sleeveless shirt and a long white skirt. I slipped on my flip-flops and walked out of my room toward the kitchen, which again was empty. I sighed at the fact of my parents' absence and grabbed a small bowl of cereal, which was all I had since my mother last shopping trip was a month ago. I looked away form everything as I grabbed my laptop and hurried out of the house without my parents even noticing.

It was mostly quiet as I walked down the streets of Shuggazoom. Everyone minded their own business and left others alone. It was peaceful as it has been for many years now; they say that there hasn't been one attack on the city in over a decade. It makes it a nice place to write my sorties in peace.

I only had one reason for my laptop, and that was my precious writing. I love to write, most fiction, probably because of my boring life I have here. I only used my laptop for writing and when I had to look something up for my story, like for a background. Since my parents have been so busy, I've had endless ideas running threw my mind. I just _had_ to get them down.

But the hard part at that moment was that the ideas swimming in my head just couldn't reach my fingers to type them down. I sighed and closed my laptop and looked out onto the ocean and across it into the Savage Lands. When I was young, my father often told me that those lands were where the last Great War took place only fourteen years before. Even after the Great War though, my father still believed it was dangerous, and so did many others, but what is really beyond those rocky lands? What is really out their. I've some people talk about a monkey team of sorts, but whenever I ask my family or anyone else, they refuse to tell me anything. My father once yelled at me for asking about it. I never again asked him, but the curiosity still hug in the back of my mind.

Would it really hurt to venture out there? I mean what could really hurt me? Maybe its time to find out. I got up form my spot in the park and I headed for the bridge that led to the Savage Lands. Very few people ever venture out there, so I'd have to trick someone to help me get out there. I'd swim if I could, but with the waters infested with so many violent creatures, it's not safe, I would never dare unless I could protect myself. But then again, people have told me that the dangerous ones only reside on the bottom of the sea floor, which can't even see the top of the water form there. I guess I'm going to find out the hard way.

I pressed one of the buttons on my laptop case and it was instantly covered in a water protection barrier. I placed it back around my neck and made my way down to the shore. It was still very early, people would be getting up, but none would be outside at this hour. I got down the rocks on the shore and I slowly lowered myself into the water, it was so murky that I couldn't see threw the first few feet, but so far it looked to be ok. I lowered myself out the rest of the way and I started to swim out into the middle of the ocean, just below the bridge. I was as quiet and as gentle as possible with my movements, and soon I made it to the other side. I let out a sigh of relief and rung out my clothes, I didn't care if they were ruined, I had extras and I didn't really care about them, only my Mom did.

I then ignored the factor of my clothes and I moved further into the Savage Lands. Beyond the first rocky hill was a wild jungle filled with life, it was just calling me to come toward it. I looked back once at the city, I saw there was a man on the other side, who ever he was, he could see me. I quickly turned away from him and hurried off into the Savage Lands.

**Antauri's Point of View:**

It had been a few days since the last time we had been in contact with Chiro and Jinmay. The whole team and I all begged and wished that Chiro would come home, but sadly the boy had never gotten past his pride, and now that he's a man, it's even worse.

"Daddy, is there something wrong?" My daughter came up and asked me. She was a lively girl no doubt, just like her mother, but her power and looks had come from me.

"Just about Chiro and how stubborn he is, there is nothing to worry about Annabel." I told her. My daughter seamed to doubt me, no, she knew that it was the truth, but my ties to Chiro made the pain ever more painful, she felt it as she always has since she learn much about the power primate from myself and my brothers and sisters, and the love of my life.

"What ever you say Daddy." I sighed as she ran off to be with the others of our children. Her cousins, or her brother and sisters as she puts it.

Its quiet surprising to see how much our children are so much like us and yet so different. I noticed that Otto's daughter Olivia has the same personality as him, gentle but very trusting; she also has a passion for mechanics as her father does. She often helps him with the repairs and work in the robot, and in her free time, she takes some of our spare parts and is off building something big, but she refuses to let anyone see it until the finishing product is done. Gabriella, Gibson's daughter has a love for science as her father does, and is very logical when it comes to things, but at the same time, she unlike her father, does believe in magic and anything that is related to it that makes sense. Rose and Rover, Nova and Sprx set of twins are just like the two of them all over again. The two of them bicker like there's no tomorrow and have the same personality as their parents too. Rose is hot and fiery with her temper, just as Nova is. Rover like his father is a comedian, but can actually tell better jokes then his father. But when it comes to combat and piloting, the two of them are at an even fifty-fifty. Both are highly skilled at what they do, just like Nova and Sprx, but it's a blend.

I quickly turned my head to the others when I heard the alarm go off, the flash of red moved along the walls as I ran toward the others.

"The proximity alarm went off, there is someone near by." Gibson said worriedly. He quickly switched it over to another camera and watched as a human girl climbed over the heavy tree branches and looked iodole at the Super Robot.

"What is a girl doing our here in the Savage Lands?" Nova questioned as the rest of the team showed up.

"Well, who ever she is, we better see what she's doing here." Sprx said, heading for the door.

"Wait Sprx! We might scare the girl if we just show up; people have not seen us in over a decade. We should watch her from a distance and the make sure she gets back to the city safely." Gibson said.

"Agreed." I said. "We should prepare for.."

"Daddy wait! Can me and my sisters and brothers investigate this one, please Daddy." My daughter begged.

"I'm sorry Annabel, but we can't risk this human's life. Your sisters and brother will remain here and we'll take care of this. Monkey's Mobilize!" I said. I watched my daughter's depressed face as I ran off with the team. _I'm sorry Annabel._

**Jasmine's Point of View: **

It looked to be quite peaceful here, and now I see what some people would mention behind my back, the Super Robot was huge, and from my guess only on limited knowledge, the robotic monkey I hoped lived there. But it probably would be best not to disturb them. I walked around the forest some more until I heard something far off in the sky. And that was where I saw eight figures in the sky, landing in the filed before me. I jumped back further into the woods and watched as they landed. Did I get too close?

"Come out child, we mean you no harm." I saw the silver one say, he turned and looked directly at me before he pointed toward me and the others moved forward slowly. I backed away some more until I heard a snap under my foot. I felt the blood drain form my face and I turned and ran.

"Child wait!" I heard the blue one say.

"We aren't going to hurt you!" The green one said.

"We just want to help get ya home kid." The red one said. At that moment, I ran even faster. I had no desire to go _home_.

"Apparently she doesn't want to go home, from the way she's running." The yellow one said.

"We have no choice then; we must catch her and bring her to the robot before we can take her back to the city, before she hurts herself. Hyper Force Go!" The silver one called. I ran even faster in the forest as I heard them come up behind me. I closed my eyes to pray that they didn't get me when I felt something happen inside me, like a power. I don't know what it was, but I saw behind me, I saw everything before I happened. I saw from behind me that the silver one reached out to grab me. And I don't know how I did it, but I flipped in the air and kicked him hard in the face, which sent him flying back into a tree. Before I could even stop to see the damage I had done I ran toward the Super Robot.

"Hurry and get her, she's become a possible threat!" The red one called.

"No Sprx! She's only a child who is scared beyond belief; let's see what happens when we give her space." I heard the silver one say, and then all their voices died off as I approached the robot. I placed my hands and my forehead against it and breathed heavily. But as much as I calmed my breathing, my heart refused to turn down a notch. As if something in my heart was responding to the robot itself. The door opened where my hands and head had been. I heard the monkeys gasping behind me across the field and running toward me. Fully knowing that I would be in dangerous territory for a while now, I slipped inside the Super Robot.

I heard the door close behind me, but it soon reopened and the monkeys hurried in after me. I ran faster and hid within the walls. I heard the monkeys coming after me, but stopped short when I heard them in a group talking.

"How is it possible that she got inside, only someone with the access code or the power primate could get inside?" The red one, Sprx I believe I herd his name was, said.

"There is only one answer Sprx, we know that no one besides Jinmay know the codes, and the rest of us have the primate. This girl, she must be Chiro's daughter." The silver one said.

"Antauri, you can be serious. Why would Chiro's daughter come out here, plus her father never wanted her to find out about us?" The blue one asked.

"Because Gibson, the power primate flows threw her just as Chiro is in her, like father like daughter. She is the daughter of our chosen one, and now has become another chosen one." I turned out then. My father and my mother lied to me? All theses years, and I'm some sort of chosen one, and the daughter of the last?

I moved away from my hiding spot as there team just kept talking with each other. The monkeys seamed to be surprised about me coming out of hiding or that I had been so close by. "You know my father." I stated. "And he grew up here, and lied to me. Why?"

The silver monkey, Antauri sighed. "Child, your father thought it was in the best interest of yourself if he did not let you life in this kind of life. He did not want you to fight the evil as he had. He wanted you to have a normal life."

"But I don't want a normal life!" I cried. "My parents don't even pay me a second glance anymore; they left me all alone to fend for myself. I hardly even have food on the table anymore because my father and mother are always working on their computers; they even forgot my birthday last year and will again this year."

The team looked surprise, how could their leader have changed so much in theses past few years? Antauri looked sadly at his team before he turned back to me.

"Nova, would you and the girls kindly get this young girl something to eat. I have to make a phone call to Chiro." Nova nodded and she and the girls gently pulled me into another room and I watched as the silver monkey walked off with his brothers at his side.

**Antauri's Point of View:**

Chiro had much explaining to do not only to us, but now he had to explain to his daughter how he had lied to her for years. How could he neglect his daughter to the point of where it was her job to find food on her own, and only at the age of what she looked to be thirteen, maybe fourteen? I patched threw the communicator and we hooked up a transmission with Chiro.

"Chiro." I called firmly. "We need to talk." I watched as our former leader and our friend looked back at us.

"Antauri?' He said surprised. "I thought you guys weren't going to call for another day or two."

"Well we ran into a little problem. It turns out your daughter crossed the ocean and into the Savage Lands here and found us. And now she knows that you lied to her, and she knows you have the power primate and that she does too."

"What!" He screamed. I watched as Jinmay shot up next to him and looked at me sadly.

"Is she ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, but she is very lonely, and we found the child has been practically staved. When is the last time you two have spent time with her?"

"Last night. We were off work and spent some time with her." He said. I could sadly see right threw his lie.

I sighed. "Chiro, why must you two lie to me?"

"I'm not lying to you Antauri!"

"Yes you are. Now why did you abandon the child, and leave her to fend for herself?"

"Because.. because the power primate is more powerful when I'm around her. I thought that if I distance myself form her, she'd never notice, besides, she was always on her own, it was the way she liked it."

"No Chiro, she has noticed, more then you will know. When is the last time you bought her fresh food to eat?"

"I did at the beginning of the mouth, only a week ago." Jinmay said.

"Are you sure Jinmay? The girl has been telling us that she has so little food, that she had practically nothing to eat this morning." I could tell that Jinmay was not lying, but neither was the girl.

"Yes it was the beginning of September."

"Jinmay, it's the middle of October, you last bought food over a month ago." I said sadly. She had forgot what the date was, how could a mother do that to her child.

"What? But that's not possible." She stammered.

"You both have been so into your work, you have neglected you daughter. Maybe it would be best for her to stay with us for a while."

"No!" Chiro yelled. "My daughter will come strait home. We're coming to get her. Keep her there until we get there." It was then that the connection as cut, Chiro and Jinmay were coming to get their daughter, who would never learn about her destiny.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

The yellow monkey named Nova had pulled me into another room while Antauri and his brothers had gone to talk to my father. And I knew that it would not end well. I watched as the yellowed monkey moved around the kitchen before she handed me a bowl of spaghetti. I took a single bit before I couldn't help but wolf it down. I had been so hungry since my mother had last bought food over a mouth or two ago. Nova looked at me sadly as I hate hungrily.

She soon saw her lover come threw the door and motion her to come with him. She looked back at me once before I nodded to her and she went off with her lover to her brothers and sisters. From the look on the red one's face, my father was coming here, and I wasn't going to be able to come back. I had to get out of here and fast. I placed down the empty bowl of food on the counter and slowly moved toward the other door. I passed threw it and was met face to face with five other robotic monkeys. My first instinct was to run but one grabbed my arm.

"Wait, please!" She said, she was a dark black colored monkey with bright blue eyes like the one called Antauri, she must be his daughter. "I know that you are upset right now, and we overheard that you're Mom and Dad came here to get you and keep you locked away in the city. We all think that its wrong, but our parents will only listen to your father, and obey him. But if you want, we have a way for all six of us to get out of here, and only come back when we're ready. Do you want to come?" I eagerly nodded. The black monkey then pulled on my arm toward the end of the hallway, which was a wall and turned a bright green color that swirled around her. Her brother and sisters held on to her and she phased us threw the wall, out of the side of the robot.

"I hope you guys have everything you want to bring, because we're not coming back." The yellow one said, the only male of the group here. His sisters nodded to him and we flew off into the deeper woods and threw the ground to a under ground cavern, where what looked to be a second Super Robot was standing tall, powered up, and ready to go.

"Olivia's father Otto showed her the blue prints of the original Super Robot and she built an exact replica of it, we we're only waiting for you before we left."

"Why did you have to wait for me?" I asked.

"Because you're our leader, just as your father was for our parents. We waited until you came here, because without you, we would never be a team, or be as one." The black monkey said.

"That and without the sixth seat filled, it's a little hard to fly the robot." The red monkey said, smiling.

"Then let's do it." I said. "The faster we get off of this planet, the more time we have before they come chasing after us." My team nodded to me and we fled to the side of the second Super Robot. It looked so much alike the other Super Robot, it was hard to believe.

"Get power online! We only have about another minute!" The blue monkey shouted.

"We're working on it as fast as we can Gab!" The red monkey yelled at her.

"Guys don't fight!" I pleased with them. "We'll never get out of here if you argue like this. Let's get this done now and then worry about hurting each other later." The two of the looked extremely angry at each other, but set it aside and got right back to work.

"There is no way we can power up in time!" The red one yelled.

"Yes there is." The black one called. "Everyone keep working, I'll see what I can do to power the robot." The black monkey then floated over to me, grasped my hands and pulled me toward a wire. "This wire will help us get out power on quickly, but we need your power to help us."

"How can I help?" I asked, ready to just get off this planet already.

"There is a power within you, called the power primate. Call upon it and use it to power the ship." She said.

"I'll try." I tried to feel it within myself, that power I felt when I got inside the first robot, that living energy. And I did feel it, but could I control it? I felt myself drift deeper into my body and I reached out to touch it, a bright light that was before me. As soon as I reached it, I felt the power swell threw me. I felt myself be brought out of my body and the power raced threw the wire like a light in the dark. Green light brightly glowed throughout the robot and the system charged up.

"Power levels are full!" The green monkey called.

"Rose, get us out of here!" The yellow monkey yelled. The red monkey nodded and hurried to the front of the command room and took to the pilot system. She easily maneuvered out of the cave and flew out into the sky of the Savage Lands. And there I saw watching form below was my father and mother and all the other robot monkeys, who all looked surprised at us as we flew off into the sky and off the planet.

_Bye Mom, Dad. I'll see you in time._ I thought to myself as we flew off.

**Witch's Note:**

**Oh boy, now this is going to kill Chiro, will it not? How angry do you think he'll get, what is going to happen, and will this new hyper force last? Find out in the next chapter! Review!**

**Question of the Chapter: What's your favorite color or colors?**

**Answer to Question: Purple and Black, don't you dare judge me! I'm not Goth or Emo and if you do think so, sleep with one eye open.**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	3. Beginning the Chase

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 3: Beginning the Chase_

**Chiro's Point of View:**

I couldn't believe the sight before me. My daughter had just flow off with the children of my old team in a second robot. I didn't even know that there _was_ a second robot. But when I looked at the team, they seam just as surprised as Jinmay and I were.

"Otto, can you contact them?" I asked.

"I don't know Chiro. I never knew that they even had a second robot." He replied sadly.

"But how did we not see it?" Gibson asked. "How could we not have known that the children were planning on leaving, and taking the girl with them?"

"I sense that they had planning this for a while now, the only reason that held them back was that they were waiting for Jasmine to come here. The second chosen one, the one that was to lead them. They knew all along, and we didn't see it because we so desperately didn't want to happen, but by preventing it form happening, it just prolonged the inevitable." Antauri said.

"We need to go after them." I said.

"But what about the city Chiro?" My wife Jinmay told me. "We can't just leave it undefended!"

"The city hasn't been touched in years, it will be fine." I said hardly to her.

"Chiro," Jinmay said quietly. "I want her back just as much as you do, but we can't just abandon the city, its our sworn duty to protect it, we can't just abandon everyone, not like we did Jas." I started at her shocked. We didn't abandon our daughter… we didn't…

"Chiro, we must come up with a plan, we must have a few of us stay behind and watch over the city and the rest of us will find the children." Antauri said.

The group of monkeys and their leaders went silent as they all looked at one another to see who would give into staying here.

"We'll stay." We all looked over to see that the three sisters had banded together, Tiffany, Snowy, and Violet.

"Are you sure? Maybe the girls will listen to you more then us." Gibson said sadly.

"No Gibson, we're all to blame for this, but us three, we knew that this was going to happen for a long time. And we knew it would be our job to stay here and watch over the city. It's your job to go after the kids." Snowy said. "We'll be fine, we can protect ourselves. We'll watch over the city, and if we need help, we have many allies to call upon for help."

Antauri nodded to them. "Then it is settled. You three shall remain behind and we will restore our rescores and go after the children. We should get started now, the longer we wait, the most distance we put between us and them."

The whole team agreed and we got prepared to launch. _I'm coming Jas and you won't believe how sorry I am…_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I watched as our Super Robot final had broken threw the stratosphere of the planet and watched as we got further and further away for the families who had not believed in us, or at least me.

"Oh my god." I whispered. "We made it. We're free."

"Yes, we may have, but our parents will soon give chase to us and try to bring us home." The black monkey said. "We have to fly to a resource planet and we'll get some supplies before we can get too far, thankfully, our families have to do the same thing since they have to get things for your parents and a few other things. Now we just need to get our supplies together and get going."

"Well, we're in luck. A planet coming up by the name of Occa seams to have everything we'll need, even some new clothes for our leader." The red monkey said.

"Set a course for there Rose, and then we get to spend some time to get to know our leader, and she to know us." Said the black monkey.

"So who wants to go first?" Asked the blue monkey. We all looked at each other before the green one jumped up.

"I'll go first!" She said happily. "My name is Olivia. I'm the daughter of the chief mechanic on the older Super Robot, and I was his apprentice. He taught me everything I know so I guess that makes me chief of mechanics on this Super Robot. I think that everyone is a nice person, unless they do something bad, then sometimes there not that nice." I couldn't help but smile at her, she seamed to be so child like, and at the same time, it was hard to believe a child like monkey as herself built this entire robot by herself.

"I'll go next then." The blue one said. "My name is Gabriella. I am the daughter of the chief of science on the old robot and was under his mentorship, thus making me the chief of science here. I also have a degree here as the head medical officer incase anyone is injured, harmed or ill. I will do anything in my power to help."

"I'll be next." The black one said. "My name is Annabel. I'm the daughter of the second in command of the old Super Robot who was also a master at the power primate, who has taught me in their ways since I was very young. I believe with my knowledge and abilities I am second in command myself, but that is up to the rest of you."

"I believe you'd do a great job at it Annabel." I said to her. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll go next!" The red one said excitedly. "I'm Rose, daughter of the best pilot and best fighter of the old Super Robot, I have to say that my piloting skills are first rate due to Dad's teachings and my fighting skills are not bad compared to my Mom."

"Well I got good piloting skills too and I think I got more of Mom's fight in me sis." The yellow one said.

"Oh shut up Rovie!" Rose yelled at him.

"Don't call me that Rosie!" He yelled back at her.

"And I told you never to call me that!" She screamed at him. Their eyes both turned to a dark red and I could see the electricity between them in anger. The four of us just sat and watched at the two went at it after Rose lunged at the yellow monkey.

"His name is Rover, the yellow monkey." Annabel explained for me. "He and Rose are twins, both children of the best pilot and the best fighter. Rose is the best pilot and Rover is the best fighter, it's just by chance that the two are so alike their parents that they are good on both skills and fighter each other just as often as their parents fought."

"So I'm only guessing this, but I think they hate their nicknames." I snickered.

"Yes, they do. It's a characteristic from their father, who is named Sprx, and is sometimes called Sparky." Annabel laughed.

"Oh, that gotta hurt!" Olivia said when Rose got her brother strait in the jaw with a right hook.

"Maybe we should move out of the way." Gabriella smiled as she saw Rover grab Rose's tail and swing her around and then let go, causing her to go face first into the wall.

"Annabel, can you get them to stop?" I asked her.

"I can." She answered.

"I thought that you all wanted to hear about me." She nodded and went over to the two of them and broke them apart in mid air and placed them down.

"Rose, Rover, don't fight. If you do then you'll miss out on learning about our leader." The instantly looked away form each other and looked brightly at me. I felt myself get red in face as attention all on me was one this that I wasn't exactly use to.

"Well, umm… my name is Jasmine, and I guess I'm the daughter of your parent's leader and I think your parents said that I was the next chosen one. There isn't really too much to say about myself I guess, but I can say with conviction that I love literature and art, mostly fictional writing and drawing. My parents didn't always believe that it was a good hobby, why I have no idea, but against their wishes I got a laptop and I write down anything that comes to mind, and soon after it becomes a great story, or at least in my mind it does." I told them. "I don't know much about this power primate stuff you keep telling me about but I think I'll eventually know in time." The team nodded.

"I have to say though, we defiantly need to get you some new clothes, I mean look at you right now, you and your clothes are covered in grime!" Rose told me.

Her brother laughter at her remarked. "I pretty sure sis that our leader doesn't wear clothes like this all the time." I looked down to see what they meant. My clothes and my skin were covered in dirt and mud, and my white skirt was no longer white. Twigs and leaves were sticking out of my hair and sap was sticking to my shirt.

"I guess all these things got on me when I swam threw the ocean and ran away from your parents in the Savage Lands." I told them. "I never even noticed until you pointed it out."

Annabel gave me a soft smile. "Well, we still an hour or two before we land, I'll show you to your room and get those clothes of yours washed before we land, then you can get some other clothes to wear while we're there."

"You guys have a shower right?" I asked. They all chuckled before nodded and I followed Annabel out of the command room and down a series of hallways before she led me into a set of circular like rooms in a large room around them. She led me to the last one on the left and inside was a large room with a huge bed, but other then that and what looked to be a bathroom to the side threw another door, the room was bare.

"We decided to leave the room like this so you could design it whatever way you pleased." Annabel told me. "But other then your personality, it had everything else, except clothes, but we'll get those on our stop at Occa. I placed a basket in the bathroom for you to put your clothes in, and when you get in the shower, I'll take them out and get them washed."

"Thanks Annabel." I walked into my bathroom and I stripped the sticky and muddy clothes off my body and into the basket, before I stepped into the shower and felt the warm water run over my body, loosening the muscles in my body as I cleaned it of all the filth the covered it. I heard the door open and I watched threw the curtain as Annabel took my basket of filthy clothes out of the room.

"I put some clothes on the counter, I don't know if you'll like them or not, but they're all we have until we get these other ones washed and some new ones from Occa." I heard Annabel say on the other side of the curtain.

"Ok." I called. As soon as she left, I continued to cleanse my body of the filth that had covered me. A little while later I was cleaner then this amazing bathroom was. I turned off the shower and climbed out and grabbed the towel that was left on the counter for me. I dried off as fast as I could and I looked at the clothes that Annabel left out for me, a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a lavender spaghetti strap shirt. They actually looked a lot more comfortable to me then my other clothes did, plus I loved the fact that there wasn't another skirt, I hated them, but my mother always insisted I wear them. There were no other shoes though then the sandals I had brought, but they were missing too. I hope that Annabel wasn't trying to clean them; she and the others have already done enough by freeing me from the place I used to call home.

After I had gotten dressed I left my bathroom and notice that Rover and Gabriella were both waiting outside, they turned to me as I walked toward them.

"Took you long enough Jasmine, what did you do in there, go scuba diving?" Rover teased. It was then that a loud smack rang threw out the room and I flinch away. Gabriella had hit Rover across the face with the end of her tail, now that has got to hurt.

"There's no need of you to act that way around her. She doesn't need to hear your lame comedian attitude or your horrible jokes." Gabriella told him firmly as he held the side of his face. I could help but laugh, it was funny as much as it was annoying. The two of them looked up at me surprised.

"He can talk to me like that if he wants. I haven't laughed like that or at all in a long time." I chuckled as I calmed myself down.

"Why though? If you don't mind my asking." Gabriella questioned.

"Mmm.. how can I explain this? Think of it in this way. I've had no friends and my family for the past couple years practically didn't even know I existed. To finally have friends of any kind, or even just people to notice you and treat you, even in the most horrible way, it's a way of knowing that someone does know that you exist, rather then as if you're nothing. That's why I say he can say things like that. Not because they're wrong to say, because they really aren't, but even if they were the worst thing possible to call me, I would still except it because it means he knew I was alive and existed in this life." I explained to the best of my abilities. The two of them looked surprised at my answer. "By the way you two, it's not the fact that you can't come here, but why are you in my room?"

Gabriella snapped out of her surprised daze and reached for my hand. "We came here so we could take you down to the training room. We know that you know little about the power within you or what you are capable of, so we thought that we'd see what we can teach you before we get to the next planet, maybe as a way to know that you can protect yourself without one of us always by your side in the future. Since Rover is the best fighter, he and I will be testing how you will deal in certain situations and then work our way from there. That is," She paused. "If you're up for the challenge?"

"Defiantly." I said surly. "When do we start?"

"Right now, come on kid." Rover said. The two of them led me off to another section of the robot; Gabriella still had a firm grip on my hand as they led me into a large white room. The others were there too, all working on something in the room, they all looked up at me when we walked in.

"You seam to be feeling a lot better now." Annabel said form the happy look on my face.

"Yeah, the clothes are perfect, thanks Annabel, and the rest of you too. I do have one request though." I said.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"You guys, don't bother cleaning those other clothes that I had on earlier, I want them to be burned."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because one, I hated those clothes, and two, they connect me with my father and mother, plus he could have them bugged or something, I should probably check my laptop for bugs too. But that's beside the point. If we really left our parents, I want to break off other ties that I may still have with my family. Those clothes are one of those few. My mother loved skirts, so most of the time, whether I liked it or not, I had to wear them too. So I think of this in a way that if I burn what was from before I left home, the more disconnected I'll feel from them, the freer I'll feel, but I wont break the bond because that would ruin the chances to mend everything back to normal or better or at least something better then it has been in due time." I explained.

"I can understand that reasoning." Gabriella said. "And I think the request is reasonable."

"Agreed. Rover, what do you think we should begin with, now moving back to the main objective." Annabel said.  
"I think we should start with seeing how she can avoid attacks. We saw a bit of this back in the Savage Lands when Uncle Antauri went for her and ended up face first in a tree. I think that's the best place to start." He said.

"Alright then, we'll start this program at level 1 and if it gets to be too easy for you Jasmine, we'll turn it just a bit at a time." Annabel told me. I nodded and the team walked away from me. After they went into another room, I watched them threw the glass window and watched them work, that was until the window vanished and I was surrounded by jungle.

The jungle itself was quiet large, and it looked to be endless, not at all the size of the smaller room before this jungle came. I slowly moved my way threw the plants around until I heard a snap of a twig in back of me. I quickly reacted and ducked just as a giant ape came out of the wood and swung it fist at me. It really showed me now that I should be thankful for those few years of dance my mother forced me threw. I was more graceful in movement because of it and moved easily out of the way, just as I had with other dancers and bullies who came after me.

But what I really wanted to do was fight back. I wanted to take a punch at what was before me as well. I wanted to see how I would fair against this ape, and I wanted to take out all the loneliness I felt from that I recently came from.

It was then though that the ape came at me again and then even more started to slowly get up out of the jungle, each one attacking after I was able to evade the last, until I was facing over twenty apes at once. Numbers were surly not on my side. I could only evade them for so long, but I need to fight back before I get crushed by these apes. But how to fight them?

I suddenly felt this weird feeling flow threw me; it was the power primate I think, as the others had told me. I felt it moving under my skin, showing me how to defeat the apes and evade their attacks further. It showed me… my father, from the past when he was a child when he was still the leader of the hyper force and how he fought in this training room. I can prove my father wrong now; I can prove to him that I can fend off anything he throws at me.

The ape came at me for another attack but this time, I was waiting for it. Its fist hit the ground and I took this opportunity to jump on its arm and kick the back of his head, hard. I grabbed the vine that was above its head and swung around the others as they tried to reach for me, but sadly couldn't as I passed over head and hit them from behind. I let go of the vine and ran toward one of the last few apes, ready to punch it square in the face. The apes however, gathered together, the last three left and charged at me. There was no way in the position I was in could I defeat them. I kept running toward them and then at the last second I dived legs first under the middle ape and knocked it over. Once I passed them, I brought myself to my feet and moved onto my hands and spun around with my legs kicking the apes out cold. The last ape got to its feet and turned to get me, but I was one step ahead. I stopped my spinning and planted my feet together in the air and pushed up into the air, hitting the ape in the side of its neck and part of its face. It flew back as I landed back on my feet on one knee and foot. I looked around at them all, down for the count before I stood up, breathing heavily, but happy. I couldn't believe how alive it made me feel to fight like that.

I heard clapping on the other end of the jungle. I tried to move toward it, but then the jungle walls I seen disappeared and there I saw the team, running toward me with cries of joy.

"That was awesome!" Olivia and Rose cried. They grinned at each other for speaking as one before running toward and hugging the life out of me.

"That was unbelievable Jasmine. Never in my life have I seen that kind of fighting, and we didn't teach you anything yet, but yet, you have the moves of a true warrior." Rover spoke, completely shocked.

"I don't know if it was really me, I felt the primate threw me, it showed mw my father when he was my age and how he fought off many enemies at once. Then I just copied the moved as place my bottled up emotions behind them and fought as hard as I could to prove that I could- no, that I can prove him wrong that I don't have to be hidden from this life." I said happily.

"Well put Jasmine." Annabel said, placing her hand on my shoulder. It was then that we heard the scanner go off. We all ran to the command center and there we saw upon the screen the planet of Occa coming up quickly.

"Be prepared to land, and welcome to Occa!" Rose called from the controls a head of us. Now we only have to get supplies and stuff for me as fast as we can and then blow this planet before my father can find us.

**Witch's Note:**

**Whoa, who would have thought that the power primate would help Jasmine out like that so she can fight now if she wants? Amazing! Now what's going to happen when the old team chases after the new one? You have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Salut!**

**Question of the Chapter: What was your favorite episode or episodes from the SRMTHFG? **

**Answer to the Question: I liked the episodes 'Snowbound' and 'Soul of Evil' because of the fiery temper that we got to see from Nova and then the realization of the love between Sprx and Nova. **

**Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	4. Race on Occa

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 4: Race on Occa_

**Chiro's Point of View:**

It took a whole couple hours to get ready for take off before we could leave Shuggazoom. Then after that, we still had to locate where the kids had gone off to.

"Antauri, how is that tracker working?" I asked.

"It's still operational, and giving off a signal, but its getting weaker. Chiro, we have little time before the signal is gone completely." Antauri responded.

"I know that Antauri. Gibson, can you see what direction they're heading?"

"From the faint signal we still are obtaining from the children, it seams to be that they are all heading for a lush, green planet called Occa, possibly to get supplies and necessities for your daughter since they left without anything really for her that she might need." He said.

"How soon until we get there?"

"Most likely a hour or so, at most two hours." He said sadly. I sighed and ran a hand threw my thick hair as I looked onto the screen which showed me where my daughter had flown threw only an hour or so ago.

"Chiro, we'll find them." Nova said surly. "Just have patients."

"Have patients? How can I when my daughter is out there and could be hurt? How can I after she just left me like that? Tell me that Nova!" I yelled. She flinched back at my tone and I instantly retreated back. "Nova, I'm sorry. I just can't bear to lose her. I don't want her to get hurt or fight."

Antauri sighed. "Sadly Chiro, the decision is no longer ours. Our children will not listen to us now, being on their own, even for the shortest of time. They will teach her to fight, and then she will fight back. We will have to face our own children, but on what grounds will be mystery for a while."

"I really hope we don't have to fight them Antauri." I gulped, tears forming in my eyes.

"I know you don't Chiro, but it's no longer up to us. Greater powers have taken over control of us all, and we sadly will only be able to follow after." He responded.

"I know Antauri, I know."

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

It was amazing, as the planet came closer into our sights; it seamed to greener, if that's even possible. The team landed the robot in a very festive area and we all headed out to get our supplies and this I needed and wanted possibly.

"This is where we must split up to gain our supplies faster and before our families come after us." Annabel said. "Olivia, you and Rover are going to stock up supplies on the robot, including food and fuel."

"We're on it Annabel." Rover called as he and Olivia ran off.

"Gabriella and I will go looking for a general store around here to find the necessities for you Jasmine, since I'm pretty sure you need a few more then your father did."

"Yeah.." I said, slightly embarrassed and feeling my face get a little warm.

"We will also look around for some clothes for you. Now we know that you might not like these ones, but they are going to be for working around the robot in so you don't mess up the clothes you are going to want to look nice in. While we do this, you and Rose are going to find any other clothes you may like and some personal effects for your room, to 'brighten it up' so to say."

"You mean I get to pick out some stuff for my room and clothes, whatever I want?" I clarified.

Annabel laughed. "Yes Jasmine, but just don't spend too much. We may have a good amount of money form our parents, but that doesn't make us rich." I nodded and grabbed Rose and took off. I think Rose and I though are going to have a _huge_ disagreement when it comes to clothes.

**_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_**

"These clothes aren't the best you could get, why do you want those, Gabriella and Annabel are probably getting clothes like this right now for you." Rose whined as I looked threw more jeans, sweatpants and shirts.

"Because Rose, I _like_ these kinds of clothes, I don't really like to wear anything super girly like dresses and skirts. I'm just doing as Annabel told me, 'get what I want', and I am, just avoiding girly stuff and pink." I sighed. How much longer will she yell at me for my hatred of girly clothes?

"What's wrong with pink?" She questioned.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with it, but I just don't like it. My mother grew me up are around it so much, that I developed a hatred for it."

"So you won't get anything pink at all?"

"No, but if Annabel and Gabriella get some, I'll just save them for the dirty work." I smirked. Rose gasped then glared at me. I grabbed the clothes I wanted and placed them on the counter. In all I think I grabbed mostly jeans, all different kinds of shirts, and some sweatpants. We had already gotten me some shoes for any kind of weather, which meant all I had left to look for was stuff for my room. Rose paid and we left with more bags of stuff which we handed off to Rover and Olivia, who had finished their work after a short while and came to help us by placing everything back into the robot.

"How much time do we have left?" I asked.

"Annabel and Gabriella said that we shouldn't stay much more then about another hour. So you guys better not take too much longer, it could be very soon that our parents could get here." Rover said.

"Alright, Rose and I will only look into another couple stores. Olivia, you stay with us so you can carry some more stuff back to the robot. Rover, you take back what we have now and stay back at the robot with Annabel and Gabriella. Don't leave unless we call for you. Alright?" I said.

"Yeah, Jazz I got ya." He replied. "Just hurry up, I don't want to face my mom after what we've pulled. She'll probably tear us into pieces." We nodded and headed off toward the next store as Rover headed off toward the robot. The three of us ended up in a store filled with music and art.

"Well, since I already have a laptop to write on, I should get something for music and I love art so I'll get some of that." I said to myself as I grabbed a guitar and a so much art supplies that my arms were over filled.

"That everything Jasmine?" Rose asked.

"Yep, just gotta pay and Olivia can take them back to the robot and we'll head back on foot. If that's alright with you Rose."

"I don't mind. Olivia?"

"Nope, I'll see you guys back at the robot!" She called as she flew off with the last of my things.

"Ready to head back then?" Rose asked. I nodded and we left out of the store. It was so easy to get everything here because the planet was holding a fair in this spot for people of all over the galaxies.

Rose and I headed back up the road threw the many people as we headed back to our robot. It was then though that I felt a shock run threw me. I looked over in the direction that I felt it and saw my father and his monkey team walking off in the direction we came from.

"It says here that she just bought something from the store up here Chiro." Gibson, Gabriella's father said.

"Good, the faster we find them, the better." My father replied.

"Chiro wait!" Antauri cried, Annabel's father. "I feel her power primate; she just passed right by us!"

"Run Rose!" I said as quietly as possible. She couldn't move her way threw the groups of people, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms and ran off threw the crowd.

"Jasmine, stop!" I heard my father yell. I wasn't thinking about stopping though.

"Rose," I whispered. "Can you fly us back to the robot?"

"I can if we can get an opening." She replied. I could here the footsteps of my father and his team behind us. I sprinted ahead and saw an open area where people were standing no where near the middle.

"Rose, fly!" She nodded and grabbed my hands and flew us out of the center of the square and in the sky with my father and his team still stuck in the crowd. I felt something grab my leg though and turned to see my mother holding onto one of my legs.

"Jasmine, stop struggling!" She cried as I tried to get out of her hard grip. In the heat of the moment, I swung my foot at her and hit her square in the jaw, which sent her flying back. Rose took this moment to fly further away from her and get us closer to our robot. My father's team thought now was in they sky and was catching up to us, that and my mother had regained herself and came after us too.

"What do we do Jasmine?" Rose asked, extremely worried.

I sighed. "Rose, set me down at the opening ahead, I'll take care of my father, and you get back to the robot with the others."

"What!"

"Rose, it's the only way to get them off our tail." I said.

"By giving yourself up? Then what was the point of waiting for you in the first place?"

"Trust me Rose, I never planned on giving up." Realization of what I was planning to do hit her face. She flew us down to the open area in front of the robot.

"Can you do it?" She asked me.

I breathed in deeply. "Yes, yes I can Rose. Now go." She slowly backed away from me before she turned away and ran back to the robot, and most likely inform the others of what I planned to do. I stood there, only a few meters from the robot and watched as my father landed in front of me, his team and my mother behind me.

"Jasmine!" My mother cried and tried to get around my father to get to me, but he held her back.

"Jinmay, stay there. I need to deal with her first." She stepped back from my father and my mother looked at me sadly, almost ready to cry.

"So, you decided to finally give yourself up huh?" He said. "Why did you leave in the first place?"

I looked at him silently. I didn't speak or make a sound. I only had to wait, wait for the right moment to come. I waited in silence as he fumed at me.

"I asked you a damn question and you will answer it!" My father yelled.

"Chiro!" My mother yelled at him. "Don't yell at her like that!"

"Why not Jinmay? She ran away from us along with robot monkeys she doesn't even know!"

"She would have known them if you would have just gotten over yourself!"

I watched my parents bicker in silence, just as I always had. They bickered not only about me, but about their work as well.

"I don't care what you say Jinmay! She's coming home right now and she's never coming back!" He then turned away form my mother and the team and reached out to grab my arm. That was what I was waiting for. As his arm came at me, I moved closer and grabbed his wrist, in his moment of surprise; I jumped behind him and onto his back, twisting his arm behind there. He screamed in pain and everyone tried to get closer, but if they did, I moved my father's arm up higher and he screamed even louder.

"Everyone, stand down." Antauri called. "She may hurt Chiro further if we get too much closer. Stand down and back away." Soon they got to the point where they were further away from me then I was from my robot. It was only then that I let my father go, kicking him in the back before I ran as fast as I could toward the robot.

"Jasmine!" My father screamed. I refused to look back at him and ran toward the robot, diving inside before the door behind me shut and I felt the robot take off. I breathed deeply for a long time before I could move. I was able to sit up on my knees after a while. I couldn't but feel the tears slip down my face. As much as I hate him right now, I couldn't believe I just hurt my father, I attacked him. But it was the only way out.

"Jasmine!" I heard my team call. I looked up at them as I tried to calm my heart beat. They ran up to me and tried to help me stand.

"Jasmine, how were you able to face your father?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know Gabriella. I guess it must be the fact that I don't want to go back, but I can't even believe it myself that I did that to my father." I said tiredly.

"We have all the supplies we'll need for a long while, after we just threw hyper space, if you want you can start setting up your room how ever you like, or maybe because of the condition your in you might want to rest for a bit first." Annabel said, looking over my tired form.

"No, I'll be ok, I was only running, I just need a minute or two to sit down and then I should be fine." I argued. Annabel looked at me worriedly.

"I'll only agree if you rest until we say you can get up." She said. It was the best chance I had, and the only one.

"Alright, but I don't want to rest for the rest of the day." Annabel nodded to me and the team helped me into the command center and sat me down in one of the chairs.

"Jumping into hyper space, how far away will that put away from my father?" I asked.

"It all depends on if they are tacking us or not." Gabriella said. "If they are tracking us, then jumping into hyper space would have been a waist of time because they would be right on our tails. But if they had no way to track us, then we could lose them for a very long time."

"Wait!" I yelled. "Did you guys find anything like a tracker of any kind on me or my laptop? I don't think there was one on me, but my father bought me that laptop, he _must_ have bugged it."

"Olivia, see if you can find it." Annabel said. Olivia nodded and started to pull apart my laptop after she grabbed it.

"Please don't destroy the memory if you can Olivia." I begged. She gave me a thumbs up and continued to pull it apart my laptop. It was only a few seconds before she found it. She held it up to show us all.

"I found it!" She called. "It was behind the key board, and don't worry Jasmine, the rest of your computer is safe, especially the memory. All you files are safe." I breathed out a sigh of relief and Rover pulled the bug out of Olivia's hand.

"You want to do the honors kid?" He asked me. I nodded and he placed it on the floor at my feet. I stomped on it as hard as I could and it broke into millions of pieces.

"Let's get going team." I said. Rose grinned at the controls and drove us off threw hyper space, leaving my parents in the dust.

"Well.." Gabriella sighed, relieved.

"That was the best day ever!" Olivia cried.

"Yes, and tomorrow will be even better, but for now, its best that we all head to bed." Annabel said. The whole team groaned.

"Is it night time already? And how can we tell from out here in space?" I asked.

"It was sunset back on Occa right before we left." Annabel explained. "Tomorrow, we start our new lives as protects of the galaxies. The second Super Robot Monkey Team starts here and now." She placed her hand in the center of us and her brother and sisters placed their hands atop of her's. I then walked over to them and placed on theirs.

"Hyper Force, Go." I said. The team smiled and we raised our hands in cheers. It was our new beginning, and I was not going to mess it up.

**Jinmay's Point of View:**

My daughter, she was gone, again. She had attacked her father, but that's understandable, we treated her horribly, but why? How could time have flown by so fast that I didn't even notice it? Was it what ever was part of the children's destiny? Maybe, maybe what ever cause us to lose track of time was behind it, starting out little like leaving Jasmine all alone, and the take it up to bigger levels where we possibly hurt her.

There was one thing I was sure of, my daughter hated us, or mostly Chiro, and I had to find her and at least talk with her, but if I stay with Chiro, I'll never be able to hold my daughter in my arms again.

Everyone was in the robot now; the boys had gone off to plan their next move, all but Nova and I, who were too shaken up by how our daughter's acted. Nova felt horrible for making her daughter have to flee from us and I felt horrible for forcing my daughter into a corner that forced her to hurt her own father. I have to find her, and make things right.

"Nova," I whispered to her, she sat motionless next to me. "I have to go after Jasmine and the kids, I have to make things right."

"You're going to go after them?" She asked.

"Yeah, please don't try to stop me. I have to do this; I want to make things right with my daughter."

"I had no intention of trying to stop you; in fact I want to go with you. I have my own apologies that I have to make to my kids and nieces."

"Ok. We have to hurry though, we can't the guys see us leave. And we can't have any connection with them, so we leave communicators disabled or here." Nova nodded and removed her communicator from her ears and placed it on the ground, I took off mine from on my chest and placed it with her's.

"Let's go Nova." I whispered. We both flew out the back door of the robot's neck and flew in the direction the kids had flown in. We will find them, I'm sure of it.

**Witch's Note:**

**Did any of you see that coming with Jasmine and Chrio, or Nova and Jinmay leaving? It could have gone so many different ways, but I thought this was the best; I hope you enjoyed it and please Review!**

**Question of the Chapter: When the SRMTHFG was on TV, was it your favorite show, or did another show rank high on you scale of shows you like?**

**Answer to the Question: It was pretty much the only show I was really interested in for a long time until they stopped showing it when Jetix went down. I hated that, it might have been weird for some, but it was a cute show and I loved watching the shows, and I really wish they would have put out the 5****th**** season!**

**Review!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	5. Boy Problems?

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 5: Boy Problems?_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

_Done!_ I thought to myself when I had placed the finishing touches on my room. It took me almost all morning, but it was so worth it, plus I woke up at five which gave me extra time, even though the team was really frustrated with me for being up so early and doing stuff, all but Annabel and Gabriella who were already awake, but quietly working or doing something I don't know about.

My room was now lavender in color. It was a nice color and I now had my art supplies set up in the corner or my room, all but my sketch pad and pencil and pen bag that were placed on my bed. I had a desk across from my bed which had my laptop on in along with many notes for new stories and a printer, so I could print out my work and have someone who's good at editing to look at it, most likely Gabriella. I also had the new guitar in the corner of my room, placed on its stand. I haven't gotten the chance to play it yet, but soon I will. I learn to play when I was little, it was one of the few things I loved to do, but I never owned a guitar because my parents thought it was a waist of money.

I smiled at my work, and grabbed my sketch book and pencil bag, and ran out of my room toward the others, who were at last time I knew, in the command center. When I got in there, I already saw what always happens. Rose and Rover fighting again, Annabel meditating, Gabriella looking over the scans of the robot, and Olivia building something new to preoccupied her.

I sat myself down in one of the chairs in the command room and started to work on drawing the team in my book. I started with Rose and Rover, because who knows how long this fight might last. I looked at them carefully before I created a single frame of their fight in my head and started to draw that image. Rover had gotten his sister in the face with his fist, but at the same time, she had knocked him off his feet with her tail.

Next I did Olivia, because she was moving the second fastest after Rose and Rover. I drew her sitting atop of the round device she was working on with a laser and sparks were flying, a huge grin was on her face the whole time. I finished the picture before she was moving again and grabbing some more parts.

I put Gabriella and Annabel in the same picture because of how close they were to the computer; it was easy to draw them because of their lack of movement. Once I was done, I made sure my lines were strong with both positive and negative areas and then I moved onto color. I matched their colors to the best of my ability before I smiled in content with my work.

"You sure seam happy kid." Rover said. Apparently, he and his sister must have finally stopped their fight.

"Maybe I am." I responded. "I just finished a few sketches in my sketch pad, and in my point of view, they don't look half bad."

"Let's just hope their better then stick figures." He said, pulling the sketch pad out of my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled at him and his sister. "Give me that back!"

"Relax kid; we only want to see what you drew." He said, opening my sketch pad.

"Wow." Rose whispered. "Guys, come see these pictures Jazz made of us!" The rest of the team hurried over and all tried to peak at my sketch book.

"Whoa kid, this is definitely not stick figure." Rover complemented.

"You used the space quiet well." Gabriella said.

"It's almost an exact replica of us, but not." Annabel remarked.

"It's so pretty!" Olivia yelled. "You did really good Jazz, are you going to make more?"

"Yes Olivia, I'm going to be making plenty more, or places we see people we meet, and some more of you guys." I promised. It was then that we heard the alarm go off and I instantly feared my father was coming again. Gabriella ran up to the computer.

"Apparently we have received a distress beacon from a planet not far from here by the name of Swaton. A swamp like planet filed with miles of nothing but muddy water and many plants. On the few areas of dry land there is, small villages and towns were made." She said.

Olivia gasped. "This is our very first mission! Common, lets go!" She said running off to her station. The others all ran off to theirs as well, but I had no idea where to go or what to do, the team had only a little training with me, but only in the area of how to fight. Annabel noticed my worry and stayed behind with me.

"I know we haven't had the time to teach you how to do the things that we do everyday, but we will soon. For now, I leave you with some assistance, your hyper from like that of your father's, brings out the more powerful side of you. Change into your hyper form and we'll see you at your post in Torso Tank Driver 1." With that said, she was off. I guess that was all the advice I was going to get. I looked inside myself and tried to look for the power I was looking for, the more powerful side of me. It was then that I felt the power primate flying around me, and that's when I felt the change.

When the green light disappeared after going around me a few times, I saw the changes instantly; my shorts were now long, black jean pants and thick black boots. I also had on orange scarf around my neck and a black spaghetti strap shirt on. I had orange gloves on my hands that had round metal pieces on the knuckles and didn't cover past the knuckles where I could see my fingers outside of my gloves.

"Hurry it up kid!" Rover called over the intercom. "We gotta go!"

"Sorry Rover, I'm coming." I ran toward the orange tube in the back of the room and landed safely in the seat of the Torso Tank.

"Let's go guys!" I called. "Hyper Force Go!" We flew off then to the planet of Swaton, and the distress call apparently came from the most populated town, Manna. As we flew down to land, I noticed that the place was dark, really dark, and there were very few people for the most populated town on the planet. We landed in the center of the town and the people looked up at the Super Robot in surprise. The team and I exited the robot and the town's people crowded around.

"Citizens, do not be alarmed." Annabel said. "We come to you in peace; we received a distress signal from here and came to see who sent it and what you need help with. Which one of you sent the signal?"

"I sent it." An old voice said. The crowd moved away so that a woman that looked to be in her late eighties came up before us. "My name is Martha. Welcome to our town. I called for you because we need your help desperately." She motioned to everything around her. "As you can see, there are not many people here, the reason is because of a young man who has been kidnapping them and taking them back out into the swamp. He's reasons are unknown, but he must be stopped before the whole town is gone."

"Does anyone know what happened to anyone one here after they are taken?" I asked.

Martha shook her head. "No, none of the people have been seen after they are taken."

"Don't worry, we'll find this guy and stop this abducting once and for all." Olivia said. I smiled at her, but then when I looked back up at the town's people, some were smirking, others had no emotion on there face what so ever, including that woman Martha, call me a critique, but I think that something is amiss here. It gave me this horrible feeling in my heart that wouldn't go away. Annabel looked up at me, feeling my worry

"We will wait for you here." Martha said. "We hope to see you soon, our saviors." We then took our leave and slowly headed out of the town, knowing that it was best to not take the robot as to find this guy easier.

"Jasmine, you seamed extremely worried when we left the town, is something bothering you?" Annabel asked.

"Yeah, when we left town, I saw everyone there smirking or their face held no emotion, and it's not the fact that it bothers me, but that it makes me rethink this task. What if it's the other way around? Like the guy is helping the real people of the town and these people are evil and just want him out of the way." I explained as we waded our way threw the mud.

"I think you've been reading too many books kid." Rover said.

"Rover!" Annabel sternly yelled at him. He flinched at her voice and turned away from her and Annabel turned back to me. "Jasmine, you have a right to suspect that, because I feel it too, that those people's words might have not been the most truthful, but we must find those people first and find out what's going on, and we must find that young man Martha was speaking of."

"It might have helped if she had given a description of him to us before we left, that way we could tell him apart from the other boys and young men that need help." Gabriella said.

Annabel sighed. "We have no choice then to split up and attempt to find him, we'll split into teams of three. Gabriella and I will search to the north. Rover and Rose, you two will search toward the west. And Jasmine, you and Olivia shall search toward the east."

"What about the south?" Olivia asked.

"That's where the town is." Rover answered her.

"Oh, sorry." Olivia said sadly. The whole team, including myself, growled at Rover.

"You can be such an _ass_ at times!" Rose yelled at him. I got down next to Olivia.

"Cheer up Liv, you did nothing wrong. Just remember this; there is no wrong question, only the question that is not asked."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means it's better to ask the question and get an answer then not ask the question and not get the answer so you don't know." I said.

"Thanks Jazz." She said. I nodded to her and stood up.

"Let's get going team; it won't be long before sunset and it won't be as easy to find them in the dark." The team then split up in their respective groups of two and headed off in that direction. Olivia and I ended up in the wetter of all other areas.

"Ewe! It's really mucky here. Why do we have to look here again?" She said.

I smiled at her. "Because that's where Annabel told us to. And we do as she says, because she's really smart."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She grinned. I laughed with her before I went around a large rock and Olivia went around the other side. And that's where it went wrong.

I felt something hit me hard in the back of the head, and I was only able to quickly yelp before I fell, and before I fell into blackness, I heard Olivia scream my name. Then nothing.

**_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_**

When I felt myself coming to, I could only feel the throbbing pain in the back of my head. Opening my eyes, all I saw above me was rock. I sat up and let my eyes adjust to the surroundings, and I tried to rub the sore part of my head, when I felt a pull from around my wrists. I looked down at my hands and saw them bound together with chains.

I looked away from my hands and saw many women, children, and some older men huddled around in the back of the cave, watching me closely.

"Are you the people that have been taken from town by the young man?" I asked them.

"No," An old woman said. "We've been here, protected by him and the other men that are willing to give their lives to protect us. Who told you otherwise?"

"A woman named Martha from back in the town, she sent out a distress call to us, which we received, my team and I." The old woman shook her head.

"I am Martha child. You and your team have been mistaken. The one you saw was a clone of some kind of dark energy that wants to take over the planet, we are the few that got away from them, and that young man you were talking about, was our greatest warrior. With him out of the way, we would surly be found and killed, like the rest of our people had. The signal was from us, the young man only let us have it for an hour so we could try to signal for help, but those things found the signal and came extremely close to finding us and we had to shut it off as you came here."

I couldn't help but feel sorry and happy, sorry for these people and happy that I was right in finding that those towns people were evil, or at least, not so right.

"Let me help you." I said to her. "My team and I can get ride of those people in town once and for all."

"None of us have the say though to get you free." She told me. "Only the one protecting us does, he has the keys, and here he comes now." I looked away from her to see the men piling in with food over their shoulders. None of them had a set of keys, except for the smallest of them all, just a tad taller then me, his hair was messy and dirty from the all the dirt in it, but his eyes stood out, they were piercing hazel that just about knocked me over.

"Cobi." Martha called to him. "A word." He nodded and placed down the bag of food on his shoulders and walked toward her. So his name was Cobi? It's a nice name, and honestly, he's kinda cute, even with the dirt.

"Hey girly, stop looking at the guy, he's got no time for you." A man said.

"Yeah, look over here instead where there are a lot of willing men to look at." Another said. I growled at them and they stepped back from me.

"Dude! This chick is a beast! We should kill it while we got the chance!" I felt my teeth grinding together as they treated me as if I was an animal.

"You will not touch her." The young man, Cobi said in a calming voice. "It will only scare and aggravate her more. If we ever want to get threw to her, you have to leave her alone."

"But Cobi, she just so animal like. Look at her!"

"I am looking at her, and she just looks like a girl to me, one who can understand exactly what you are saying and if given the chance, will hurt you because of how angry she feels, and I won't stop her, because she has a right to after what you have said." Cobi said to them.

"Whatever man, we'll just grab her and we'll be fine."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Cobi told them before turning back to Martha, listen to her.

"Alright guys lets get her." The men surrounded me and I couldn't help but think how stupid they were, they were so going down. The man behind me took the first leap and then the rest followed suit. I shook my head before I jumped off the ground and over their heads toward Martha and Cobi, then I stood next to them.

"How? How did she get over there?" One of them said.

"She not what she appears to be." Cobi said, smiling at me. I felt my heart skip a beat and I smiled back at him. "Would you like me to take off those hand cuffs?" He asked me.

"I would like that a lot, thank you." He smiled and ignored the protests behind him of the stubborn men and freed my hands.

"Your welcome, miss. My name is Cobi, at your service." He said, bowing to me, and making me blush redder then Rose's fur.

"You don't have to bow, and my name is Jasmine." I said, trying my best not to lose it.

"I have to disagree there; it's always polite to bow to any kind of woman, but even more to a beautiful woman." I blushed even redder, if that was possible. "Martha told me that you and your team were willing to help us in defeating those evil spirits that took over the planet. Are you?" I shook myself from my daze and nodded.

"Yes, but I need my team too, they're the group of five robotic monkeys, each a different color, I was with the green one before one of your men knocked me out."

"Yes, you should go get them then, I'll come with you. Men! Stay here with the others." Cobi said. I smiled as the men stood stunned and the two of us walked threw the many tunnels Cobi had to protect his group and he led me out to the night sky. From there, I could see a long way out into the swampy area and the dimming lights of my team's rocket packs.

"You guys!" I yelled. "I'm back here!" They didn't seam to hear me and kept flying off in the other direction. "Cobi, do you have my communicator?"

"Yes, we didn't know whether we could trust you at first or not so we had to be cautious." He said, handing it back to me.

"Annabel, Gabriella, Olivia, Rover, Rose! Can you guys here me, come in!" I called, starting up the communicator.

"Jazz, is that you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah it's me you guys. Turn around and fly back, I can see you from here. I'll explain the situation when you get here." I saw the rocket pack in the distance halt before turning around and flying back in this direction. I happily ran toward my team when they landed in front of the two of us.

"Its good to see you guys." I said when they came up.

"We could say the same thing about you kid." Rover said. "You disappeared on us, you should have seen Olivia freak out after you were gone."

"I couldn't find you anywhere, I was worried that…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. I hurried over to her and brought her into my arms.

"Its ok Liv, I'm here now aren't I?" She nodded but still cried as I held her.

"I'm sorry for taking your leader from you." Cobi said. "We knew she wasn't from the town, but we couldn't take any chances, which our group being caught."

"We understand, and we forgive you. Now what is our situation?" Annabel said.

"We have a group of people hidden deep in the caves that have been copied in the town by evil spirits and any person caught is killed. These few people were protected by this guy right here, his name is Cobi, and was the guy that the evil spirits in town wanted us to get rid of." I explained.

"So what does someone suggest we do with this information?" Gabriella asked.

"I have a suggestion if anyone would like to listen," Cobi said.

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

"The whole town wants me gone so that they can find the rest of the people without trouble from me, but if they think that I've been captured, they'll bring out their true colors and then I can break the bounds on me and we can fight them, besides there's not that many from what the men and I have seen in town," he said.

"You sure you can handle this?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "I know I can. One would wonder how I fended off those spirits for so long if not."

"Alright. I just hope this works." I said sadly. He noticed my sadness while I bound his hands and used one of them to have me look up at him.

"There's nothing to fear," he said. I looked at my feet.

"I don't want to say good-bye." I whispered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want this to be the last time I see you." He then placed his finger over my lips and silenced me.

"Then don't, I assure you Jasmine that this will not be the last time you will see me. After this battle is over, I will have to leave for now and see the galaxies, but we'll meet again one day. And I will look forward to that day indeed." He leaned his forehead on my own and I stood their shocked, even after he moved away from me and got in front of the team. I sadly rubbed away my tears on my sleeves and headed up with the team. I ran up with the team and stood in the middle of them, but in front of Cobi.

The team led us back to the town, looking back at me every now and then and watched as tears still slipped down the side of my face. Coming faster then I could wipe then away. Upon reaching the town, all the towns people came out, which was very few, and watched Cobi walked into their town in chains.

"You brought him here?" The evil spirit Martha asked us.

"Yes, you said you wanted him stopped." I said, being careful of my words.

"Yes, thank you. Now we can deal with him. You may leave now." We took our cue to make it look like we left and hid behind some of the buildings and watched as the town's people crowded around him.

"Now then, young Cobi," The evil spirits said. "Where is it that you're holding all the rest of your little group?"

"Why would I tell you now?" You'll never find them." He said smugly. The evil spirit disguised as Martha then hunched over in pain and transformed into a dark purple spiral like creature with red eyes and large claws and a long tail. It approached Cobi as he smirked at it.

"You insolent fool! Die!" It screamed and threw its claw down at him. I almost blew our cover and tried to jump out of place, but Annabel, fully knowing how I felt and what I wanted to do, had the team hold me down.

"Be patient Jasmine, he'll be ok." She whispered to me.

"Sorry you creep, but today is not my day to die." Cobi said; the bounds on his hands broke and he jumped into the air and looked before him and there appeared a green sword, one of a green light, like that of the power primate. He dropped from the sky and sliced the evil spirit in half.

"NO!" It screamed before it died and vanished into thin air. The rest of the town then charged into attack him. I finally pulled away from the team and ran toward those creatures and attacked with all my might, hitting and kicking in everyway I knew. It wasn't long after that, the team finally decided to join the battle as we fought these things off. They were tough to beat on our own, but when we worked together, they were easier to kill. Soon only a few were left and that was when we heard the cheers of the towns people that had been in hiding, holding tools and weapons and charging at the few that were left. With fear stricken on the faces of the evil spirits, they ran. The town's people ran after them with their weapons and started to pull them apart, fulfilling the revenge of the others that had been killed. I looked away from the spirits that were killed and saw the sun rise, and it was a beautiful site, one that I will cherish forever, the beauty of the sun.

**_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_**

The battle was over now. The few spirits left had been finished off and the town was happily celebrating their victory over the spirits that kept them from the town and took over the town. The town had convinced both Cobi and the team and I to stay for at least the party they wanted to hold for us for helping them. They brought out most of all of their food and made huge feast for us. We ate and laughed as we referred to the town's battle that only occurred a few hours ago.

To be honest, the only reason why I wanted to be here during the feast was because Cobi was here, and the team thought we should go. Cobi was only wiling to stay because the people of the town had all but begged him to stay to thank all of us for saving the town and planet.

We were all now sitting around a large bon fire in the middle of the town square, burning the items of the evil spirits and cooking food and roasting some desserts. The team was enjoying the music and dance to it, but what surprised me the most was that I got to see Gabriella and Rover slow dancing together, now that was a weird combo, but then again, so was Rover's parents Sprx and Nova. Cobi asked me to dance a few times with himself, and it honestly was one of the best nights of my life.

As the night went on, the people began to head back into their homes and the crowds began to die down. When the crowd died down to a certain point, Cobi go up from his spot next to the team and I, and he headed out to the small ship that the kind people of this town gave him. I got up from my place and ran after him. The team looked to want to come after me, but Annabel held them back, giving me space to deal with this. I smiled back at her and ran after Cobi.

"So you're leaving now?" I asked. He turned around, surprised I followed.

"I was hoping to leave so that I wouldn't have to say good-bye." He replied back to me sadly.

"Then don't." I smiled. I walked up to him and placed my finger on his lips as he had once done to me. "Just say, 'until next time'."

He smiled. "Then until next time, Jasmine." He said to me. He turned away from me and headed toward his ship and started it up, looking back at me threw the window one more time, he waved and took off. I waved back as he took off and after he had left my line of sight.

"I see you resolved your matters with him." Annabel said, coming up behind me with the rest of the team.

"Yeah I did." I said to her, smiling before looking smugly at her, "And I got some good pictures."

"What kind of pictures?" Rose asked, running to my side with Olivia.

"Ones you're going to want to use to blackmail your brother and Gabriella." I replied.

"Let me see them!" She said, trying to rip away my sketch away for my hands.

"Slow down Rose, I'll show you them later. Right now, let's get back to the robot team. I think its time we get moving, if we stay too long our parents might find us." The team and I then hurried onto the robot again, complementing ourselves on our first mission, and hurried to place the robot on auto-pilot and get to bed. The team said their good-nights and all headed off to bed, myself included, but not before I opened my note book and looked at the picture of Cobi I drew of him when he sat next to the bon fire. The light reflecting off his face.

I couldn't wait to see him again.

**Witch's Note:**

**Geez now who do these two remind you off? (Hint-'Parents') But back to what really matters, what did you guys think of this one, I'm sure it was interesting for their first mission, right? Review!**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite kind of music?**

**My answer to the Question: I love almost all types of music! But there are a few pieces that I might not like here or there, or just sound stupid to me. **

**Remember to Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	6. A Second Citadel of Bone?

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 6: A Second Citadel of Bone?_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I had woken up a couple hours before the rest of the team, who were still deep in slumber. The reason why? I wanted to look again at the picture I had made of Cobi, and to draw some more. His soft, dark black hair, his hard, hazel eyes, his muscular build up, I couldn't get the thought of all of them out of my mind, so I decided to draw more pictures of him. I drew him as I remembered him back in the cave when he had arrived back into the caves with food for the people he was protecting, and I still couldn't understand why he had saved those snotty men. They were so cruel and I wanted to rip them to shreds so badly, but I guess that what really made him a savoir for them; he took care of even the ones who he could have just killed for being so annoying.

I drew a few more pictures of Cobi before I flipped back threw the pages of my sketch book and looked back at the few I drew of Gabriella and Rover, when they were dancing and talking. I felt kinda bad for drawing pictures of them that could have been used against them, but at the same time I wanted to create a memory for them threw my drawings that they could remember when they finally get together. I do really think that they like each other; they just don't want to admit it, like Rover's parents.

Looking further back in my book I found the drawings I had made during the party, some more of my team. Olivia had gone all out crazy during the party. I swear the girl never even sat down once, not even to eat. She ran around the others for quite a while, until Rose lost her temper with her and chased her around the entire city for an hour or two. I'm pretty sure that the two of them are sleeping in today, and if not, they're going to be _really_ tired. Annabel had really been the only one left to her own thoughts, being as quiet as she sometimes is. The one thing she had really done last night, besides talking with us was break up Olivia and Rose once they finally caught up with each other. These pictures of them turned out amazing; I couldn't even believe that it was me who drew them.

I got up from my spot on my bed and got dressed quickly before I hurried out of my room and out into the hallway. I headed over to the command center and pulled up the monitor and looked out into the open space. It looked so beautiful; it's hard to believe that only a moment or two out there with no protection would kill me. I pulled out my sketch book and drew the image of outer space. The sparkling starts in its dark space, the shined so brightly, it stunned me with the beauty of this place.

"Ah Jasmine, your awake." Annabel said, walking into the room. "I didn't think you'd be up so soon after that large banquet last night."

"I'm always up this early; I just never came out of my room until a couple hours later." I told her. She smiled and came over to my side.

"Would you like to look at the pictures from last night?" I asked her.

"No thank you, I was hoping to come out here and find you so that we could begin a bit more of your training, and I never did complement you on completing your hyper form. I did not expect that you would have, but it was great to say the least. You did well."

"Thanks Annabel, but what kind of training are we going to work on?"

"I was hoping to work on some more powerful attacks that are linked with the power primate, like a few attacks that your father had, some consisted of 'Monkey Fu', 'Monkey Mind Scream', "Lightning Kick', 'Thunder Punch', and a few others. I'm going to see how many of them I can teach you before the others wake up and take you for their training for you."

"Great, where do we start?"

"First I'll take you to the training room, and then we'll continue from there." She said, leading me out of the command center. Heading into the training room, Annabel closed us off from the outside, but not before she took my sketch pad from me and placed it back out on the table in the outer room, putting it in a safe place for me. "Now we will start with some abilities."

"Don't I have to know about the power primate first before I can use it?" I asked.

"Usually this would be the case, but in the way of the power primate, there is not much history to go by, but I will tell you what I know. The power primate is a living energy that lives inside us, not all people have the power primate, actually only a few still do, like our families. But in the few of us it lives in, it's very strong, and often has its own will, like when it showed you your father to aid you in your training. Others also have this power, but it is corrupted by the darkness we once knew as Skeleton King. My father said that because of the people that protected this power were corrupted by Skeleton King; the power was corrupted too, because they tented it. I didn't think anyone outside of our families still had the pure power primate, but now I have been proven wrong."

"Who has it, was it Cobi?" Annabel nodded her head.

"Cobi has a lesser ability of the power primate then you, but he seams to have been taught in the ways of the old power primate, where the energy of it was made into swords and other weapons. But that way was lost long ago, and even your father and my father weren't able to harness that kind of power, and I still try, but my efforts have been useless. He is skilled in what we have forgotten, and we are skilled in what he might not know about. But we should move on from that subject and begin with this bit of training. First I think we'll start with attacks that are more common of use, a burst of electrical energy at the end of your fist for Thunder Punch, and the same but in your leg for Lightning Kick." She told me. I nodded and looked into myself for this power as I always had, it was there, but how to reach it was what stumped me.

_Easier said then done Annabel_. I thought.

It was a long time in the making, but after those few hours of time I had before the rest of the team woke up, I had at the very least gotten down the moves that Annabel had thought me. Looking threw my power primate inside of me helped me, but its becoming harder and harder for me to reach it, maybe its telling me now that I have to start looking for answers somewhere else. But whatever the reason, I passed my first lesson with Annabel.

"I'm quite surprised that you were able to make it this far in your training in so little time, you really do have the power of your parents." Annabel complemented. I nodded to her and she walked with me out of the training room and headed back into the command center and met up with Gabriella and Rover in the kitchen.

"Morning you two." Rover said.

"Good morning two as well. Is Olivia and Rose both still not up" Annabel questioned.

"The two of them used up so much of their energy yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them slept for the rest of the day, or at least until the afternoon or if the alarm goes off. But I highly doubt that we'll be seeing them any time soon." Gabriella smiled, grabbing some of the pancakes that had been made on the table.

"Hey, is there any more of those pancakes?' I asked. Rover laughed and placed two more plates in front of me and Annabel.

"Dig in kid. I made plenty for us all." Rover grinned. I happily took him up on his offer and snagged the plate in front of me and started to wolf it all down.

"Slow down Jasmine!" Gabriella gasped when she watched me wolf down the food. "You might choke!"

I swallowed the hard lump of quickly swallowed pancakes in my throat and swallowed along with it a glass of water that Rover rushed to me. I sighed as I breathed in the air that I needed and looked at her, grinning. "Sorry, I forgot to eat when I got up and I've been training with Annabel for a couple hours. So when I got here and I finally get a bite to eat, I'm starving." I grabbed another large piece of my pancake and hardly chewed it before swallowing it.

"You didn't have anything to eat when you got up?" Annabel asked.

"No, it was only about five in the morning. Remember what I said Annabel? I'm always up now; I just don't come out of my room until a couple hours later." I replied. "It's normal for me to wait a couple hours after I get up to eat."

"I understand that, but it's not exactly healthy to be eating so late after waking up. And if I had known that you hadn't eaten, then I would have waited until you had eaten something before taking you to the training room." Annabel said worriedly.

"It's alright with me." I said. "I'm kind use to it since I got so little food when my Mom forgot to go out and buy more." Annabel sighed, but let it slide about my poor eating habits and joined us at the table for breakfast.

"So Jazz," Rover said. "I heard that you have some pictures that Gab and I might want to hide before Rose gets her hands on them."

I pretended to think about it before I looked back and him, grinning, and nodding my head. "Yeah, you might want to. These were good pictures, but I don't think you want your sister to get a hold of them." I told him, sliding over my sketch book. He opened it up and almost spat out his drink at the sight of it.

"Uh… yeah. I'm just going to hold onto these couple pictures." He said, reaching for the pictures that I drew of him and Gabriella last night. I pulled away the book before he could.

"Relax Rover, I'll keep these pictures safe, I have a place to hide them from your sister. I wasn't planning on showing her anyway." I said as I pulled my sketch pad back to my side, where it would be safe from Rover ripping up pages and destroying my wonderful work.

"Jazz, please, just let me take those few pictures. I'm begging you."

"Rover the pictures will be fine, just relax and believe in me. Alright?"

"Fine kid, but I don't want to ever see that picture again or anyone with it." He stated. I looked over at Gabriella who looked ready to tear up.

"I will say one thing then before I get going with Gabriella for some history lessons. I agree with your sister, you area an _ass._" I said harshly at him before I walked off toward Gabriella's lab with her at my side, tears streaming down her face now that she was away form Rover.

"Why does he hate me Jazz? What did I do to deserve his cold shoulder?" She asked me in not much more then a whisper. I couldn't help but sigh.

"I don't know Gab, I don't know. Maybe he's scared to except the fact that he may have feelings for you. But over all, he needs to get over himself before anything will change." I explained.

"You're probably right," She said. "But I can't help but feel so much pain when I see him and all he does is hurt me after I get to close." Her tears began to further come and I quickly stopped and dropped down next to her and brought her into my arms.

"He'll realize it one day Gabriella, we just have to wait and see. I know that hurts but its all we can do for the moment." I assured her.

"I know." She whispered to me. I carried her back to her lab and set her down next to her stacks of books. She whipped away her tears while I grabbed a book on Shuggazoom's history and opened it to the first page and started to read it. "Wait Jasmine, I can start you history lesson now, I just need a moment." I shook my head and helped her sit back down.

"Gab, I can read the first chapter or two on my own, you take it easy right now, take your time. We'll talk about my lesson tomorrow, ok?"

"Thank you Jasmine." She whispered; a small smile I barely saw on her face, it wasn't much, but it was a start. Now all I needed was to get Rover off that damn high stool of his and get him back down to the ground before Gabriella gets hurt further.

It was then that the alarm went off and Gabriella and I raced toward the command center. We there saw Annabel and Rover, looking at the screen, Rover was looking deadly at it, like he was deep into his mind. It was after that I noticed that I heard Rose and Olivia arrive from their colored tubes behind us and race to the computers as well.

"What's going on?" I asked Annabel.

"Apparently we come into contact with a hostile vessel; we're bringing up visual footage now." Annabel said. She worked on the computer along with the help of Gabriella and up came the image of a large ship which seamed to be made of bone. It was shape like that I had seen in my text books about the Citadel of Bone that was ruled by Skeleton King. But it was still not the same as his, this one was even darker then either of his two Citadels.

"Is that the Citadel of Bone?" I gasped.

"There is no possible way that there could be _the_ Citadel of Bone that Skeleton King used, it was destroyed by your father and our parents. This must be another Citadel of Bone, created by, possibly our newest enemy, that is part of our destiny that we have to defeat." Gabriella exclaimed as she examined the ship from here.

"What should we do then? It hasn't doesn't anything yet, should we attack or not?" Rose asked, doing the best she could to hide the fact that she was still deeply tired from not getting a lot of sleep.

"We'll wait for the moment, if it attacks, we'll fight back, and if not then we'll let it be. If it means no harm, then we should abide by that and give it no second thoughts." I commanded. The team nodded and we watched as it came closer to us, this Citadel of Bone.

It approached us at what seamed to be a snails pace. Just as it showed up on our close range scanners, it blasted past us, but not before I saw large pods launched at us, and a woman that looked like a female version of the Skeleton King on top of the ship, grinning evilly at us, before her ship disappeared in the dark space behind us. The pods she launched at us stuck to the robot and opened to show a new kind of formless, they turned into the black ooze and slipped their way into the robot.

The alarm went off as the ooze showed up all around us, ready to attack. The formless that showed us were like that of Skeleton King's first kind of formless he had, but these were much darker, like that of that skeleton woman's ship, these formless were a deadly black with a sickly green to outline certain features, like the ends of their claws and spikes on mallets they had on the ends of their hands.

"Let get rid of these guys." I said confidently. "Hyper Force, Go!" My team leaped into action toward the formless at my command. Rover and Rose were both the first to enter into combat. They both transformed their hands into the larger set of hands and magnets they had for weapons, charging in and beating ever formless in sight, much like how they always fought with each other. Rover grabbed three formless by their legs and twisted them around and threw them into the wall. Rose knocked a few more with her right hook, using the side of her magnet. It was so much like the first fight I saw them get into.

I was knocked out of my memories when I saw formless rushing toward me, ready to attack. I leapt into the air and attacked them with of large blast of my 'Monkey Fu'. The formless all looked at my power and all raced toward me and away from my team.

"They're after Jasmine!" Annabel yelled. "We have to hurry and get them before there's too many for her to fight!" The team nodded to her and leaped toward me, blocking the formless from getting to close to me. They spread out from there and took down the formless in front of them, not allowing any to pass or get anywhere near me. I can live with them helping me, but not them keeping me out of the fight. I leapt over my team and used my 'Lightning Kick' in mid air and knocked a lot of the formless out of the team's way. After that I went strait into action by attacking the formless that were surrounding my team, the few that were left after that backed away from me. I watched them moved to different areas, trying to now get at my team.

"Rose and Rover, hit the ones up on your right. Olivia and Gabriella, get the ones on the left. Annabel, help me out and let's get these few in front." I told my team. They nodded and raced toward their assigned battle. I dove down under my foes and hit them with a 'Monkey Fu', while from above us; Annabel attacked them from the air with those deadly claws of her's. The formless turned back into just a pile of ooze and slithered back out side of the robot and into their pods and blasted back toward the ship. I looked around at my team to see if any of them needed any help, but I saw that they all seamed to be alright and all the formless were gone, and all the pods we could had blasted back out into space.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"It would appear so." Annabel said. The rest of the team turned their hands back to normal and looked back and forth between each other to see if anyone of them had been injured, and there seamed to be none.

"Who was that though?" Olivia asked.

"Well, this woman who was atop of that ship had many physical features that are similar to that of Skeleton King. Maybe she is related to him, or has been taken over by the same time of darkness." Gabriella said.

"Wait! I know what we should call her!" Olivia called out to get our attention. "We should call her Skeleton Queen! I mean, that really fits, doesn't it?"

"I have to agree with Olivia." I said. "That woman was so much a look alike to Skeleton King, besides the female part, that I wouldn't be surprised it that really was her real name, and until we know it, we'll call her that, Skeleton Queen."

"Hey, if that's what you want to call her kid, I'm all for it." Rover said.

"Now that we have name issues out of the way," Annabel said. "We need to discuses how we'll deal with this situation. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"I do, leave the ship be for now and continue on." I said. "I'm still just tapping into my powers that I never knew about until a few days ago. So at my current state, if we went after her like this, we would surly be beaten, and we a bit of a hard time with her formless that she sent our way, or at least, I did. Anyway, we can't do anything about her until we get stronger, and control our powers better."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Rose snapped, still not over the fact that she had been waken from her deep sleep.

"Rose, control your temper! In fact, you and Olivia should head back to bed and get some more sleep, since you two are still very tired." Gabriella said.

"Works for me." Rose said grouchily, heading back toward her room.

"I'll stay up." Olivia said. "I'm going to repair what's been broken and then I'll head back to bed, by then I'll be tired."

"Gabriella and I will work on a set of plans of how we can all train further and become stronger, as you said Jasmine, we all need to become stronger to overcome her." Annabel said.

"And I'm going to head back to my room, I'm kind beat, and I want to draw a few pictures of what that woman looked like to me and her formless, even enemies deserve a picture in history, and I'm going to make it." I told them before walking off back toward my room.

I was almost at my room when I heard someone calling me from behind me. "Kid, slow down a minute! I need a word!" I heard Rover call. I turned around and watched as he ran around the corner and leaned over, breathing heavily after his run form the command center to my room. "Thanks." He gasped.

"What do you want?" I asked his bitterly, still angry of how he hurt Gabriella this morning.

"Look, I know I was an ass this morning, but I want to apologize. My temper and pride get the best of me at times, and I lose it. I was worried that my sister would get her hands on that pictures and torture poor Gab. I couldn't allow her to get her hands on it."

"Why should I believe this Rover? The way you talked this morning, it sounded as if you never wanted to see Gabriella again."

"Aw Jeeze, did I really make it sound like that?" I nodded. "Aw man! I didn't mean that!"

"Then what did you mean?" I question, maybe I'm getting somewhere after all.

"Look kid, I don't want you to ever repeat this." He took a deep breath. "I-I care about Gab, a lot. I know it didn't look like it this morning, but I was so worried that Rose would get her hands on those pictures, and I didn't want Gab to humiliated by them, or have Rose torture her with them for the next year or so. You understand, don't ya kid?" I sighed.

"I'll only forgive you if you apologize to Gabriella and she accepts it, and you better make it believable, after what you did to her this morning."

"What did I do?" I felt like hitting him, was he really this dense?

"Did you see her face when she left the kitchen with me this morning?" I watched him think about it before, it hit him head on and he shamefully looked down at his feet.

"I really messed up, didn't I kid?" I nodded.

"Now go fix it!" I yelled at him.

"How? The only thing it looks like I can do is mess things up, not fix them!" He groaned.

"Get her some flowers or a gift and give it to her before you give her a small speech about how sorry you are, you don't have to tell her you like her, if you're not ready, just let her know that you're sorry and want to repair the damage you made."

"Small problem there kid, we got no flowers on board and I don't have a present for her, and the next stop could be days from now, and I have a feeling that I don't want to wait that long."

"Ok, hold on a sec." I left him out in the hallway and ran into my room, against my inner artist, I carefully pulled out the picture of Gab and Rover when they were dancing last night and ran back out of my room and gave it to him. "Give this to her and tell her you're really sorry, and give a bit of a speech. And you owe me big time Rover, if this wasn't a special case, I would have never given up a picture I drew."

"Don't worry kid, I'll get you something nice and now I'm going to say I'm sorry to Gab. Thanks kid!" He yelled as he ran off.

I sighed and walked back into my room. I flopped onto my bed and opened my sketch book to a new page and drew some of the enemies we fought today, and that woman, Skeleton Queen, who was atop of that ship. She looked so scary, even if it was just a drawing. Her red eyes stood out the most, and her skeleton like body stood out after that, along with the mechanic eye that was placed just above the center of her chest. And her formless, if it was possible they were blacker then the night, and uglier then anything I could imagine.

I sighed once again and closed my sketch book and changed into a set of sweat pants and a baggy shirt and crawled into bed, snuggling under the covers and drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Witch's Note:**

**Finally, honestly people, I got stuck a few times when I was writing this chapter, but now it's done! Please review you guys, I only have like 4 reviews!**

**Question of the Chapter: What was your favorite, or in your opinion, the best Villain of SRMTHFG?**

**Answer to the Question: I know it's a weird question, but I just have to ask, and my answer is Mandarin. As much as he was annoying and I hated him, he was a powerful and stubborn villain, and it made him stand out. Especially his clone, Mandarin 2.**

**Review People, Please! I beg of you!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	7. Not a Ghost of a Chance

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 7: Not a Ghost of a Chance_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

When I woke the next day, it was only five in the morning. No one would be up at this time, except Annabel I think, unless she gets up a little later. I sighed at the fact that I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore and got up and got on some work clothes for the day and headed down to the kitchen with my sketch pad. I placed down my sketch pad on the table and made myself a pot of hot water to make some raspberry tea with.

Once I had my tea all set up and made in a mug, I sat down at the table and looked over my sketches of the Skeleton Queen again and her formless minions. Her form, it just stood out to me, like I knew her from somewhere or it might not have been me, but the power primate that responded to her presence. It knew something, but what?

I knew that I wouldn't be able to find out the answer without any help so I placed the thought into the back of my head and focused on something else, getting stronger so we could face her. But with the team still sleeping at this hour of the morning, its best not to wake them up right now, I can always train later anyway.

I got up from the table and felt hungry as I walked away from the kitchen. Odd. I don't usually feel hungry when I get up in the morning like this. I shrugged at it, Annabel must be right, and this must be the consequence of not eating when you get up. I made my way over to the stove and turned it on and started to cook two slices of an English muffin and added cheese, ham, and pepperoni to make a spicy breakfast sandwich, I took in the first few bites and realized how much I missed my spicy breakfasts.

When I had finished my breakfast, it was nearly six. Why not make the team breakfast since they did for me yesterday? I looked into the fridge and found some sausage, smoked and regular. I pulled out both packages and set them next to the pan while I looked for anything else to make. I found some chocolate chips and some blue berries in the fridge and some more pancake mix in the cupboard. I guess its different kinds of pancakes and sausage this morning. I cooked the sausage in one pan and the different pancakes in another. I might just have to take a chocolate chip pancake and some smoked sausage myself, it's just a craving of mine to have spice with sugary.

"Looks good kid." I turned around from the breakfast I was cooking and saw Rover leaning in the doorway. "It smells good too; I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the team was up soon for all of this."

"Thanks Rover, did you take care of that problem last night?" I asked.

"I did kid. She accepted the apology and she took the picture too, before I left I saw her hang up the picture in her room, behind one of the other pictures she has in there so that Rose won't find it."

"So tell me how it went?"

"Well kid, it started off like this…"

**Rover's Memory (Also His Point of View):**

_After the kid had given me that picture I ran strait to Gab, who I remembered was with Annabel in the command center, discussing some things about that woman we saw a little while ago. _

_I hurried into the room and the two of them stopped to look at me as I breathed deeply from all this running, I really need to start working out more._

"_Is something wrong Rover?" Annabel asked me. Gabriella didn't even offer me a glance. She stared at her hands while she fiddled with this. This may be harder then I thought. _

"_Gab, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her. She looked up at me before she turned to Annabel with a fear stricken face. Annabel looked back her with understanding eyes, but that was all she could give her._

"_I guess I can spare a minute or so." Gabriella said softly. She stood up slowly and walked over to me at a snails pace. When she got to my side, I looked back at Annabel who just stood there. She understood my silent look as to leave and left Gabriella and I in peace. _

"_What is it Rover? I have things I have to do, so this better be good." She didn't even look at me when she spoke; she stared anywhere but at me and her voice felt almost dead when I listened to her talk. I even saw in her eyes a tear to two form. The kid was right, I messed up big time._

"_Gab, I'm so, so sorry." I said, feeling a pinch of the pain get of my chest. "I was an ass this morning the way I acted, and I didn't mean it the way it came out."_

"_Then what did you mean?" She cried, literally. The tears were streaming down her face and with every one of them that fell, it added on to how miserable I felt. _

"_Gab, I was trying to protect you from Rose. You know how my sister can get when she blackmails you. While the kid had that picture, you could have been secretly harassed for the next year or more, and I so desperately didn't want that to happen that I tried to get the picture to hide it far away from my sister. I didn't mean that I wanted to get rid of it, because when that picture was made, that night was the best night of my life, that dance with you, it was the first dance I ever was apart of, and I'm glad I got to spend that moment with you." I pulled Gabriella into my arms and used my tail to hold her even closer. "I was so caught up in protecting you, that I didn't even realize that I was hurting you myself."_

"_Rover…" I felt her tears coming faster, but these ones weren't the same, they weren't as hot and fiery as they had been before, when she was upset. These ones were more relived and cooler, I guess that meant she wasn't upset anymore, or at least not as much as before. "But.. you have.. to promise.. me.. that.. you'll never.. pull this bullshit again! Or I won't care.. even if you're sorry!" The tears poured form her eyes as she pounded my chest every time she started to talk, and the hardest blow when she was done and moved back into my arms. _

"_I promise Gab." I chuckled. "Oh and that reminds me, I had to kiss up to the kid like crazy to get you this." I pulled out the picture that the kid gave me and handed it to her. She gasped and let her fingers trail over the pictures features of the dance that we shared that night. From the angle the kid drew us; we weren't near the bon fire the town had blazing next to the team. It seams we were more under the moonlight because all I could see was the moon reflecting off her eyes that night, and how beautiful she looked under the starry sky. And if the kid ever breaths a word of this to anyone, especially Gab before I'm ready to tell, I'll kill her. _

_She was speechless as my words and the picture sunk in. She wordlessly kept running her fingers over the picture, the picture of the two of us. I let go of her and she looked up at me in confusion._

"_I better get going now Gab, I know you have a lot to do with Annabel with planning so I'll get going. But I'll see you in the morning, after I make sure the kid isn't going to kill me!" I yelled; running back to my room, and getting into bed. Falling asleep was so easy that night; I almost thought I had drifted off to heaven. _

**Jasmine's Point of View (After Rover's Memory):**

Rover and I now were sitting at the table, eating the breakfast I made, and I felt a few pounds of pressure off my chest now that Gab and Rover were ok.

"I still can't believe how stupid I was, thinking that I was protecting her and I hurt her at the same time." He told me, sighing.

"It hard to understand the opposite sex at times Rover. You guys try your best to show no emotion so we girls don't know how you feel, and us girls at times can be so emotional you guys don't know how to handle it. But in time it becomes easier, when you spend more time with us girls and when we spend more time with you." I told him. "So how was the breakfast I made?"

"I'm eating it, aren't I?" I couldn't help but laugh at his response. He swallowed the large lump of food in his mouth before he joined me in laughter.

"What are you two laughing at?" Rover and I quieted our laughter and looked over to see Olivia and Rose standing at the door of the kitchen.

"Hey guys, get enough sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't chance the subject, what were you laughing about?" Rose questioned.

"Nothing you need to know about Rosie." Rover said, ignoring her and continuing to eat his breakfast again.

"Don't call me that!" Rose growled, her body shaking in anger. I knew she was going to attack her brother any second. I stepped away form the table and moved all the food off it too back onto the kitchen counter. I held a plate of pancakes and sausage in one hand which I took over to Olivia, along with a bottle of syrup in my other hand.

"Breakfast before the disaster?" I asked her.

"Sure, let's get this stuff outside first thought before Rose jumps him." I nodded to Olivia and we grabbed the rest of the food and headed out of the kitchen before I heard Rose scream and a large crash. I didn't dare to look back as Olivia and I headed back into the other room with the food we had in our hands.

"What's going on?" I heard Gabriella call from the other side of the room with Annabel, just running in after hearing the crash.

"Just Rose angry at Rover, nothing serious." I said calmly. I held up the platters of food in my hands. "Breakfast anyone?"

"Breakfast doesn't sound half bad right now after running here; I'll take a couple of those, thank you." Annabel said, ignoring the fight in the kitchen.

"What happened to start the fight?" Gabriella asked, grabbing her own bit of food from the patter.

"Rover and I were laughing this morning about something, and he wouldn't tell Rose. Just like normal." I said.

"What something?" She questioned further.

I sighed. "He made a joke after we talked about what happened last night Gab." Her eyes widen at that and the others looked at us. "Any other questions Gab?"

"No." She said softly, smiling. She looked away from me and I saw a tint of red in her blue fur. I couldn't help but smile, I can't wait to see them together. Thankfully, Annabel and Olivia didn't ask anymore about this subject, knowing it was private and continued to eat their breakfast.

I was then thought that we heard the alarm go off. The team and I sighed as we set down our plates and ran over to the screen to see the problem. Rose and Rover even ended their fight to join us. When we got to the screen, a planet showed up on radar, no message came threw, just a distress signal. Looking at the planet from the distance, there seamed to have no towns, cities, or any sign of life.

"What do we have?" I asked the others. Gabriella ran up to the computer panel and sorted threw the information we had.

"It seams to be that the signal is coming from a remote place in the middle of the planets northern mountain range. Large energy areas are detected. I don't believe we are dealing with anything normal here." Gabriella explained to the team.

"When do we ever deal with anything normal?" Rose said. "I mean, come on, we're not exactly normal, robotic monkeys that don't like bananas with a human leader and travel around the universe protecting people."

"We really aren't that normal, are we?" Olivia asked.

"Who wants to be normal?" I asked them. "I would rather be the most un-normal person in the universe then be normal, its no fun, and I was normal before I met you guys, and you know how that was." My team looked sadly at me after I made that remark and then we all turned back to the computer screen. "Let's get going team. Hyper Force, Go!"

I felt the power surge threw me as I changed into my Hyper Form and we ran to our positions and flew down to this planet's surface. As we landed in the city though, we received a massive blow in our faces. The alarm went off at a faster pace and I looked threw the computer screen to see the same creatures that we faced on Swaton, but even more of them, along with some of the Skeleton Queen's formless.

"Disengage and move out of the city, we'll regroup there!" I yelled. The team nodded and we all split up into our individual vehicles and raced for the outskirts of the city. We looked behind us and saw that the formless and creatures stopped at the edge of the city and let us be. The team and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Rose said.

"Why were those formless and creatures out there at the city?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh guys," Rover called. "I think we're about to find out!" The rest of us looked to where he was looking and saw some ghosts come out at us. I heard Rover scream and then his communication went out.

"Rover! Come in, are you alright?" I heard Gabriella call before I also heard Olivia scream and she went down too.

"Olivia!" Rose called. It was then Gabriella's scream and she was gone.

"What's happening?" I yelled. I then heard over the intercom Rose and Annabel's screams and then nothing. I looked around carefully and ran from my seat and hid behind it. But it didn't help. The ghosts came in and one reached for me, I couldn't help but scream when its cold hand touched me. I felt it send electrical shocks up into my body and I felt myself drift into the darkness.

**_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_**

When I felt myself coming to, the first thing I noticed was that my team was all out unconscious around me. I hurried over to them and brought them close to me. It was as I set them down next to me that I saw Rover slightly moving, I rushed over to him.

"Rover, are you awake?" I asked him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I think so kid, unless we're both having the same dream right now." Looking around the two of us, I saw that we were not alone.

"This is no dream Rover." I whispered as I watched in this little field that we had been placed in inside a cave, we were quickly surrounded by the ghosts that captured us. "The others still aren't awake yet; protect them for now until we can get to safety." Rover nodded to me and transformed his hands and stood by me as we readied to face the ghosts.

"Wait!" We heard a voice call from behind the ghosts. "Their not our enemies!" It was then that the ghosts backed off and a young girl, a couple years younger them myself came running toward us. Rover and I lowered our hands, but for the moment, didn't lower our guard.

The girl skidded to a stop next to us and leaded over to catch her breath. She had long, dark black hair and was very skinny, probably hadn't eaten much in a while now, and she had a double bladed sword on her back along with a thin armor that covered most of her body. When she looked up at us, I saw that she had a set of piercing green eyes that looked into my blue eyes. "Please forgive the ghosts, they have a hard time telling who is an enemy and who is an ally. My name is June, are you alright?" She said to us.

I nodded. "Yeah, we're fine, but what's going on here? We received a signal from this planet along with large energy areas that were nearly off the charts. We had no choice but to investigate."

June sighed. "Those purple creatures have been here for a while now, ever since that black ship came by and dropped them off here. Then it came back just last night and dropped off those black soldiers. They drove us out of our city a few weeks ago and now the city's people we hide out here in the caves where the soldiers never look. We're running low on food and if we can't get the city back, we'll starve to death."

"What do you have for soldiers?" I asked.

"Besides myself, only about twenty, mostly men."

I turned to my warrior of the team. "What do you think Rover?"

"I think that we should work together to defeat them." He said. "With the few numbers we have, but the more training. We can all take out quiet a few of them. That's what I think kid." I nodded.

"Reactivate your friends and follow one of these ghosts back to camp once they know what's going on." June said. "I'll take your leader now and we'll start getting prepared for battle, which will take place in the mist of night." I nodded to her and turned back to my team member.

"I'll see you soon Rover and the others too." He nodded to me and moved toward the others and started to reactivate them as I followed June out of that area and into the backs of the caves.

As I followed June, we walked by some of the city people that had made little camps in this cave, trying to feed their children and the elderly with the little food themselves, before there was only a crumb left for them. I watched them sigh, and looked up hopefully at me as I walked by.

It wasn't long after we passed by many more tents like that, that we reached our destination, the largest tent in the caves, which contained soldiers and leaders of the city inside. As June had said, there were few women as soldiers and mostly men within this tent.

"June." One of the men said calmly. "Who did you bring here, an ally or an enemy?"

"Ally, father. This girl and her team have faced creatures like the ones I our city before and are going to help us get our city back, by killing those creatures and giving us back our city." She told him, the others around us looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Slow down there June," I told her. "We have to come up with a plan first, before we can even think about getting back your city." I saw the old man smile at my words.

"You are intelligent for your age, my dear. Maybe you can help us win this war yet." He sighed. "For we are in need of help, and we have for a long time now."

I nodded to him and gave him a smile before I got to work finding out all the information these people had on the whereabouts of the creatures and formless. Then, I had June pull out a map of the city and had them draw out a map where the cave led to in the city or how close to the city it could get. When I saw that the cave came up onto the edges of the city in many places, it would be easy to spilt up into smaller groups and take back the city piece by piece. From the information these people had, there was only about forty creatures and formless together in the city, but enough to wipe out the city if given the chance.

"I believe I have I plan of action." I said allowed to the group of people around me.

"What is that you have come up with child?" The man, June's father asked.

"Yeah, enlighten us kid." I turned away from my work to see all of my team standing at the door, smiles on their faces.

"How long have you guys been there?" I asked them.

"Just long enough to watch you guys pulling out the maps and you studying them, not much longer then that." Rose said.

"Well, we start this plan by sending the ghosts toward the city in the direction that the creatures and formless believe that you guys may have your camp. By sending them at the creatures and formless, it will keep them distracted long enough for our small groups to come in from behind and start taking out the groups at the back and sides. Although, the ones coming into the city from the west and east should wait a bit before entering the battle, to have focus on the forces at the south and the north, one of our groups and the ghosts. Rover, you and I will lead the small group of eight including ourselves from the north, since it would be best to put a hole in their defense, and who better the one to do it then the one who can always get threw any defense?" He chuckled at me. "Annabel, you and Rose will lead the group of seven coming form the west, and Gabriella, and you'll take the group of seven at the east with Olivia. Any questions?" No one seamed to argue with my plans and started getting suited up for battle. Being already in my Hyper Form I moved away from the group here and let them get prepared for battle. I saw my team follow after me and we sat around the fire that was outside the tent of the soldiers.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all." Rover complemented.

"Indeed." Annabel said. "But who will go in each group?"

"Most likely the ones who can't wait to fight will end up in the group with me and Rover. Others who can wait will probably end up in the other two groups."

"Excuse me, Jasmine?" My team and I turned around from each other to see June standing behind us.

"What is it June?" I asked her. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all. I was just wondering if I could be apart of your group that's coming from the north, I wanted to be in frontal attack." She told me. "I want to end those creatures and take back what belongs to my people, and I don't want us all to end any time soon." She looked away from my and stared down at her feet.

I got up from my spot and placed my hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to worry about that; we don't plan on letting anyone of you end here. We're all going to succeed in freeing your home, and win it back for you." She looked up at me, a smile on her face and her sadness gone in her eyes.

"Thank you Jasmine, you really know how to cheer a person up." I chuckled at her and nodded my head.

"That's good to hear June, now find out who is going to be going into each group, the ones that are heading out to the north have to get going in a few minutes since we have the longest distance to travel." She laughed.

"That will be about every person in there, everyone wants a chance to pull apart those things in town." I sighed.

"Well, I'll only need five more, since we already got you aboard. Pick who you think might be the best to attack first and send them out, the rest will be put into Annabel and Gabriella's groups."

"Yes Ma'am!" She said proudly, saluting me in the process and running back into the tent.

"Is this wise Jasmine?" Gabriella asked me.

"June knows her people better then we do." I told her. Gabriella nodded and we all turned to look at the tent door and watched as three bulky men and one tall thin woman came out of the tent. June walked up to me from behind them.

"I chose these guys because they will make the biggest impact on the army, and they were just about ready to smash the camp to go off and fight." June explained.

"You guys can take orders, right." Rover asked them.

"I don't know about these men, but I will follow any orders, so long as my family will soon be in its own home once again." The woman said.

"We will also follow your orders." One of the three one said while the other two nodded next to him.

"You know I will Jasmine." June said in front of the woman.

"Alright, Rover lets go. North team, we're heading out." The seven of them nodded and we set off into the tunnels.

**_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_**

When we had gotten to our destination point at the cave entrance from the north, we had Rover head out (being the smallest of us all) and scouting for us and making sure we were safe from being caught. The small group I had brought out with me was now seated in the entrance tunnel of the cave, waiting for their orders so they could take back their city and destroy some formless.

While we waited for Rover to come back with news, I talked with June about the people she had chosen to come with us. The first of the men was Cyrus, and the other two were Derek and Austin. All of their names meant 'power' and they all carried on them a large hammer and axe that they used to smash and slice their opponents. The woman was June's mother, Jade. Her weapon that she used was a double bladed sword. June had the same kind of weapon as her mother, but it was of a smaller size due to her younger status.

"Jazz!" Rover called as he came back into the cave. "The others have all sent signals saying their in place and have just let the ghosts go back at camp; they should be at the southern end of town any minute!"  
"Alright you guys, get ready to fight, and give it all you got." My group behind me got out from the cave entrance and all spread out to get better ground. Rover and I got up in front of them and we watched for the ghosts.

I then saw them, rushing toward the town. They herded themselves toward the formless at the front lines and began to take them out, one by one. I feel the tension behind me as my group waited for my signal for them to go, to attack. But I had to wait just a little longer, just a few more seconds.

"Now! Attack!" I yelled. Jade took off like a bullet with her daughter down the hill with Rover and myself behind them, the three men behind us with their weapons in the air. The creatures notice as we came from behind the town and raced toward us to fight, all of them, that if we didn't have our reinforcements, we would die.

Jade and June cut us a path threw the creatures as they swung their double bladed swords at any enemy that came in their way. With Rover and I following close behind, joined into the fight. Calling upon the power primate within me, I fired several 'Monkey Fu's' form my hands which turned the soldiers of the Skeleton Queen back into ooze. We then felt the earth shake as Cyrus, Derek, and Austin charged down at the creatures and formless, they were crushed instantly, but many more swarmed in their place. We were soon out numbered, until we heard the other two parties cry out from the caves and rush forward to our aid. Crashing into the sides of the battle, the others caught the servants of the Skeleton Queen in surprise, knocking most of them out cold and into the ooze they were made from.

It was then that the servants of the Skeleton Queen realized that they weren't going to win and began to retreated, but the soldiers of the city weren't about to let them get away. Jade and June rushed forward with that blinding speed they had and cut the leading soldiers of the retreated in half, the others had their paths blocked by Jade and June. When they rushed forward at them, June and Jade knocked them back or sliced them back into their puddles of ooze. Soon though they were beginning to be over run by all the servants that were trying to escape. The rest of my team and I got together and attacked them and joined June and Jade in their fight to keep them from leave alive.

"Thanks." June called.

"No problem." I yelled after I caught up with her, the team racing up behind me, and ending the escaping troops that had come our way. With the remains of the army of servants gone, we were victorious.

The soldiers cheered as the ooze of their once opponents disappeared into the sky, flying back to the Second Citadel of Bone. Most of my team cheered with them as they all brought us to the center of the city, once there, some of the men picked us up and placed us on their shoulders and paraded us threw the city. More and more people began to show up as the ones who hid in the caves came to the surface again, feeling endless joy for freedom and their city free.

_****_**_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_**

"So you really have to leave now." June asked me sadly. It had been a couple hours since we had won the battle against the servants of the Skeleton Queen. Our robot was now put back together and working properly again, thanks to the ghosts not messing with our systems anymore. We were making our final good-byes to the people here, and June was having a hard time letting us go.

"Yeah June, we have get out there and help other people that need help, just like you and your city did." I told her. "But I think you might like this." I handed not only one of our communicators that belong to only teammates, but I also handed her a webcam installed laptop. "So you can email or web chat with us as much as you want when we not busy." I watched the tears start to slip from her eyes as she captured me into her arms in the tightest hug I've ever been in.

"Thank you so much Jasmine. I'm sorry I'm crying so much, I'm just too emotional." She let go of my and placed her hands on my shoulders. "I want you to tell me about all the adventures you've had when you get the free chance to call or email, and I want to see plenty of pictures too, not only from your adventures, but from your team too, especially those two." She pointed over at Rover and Gabriella who were sitting together on a rock, looking up at the sunrise. I could help but chuckle.

"Don't worry, when I finally get those two together, you and the team will be the first to know." She nodded her head as she whipped away her tears on her sleeve. "Now we gotta get going, but one day, we'll be back and maybe then you can see my home planet one day."

"I'll look forward to that Jasmine." She hugged me one last time before she let me go and I called the team to head back to the robot. We got to the command center and Rose started up the robot, powered up the engines and prepared to take off. I looked back at the screen where I saw June waving up to us. I ran over to the controls and had the robot wave back at her before Rose took off into space. We passed out of the stratus sphere and into space before Rose set the robot on auto pilot again and the team and I gather in front of the controls.

"Well that was a fun day." I said.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Gabriella mumbled. "If I could have a entire day to just work in my lab and chat with a friend or two for a while, that would please me just fine, much more then going on a dangerous mission like that of today."

"Please! Gabriella you practically suck the life out of anything fun!" Rose exclaimed. "I mean come on, just hang out in your lab all day, BORING!"

"Well at least my idea is safe, the kind of fun you would enjoy would get us all killed!"

"But what's the 'fun' is 'safe'?" It was then that I saw the two attack each other and rolled out of sight.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from the team. "I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning!" I heard the rest of my team shout their goodnights to me as I ran down top my room. I laughed as I thought of Rose and Gabriella fighting before I got into bed, changed into my pajamas now, and smiled as I felt myself drift to sleep.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, was that a long chapter! Took me a while to write it took, I have got to start paying more attention to writing rather then always listening to music! Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed it and please Review!**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite holiday?**

**My Answer to the Question: I **_**love**_** Halloween! (Hence my name (Hint: **_**Halloween**_** Witch)) **

**Remember to Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	8. The Kitten and the Hunter

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 8: The Kitten and the Hunter_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I can't believe haw much time has passed since our first few missions. We've faced many more challenges and completed many missions at the same time. I would have to think that it's been about a few weeks or a month since it all began, since I left home. It was so surprising as I laid down in my bed, just woken up a few minutes ago and staring off into space as my thoughts wondered.

I couldn't believe how far along I've come in my studies too. Olivia and I have worked on multiple things that needed work that she showed me how to fix, and now I understand how she can feel so excited about it, to see how something works. The same goes for all my other lessons as well, my combat training with Rover, my pilot training with Rose, my history lessons with Gabriella, and my power primate training with Annabel. It was like a whole new world to me, now that I am out on the outsides of the walls of the place I never called home. This is my home; this robot is my home, just as my team is my family, it might not be the family I dreamed of, but it was one that I would never replace.

I sat up on my bed and stretched my sleeping muscles to have them wake up for another day on the run from my so called 'parents'. Annabel has told me many times that I shouldn't judge them for what they did because they did it out of love and concern. I blew off that idea that my parents cared a long time ago, well.. maybe my mother does, but my father is just too stubborn to care about me.

I got off my bed and ran out of my room and into the kitchen while everyone was still asleep, or at least, I think they are at five-thirty in the morning. Even Annabel doesn't get up for another half hour. So with not much to do, I set out about cooking breakfast for myself before I start in making some for the rest of the team. I pulled out some cereal for a light breakfast to eat, before I made anything big to eat later for the team and I. I also got the sausage started so Gabriella and Annabel had something to eat while they waited on the other food I was making. Or I should say only Gabriella will eat it because Annabel is a vegetarian. I fixed up a small bowl when I dropped a spoon and heard a small crash behind the trash can.

_What was that?_ I thought. I placed down my cereal on the table and got down on my knees to move the trash can out of the way when I came face to face with a pair of two golden, enlarged, beady eyes. I moved the trash can even more out of the way then it was and saw a small black kitten hidden in the corner, next to our refrigerator.

I knew this kitten was too scared to come out on its own, and would be even more scared if I tried to take it out of the corner by force. I got up and pulled a chunk of the sausage out of the frying pan and cut it up into tiny pieces and placed them on a small dish and set it down in front of the kitten. It cocked its head at the food and sniffed it before slowly stepping forward to eat it.

"That's a good kitten." I praised it, gently scratching it on its head. It seamed to like it and went back to eating. From its size, it looks like it was just barely old enough to leave its mother, and it was very thin. I moved away from the kitten and searched threw all the cupboards until I found what I was looking for. "I don't know why you're here," I said aloud to myself. "But I'm glad you are." I pulled the baby bottle out of the cupboard and poured some milk into it and placed it into the microwave for a few seconds.

When the microwave went off, I pulled out the bottle and felt a few drops on my hand to see if the milk was still cold or now too hot. Thankfully though, it felt just fine. I hurried back over to the kitten and saw it look up at me with those adorable eyes, and it had even come a bit out of its corner. I pat its head again and picked it up in my arms. It meowed at me in the form that it was scared. I grabbed the bottle and placed it close to the kitten's mouth and waited for it to drink on its own. When it did, I watched it drink as it tried to get its little paws on the side of the side of the bottle, its little claws trying to get a grip on it, but to no avail. I couldn't help but giggle at how cute the sight was.

When it finished the milk, I pulled the bottle away and placed in on the table and started to pet the kitten. I swear I could see it smiling at me while I pet it. It walked all over my lap while I petted it, it purring was loud, I could hear it echoing off the walls of the kitchen. It suddenly stopped and sniffed the air and then looked up at me with those irresistible eyes. "Meow!" It repeated this over and over again. I never had an animal so my best guess was that it was begging for more sausage.

"You want some more of that sausage?" I asked it. It then stopped meowing and purred like crazy and it cuddled with me. I could only guess that it was a 'yes'. I picked up the kitten gently in my arms and placed it by my feet as I made some more sausage for it. It looked up at me strangely with those adorable eyes. I placed down the plate again and it ate up the sausage like there was no tomorrow. I sat down in the chair next to the kitten while it ate its last bits of sausage. When it was done, it came over to me and used my pajama pants to climb up onto my lap. It circled around a few times before it laid down on my lap and I watched it sleep. I guess in those few minutes that I gave it food; it trusted me enough to sleep with.

"Oh my god! What is that?" I heard Olivia say from the doorway. That was quite surprising to say the least. Olivia is usually the last to get up, along with Rose. Olivia must have had too much sugar before bed again, which got her up too early.

"You're up early." I commented. "And this little thing is a kitten. One that I found this morning behind the trash can all curled up into a ball, practically petrified of me."

"How did you get it to like you?" She questioned, her eyes focusing on the kitten in my lap.

"I fed it some milk and sausage and it warmed up to me just like that."

"Did I hear someone mention food?" It was then that I saw Rover enter the kitchen. His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw the kitten in my lap. "Please tell me that's not our breakfast that fast asleep on your lap."

"It's not!" I snapped at him. He flinched back.

"She found it behind the trash can and fed it, so now it likes her!" Olivia told him.

"But where did 'it' come from?" Rover asked, sitting down with Olivia and I at the table.

"My guess is that it must have somehow gotten on our ship while we were at that last planet we stopped at, uh I think it was Kenzen." I said. "But how the robot didn't pick up on it being in here, that's what is a mystery."

"Maybe it's because the kitten was so helpless that the robot saw it as no threat." Olivia said. "I mean, look at it. It's the most adorable kitten I've ever seen!"

"What are you guys talking about?" We turned to see Rose now standing in the doorway, her eyes trailed to the kitten in my lap. "Oh my god! That kitten is so cute! It better not be our breakfast."

"No its not!" I yelled at her. She jumped a foot in the air and walked over to us, standing behind her brother and Olivia to use as a shield. The kitten also woke up from my yelling and looked up at me, its beady eyes were so bright, and they caught me in the moment, making me speechless.

"Those eyes are so adorable!" Olivia said. The kitten meowed and backed into my abdomen, scared of so many new faces around it.

"Its alright, these are my friends." I whispered to the kitten. It looked back up at me and then to Olivia who was right beside us. "Olivia, hold out your hand." Olivia did as I asked and the kitten slowly sniffed it. "See, everything is ok. None of them will hurt you." The kitten then went up it Olivia's hand and rubbed its body against it.

"I think it likes me now!" Olivia said, overjoyed that the kitten liked her. The kitten the jumped down from my lap and sniffed both Rose and Rover's feet before she rubbed its side against their legs.

"Wow, this cat sure warmed up to us fast." Rover complemented.

"Ditto, and I can't believe how adorable this little kitten is!" Rose gushed over the kitten, picking it up in her arms and petting it.

"What's going on in here?" We all turned to the door way where we saw Annabel and Gabriella, both looking extremely tired.

"This cute, adorable, and sweet little kitten is what is going on in here!" Olivia said. She hurried over to Rose, taking the kitten into her arms and bringing it over to Annabel and Gabriella. "Look how cute and adorable it is!"

Gabriella sighed. "Yes it is cute, but you do realize that 'cute' and 'adorable' do mean the same thing?"

"It does?" Olivia questioned. "But how can you not call this kitten both of those words! It's just so cute that you _have_ to call it both 'cute' and 'adorable'!"

"I understand that, but still, its not right to use both those words in one sentence, just as Rose will often forget that when referring to another and yourself you use I and the person's name before yourself, where as she often puts herself first as a 'me' and then the other person." Gabriella explained. Olivia and Rover looked at her with confused glances and Rose looked pissed. I couldn't help but sigh at how often I see that enraged look on her face.

"Who cares about 'Proper English'?" Rose questioned her. "And why does it really matter how you say it? I don't see a difference."

"It just the rules of Proper English. And please lower your voice, you're frightening the uhh... kitten." Gabriella noted to us and we looked at where she pointed out where the kitten was. It hid itself behind my legs. I picked it up and placed in my lap and pet it, calming it down.

"Its alright, those two wont hurt you, they are my friends too." The kitten looked up at me before jumping off my lap and sniffing both Gabriella and Annabel, and slowly she warmed up to them and rubbed her body against their legs.

"Wow, it actually likes you, I thought it would have hated you for being all weird." Rose said. I rolled my eyes at her comment and watched the kitten walk around the others to get back to me, digging her claws into my pants again and jumping up onto my lap. "But it still seams to like you the best Jazz."

"Can we keep it?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah guys, it just a kitten. If we take it back to where we were last, it might not find its family, if it even still has one, and we could be placing ourselves at risk with running into our parents if we back track." Rose said.

"I understand your concerns," Annabel said. "But I don't know if you guys are really up to the task of taking care of another being that needs a lot of attention along with food, water, and shelter."

"We can do it Annabel!" Olivia shouted. "We'll be the best friends to this little kitten.

"We have no food for it while its here with us." Gabriella remarked.

"I can cook up some meat for it, like it did this morning, it seams to love sausage." I said.

"Come on Annabel, please!" Rose begged. She and Olivia ran up to Annabel and gave her their best puppy dog faces. But I knew that Annabel would not be phased by that alone. The kitten seam to understand what was going on though and jumped down from my lap and walked up to Annabel and looked up at her with those adorable eyes it has, and I saw Annabel for once, stutter.

Annabel sighed. "Alright, we can keep it." The girls and Rover cheered for joy and the kitten seam to know it now had a new home and thanked Annabel by rubbing up against her legs and purring like crazy.

"The kitten seams to be very thankful Annabel." I chuckled. "And I am too, thank you for letting it stay." Annabel nodded and smiled.

"Now we should be helping her get settled, shouldn't we?" Gabriella questioned.

"Wait, hold on a sec Gab." Rose said. "You called it 'her', does that mean it's a girl and how did you know that?"

"Would you really like for me to explain that to you Rose, or would you rather avoid that lecture?" Gabriella said, grinning.

"I'll pass on the lecture and just say you know what you're talking about." Rose said, rolling her eyes at Gabriella.

"I've already had all I want to eat so I'm heading out into the command center to watch out for anything unusual. You guys go ahead and eat your breakfast; I'll let you know if anything is up." My team nodded me and I got up form my chair and headed out of the kitchen with my sketch pad in hand. I headed out to the command center and looked over all the monitors and watched carefully for anything suspicious.

It was then though that I heard a meow at my feet. I looked down and saw the kitten looking strait up into my eyes with her own, curiosity filled her golden eyes as she cocked her head at the sight of my sketch pad in my hands. I giggled at her appearance and drew the way she was now on my sketch pad. While I drew though, the kitten dug her claws in my pant legs again and jumped up onto my lap. She walked around my arms and looked at my drawing of herself. She cocked her head at that too.

She turned her head away form the picture though where I heard the proximity alarm go off. A ship was closing in fast, it was a newer model of most of the ships that were being built now a days. As the kitten looked at the ship, I watched her innocent face disappear and she lashed out in a fury of rage in her spot on my lap. She extended her claws, rolled back her lips over her teeth, and she hissed at the ship loudly before she turned around and jumped onto my shoulders and hid herself behind my hair. I could feel her trembling behind there. I hit the alarm and the team came up here in seconds.

"What's going on Jazz?" Rover asked.

"I don't know, the kitten started to act up as soon as she saw that ship, she lashed out and hissed like crazy. I have a bad feeling about that ship" I told them.

"They seam to be attempting to board us." Olivia said. "What should we do?"

"Do they seam hostile?" Annabel questioned.

"Other then the fact that their trying to board us, no." Olivia replied.

"Then we should at least hear them out, after that we can make our judgment of whether they should go or not." She said. The rest of the team reluctantly nodded their heads and I watched the ship come into boarding position. It was then that we saw a man slip himself on board and made his way over to the command center.

When I saw him, my first reaction was to either run away from him or kill him. I could feel the kitten trembling even more behind my neck as it watched our uninvited visitor make his way close to us. His clothes in general were torn up and ragged. A lose pair of jeans and a shirt fit him loosely from being torn up so much. A leather jacket was on him, surprisingly not torn up, along with hiking boots and a hunting cap.

"Sorry to have uh… trespassed on your ship." The man said, grinning evilly. "But I'm a man looking for a special treasure on board your vessel that I've been after since it escaped me on Kenzen."

"And what would that be?" I asked, careful not to move so much as to revel the kitten's hiding place.

"I'm looking for this here cat, or kitten some others might call it." The man said, handing us out a picture, and there on that picture was our adorable little kitten, trapped in a cage.

"What did you do to this poor animal?" I seethed at him, wanting badly to rip his head off.

"I'm a hunter girly." The man said. "I hunt after ran animals that are near extinction and sell 'em to the highest bidder. Some of those animals live until they die of loneliness from being taken from their families, others… well let's just say that their suffering ends a lot quicker. This cat however, escaped from me, so I only got its mom and siblings, but not the last one. They want this one special for a nice feline fur coat. Its siblings and mom were probably tossed on some unknown planet far away since none of 'em was the color that my boss wanted. Either that or they were just killed. I just want the money, what happens to the animal doesn't matter to me. Now where is it? Where is that blasted cat?"

I couldn't believe the nerve of this man, this poor kitten; she'll most likely never see her family again. I had to get ride of this man or end him. I try one option and if it doesn't work, I'll try the other. "Get off my ship." I told him sternly.

The hunter ignored my words and moved away from us and started looking threw our things on the command center. Rose had already lost her temper and transformed her hands into magnets and blasted an electric field of energy between the hunter and our things. "Our commander said get off our ship, now do it!" She yelled at him.

"Can't do little missy monkey. I have a deal with my employer to get that cat soon, or it will be my head." He then pulled his riffle off his back and pointed it at us. "Now I'm just going to look around your ship, and if its not here, I'll let you go, but I think I'll keep this ship."

"Sir," Annabel said angrily. "I'm giving you this final chance to leave before we have to take action against you."

"What are you going to do, throw a banana peal at me?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes and nodded to Rose. She smirked and transformed her hands into magnets and pulled the gun out of the hunter's hands and into her hands. The hunter stopping laughing and quickly pulled out a small pistol, which in a quick motion he fired at me. I was able to doge the bullet, but the kitten has jumped out from its hiding place behind my hair and caught the eye of the hunter.

"There you are you little fur ball." He then aimed to fire his pistol again, but Rose pulled that one away from him too. The hunter then pulled off his backpack and pulled out a rope, which he used to quickly catch us. "Now you little monkeys and your girl better stay out of my way." He pulled out another rope and aimed it at the kitten.

"Run little kitty!" Olivia shouted at her. The kitten raced away from the hunter, but it wasn't to get out of the room, it was toward us that she ran. I couldn't let her get hurt or taken, I had to get free. I pulled against the binds that were on me. I felt the power building inside of me too; the power primate was giving me strength to break free. I felt the rope stretch around me as my muscles pushed the rope away from my body. I felt the ropes begin to snap and I jumped to my feet just as I broke free and ran toward the kitten, scooped her up in my arms and then flung a 'Monkey Fu' at the hunter. It hit his arm and he flew backward into the wall.

"You little brat!" He yelled. He pointed his pistol at me, wait another one?

_How many of these things does he have?_ I thought. Just when I thought that I was going to jump out of the way of his bullet, the hunter dropped his pistol in fear at the sigh of something that seamed to be behind me. I could see the shadow hanging over myself, covering my own shadow. I turned around and in the place where I once saw our cute kitten; I saw a large feline with a set of eyes that were redder then the color of my blood. She grew to a size much larger then myself and extended her claws and teeth. She jumped over me and faced the hunter.

With no weapons to protect himself, the hunter screamed and made a run for it back to his own ship. The large feline growled in her place but didn't make a move after him. She stayed at my side. I petted her fur and she looked back at me, her eyes shifted from blood red to the golden we had once seen and she turned back into our adorable kitten. The kitten jumped into my arms and snuggled into me.

"What just happened?" Rose asked. I hurried over to her and the others and began pulling off the rope that bounded them.

"I think our little feline was protecting us. This is its new home, it didn't want to lose that too, or the people that are family with it." I guessed.

"Shouldn't we go after the hunter though?" Annabel questioned.

Rover laughed. "I don't think so Annabel, that hunter, if he had a tail it would have been between his legs, shaking in fear. I don't think we'll have to worry about him for a long time, or even ever again."

"We can still keep the kitten, can't we?" Olivia asked softly, worried the others would no longer keep it due to recent events.

Annabel chuckled. "Yes Olivia, we can still keep the kitten." It was then that Olivia jumped for joy and tackled Annabel in a hug. The rest of us laugh at the sight.

"Speaking of the little cutie," Rose said. "What are we going to name it?"

_Well that was something I never thought about_. I thought. The rest of us had to think about it.

"Maybe a calm and soothing name?" Annabel suggested.

"No way Annabel, this cat is not calm! Maybe a name that stands out among others!" Rose said.

"I have to disagree with you there Rose." Gabriella sighed. "I think a rather intelligent name would fit this animal for how much it adapted during this day."

"No! It should be a fun and creative name!" Olivia shouted. The four of them bickered like there was no tomorrow while I stood back with Rover and the kitten.

"What do you think kid?" He asked me. "I don't really care what you guys come up with, besides I'm not the best at naming things." I looked down at the kitten in my lap and I instantly knew the perfect name for her, even when I first saw her.

"Midnight." I said. The kitten looked up at me, and I swear I could have seen her smile at the name I gave her.

"That's good kid, that's good." He said. Rover then had a smirk on his face and turned toward the others. "If there is any objection to the name, say 'I'!" He yelled.

"What?" The others stopped fighting and turned to us. Rover laughed at them, and I couldn't help but giggle. The kitten I thought smiled at this before she ran up my arm and stood on my shoulder and rubbed her body against the side of my face.

"The non 'I's' have it. I guess that's the name Jazz, good work." The others started to freak out and tackled him and began tearing him to pieces while trying to find the answer to their question. I laughed and headed out of the command center and back to my room. Sitting on my bed, Midnight climbed down from my shoulders and into my lap, curled into a ball and fell into a deep slumber.

"Sleep well Midnight." I whispered to her. "And welcome to the family."

**Witch's Note:**

**I was really inspired to write this chapter because of my own cat, which we call Blackie. She a annoying fur ball at times, but she's family, and she can always get what she wants with her adorable face, even if she is old, she's 17, turning 18 next year.**

**Question of the Chapter: What really annoys you the most in your life?**

**Answer to the Question: Besides Blackie when she wants something because she's deaf, my younger brother is also quite annoying, and put him and the cat together, I don't even want to think about that.**

**Remember to Review People! It's quite saddening that only one or two of you do every chapter. **

_**Halloween Witch**_


	9. Am I Happy to See You Again?

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 9: Am I Happy to See You Again?_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

A large yawn escaped from me as I sat up and stretched in my bed. My sleep last night was more then comfortable, especially with Midnight by my side. I looked over at her, she was still deep in her slumber, I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. I got out of bed and stretched my body again when I was on my feet, and this time I felt my whole back and shoulders crack, it felt nice, and it relieve some of my drowsiness and it certainly woke me up from the vibration of the cracks and the sound right by my ear.

I hurried over to my closet and I got changed into a normal set of clothes for me to wear, a pair of jeans and a baggy short sleeved shirt. I glance one more time at Midnight, smiling at her, before I grabbed my sketch book and headed for the kitchen, I was starving. Annabel was right in the beginning; you should eat when you wake up, 'cause I'm starving.

I headed over to the fridge and looked inside for what I could make the team for breakfast and grab myself. When I looked inside and saw that there was nothing that I could make for all of us, I sighed when I found that there was nothing. All we really had left was some milk and OJ, along with some yogurt and eggs.

I moved onto the cupboard and saw that we still had some bread and peanut butter. I grabbed the bread from the cupboard and the eggs from the fridge. I guess that today I would be finishing these off and making French toast. I beaded up the few eggs we had in a bowl and I then I pulled out the pan to cook them on, after spraying it with cooking spray, I placed a piece of bread in the beaded eggs and let it soak up the eggs before placing it on the tray to cook.

I sighed as I sat down next to the pan which now had four pieces of bread on it, cooking the French toast. The lack of food was getting to all of us. It didn't bother Annabel that much since we ran out of bacon and sausage because she's a vegetarian, but still, the others are going haywire with not much food to choose from anymore.

"You seam worried, what's wrong Jasmine?" I turned away from the stove and saw Annabel standing in the doorway. I sighed again and she moved into the kitchen.

"Just the problem of food, we're running low on it again. I only have enough ingredients to make a single piece of French toast for everyone, if their still hungry after that, they have to get it from some where else. We really need to stop for more food soon, or else we might just be as I was before I left my Dad and Mom." I explained to her.

"I do agree with you, the urge for food is becoming more and more severe with each passing day. I shall go into the command center and see if there is a planet or a pity stop near by that we can restock on." With that, she ran out of the room, and I was left by myself once more. I couldn't help but sigh again and turn back to my work.

I soon had cooked all the French toast we were going to be able to have and I pulled out some other things for the others to have with their one piece. I quickly grabbed a piece of French toast and a smoothie for Annabel along with my own piece of French toast and a yogurt and headed out to the command center.

Annabel was out there, searching on the computer for anything near us. I smiled at her hard work and walked up to her with breakfast. I saw her sniff the air and she turned around to face me. "Breakfast?" I asked her with a smile, handing it to her. She sighed, but there was a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Jasmine." She replied. "Breakfast does sound nice right now."

"Any luck with locating a place to restock up on supplies?" I asked her, sitting down next to her.

"Yes, but this place is more or less a tourist shop and restaurants. There are only one or two food stores, but there is a place to refuel." She answered.

"Well, how about this Annabel. We go to that pit stop and have Olivia refuel the robot while the rest of us stock up on food and other things for the robot, then once we finish with all of the things we need to do, we can go out to eat in one of the restaurants. Sound ok?" It was probably the only plan that would work; there was no way we could wait for another larger pit stop to come by, unless we want to starve ourselves.

"I believe that would be best. When the others wake, would you tell them? I'm going to meditate; this ordeal has been a little stressful for me." I rolled my eyes, she didn't need to ask.

"There's no need to ask, Annabel. Go on and meditate. I'll make sure the others know what's going on and what we're all doing." Annabel smiled at me and floated out of the room toward her meditation room. I chuckled when she had left and I hurried back to the kitchen. When I got back to there, I saw two golden eyes staring at me and the base of my feet.

"Well, good morning to you Midnight. Did you have a good night sleep?" I asked her. She meowed up to me and I grinned down at her.

"We slept pretty well ourselves, thanks for asking kid." My head shot up and was faced with four sets of eyes on me, ones that were black, pink, blue and white. I scratched the back of my head while trying to keep myself from laughing.

"Sorry guys, I saw the golden eyes first, they captured me." The team laughed with me as I walked over and set down their food in front of them. I sighed when I saw most of them complain over the lack of food.

"I don't mean to press problems onto you Jasmine, but we need more food, or soon we will be without any." Gabriella said sadly. It was then that I jumped, along with Gabriella when we heard the others scream next to us. Rover and Rose fell over in their chairs and no matter how many times we called out to them, they didn't move an inch. Olivia, however, was beyond the point of just falling over. After she fell out of her chair, she ran around the kitchen scream about no more food. I left Gabriella with Rose and Rover and ran after Olivia. Olivia then pulled a fast one on me in her crazed state and ran out of the kitchen as I jumped to catch her.

"Contact Annabel and see if she can help me Gabriella!" I shouted as I ran after Olivia. I saw Gabriella sigh before I lost sight of her and continued my chase after Olivia. When I caught up to her in the command center, she was crying hysterically, making endless rivers of tears run down her face as she worried about no more food.

I chased after her again until she rose up into the air and continued to run, not even noticing that her feet had left the ground. I sighed and walked over to Annabel, who slowly brought Olivia down and set her in front of us when she stopped running.

"Calm down Olivia." Annabel said in a soothing voice. Olivia took a deep breath and let it out slowly, Annabel smiled at it. "Good, now tell me what is bothering you."

"Food… no more food…" Olivia whispered as she cried. Annabel and I both looked at each other before we consulted this.

"You didn't tell them of the station?" Annabel questioned.

"I was going to, but before I could, Olivia, Rover and Rose had all gone crazy and put the thought in their heads that there was going to be no more food." I explained to her. We both sighed out of instinct there and looked back to Olivia, who was sniffling, her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained from her tears.

"Now Olivia, I want you to listen to me, alright?" Annabel said to her. Olivia nodded and Annabel smiled at her. "First, you need to calm yourself, and second, you're overeating over the factor of food, I was going to have Jasmine tell you, but I guess I will." Olivia stopped crying and looked at us both. "We found a station near by which we are going to refuel the robot and restock the food supply we have, and we also plan to go out for lunch too after we're done with all that work."

"So, we're not going to run out of food?" She asked Annabel. Annabel shook her head.

"But where did you get the idea that we were going to run out of food?" Annabel questioned her.

"From Gabriella." Olivia put simply.

"I didn't think this would happen though." The three of us turned to see Rose, Rover and Gabriella walking into the command room. "I thought that I should just bring up the concern, but next time I will be sure that some people are not around when I ask that question." She said.

"So now you tell us that there's a station, took you long enough." Rover growled, rolling his eyes. "I was about to have a heart attack!"

"Shut up Rover," I snapped at him. "And I was going to tell you, but Gabriella's question had come up first and then you guys went crazy. So I didn't have the chance too."

"I guess we did get a little crazy back there, didn't we?" Rose asked. Annabel nodded to her.

"A little doesn't begin to describe that ordeal." Gabriella muttered.

"Sorry kid, we went too far." Rover said. I sighed.

"Just keep it in control Rover, besides we're going for more food today anyway." I told them. The team cheered besides Annabel and Gabriella, who just smiled at my sides.

"Rose, set a course for the station." Annabel ordered.

"And we better all pray they got food, or else we'll have to deal with this all over again." The team laughed at my statement and hurried back to the kitchen to eat their small breakfast, Annabel went back to her room to meditate and I went back to my room to get ready for today.

**_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_**

Upon landing at the station, the team and I were already at the door, just waiting to get off. Once Annabel opened it, most of the team just off the ship right there and then, running to the stores. Annabel, Gabriella and I laughed as we watched them run. Midnight, now awake due to us moving the ship, was lying on my shoulders, curled around my neck. She purred wildly, and her tail swayed gently on the edge of my shoulder as we walked after the others.

"Gabriella, can you watch after the ship and make sure it gets refilled while we watch the others?" I asked.

"Sure Jasmine, I'll meet up with you guys in front of the restaurants after I'm done." Satisfied with that answer, Annabel and I hurried after the others, who we notice had already gotten out of our sights. "Great, we lost them."

"Do not worry Jasmine." Annabel said calmly. "I can sense that they are near, we will find then soon, along with all the food that we require." She floated up mid air next to me and moved forward toward the first store. She raised her hand, and I felt the others threw her.

"There in this store, probably destroying it by now." I said. Annabel chuckled at me, nodding to me and set herself on her feet and we walked into the store. Surprisingly the store was spick and span, besides the fact of my team, taking every possible food item and paying for it, surprising the clerk by a long shot. After paying for the food they bought, they ran out of the store without even giving us a second glance.

"Forgive our friends," Annabel said to the clerk. "We ran low on food and they all were worried that we'd starve, so the decided to grab a lot more." The clerk nodded slowly and turned back to the mostly empty rows of food he once had.

"I think we got enough food Annabel." I told her, chuckling.

"I believe you are right." She smiled. "Now we best get back to the robot and see how the others are coming and Gabriella with refueling the robot." We quickly headed back to the robot and saw that everything was put into its rightful place and the others were just bouncing to go out to eat. Gabriella though was no at the robot, so she must have already moved toward the restaurant.

"Alright, whoever is ready to eat, move out and find Gabriella. She's standing outside of the place we're going to eat at." Olivia, Rover, and Rose took off into the station again, Annabel and I sighed, we had to chase after them again.

"Let us hope that they do not hurt Gabriella in the process of finding her." I laughed and followed her out, back into the station and toward the restaurants. Upon getting around the corner to where the restaurants were at, we heard Rose and Rover yelling.

"WHAT IS TAKING THEM SO LONG?" Annabel and I both rolled our eyes and came around the corner, only to be tackled by the others, except Rover and Gabriella.

"What took you so long?" Olivia made a puppy dog face at my as she hug off the front of my shirt. "Gabby wouldn't let us go in and eat until you came, and I'm _sooo_ hungry!"

I chuckled. "Well, Gabriella was being nice and having you wait for us because that a nice thing to do, and you don't have to wait anymore Olivia, go in and get seated." She squealed and jumped off of me, and ran with the others inside. I walked in after them with Annabel, but stopped when I saw my team all frozen in their tracks in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"I believe that might be the problem." Gabriella whispered, pointing over to a table in front of them, and I froze in place myself. There was my mother and Nova, sitting at a table, paying for there meal.

"Team, back out of the restaurant." Annabel whispered. Just as we were about to, Nova looked over our way and we all froze, including herself. She then quickly turned to my mother and she looked this way too. My mother quickly got to her feet and ran toward us, Nova at her side.

"Team, back to the robot!" I yelled. My team took off like a bullet out of the restaurant and toward our robot with my mother and Nova on our heels.

"Jasmine!" My mother yelled. "Please stop! I just want to talk to you!" I ignored my mother's cries and looked around frantically for my father's robot; I know that if my mother is here, then he has to be too. But then why didn't I see him or the rest of his Hyper Force?

"JASMINE, YOUR FATHER ISN'T HERE AND I DON'T WANT TO TAKE YOU BACK!" It was after that that I slowed down to a stop and turned back to my mother, surprise at what she said. She didn't want to take me back? But then why still come after me?

My mother and Nova caught up with us and took a few deep breaths before she stood up and put some space between us. "Jasmine," She said softly. "I know that you think I was going to take you back, but I know that can't and won't do that, and I just want you to hear me out, that's all I ask, I don't want you to have to run away from me anymore." I stared at her, letting her words sink in. My mother was never one really for action, but more talking then anything.

"Why don't we go back to the restaurant and get you all something to eat and we can talk there?" Nova suggested. Rose and Rover didn't look their mother in the eyes. Gabriella and Olivia were looking out behind Rover and Rose, and Annabel floated at my side.

"We'll hear you out," I told them. "But you have to pay for the entire meal."

"Deal." My mother said and led us back to the restaurant that we were all at before and sat at a larger table for all eight of us.

When we got their and ordered, the team was so hungry, they ordered a large dish that had a bit of every appetizer on it so that even Annabel could get something off of there that she liked. Then everyone ordered their dishes. Olivia got the steak, Rover got the BBQ ribs, Rose got the haddock, Gabriella got the lobster, Annabel got the salad and soup, and I got a larger piece of salmon, because I knew that Midnight was going to want some.

"I think its best to get the worst over with first then move on from there." Nova said as we were eating bits of the appetizers.

"You're right Nova." My mother said. "Jasmine, I know that right now you're on a journey, just as your father and I were when we were your age. Protecting others, making new friends around the cosmos, if you would have actually obeyed your father, I would have been worried. But as you can see, I'm not. I'm happy that your happy sweetheart and I wish that your father would realize it too, but being as stubborn as he is, I don't know if he will until it's too late."

"Why don't you want to take me back? Why aren't you will Dad anymore? And why did you only come after me to talk to me?" I shot several questions her way; she laughed placed her hand over mine.

"Jazz, I came here to talk to you because I wanted to set things right. Nova and I won't follow him if it's to capture you, as I'm sure you've noticed, your father is not in his right state of mind. As to what's causing it, I could only guess that a evil that has as much power as the Skeleton King did, would be the only one able to posses him and leave no trace that even Antauri couldn't trace." She explained.

"What about Skeleton Queen?" Olivia asked. "Doesn't she have that kind of power?"

"Wait a second, Skeleton _Queen_?" Nova questioned in a demanding tone. It was at that moment that the team started telling my mother and Nova about how we encountered the Skeleton Queen a mouth or so ago. My mother and Nova listen closely and at the end of our story sighed at the amount of information. The others and myself had finished threw most of our main meals by now and Midnight was the only one who still had to finish her food, in a small dish next to me on the table.

"This might just make sense for what made us separate ourselves from you Jazz. This woman, Skeleton Queen, probably got into both our heads. The power primate is strong in your father, but after tying to leave it behind for so long, it's caused him to become weak in what he once knew, now his mind is unprotected, it would explain most things, but not the 'why' part." My mother said.

"We'll ask her the next time we run into her, but you never answered my question of why you and Nova aren't with Dad and the others." I mentioned to her. My mother sighed.

"Jazz, I left your father for the time being because I knew that you would never listen to me if he came with me. As for the question of why take you back, it would be no help, because you'll leave, time and time again. It has to be up to you and you alone that you want to go back before we can get you home, and that is why we aren't trying to take you home." I sat back amazed at my mother, and I couldn't believe that nearly an hour ago, I was running from her, thinking that she was going to take me back to my father.

"Thanks Mom." I said. She smiled at me longingly and I rushed forward to hug her. "I missed this when you were gone." I whispered.

"I did too honey." My mother said, wrapping her arms around me.

"There is one this I would like to ask of you, Auntie Nova, Jinmay, do either of you two know of the destiny that is for us to fulfill?" Gabriella asked. My mother released me from her arms and looked at the blue monkey.

"I don't know, none of us do, not even Chiro. Only Antauri might be the one with an idea of what your destiny might be. But even he doesn't know much." Nova said.

"Well, that helps a lot." Rover said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be more useful to you." My mother said. "We don't know anything, we only knew our destiny."

"Maybe there is a clue in what we have faced so far." Annabel said. "Most of the battles we have faced have been with the soldiers of the Skeleton Queen, which means we are being watched by her, and her intent with us is not to be captured, but destroyed."

"But what does that have to do with our destiny?" Olivia asked.

"It means that she's trying to stop us from fulfilling it, she wants us dead so we don't complete our destiny. She's apart of whatever is our destiny." I answered. My mother smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"You're a great leader Jasmine." She told me. "And I can't wait until the next time we meet to see how much you've grown."

"What do you mean by that Mom?" I asked worriedly.

"Sweetheart, if Nova and I stay here much longer with you, it could give your father a way of finding us, he might have bugged us before we left, fully knowing that Nova and I left to find you. It's too dangerous for us to be together right now, we have to go back to your father for the time being. But know this honey, no matter what happens, we're never help your father capture you, no matter what." My mother said. I smiled as a few tears fell from my eyes and I hugged her again.

"Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome Jazz, now let Nova and I walk you all out to the Super Robot." The team and I got up from the table and headed for the door while my mother paid for our food. Midnight sat back on my shoulder again, licking her paws before she fell into another of her naps.

When we got back to the Super Robot, I saw that my mother and Nova stopped in front of the door; we turned around there and began to say our good byes. "Bye Mom, by Nova." I said.

"Please Jasmine, call me Auntie Nova like the others do, I always wanted to be your Auntie, but that stubborn father of yours…" We laughed at this and my mother came up to me, hugging me tightly.

"If you keep heading toward that star collection off in the distance, you'll reach a planet named Sunni, on this planet, you'll run into a resort, just tell them you're parents are friends with the protectors there and you'll get in there for a free vacation, and it looks like you all need it." My mother told me. I stepped out of her embrace and looked at her questioningly.

"Who are these friends of yours Mom?" She smiled.

"You'll meet them when you get there." She grinned. I scowled at her and she laughed along with Auntie Nova. Soon the rest of the team laughed with them and I pushed away the scowl and laughed it off with them.

"Bye everyone!" Auntie Nova called as we went back onto our ship.

"We'll see you soon!" My mother called. The door to our robot then shut and we all headed up to the command center. The team gathered around the computer as the engines started up and we decided where to go.

"Team, I think we're in need of a bit of a vacation, set a course for Sunni." The team erupted in cheers and raced to pug in the coordinates and we raced to get to Sunni.

**Nova's Point of View:**

After the kids left, it was in there own safety that we left too, we couldn't wait for the team to find us. We knew that Chiro had place a bug on Jinmay and myself, and we knew that they were coming after us.

"What do we do if they find us Jinmay?" I asked my friend.

"We go back; we did what we desperately wanted to do. We act as if we are mad at them, which we kinda are, and refuse to tell them anything, until the information we could give them is too late to deal with because the kids will already be long gone." She told me. The alarm in our little ship went off and we looked out into the window ahead of us and saw the Super Robot, the one that belong to Chrio and the others.

The others caught us in their tractor beam and pulled us in to the loading dock, there they were all waiting for us. Chiro, Antauri, Gibson, Sprx and Otto, all standing in a line, waiting for us to return.

"Jinmay!" Chiro called. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" It was then that I heard a loud 'smack' and looked to see that Jinmay had slapped Chrio across the face, hard.

"Oh like you don't know where we've been! You're the one who put the tracker on me! You're the one who is keeping my daughter from me!" She screamed at him before she ran off. Chrio stood their, surprised at his wife's outburst and looked over at me.

"Nova, what happened?" Sprx asked me. I looked at my husband and my brothers before I looked at Chiro, I glared at him harshly.

"It's because of you that the children won't come home." I said quietly, but as harsh as I could muster. "Get off your damn high pedestal and look at reality, you're nothing like the good friend I once had. I _hate_ you!" I ran off to the room I shared with Sprx and curled up on my bed, crying at the things I said to Chrio, and thinking how right they were. Chrio was now a shadow of what he once was, and it scared me, just as much as losing my courage.

"Nova?" I heard my husband call out to me. "Are you ok?"

"Does it look like it Sprx?" I whispered. I heard him hurry over to me and he pulled my hands away from my face.

"Nova, what happened?" Sprx said as softly to me as possible. I curled into his chest and a few tears fell.

"The kids ran from us Sprx, and its all because of Chiro, or whoever that is now." I said into his chest.

"You know more then you're letting on Nova, what's going on?" I looked up at my husband. I promised Jinmay that I wouldn't utter a word of what happened earlier today. I can't break my promise to the kids, not while they still have the chance to be free, and while we can do some research on the Skeleton Queen.

"I can't tell you Sprx, I can't break my promise, and I can't let Chrio find out about the children. I'm going to protect them, even if it means disobeying him and getting in his way." My husband sighed and pulled me up so I could face him.

"We're going to gather everyone together to talk about this, everyone, but Chiro." I smiled at him. "Common, we gotta get things set up." I got up from the bed and too his hand. He led me out of our room and in the dangerous territory of the halls of the Super Robot.

**Witch's Note:**

**Will Nova and Jinmay tell? Who are the friends of Chrio and Jinmay's that live on Sunni? All questions will be answered, when the next chapter is up! Review People!**

**Question of the Chapter: Where is your favorite place you like to go? Just the place that feels the most comfortable to you.**

**Answer to the Question: My favorite place to be is on a boat or on the beach in Searsport. I like to be on the boat so I can feel the waves and the wind his me strait on. As un-relaxing as this sounds, it is quite relaxing. And I love to be on the beach in Searsport because I love the smell of the sea air and I like to look for shells, rocks, and sea glass on the beach, like a treasure hunt!**

**Review! Please! Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	10. Vacation On Sunni

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 10: Vacation on Sunni_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

All of the team were excited for the vacation that my mother had directed us too. But out of all of them, I think I was the most excited. My mother had accepted me for who I am and wasn't going to take me back to Shuggazoom anytime soon. That, and I was going to meet some old friends of my parents, I can't wait to see them.

When I had gotten up this morning, I had gotten dressed in a purple bikini that showed off most of my skin and put on a lavender spaghetti strap shirt and a set of dark blue jean shorts over my bikini and hurried for the kitchen at quarter of six. Since we were supposed to get at Sunni at about seven, I wanted to get breakfast ready as soon as possible and get our stuff ready to go once we got there. I prepared another breakfast of everyone's favorites this morning, and that's when I saw Midnight come into the kitchen and jumped up to her spot next to me on the table.

"Morning Midnight." I called to her. She meowed in response and waited patiently for her food. I then stated to set the table with everyone's special food. For Annabel was pancakes and tea, for Gabriella was French toast and tea, for Rose was pancakes and OJ, for Rover was French toast and OJ, and for Olivia was some of both French toast and pancakes with OJ, along with the sausage and bacon I place in the center of the table for who ever wanted them. Then I grabbed a few pieces of sausage and mashed them up a bit in a bowl and crumbled up some bacon on top of that and placed it in front of Midnight, along with a bowl of milk next to her. She happily dug right in and I took my share of food and sat down, I pretty much had the same breakfast as Olivia, but I have tea instead of OJ most of the time.

I had only taken about a few bites before Annabel and Gabriella joined me at the table. I could see it in there faces that they were excited to go to Sunni just as much as I was. Even if it was only soft smiles I could see on their faces, their eyes were glowing in excitement that was easy for me to see.

"I see that you are already for this small vacation your mother has provided us." Annabel noticed.

"Yeah, I even had all the stuff I would need already packed into a bag last night. I threw it up in the command center after I finished packing and ran to bed knowing that I would be all set." I told her.

"I'm quiet looking forward to this vacation myself." Gabriella said. "It's said that on Sunni that they have great underwater expeditions to see the underwater life up close in their living environment. Rover said that he would go with me if I promised to play a game of beach volley ball with him, Rose and Olivia."

"Good job Gab." I told her. She smiled and drank some more of her tea. "The others still asleep? I figured all this food would have woken them up."

"Usually it would, but after yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if Rose and Rover both stayed in there rooms for a little while longer." Annabel said. "After seeing their mother yesterday, it brought relief to them that our families didn't hate us."

"_Most_ of them don't hate us." I corrected her. "My father still won't see eye to eye with anyone on that until something changes. And that might take a while."

"Yes, well." Gabriella said. "They will probably be still in their rooms longer then to be expected, but Olivia should be up any minute now."

"Hey guys!" Olivia shouted, running into the kitchen digging into her plate as fast as she can. "I can't wait to go swimming and build a sand castle and play in the sand and look at all the cute sea creatures underwater and a whole bunch more!" She said with a mouth full of food.

"Calm down Olivia, after we get settled in, you can do all of that. I promise, and even play a game of beach volley ball with Rose, Rover and Gabriella." I told her.

"We also have to find the protectors of Sunni as well, or else we won't get our free passes in." Annabel noted.

"It shouldn't be that hard Annabel; we'll just ask the front desk and let them know. They'll call them and probably try to see if we really are the kids of their old friends." I told her.

"But some things are not always as easy as they appear to be." Annabel noted.

"I second that." Gabriella agreed.

"Common guys don't be downers! We got an awesome day ahead of us and you two are saying it's going to be hard and horrible!" Olivia said. "Can't we just worry about it when we get there if something goes wrong?"

"Olivia's right, besides, even if we worry about it now, there's nothing we can do until we get there, and so worrying is pointless." I pointed out.

Annabel sighed. "You both are right, but that does not ease my worries much, but we shall drop the subject for now. If there is anything else you need to do or get, do it now. And if you two could, would you wake up Rose and Rover. Its about time those two got up."

"Will do Annabel." Olivia and I said simultaneously. We turned to each other and laughed before getting up from our places. Midnight jumped from the table and onto my shoulder and we hurried out of the kitchen to the teams rooms.

"I'll take Rover's room, you take Rose's." I told Olivia. She nodded and ran off into Rose's room, and I headed into Rover's. Inside his room was yellow, like the color of his fur, and his punching bags and workout equipment were all thrown around in here. Some family photographs hung on the wall and his bed sat in the back of it all. I walked threw his piles of stuff and got over to his bed. I gentle shook him as to not startle him too badly.

"Rover, wake up." I told him. He turned over in his sleep and started muttering a few things, nothing to important, until I heard him say one phase that shocked me beyond belief.

"Gabriella, I love you…" I gasped when I heard it, and my surprised gasp didn't go unheard. Rover turned over and looked up at me. "Morning kid, what's up?" I placed a hand over my mouth and stared at him, unable to believe what I just heard him say. He loved Gabriella. I never thought he would say it so soon, or figure it out. "Kid! What's wrong?" Rover shouted at me. I blinked and shook my head. "I said something didn't I, what did I say kid?" There was no way for me to escape, I had to tell him.

"You said you loved Gabriella." I told him. He stood up in his bed and stared at me. "Rover," I paused. "I want you to tell me if you did mean it, do you love Gabriella?"

Rover sighed and looked down at his feet. "I think I do kid." He whispered.

**_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_****_HalloweenWitch_**

After the encounter with Rover in his room about Gabriella, and with the answer I got, I left him alone to think about what happened, it clearly worked him up. Other then that though, everything was moving on smoothly, the others were ready to head on the beach and to the water. Rover joined us when his head was cleared and masked his worry with a cocky smile. Midnight also joined me after taking another nap in my lap as we waited to land. She stretched her body around my neck and laid there while the robot landed.

Sunni soon came into view as we landed. Tropical flowers were planted all around outside. The resort that we were staying at was at the edge of the ocean and called 'The Sunni Paradise'. We were staying for about a few days to a week here, not much more or else my father would find us here. The resort was built in an old log house style, but still quiet up to date in everything.

We landed the robot in the back of the parking lot out of anyone's way and we walked out. The sea breeze was strong and blew by us, salt in the air, and did it smell heavenly. We quickly wailed over to the reception desk and there sat a snotty looking man with neat black hair and glasses, in a dark gray business suit.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked the man. He looked up at me from the paper he was working on. I noticed his nose was super long; it looked like it was made of wax. I could hear Rose and Olivia joking about it behind me, but Annabel shushed them. "We are looking for the protectors of this area; can you tell us where they are?"

The man sighed and took out a piece of paper. "Please tell what is your business with them and who you are and I'll see when they are free next."

"We are the 2nd Hyper Force and my mother, Jinmay of the 1st Hyper Force told me to meet up with them here." The man's jaw dropped and the pen he was holding fell out of his hand. He sat there silently before he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked, annoyed with his behavior. The man just laughed a little longer before he stopped and grabbed his pen again.

"That was a good laugh, now what is it that you really have with our protectors?" He said. The team's jaws all dropped and I just stared at him.

"We told you." I heard Gabriella mutter. Annabel shook her head and sighed.

"We told you what we were here for." I told him. "Now where are they?"

"Our protectors don't have time for you, and I don't either, now either tell the real reason you need to see them or order a set of rooms to stay in." He said.

"We are telling you the truth you pointed nose freak!" Rover shouted at him.

"The nerve of you! I can have you thrown out of this resort for the rest of your life!" The man yelled at him.

"Excuse me, but is something amiss here?" The seven of us looked up and saw a woman who seamed to be in her late thirties to early forties, but she was still quite beautiful. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes were a deep blue in color.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Miss Aurora!" The man said. "These children keep pestering for you, Mr. Quasar, and Mr. Sunspot. They keep saying that they are the children of the Hyper Force and will not leave! Forgive me for bothering you Miss Aurora, but will you please help me move these delinquents out of our lobby?" The woman, Aurora looked at me, right into my eyes. I looked at her wearingly and she blinked before giving mea look of surprise.

"Those eyes," She whispered. "You have Chiro's eyes."

"You know my father?" I asked her. She nodded and turned her back to us.

"Follow me." She said. I walked after her and the team soon followed after us. Aurora led us to an elevator and once we were all inside, she pressed the button for the top floor. When we got to the top, there was a long hallway that led to a single room at the end. Aurora opened the door and led us into a large lounge area that was very elegant in comparison to the log cabin exterior outside of this resort. The walls were bright and the furniture dark in comparison to stand out in the room, compared to its bright walls. Two men were in the room, one sat in front of the television and the other stood in front of the window, gazing over the resort's beach. "Boys, we have company." She told them.

The two of them looked back at us, staring extremely curiously when they saw the robotic monkeys behind me, and then they looked at my eyes. The youngest of them all, which sat in front of the TV and had short orange hair, got up form his spot and came over to me. He placed his hand gently under my chin and looked deeply into my eyes. He then smiled and closed his eyes, letting his hand slowly fall at his side. He opened his eyes again and grinned. "You really are Jasmine, Chiro's kid."

I snorted. "I was beginning to wonder if anyone would ever believe me." The man in front of me broke out into fits of laughter and Aurora and the other man came to our sides.

"It has been to long since we have seen you Jasmine-san." The other man said.

I cocked my head at him like Midnight often does to us when she's confused. "What do you mean by that? Have we met before?" I asked.

"Yes and no." The orange haired man said. "We met you, but it was back a few days after you had been born. After that one meet with you, your father sent us and all his allies away, to keep you hidden from this life, but it turns out his plans didn't work."

I sighed. "Most of the things my father did plan haven't been working since after I was born. But it's supposedly because he confused and being controlled by the Skeleton Queen."

"Hold up." The orange haired man said. "I thought there was only Skeleton King; don't tell me his dead lover took his place to take over the universe or something."

"We once thought so too." Gabriella said. "But we have since faced her armies of the undead countless times, and have seen her in person as our ships passed by each other. She travels in a Citadel of Bone, just as the Skeleton King did."

"You must be Gabriella, to have such intelligence as you do, as well as that deep blue fur as your father does." Aurora said.

"You know about us?" Annabel asked.

"We know a bit about you. All the allies of the Hyper Force lived on Shuggazoom after the battle against Skeleton King. And we all got to see ourselves start their own families on that planet, and where we met you when you were babies, and a bit after that, until Jasmine-san was born. Then Chiro-san had all of us leave to any other planet but Shuggazoom so that you would never find out about us or your abilities." The black hair man said.

"Well, that didn't honestly work, so I guess you guys can head back if you want to." I told them. They laughed. "By the way, who are you guys? My Mom said that you were friends of her's and my Dad's, but that doesn't really help, plus I don't recognize you."

The orange haired man laughed. "Its not surprising, your father probably cut you off with anything that related to us or any of the other allies. We're known as the Sun Riders. I'm Johnny Sunspot; you already met Aurora Six, and last our leader Super Quasar. We were great friends and allies back when we fought together, but it's been too long since we've seen him."

"The Skeleton Queen has changed him too much; he's only a hollow shell of what he used to be." I whispered.

"What do you remember him by?" Aurora asked me.

"I never spent much time with him because he never was around me much from that witch messing with his head, so I never really knew much about him. He was just there in my life, but he didn't really mean much to me. Then my mother followed in his footsteps and left me too, but she was able to snap out of it and apologize to me. She's even the one who sent us here, for a nice vacation after facing Skeleton Queen for so long. That is, if you'll let us." I told them. Johnny and Super Quasar grinned at me, while Aurora came over to my side and placed her hands on my shoulders, avoiding Midnight who was asleep behind my hair.

"We would be honored to have the children of our friends stay with us." She said. "And when you want to know, we'll tell you exactly how your father used to be. Before anything happened to him, when he was kind and brave."

"I would love to hear about my father, and thank you for letting us stay here." I sighed, but with a smile on my face.

"Well then, let's get you some rooms. We'll try to get you some rooms that are right under ours, so you'll be close by everyday. How long do you plan to stay?" Johnny said.

"About a week." Rose said.

"Not much time, but it still should be fun." We were now in the lobby again. I saw that same man that yelled at us earlier at the front desk. Aurora looked back at us and winked before she walked up to the man.

"I need to reserve three rooms for six friends of mine." She told him. He stumbled as he looked up at her and feel out or his chair. We all laughed, and even Annabel showed us a smile.

"Of course Miss Aurora, and who may I ask are these room for?" He said, she pointed back over at us with the rest of the Sun Riders and his jaw dropped. "But Miss Aurora, they can't be your friends' children! I mean didn't you hear what they said to me?"

"What do you have for rooms on the floor just below ours?" She asked, ignoring his whining which seamed to be getting louder.

"But Miss Aurora, they-"

"What rooms?" She growled loudly at him. The man instantly froze and Aurora glared at him. He then started typing furiously on his computer, looking for the answer to her question.

"There are three rooms below your personal suit that are open, any others are full. These rooms are close to the elevators and have a large, beautiful view over the ocean with a deck outside the window to enjoy the morning breeze." The man said. Aurora looked back at us.

"Does this at all fit you liking?" She asked.

"They'll work just fine. Thank you Aurora." Annabel said.

"So who's staying with who?" Rose asked. "We have to pair up since there are only three rooms, and I refuse to stay in the same room as my brother so I'm going with Olivia." She ran over to Olivia and grabbed her hand. The two of the grinned before taking one of the sets of keys that Aurora had gotten from the front desk and ran off with their stuff, leaving the four of us with the Sun Riders in the lobby.

"Ok, anyone else got a preference? I don't really care who I'm bunked with so if anyone else wants to stay with someone, speak up now." I said. I looked at the three robot monkeys before me. Annabel seamed quite calm as always, Gabriella seamed deep in thought with a tiny hint of red in her fur, but not very noticeable so that the boys around us didn't notice, and Rover was looking at Gabriella every now and then before looking up at the ceiling and scratching behind his head.

"Gabriella, Rover, why don't you two share a room?" Annabel asked them. "If the two of you don't mind staying in a room together for a few nights." The two of them looked surprised before looking at each other, but then quickly looking away with smiles on there faces and a deep red in there fur that was deeper then the real color of Rose's fur.

"Well, if Rover doesn't mind because I'm not very picky." Gabriella said, looking down at her feet.

"It doesn't bother me at all. I just hope you don't mind staying the same room with a guy for a few nights." Roved told her looking off out of the window. The red in his golden fur becoming much more noticeable, and we all were trying to keep out of the conversation.

"I've had to live with you in the Super Robot for years now; I don't think it'll be much difference if we're in the same room at night for only a few days." She replied to him, looking at him with the blush in both their faces.

"How about you two go already before you make a scene?" Johnny suggested. The two of them looked around them and notice the many faces that had stopped to look at them with smiling faces. Gabriella blushed madly and grabbed the keys from Aurora and led Rover out of the lobby and into the elevator.

"I guess that means the three of us are stuck together Annabel." I said. She nodded.

"What do you mean by that?" Aurora asked. I smiled and lifted up the hair that was covering Midnight, still fast asleep, even threw all of this drama and noise. "What an adorable kitten. Now I understand what you mean." She smiled. "Now before you go, I want to let you know that we're going to head out to the beach in about half an hour after we deal with a few matters of money with the future event that are happening during the week. We'll meet you out there later, so enjoy yourselves on our private beach. Here's a key to get you in, and to find it, there's a map on the back of the key." She said, handing us a small plastic key.

"Thanks Aurora, we'll see you and the others in a bit." I said, grabbing my things and Annabel grabbed hers and we headed off with the last key to our floor. When we got there, we already heard the rooms being trashed before we got up there. Thankfully it wasn't our team that was causing the problem; it was some drunk teenagers that were being chased off by the staff. "Well that was unusual." I stated. Annabel nodded and we moved around the scene and walked up to our rooms. Two of them were already open and I could see my team placing all there things in there places. I walked by them with Annabel and Midnight and opened our door; it was like any other resort room for two, very large, a warm appealing, but very spacey color. Two beds spread out along with dressers for clothes and a small refrigerator for personal food and beverages.

"This is nice." Annabel stated. I nodded and began to take care of my few things that I had brought with me. My clothes I packed away in the dresser and anything else I put off to the side. Annabel took care of the few things that she brought with her and then we headed out with our beach bag in hand. Our teams' doors were open still and I could see fur flying as Rose had lost her temper again at Olivia and was chasing her around the room with Gabriella and Rover watching, rolling there eyes.

"Do I dare ask what happened this time?" I asked Gabriella and Rover. Rover shook his head and turned to walk out of the door, sighing. Gabriella chased after him and Annabel after her, to take them down to the beach. Now I just had to deal with these two, wonderful. Not.

I walked up to the two of them and stood there as I watched them run around in circles. Olivia then stopped though when she saw me and saw my annoyed face. Rose crashed into her and they both were looking up at me. "Uh oh." They whispered.

I sighed and looked at the two of them. "I can't believe you two would do this on our vacation. I would have thought that at least you two could wait to fight until you were out on the beach or in the water." I scolded them. "The others have already headed out for the beach and were heading out there too now, so get anything you may need and I'll hold on to it, then get down to the water before anything else happens."

"Sorry Jazz." The whispered to me on their way out, I gabbed the few things we need and followed them out. They walked silently downstairs and into the lobby, where we passed by the man that had yelled at us. He looked at us with an eye filled with hatred before turning back to his work. The girls giggled and kept moving toward the beach. I couldn't help but give a sly smile as we passed by.

We soon got out on the beach and hurried over to the others who were waiting in front of the gate that led to the Sun Riders' private beach. As we walked up, Gabriella waved her hand to us and Olivia ran up after them, while Rose stayed back and tried to pull me to the others or make me move faster. I rolled my eyes as she pulled on my arm and I grabbed the key that was in my pocket and threw it to Annabel before Rose took my arm off. Annabel used the power primate to catch the key in midair and levitate it over to herself and opened the gate for the others. Rose then let go of my arm and ran after the others. I laughed as all five of them were out of my sights in seconds.

I hurried after them at a fast paced walk and soon arrived on the very large private beach with the others. They were already laughing and playing and enjoying the sun and water. Annabel had levitated herself over the water in placed a shield to protect her from the water and then let herself sink in it. The others were all playing volley ball on the sand.

"Kid!" Rover shouted from the game. "Can you keep score? Annabel wouldn't do it because she wanted to meditate under the water!"

"Sure Rover!" I yelled back at him. "Just promise me that neither Midnight nor I will get hit by the volley ball, or by any of you!"

"No promises!" Rose and Olivia shouted. I laughed and sat next to the net anyway and watched there game for a while and kept there score. I soon found out that the teams were Gabriella and Rover vs. Rose and Olivia. When the game first began, it was in Rose and Olivia favor because Rover and Gabriella had never worked so closely together in anything, so it took them some times to get over that and into the game. Then soon after the game became tied and then was in favor Gabriella and Rover soon after. The game then was won in the end by Gabriella and Rover, but only by two points. The two teams shook hands and then went their different ways. Rover and Gabriella went off for their underwater viewing of the sea life here, and Rose and Olivia headed down on the beach to make sand castles.

During the time that they had been playing the game, I had placed down a towel for all of us and pulled off my shirt and shorts and placed them in our bag. I them moved down toward the water after I made sure that I had placed Midnight on the towel so that she wouldn't get wet. I knew that she'd hate that. I was waist deep when I saw that Olivia and Rose noticed I was in the water. Olivia ran out with me and started swimming where as Rose stayed on shore on took her time getting in.

"Does Rose have a problem with water?" I asked Olivia. She nodded.

"Rose and Rover both have a hard time getting the water because of their Dad. He doesn't like the water much and they became that way too after a while. They still like swimming in the water, but they don't get in very quickly because they have to get passed that fact." She said.

"So it's going to be a while before she gets in?"

"Yeah, but I know a way to get her in faster then I got in."

"Why does that give me a very bad feeling?" I asked, backing away from her.

"Because you should be afraid, I'm going to make her more angry at me then every." Olivia grinned at me before she turned back to the shore where Rose was. "ROSIE! WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU OUT HERE YOU BIG CHICKEN!" I don't think I ever saw Rose so livid in my life. Faster then I could move further out, Rose had catapulted herself at Olivia and was trying to beat the crap out of her, but the water was getting in the way. When Rose realized what she was in, she freaked out and tried to get back to shore, but had to fight against the waves that were trying to pull her out in this deep ocean water. I hurried over to her and picked her up in my arms, and she them used my body to climb up to the top of my head and she breathed deeply before screaming at Olivia. I couldn't even comprehend what she was saying because she was screaming right above my ear.

"Enough!" I shouted at Rose after a while. She and Olivia froze and looked at me. "If you don't stop this Rose and get over it, I'm going to drop you in, seeing as I'm the one keeping you from getting wet." Rose went quieter then I thought possible, but held onto me tighter. I carried her back over to the shore and placed her down on the ground there. Olivia came over to her and the two went at it again, but this time I was out of the way.

I went out further into the water to where Annabel had gone under and followed her down. It was a little hard to see, but it was cool. The fish and the plant life swam around me as I swam down deeper. The pressure was hard on my lungs, but I ignored that and swam down further. I finally saw Annabel in her shield on top of a rock, just sitting there in the water. I swam down next to her tapped on the shield. I saw one of her blue eyes open and I waved at her. She lifted one hand from her stance and waved to me once before going back into her meditation. I rolled my eyes and looked out around me. Off in the distance I saw a bright red light, and I don't think that's normal around here. I headed toward Annabel's shield and forced my head threw and saw that there was a underwater base here, a gun sticking out of the rocks, charging up, and pointed right at us. I grabbed Annabel and pushed off the rock just in time to avoid the blast, until I had to scream. I felt all the air rush out of me, and I wanted to scream again and again, but the water was in the way. I felt a burning in my foot that hurt beyond belief. I hunched over in pain, the red beam had gotten my foot, possibly the lower half of my leg. The pain was too blinding to see or do anything. Not even when Annabel helped me out of the water.

**Mystery Point of View:**

It had been too long since I had caused any destruction on this planet. I had a need to hurt others, ever since I had felt the painful betrayal of my brothers and sister. I had felt a form of happiness when I worked for my master, but upon his death and fleeing the war, had brought upon even more anger. I soon found my wife later on; she was a pure being who despised my evil intentions on others. She kept me hidden for the passed few years until she had given birth to our daughter, which had taken her life. In her memory, I had named my child after my wife in honor of her. Though my child was not much like her mother, other then her dark orange fur color. Other then that one fact, my daughter liked to hurt others as well, which made us close.

I had built myself this underwater base during the time that wife was still alive. My daughter and I have lived here for many years, and my wife had been buried here as well, her gave is her room that I had made a long time ago. I often visit her grave and pay my respects to her, even I, being evil could love another or another love me, I thought it was impossible once, but then I was thought that nothing is impossible.

As I walked down the hallway of my underwater home, I noticed that our laser gun that was on the outside of our home had been fired. I hurried up to the command room and saw my young daughter at the controls, pouting.

"Daddy!" She cried when she saw me. She ran over and hugged me before she pulled me over to the window next to the controls she was just at. "I saw a black monkey in the water, and I remembered you telling me that you hated a black monkey that was your brother and this one looked just like you told me, except for the eyes were blue instead of yellow, and I fired at, but I missed! And it was all because that stupid human girl got in the way, but I got her foot! I did a good job, right Daddy?"

I looked out the window as my daughter had showed me, and out there I saw a human gasping for breath in the water with a burned foot. In the human girl's arms, I saw a black monkey with blue eyes, using a rocket pack to push the human up to the surface. It was Annabel, my brother's daughter, my niece. And that human girl, it must have been the hairless monkey's daughter.

"You didn't do a good job, you did a wonderful job." My daughter beamed at me. "Now come my child, we have much to do, if we are to hurt them further." My daughter grinned with me and we hurried to the surface, its going to be a wonderful family reunion.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I was never able to tell if I was in the water or not because of the blinding pain in my leg. But I must have been out of the water to be able to scream. Because that was all I could feel and do, deal with the pain and scream. It was a long time before I couldn't feel it anymore, it was numb, and I could look around me, and there I saw my team. Worry was through out all of there faces.

"Are you alright Jasmine?" Gabriella asked. I could just barely nod to her. I felt like I was numb everywhere. I felt as if I couldn't move an inch.

"Your foot got blasted under the water with a laser, thank god that the water weakened it profoundly or else you would have lost your foot." Aurora told me, standing over my team behind them with her own team. "How do you feel?"

"I can't feel anything; I don't know how I feel." I whispered.

"That's to be expected." Gabriella said. "I gave you something to get ride of the pain. It's also supposed to put you under, but your will and the power primate are stopping that effect."

"Annabel," I turned to her. "Did you see what I saw?"

She sighed, but nodded to me. "Yes, I did see the laser and the hidden base below. Who it belongs to, I wouldn't know. But we will find out. We're going to investigate, wait here while we check it out."

"But Annabel, I don't want to wait."

"And what would you do then; you can't exactly fight with your foot like this." She said to me.

"Why wait when we could come right to you?" We heard a voice yell off in the distance. We looked off and saw two orange monkeys. One was very old and looked to covered head to toe in armor that looked to be made of bone. The other orange monkey next to him was extremely young; she seamed to be covered in normal armor like my team was. "Ah, my nieces and nephew, at long last I see your faces."

"Mandarin." Annabel whispered. The rest of the team gasped and protectively stood around me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Mandarin was the monkey who went bad on our parent's team, who was eventually replaced by your Dad kid." Rover said. "The girl next to him though, I got no clue, but the two of them must be friends in some way."

"What do you want Mandarin?" Rose growled.

"Don't talk to my father that way!" The younger monkey yelled.

"Calm yourself Mandy." Mandarin said to her. "My wicked daughter, you will have your chance, just give it time."

"Yes father." Mandy said. She looked down at me evilly and grinned. "Father, when the time comes, can I kill the human girl? She just looks so weak, and I bet it would hurt the whole team drastically." My team got even closer to me and the Sun Riders created there own barrier around us.

"I understand my dear girl, but I want to be the one to end the flesh of the one related to the man who killed my wicked master. You can have anyone else, but she is _mine_."

"Yes father." She said, licking her teeth. "I think I'll go for the yellow one then, he looks…" She licked her lips. "Delicious."

"Keep away from him you witch." Gabriella growled, placing her body in front of Rover's while he just stood there, creped out by the situation with the deranged orange monkey in front of him.

"Why don't you make me you little blue fur ball?" Mandy laughed. Gabriella lunged forward and tackled Mandy and the two of them went into a full out cat fight. Fur flew as the two of them drew out there weapons and held nothing back.

"Sun Riders, Go!" Super Quasar yelled.

"Hyper Force, Go!" Annabel called. All of them raced into action and left me away from the battle. That was until Mandarin raced passed all the others and went to strike me. Midnight however got in his way, changing into her beast-like form and defending me. Mandarin jumped back and slowly moved around her, as she moved around me, never letting Mandarin have a single shot at me. Soon the teams though caught up with us and forced him back toward the fight between Gabriella and Mandy.

"Mandy!" Mandarin called. "Fall back!"

"Why father?" She just barely was able to call from underneath Gabriella.

"There are too many to fight! We must fall back or we will surely be ended!" It was then that Mandy kicked Gabriella off of her and ran toward her father. They rushed off toward there ship that was afloat behind us all and blasted off into space before we could give chase.

"Should we give chase to them?" Gabriella asked.

"Not with Jasmine in her current health. That, and they have already gotten out of range, so it's too late now, there ship is too fast for us without the Super Robot." Annabel said.

"So what now, back to vacation?" Olivia asked.

Annabel sighed. "I'm afraid that all we can do at the moment. Gabriella, you and Rover tend to Jasmine's foot and the rest of us along with the Sun Rider's help will check the area for anything else, if nothing else seams amiss, then yes Olivia, we can go back to vacation." Everyone nodded and got to work. Rose and Olivia ran after Annabel who was with the Sun Riders, heading over to the area where Mandarin and Mandy appeared from. Rover and Gabriella hurried over to my side where Midnight was already on my shoulder, in her normal form, watching around me.

That medicine of Gabriella's though, I could feel the power primate giving in finally to it and with my will on its own, I was a goner against it. I felt myself drifting away, and soon, all I saw and felt was a dark numbness.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, long chapter right? It'll be fun for the next chapter! Why? When it comes up, just read the name of the chapter! The title tells it all!**

**Question of the Chapter: What's your favorite fruit?**

**My Answer to the Question: Strawberry! I know its a weird question, but i couldn't think of one so i asked my best friend Chris to give me one off the top of his head.  
**

**Review!**

**Halloween Witch**


	11. The Fight That Might End it All

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter11: The Fight That Might End it All_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

Our vacation didn't end as badly as I thought it would have from a few months ago. After Mandarin and Mandy flew off, Gabriella fixed my foot to the point where I didn't have to be in bed all day, but I did have to wear a cast and use crutches. I still like that better then being forced to be in bed all day. I was able to be with the others for the rest of our vacation, which did continue after they searched the area where those two deranged monkeys came from.

It's been a month since then, and my foot is fully healed. I'm back to my old schedule of making the team breakfast every morning and taking classes with the team, becoming stronger in every way that they taught me.

There is one problem though, Gabriella has been a little more on edge lately, and I think I might know why. Ever since that day during our vacation when Mandy was there, Gabriella went ballistic. She was jealous that Mandy was trying to make a claim on Rover when all she felt for him was lust, where I know that Rover and Gabriella love each other, but they're just too stubborn to admit it. She's been extremely angry whenever Rover is around any of us. And I know that it's the fact that Rover isn't her's and she can't admit her feelings to him. I think that it's starting to get too out of hand. I'm going to have to talk about it to her.

After I had gotten dressed, I headed down to the kitchen and started up breakfast. I made up some pancakes and the normal sausage for everyone that wanted it, mostly Midnight, seeing as it's all she likes to eat. She never eats the cat food we buy for her; all she eats is the meat, which isn't really a bad thing. I also set out the syrup and drinks for everyone, but I gathered a couple plates and drinks for Gabriella and I. I headed down to her lab, which was where she was all the time now. She slept in front of her chemicals and stayed in her lab most of the day. She only came out to eat, and even that was rare, she only ate twice a day now. I needed to talk to her, now.

I knocked on her lab door and got no response at first, I knocked again and the door gently opened and I saw Gabriella and Rover in her lab. As soon as the door was open now, I could here the yelling that earlier I couldn't here. I snuck into the lab and shut the door quietly and watched from behind a table as the two of them yelled at each other.

"You're not making any sense Gab!" Rover yelled at her. "What is your problem? You're yelling at the others and hardly coming out of your lab except to eat and yell at them if any of them talk to me! Why won't you talk to us?"

"Why do you care?" She yelled back at him. "It doesn't seam like you seam to be caring about much other then yourself and what you want!"

"What are you talking about? I've been helping the others for days in fixing up things and doing the things that _you're_ ignoring!"

"Me ignoring? This is the first time that you have gotten off your ass along with the others and worked for the first time in your lives!"

"What's wrong with you? You're nothing like the Gabriella I knew or cared about!" Gabriella froze at his words. He breathed deeply before he turned around and walked right out the door. I knew better then to talk with him at the moment so I think its best that I try talking with Gabriella now and Rover later.

I got up from my spot behind the counter and walked over to Gabriella. I placed the plate of food I made for her on the table next to her and tapped on her shoulder. "Food?" I whispered to her. She looked away from me and grabbed her food and slowly began to eat it before she placed down her plate after a few bites and sat down next to her counter. She was still, and there was nothing I could do to help her. I left her lab and hurried back to the kitchen and saw the others in there eating, all but Rover, who was still missing after the fight between him and Gabriella.

"Is something wrong Jasmine?" Annabel asked.

"Nothing, other then the obvious problem." I sighed. Olivia looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Rose shook her head.

"She's talking about my brother and Gab. The two of them have been raring up for a fight since we left Sunni, and even then she seemed a bit upset, but it's gotten worse here I think by a lot." She said.

"Key word _had_ Rose. They just fought and it ended badly, like really _really_ badly. I'm worried that something extremely bad is going to happen. I tried to talk to Gab, but she was really out of it. She didn't even eat more then a bite of her food I gave her before she sat on the ground, still as board. I'm going to talk to Rover now and see if I can get threw to him." I told them while fixing him up a plate.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jazz, you should just let him be." Rose said sadly. "He wants to be alone, he's a guy, there more stubborn then a pig headed bull at times. Just let him be."

"I can't do that Rose; you know it's not in my nature to let someone suffer, especially if its one of my friends. I'm going to give it a try, and if he still won't talk, I'll let him be, but I'm going to give it a hell of a shot before I give up."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She called as I walked out of the kitchen with Rover's breakfast in hand. Walking up to his room, I worried about him after having that fight with Gabriella. He looked so hurt and broken, was he even thinking strait?

I knocked on his door and received no reply the first time. I tried a second time and I could just barely hear him muttering to himself 'go away'. I opened his door on my own by hacking it at the side and moved in his room. He was over by his punching bag, hitting it as hard as he could. His fists were bruised badly from what I could see, but he didn't stop. The tears were just rolling down his face, it was the saddest thing I ever saw, and the first time I ever saw a guy cry.

"Rover." I said to him. "Calm down." It was like I wasn't even there. My words went in one ear and out the other, Rover either was ignoring everything around him, or he's lost his mind. His fist were becoming even more bruised and it looked as if they were turning purple, little bits of blood were starting to seep out of his knuckles. "Rover stop!" I yelled at him, grabbing his hands in my own and bringing in front of me.

His eyes were blood shot when he looked at me, filled with the utmost rage I had ever witnessed. "Leave me alone kid, I want to be alone right now." He ripped his hands out of my own and turned around, starting to punch his bag again.

I sighed and grabbed his arm right as he was about to punch his bag. "Rover, I saw the fight between you and Gab." He turned around, but didn't look me in the eye.

"You saw our fight?" I nodded. "Then you agree with me that that blue monkey out there is not Gabriella. She's nothing like her, and..and.."

"You want the real Gabriella back." I said for him. He nodded and sank to the floor. I pulled him into my arms and brought him over to his bed, sat on it and set him next to me. "I know what you mean; I've noticed that the monkey with us is Gabriella's body, but not herself. Almost as if, she's possessed. But you are right, she's not Gab."

"What'll we do kid?" He asked me. I looked at him sadly.

"I don't know Rover, but I will do everything in my power to bring her back." I took the bottom of my shirt, which was over another shirt off and ripped it up into long pieces.

"Kid, what are you doing?" I hushed him and took the long pieces of cloth and tied them around Rover's knuckles on both hands. Then after I wrapped up his hands, I took the other piece of cloth I had and tied it around my wrist.

"This is what I'm doing." I said to him. "I'm making a bandage for you and a reminder cloth for me. This cloth is the same color as you, so when I see its bright color on my wrist, it'll remind me that Gab still needs to be fixed. As long as I have this cloth on my wrist, Gab still needs help and I'm going to give it to her."

"You mean that kid?" Rover asked me, looking hopeful.

I rolled my eyes. "Rover, when I have ever let you guys down?"

He let out a single chuckle and game me a small smile. "Thanks kid."

"You're welcome. I brought you breakfast, take all the time you need to eat it and don't worry about your duties for a while. I'll take care of them with the others." He thanked me and started eating as I left. I headed out to the command center where the others were now that they had finished breakfast.

"So how badly did my brother beat you up?" Rose asked me.

I snorted at her comment. "He didn't even lift a finger against me. We talked it over and we came to a compromise, but I need to deal with Gab now and see what's going on with her." It was then that the alarm went off, cutting off my sentence.

"Looks like Gabs going to have to wait. We got enemies showing up in numerous areas in the robot, the bed area, the kitchen, and near Gabriella's laboratory." Olivia yelled over the alarm.

"Alright, I'll head down to the bed area and help out Rover. Annabel head over to the lab and help Gab, Rose and Olivia, you two head over to the kitchen and deal with what's there. We'll meet up here when we're finished with the enemies. Hyper Force, Go!" The team ran off in the directions I told them to go and I ran off to the bed area to find Rover.

I ran into his room where the door had been ripped off its hinges and throw in the back of his room. His room was trashed beyond belief, punching bag ripped and cut to pieces, his bed thrown off in the side of his room. But no one was here.

"Rover!" I called out. It was then that I felt the walls shake around me and saw piles of ooze swarm in around me. From the piles of ooze formed the Skeleton Queen's formless, their weapons all aimed at me. I ran at them and hit them with my Lightning Kick and Thunder Punch. They oozed away in seconds. It was after I defeated them that I heard a scream, low pitched, and male.

I ran from the room and into the hallway of our living area in the direction of Rover's scream. I turned the corner toward the back of our living area and saw the purple creatures surrounded around Rover, who was one the floor, gasping for breath and barely able to stand. I lashed out my newest move 'Monkey Mind Scream' that Annabel had taught me and destroyed all of the creatures around. When they were gone, I hurried to Rover's side to see if he was ok.

"Rover?" I whispered to him. He turned his head to me and gave me a stupid smile like he always did.

"Hey kid." He said. "What took you so long?" I gathered him up in my arms and hurried to find the others.

"You're going to be okay Rover." I told him, more for my own satisfaction then his.

"Don't worry kid; I've face things way worse then this." He tried to move in my arms, but stopped short when the wound in his side forced him to back down. "But not this painful. Can you fill me in on what's going on, besides the fact that we're being attack?"

"After I left your room and headed back to the command center, I was talking with the others about Gab and then the alarm went off, I split up the team and hurried to help you. Annabel went to help Gabriella at her lab, while Rose and Olivia headed off toward the kitchen; all places were filled up with the Skeleton Queen goons. How they got on the ship however, none of us know. We planned to meet up when we were done at the command center." I explained to him.

"Let's get going then." He said. I carried him to the command center, but when we got there, I didn't see any of the others. The command center was a bare as my kitchen was back on Shuggazoom before I left. Empty and lifeless. I placed Rover down in his chair grabbed my black wool jacket from around my waist and wrapped him in it.

"Kid, what are you doing?" He asked me as I covered him with the jacket.

"Rover, you're in no condition to fight, and I have to help and find the others. Please stay here and keep as quiet as possible while I find the others and help them, then we'll tend to your wounds." I told him. He squirmed in my jacket and tried to get up, I pushed him back down. "Rover, don't argue with me, I'm ordering you not to move from this spot until we come back or unless you're attacked again. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." He muttered, turning his face away from me. I sighed and looked at him sadly.

"Don't give me that look Rover; it makes me feel really guilty."

"Good, I'll stop if you let me go."

"Let me see… yes, no, yes, no, yes, _no._" I emphasized on the end to him. He slumped in his chair. "I'll be back soon, and don't you dare disobey my orders." I didn't hear his reply as I ran out of the room toward the kitchen and the lab. The kitchen was empty as I passed it, but I just _loved_ the new décor. Food was caked on the walls in everyway possible; the fridge was thrown against the wall, smashed into pieces, the oven was scorched over, singes and coals still lingered on the top and sides of it, and the microwave door was blown off and smoke was flying out of all of these items. I sighed at the fact of all the money it would cost to get this all repaired.

I moved as fast as I could down to Gab's lab, it was the only place that I imagined that the others would be at since the bed rooms and the kitchen were clear. It was then that I heard a large crash down the hallway and I ran faster to see the others facing off against more of the servants of the Skeleton Queen. They were surrounded on all sides. I rushed toward them and fired off a 'Monkey Fu' at the ones on their left sides and jumped next to my team.

"Where's Rover?" Rose asked me, giving a right hook to a formless that was right behind her.

"I left him back in the command center." I gasped as I raced to kick two creatures into the back wall. "He had been injured so I hid him in there and ordered him to stay until we came back or he was attacked."

"Was he gravely injured?" Annabel asked, clawing her way threw multiple formless and creatures surrounding her.

"I think so, I had to carry him all the way back, but at least his still had his sense of humor."

"Well, at least we know that nothing too important was broken." Rose said blasting the last formless that was running at her. It turned into a pile of ooze and gathered with the rest and slithered its way outside of the robot.

"Was that all of them?" Olivia asked. I looked around and saw no others and there was nothing on our scanners anymore.

"I think so." I answered her. I turned back to my team, but stopped short when I saw that there was only three behind me rather then four. "Where's Gab?" I asked them.

"That is where our problem begins." Annabel said. "When I came to aid Gabriella, she was allowing herself to be tossed around like nothing when the formless came. I had to fight on my own until Rose and Olivia showed up to help me. If I am correct, she should still be in the same place she was when I last saw her, thrown into the wall in a barren spot in her lab." We all hurried into Gabriella's lab that stood next to us and saw that Annabel's description was exactly right. Gabriella was against the wall, looking at the empty space in front of her. It seamed as if she had not been harmed that badly, but I saw no movement from her, I feared that she wasn't breathing.

"Gab?" I called out to her. She slowly moved her head up to look at me. She looked so lifeless, it hurt on the inside. "Gab I need you to get up, we need your medical knowledge to help Rover." It was at the moment I stopped talking she looked up sharply with fear in her eyes.

"Rover's hurt?" She whispered. I nodded. She jumped from her spot on the floor and grabbed her first aid kit and ran down the command center with us right behind her. As we just passed the kitchen, we all heard a male scream echo threw the robot that almost stopped our hearts.

"There are more creatures in the robot!" Annabel shouted. "They're in the command center!"

"That's where Rover is!" I shouted, we ran as fast as we could after Gabriella, who was sprinting in front of us. When we reached the command center, we saw a horrific sight before us. Rover had been thrown against the floor, my jacket no longer covering him, without it, we easily saw the blood that was just pouring out of his abdomen. I could even tell if he was alive anymore. He looked even more lifeless then Gab had been when we found her in her lab. One of the creatures stood right in front of his and raised its claw above its head for the final blow.

"NO!" Gabriella shrieked, charging into the creatures and slicing it and a few others with her 'Laser Criss Cross'. She ran to Rover's side and quickly started to tent to his wounds in the best way she could with only the help of her first aid kit. The rest of us quickly ran up to the rest of the creatures and destroyed them. With them out of the way, and Olivia making sure that we had no more enemies on the robot, we all hurried over to Gabriella and Rover, to assist in any way possible.

"Annabel, can you levitate us to my lab please?" Gabriella asked. Annabel nodded and floated all of us to Gabriella's lab. She had Annabel place Rover on a table and then Gabriella shoved us all out of her lab. From here on, we had to wait on Gabriella and hope that Rover would pull threw.

_**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**_

We wait for nearly a few hours, all of us worried for our friend. But the two of us that were worried the most were Rose and Gabriella. I could understand Gabriella because I pretty sure that she loves him. As for Rose, I bet it was hard for her, because she was his twin, which meant they were closer to each other then anything, and I bet she could feel the pain he was going threw, being connected top each other.

The red light on top of Gab's lab finally turned off with a quiet ding sound. All of us jumped from our spots and watched as Gabriella appeared from the lab, her hands saturated in blood.

"He's stable, but in need of a blood transfusion. Normally we would have Nova give him blood, but since she's not here and Rose and the rest of us don't have the same blood as him, I need Jasmine to give a donation." Gabriella said.

"I'll give as much as it takes to save him Gab." I told her, standing up from my seat and following her into her lab.

**Gabriella's Point of View: **

Jasmine followed me into my lab and I quickly set her up on a machine to give as much blood as Rover would need. She sat quietly as I dealt with the thoughts that were running threw my head as we waited. I realize my mistake now; I know what happened to me.

During my fight with Mandy, she had placed a small bug on the back of my head. One that was programmed with a virus that had me mess up the team with my out burst to break them and ruin us as a team and family. Thankfully though, when Mandy placed it on me, she threw it too hard which forced it to forget half of it programming, which if it still possessed it, would have had me destroy the team. I was able to remove the bug and become normal again, but then I remembered what happened between Rover and I when I was still under the influence of the bug. It hurt me to no end to know that now he hated me.

During the time that Jasmine was giving him blood, I told of what I had figured out and what had happened to me. She listened carefully to me, and had me recall every detail that I knew. When I finished with my story, we realized that the machine give Rover blood from Jasmine had shut off and stopped taking her blood.

"Is that enough blood?" Jasmine asked. I nodded and unhooked everything, there was nothing else I could do for him, and all we could do was wait. I couldn't help but feel the tears slip down the side of my face as I looked at him. It was the first time since we were kids that he looked so defenseless.

I walked over to his side and took his hand in my own, rubbing the back of his hand against the side of my face. "Please wake up Rover, I can't lose you. I'm so sorry for what happened, Mandy placed a bug on me that made me act all mad at you guys and almost had me hurt you all, but I got ride of it after you got threw to me with those words you told me. They hurt, but they brought me back to my way of thinking, breaking the bugs control on me because of my strong feelings. Please come back to me Rover, I love you too much to lose you." It was then that I felt one of my tears land on his face and I felt him move his finger. I sat up shocked at this. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me.

"Is it you Gab, the real you?" He asked me. I gasped and threw my arms around him. I felt the hand that I had held grip my own to show his own happiness.

"I love you too Gab." He whispered to me. I felt the tears come down my face even more. I just barely noticed threw my happiness that Jazz left the room. I was thankful, but surprised because she had left behind a ripped up piece of cloth on the table.

"What's this?" I asked allowed to really no one.

"I guess the kid came threw with her promise after all." Rover said, looking at the cloth.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He laughed softly as to not reopen his wound. "I'll tell you later Gab, but for now, let me rest, I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"Of course. Sweet dreams Rover." I whispered to him as his eyes closed again, a smile on his face and one on mine too.

I sat for the rest of the night to watch him, happy that our fight didn't end it all.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, now that was a short, but good chapter, right? Now I have some very important new to tell you all that I found, you must spread it or else people may hurt you. SEASON 5 IS COMING SOON! Yeah you heard it right; I was looking up information on attacks for the Hyper Force when I came across a note that said someone had seen that season five was coming soon on Wikipedia. I checked it out and saw the same thing!**

**Here is the Website:**

'**en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org(slash)wiki(slash)List_of_SRMTHFG!_episodes'**

**If you look at the bottom of the page, it will show you that 'Season 5' is coming in 2010! The name of the episode is 'The Final Battle, Part 1'**

**Question of the Chapter: Are you guys excited to see Season 5?**

**My Answer to the Question: Are you kidding me, if I have to wait much more, I'll kill someone!**

**Review!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	12. Witch's Note: Season 5, What Happened!

**Season 5! What's Going On?**

**Ok so you guys know that I told you that season 5 was coming out this year and too check it on wkipedia, I hope you guys did check because now **_**its not there**_**! How or why, I don't know, but it makes me really made when this happens! I hope you guys did check so you don't make me feel like a complete idiot and making up lies when I didn't! I even have my friends check it for me and they saw it, now I check it and its gone! (Tears up) Why are the people so mean to us!**

_**Halloween Witch**_

_**P.S. I'm working on Chapter 12, it will be done soon, and I promise it will be up before school starts, or at least before my school starts on the 31, next Tuesday. **_


	13. Not Really Prince Charming

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter12: Not Really Prince Charming_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

"You have got to be kidding me!" June told me over the webcam I had given her. We were discussing the events of when Gabriella was under the control of Mandy's bug and when she and Rover got together after he was almost killed. "They're together now? I didn't think it would happen so soon!"

"I would have told you sooner, but I see you've been busy yourself." I told her. June had recently been going around the universe after her home world was back to normal, traveling and sight seeing with her mother and father. We had helped them a few months ago when the Skeleton Queen's goons took over the city and forced everyone into hiding. Thankfully everything is fixed now, and everyone is enjoying the sun, being able to see it once again.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She laughed awkward like. "I guess that all of this sight seeing is getting to me, the universe is just so beautiful, it's hard to ignore it."

"I know what you mean; I've been traveling the universe for some time now. Maybe we'll meet up eventually."

"You know, I have this weird feeling that we will." She told me. "Where are you now?"

"We're actually out in a bit of open space right now, heading toward the planet Rugar, only about an hour or so away from us, we're only stopping to refuel and stock up on food again so Olivia, Rose and Rover don't go crazy."

"Really! My parents and I are like only two minutes from there! We get to see each other in person again!" She exclaimed. "And I get to meet your kitty!"

"Trust me, Midnight's been waiting to meet you too June. Since you're almost there, I let you go, but we'll see you soon alright?"

"Totally, see ya Jazz!" She called.

"Bye June." I laughed before I hung up. It was great that we would be able to see each other again. It's been too long since we've seen her. It's been nearly two or three months. I was excited to see her, I better tell the team.

It was actually already mid day by now, everyone was up and out of bed, even my sleepy kitty Midnight, who spent most of her days now either eating or sleeping on my shoulders or in my room. She was awake and hiding behind my hair so that she could surprise June.

Last time I checked everyone should be in the command center, all doing their own thing. I quickly headed down and saw exactly what I knew they all were doing. Annabel was meditating, Gabriella was looking at the computer screen as we flew threw space, Olivia was working on something, again, and Rose and Rover were having another fight. I'm _too_ use to this.

"So who wants the good news or the great news?" I called out to them. They all looked up from what they were doing and Midnight came out from behind my hair.

"Start with the good news and then get better." Rose said.

"Alright, first off I just got off the line with June, and she's extremely happy for two monkeys we all know and love that are now together." Rover and Gabriella blushed madly at my words and turned away. "And the great news is that she's arriving at the next planet we're stopping at, Rugar!" The whole team went bezerk in excitement as they got to see an old ally and friend again. "She's supposed to be landing soon, so I told her that we'd meet up with her once we get there. We can all hang out as we stock up on supplies."

"This sounds promising." Annabel said. "Let's not keep our old friend waiting too long. Rose, increase speed for an estimated time of arrival just below half an hour."

"On it Anna!" Rose said. I looked over at Annabel, since when did she have a nickname? Annabel noticed my confusion and smiled.

"The team felt when we were younger that I needed a nickname as they all had. I saw no reason for one, but the team gave me the nickname of Anna, they don't often use it, but I still respond to it. Its better then the nickname my mother once tried to give me, thankfully for my own sake, it failed miserably."

"What did she want to call you?" I asked.

"Annie Bellsie."

_**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**_

The hour had passed in the blink of eye, and before I knew it we were landing on Rugar. The place resembled that of ancient times of Kings and their castles, but more modern homes and power throughout the palace. From what we could see anyway. We were too far out of the town to see much of the town and castle yet, but for some odd reason, going near the castle, or even jus the thought of it gives me the creeps, like the power primate is telling me don't go there.

"Common you guys!" Olivia shouted. She and Rose took off into town, toward a hotel that June was staying at. And we didn't have a name or a section of town to go by, so basically the two of them ran off in hopes of running into her while they run down the entire town.

"We better follow them and make sure that they don't break anything." I told the rest of my team that didn't run off and were still at my sides. They nodded and we fanned out to search for my two other team mates and June.

Our group split up so that we were on our own, which made me just a bit nervous. We were searching right around the castle that sent my worries into overdrive. The Power Primate was sending me warnings, I heeded them and when it told me to move away, I did. That was until I saw the team and June all together on the other side of a road in front of me. They saw me and waved. I moved threw the people in front of me to get across the road, but stopped short when I almost ran into a carriage that was riding down the street, armed men stood in front and behind the carriage. I fell backward and the carriage man stopped and helped me up.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked me. I nodded and he pulled me to my feet. It was at that moment that the Power Primate inside me told me to run, but why? And not only that, but this time, it was much stronger push, trying to get me away from the carriage. What ever was inside, the Power Primate knew that something bad was inside there.

"Why did we stop?" A young male voice yelled from inside the carriage. "I know for a fact that we are no where near the castle yet! Driver, hurry before I lose my temper!"

"Please forgive him miss." The driver whispered to me. "But hurry and leave before the prince takes you from all that you love and hold dear, as he did to us." The door to the carriage opened and reveled the prince. He was young, but just under my age. His hair was a light blond and his eyes were an ocean blue. His clothes were much fancier then the towns' people around him. His eyes were filled with a fire like anger, that was until his eyes landed on me. His face then instantly turned soft and he got down from the carriage and took my hand in his, kissing it. I didn't know which moment was strongest that I felt the moment, embarrassment or disgusted. He tried to kiss my hand again, but I pulled it from his reach and stepped back.

The prince though turned from me and his hated look returned when he looked at the driver. "What in the world were you thinking when you stopped the carriage? Mother wished for me to be home before tea time and you stopping the carriage this long will not allow me to be home in time!"

"Forgive me your majesty." The driver said. "This girl here was trying to cross the road and ran into our carriage, and I wanted to make sure that she was alright before heading back to the palace." The prince then looked away from the sad carriage driver back at me. He looked me over like a piece of meat. I had to fight glaring at him, knowing that the poor man at his side would be hurt if I did something wrong.

"Why don't we take you over to the castle?" The prince told me. "To make sure that you're ok."

"No thank you." I told him. "My friends are expecting me and I've kept them waiting long enough. I best be getting back to them."

"But I insist, and I'm sure that your friends will understand." The prince told me, trying to grab my hand. I pulled it form his reach. He scowled at that. "I just want to make sure are _perfectly_ fine." I didn't hold back the glare any longer; I glared at him long and nasty like. He stepped back and blinked rapidly, not expecting that.

"I'm _fine_." I growled at him, walking around him. I turned to the driver and smiled at him. "Thank you." I told him. "Good day to you." I then walked away from the carriage and crossed the road to find all my friends on the other side. I was embraced by my team when I got there and by the arms of my newest close friend June as well. Well, that was all but Rover, who was glaring at the prince.

"Something wrong Rover?" I asked him.

"Yeah, permission to beat that _prince charming_ up, and feed him to the sharks?" He asked me, such a fiery hatred in his eyes, even worse then the prince when he was glaring at the carriage driver. I snickered and nodded. The team and June gasped.

"You have permission," I said. Rover smiled and began walking over to the prince. "Hold it, I'm not done." I called to him. He growled and turned around and came back.

"I knew it was too good to be true." He muttered.

"You do have permission." I told him once again. "But you can only take him out if he tries to attack me or if he tries to hit on me again."

"That won't be long." Rover said, cracking his knuckles. The team, June and I all sighed. I knew that the team was annoyed with his behavior, but that's not why we're all sighing. The way that prince looked at me, and then when he saw June, it won't be long until he hits on both of us. But honestly, I'm looking forward to that beating for that nasty prince, I want him to be beaten up by Rover so badly, he won't ever get up again.

"Let's get going before Rover and _Prince Charming_ start anything." Rose said. "Besides, I'm hungry." Olivia ran up to her side and starting jumping up and down.

"I'm hungry too!" She yelled. "Jazz come on, let's go!" She jumped over to me and grabbed my hand pulling me away. I laughed at her behavior and ran after her as she dragged me down the street. My team and June following close behind, laughing with us all.

We soon got to the restaurant after that, laughing and telling each other stories as if we had never left each other. We ordered our food and I was surprised when Midnight came out from behind my hair and walked over to June's shoulder and rubbed against her, purring like crazy. For a while there, with all this drama that we had to deal with, I forgot that Midnight was even on my back shoulder.

"She's adorable!" June cried when she saw Midnight.

"Wait till you see when she gets mad." Rover said. "There's a sight to see." We all rolled our eyes at him and started eating our food.

"So June, what made your parents bring you out to see the universe?" I asked. She smiled and placed down her fork.

"Yeah, my birthday came up just a few days ago. My parents got us a ship and for my birthday and for a while after are taking me around the universe to celebrate and redeem there freedom that was taken from them. Mom and Dad also wanted us to head back to our home planet, where I was born, Qunner 9. My family only moved there for a short time because of my family's jobs. That's how we ended up on Yourux 4. Then the war came and you know what happens from there." She told me.

"Wait, so I missed your birthday?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah, but don't feel down. You gave me the best birthday gift ever when you told me all the stories about your adventures, and getting to see you again today, it's the best present ever. Even if we did have to deal with that horrible _prince charming_." We both laughed out loud at this and enjoyed our meals and listened to the crowds around us, which was until we heard the door open and the crowds died off. We all turned to see at the door was none other then the prince. He walked in calmly and searched the room with his eyes until his eyes set on me. A sickly grin appeared on his face when he saw me and drew closer. I turned away from him and turned back to my food.

"My, my. So this is where you've been hiding beautiful." He said. I rolled my eyes and ignored him the best I could, my team and June were silent around me, ignoring him as well. "Why don't you come with me and leave all these peasants here, I know a great place where we can eat that is quite more elegant that this old trash heap." I stood up and turned to face his, anger I could feel was written all over my face.

"Is this your way of asking me out on a date?" I asked. He snickered and nodded, reaching for my hand. "Pass." I said calmly and turned back to my chair and sat down to eat again.

"What?" He yelled, completely shocked. "Why would you want to stay here? I know places that are much nicer and cleaner then this!"

I slammed down my fork and stood up again and faced him, my stare just as hard as Rover's was. "Just because you don't like _lower class_ things, doesn't mean that I can't like them. I happened to like this restaurant very much thank you. And if you stopped being an _asshole_ for about two seconds to give it a chance, maybe you would like it too. Now leave me be, I want to enjoy my meal with my friends." I turned away from him again, only to feel his slimy hand grip my arm. I tried to yank my arm free, but he wouldn't budge.

Rover finally had enough and transformed his hands into his giant fists and pointed them over at the prince, who stepped back and let me go out of fear. "My boss said to keep your hands off and get lost bucko. I'll give you ten seconds to get or I got the permission to kick you from here all the way into next year."

The prince was dumbfounded by what had taken place. I guess this was the first time anyone had spoken against him, and a girl denied him, hard. The prince though, had not given up on whatever he wanted. He tried to move closer again, but Rover jumped in front of me and so did Midnight, she grew into her large feline form and growled at the young prince. The prince again backed away in fear, and fled outside of the restaurant.

"If that brat ever comes back near us again, I swear I'll.." Rover never even finished his sentence before he cracked his knuckles and sat back down next to Gabriella, who was stroking his arm, trying her best to calm him down.

"We'd be happy if you did do something about it." A woman behind us said. Our group turned and saw that the whole restaurant was looking at us. "That little monster thinks that because he's the prince, he can get what ever or who ever to do as he wishes. He gets most of the girls to go with him, and then he breaks their hearts and leaves them at the forest's edge, some of them come back, others we haven't seen in years."

"It's the first time that anyone has stood up to him." And older man said. "We are extremely grateful to you for that."

"Wait." I said, looking around at everyone in the room. "Why haven't you done something about it, couldn't you tell his parents? Surely they could end his horrible behavior?"

"That's where your wrong miss." Another said. "The last time anyone spoke out, ended up a slave to the prince by order of the King and Queen. He was the driver who you spoke to. He's been banned from seeing his family for the rest of his life."

"That's awful!" Olivia exclaimed. Everyone nodded.

"That child has his parents wrapped around his finger. It's like there the puppets and he's the master. That is why none of us speak against the prince; we do not want to end up like the driver you met. It's best that you all leave before he weaves you too far into his web of lies." Someone said.

"But we can help you." Rover said. A lot of people looked away and shook their heads.

"No, its best if you leave and don't come back. We don't want you to have to face the problems that we've faced. That man, our friend has told us the same thing. One day that boy will pass on, and we will be free, when that day comes will be the day we will smile and laugh again. We'll be fine child, you and your friends leave before anything happens." The owner of the restaurant told us. I wanted to say more, but knew it was a lost cause. The team and I paid our bill and left the restaurant with June and headed out to the main plaza. It was night now; the skies were twinkling brightly from the stars. I sadly sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"Jasmine we should get back to the robot now, it's gotten dark." Annabel told me. I looked up at the starry sky and watched them from below.

"I'm going to stay here for a while." I told the team and June. "Head back to the robot, take Midnight along with you. I'll be along shortly." The team looked at me sadly and saw how much pain I felt from the people in this town.

"We will see you soon then Jasmine." Annabel said softly to me. She and the team, along with June and Midnight headed off toward the robot. I was then left to my own mind. What could I do to help these people?

**June's Point of View:**

"Thank you for having you parents restock the robot for us while we were gone for the day." Annabel told me on our way back to the robot. I had told my parents that the team was going out for the day to restock and they instantly told me to tell them not too. They said that in return for saving the planet, they were going to restock the robot for us and let us spend the day together.

"It fine Annabel." I told her. "My parents were happy to do it, and if they didn't send me off to have with you guys, I would have helped do it too, not that I wouldn't want to hang out with you guys."

"I'm glad you are so eager. It reminds me so much of when we first met Jasmine, so willing to do anything, she still is." Annabel said to me.

"What is bothering Jasmine so much anyway?" I asked the team. "She seamed so sad, like someone had passed away."

"Jazz is the kind of person who feels other people's pain and it's in her nature to help those who need help, even if she hates them." Rover said. "It hurts her to see those people hurting, it's like she takes on the pain of the others around her. Their pain becomes her own, if that makes any sense." He said.

"I guess it does, but why did she want to stay behind?"

"We have no answer for the question, unless she plans on trying to talk to the King and Queen." Gabriella said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she did, it's totally like her." Rose said. "I mean, she's doing the right thing, but what is there to be done? The people don't want help, so who are we to stick our tails into other people's business?"

"I guess your right Rose, but I can't help but feel guilty, I feel like I should be helping her."

"We all do June." Annabel told me, floating in the air. "But we have to do as we are told for now; Jasmine said she would be along shortly. We'll get up to the robot and-" it was then that Annabel suddenly stopped talking and the team dragged me into the bushes. When we looked up ahead we saw men in uniform all standing around the robot, like they would stand guard around a castle.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rover said.

"And with good reason." Gabriella whispered. "It looks like they want us off their planet, without Jasmine."

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Annabel looked deep in thought before she turned around to the team.

"With Jasmine not here, I'm assuming command of the team." Annabel said. "We know that these people are working for the prince and we have to stop whatever he is planning. Rover, you, June and Midnight will remain here with the small ship that we have in the back of Foot Crusher Cruiser 6. Fly off with it, as silently as possibly and look for Jasmine, when you find her, return at once to base." The team and I smiled and we hurried off to work. I followed Rover even further into the thick brush and we hurried to the back of Cruiser 6. Midnight hid herself behind my hair as we got there. Once we made it there, Rover helped me slip into the back of the Cruiser, where the three of us waited while we watched the scene outside unfold.

The others walked up the path that we could see on our screen. I saw one of the guards watch them as they came up the path and walk up to them. "By order of the prince, you are ordered to leave the planet at once."

"Jeeze, didn't know we worn out our welcome that badly." Rose said sarcastically. "We'll just get our friend in town and be on our way." She turned to head back to town, but more of the guards stopped her.

"You are not allowed back into town, not are you allowed to be on this planet once you get off, which the prince is ordering you to get off the planet." The guard said.

"Just let us get our friend!" Olivia shouted at him. He shook his head.

"You have to leave now, no exceptions, you have to get off the planet now, or face the firing squad." To prove his point we head clicking sounds around us, the sounds of guns being loaded.

"Alright, we're going." Gabriella said. The team got into the robot and got to the command center. Annabel brought us up on camera after we had gotten into the ship.

"Good luck you three, and bring her back." We all nodded to her order and started up our engines at the same time as the robot, when the guards weren't looking; Rover flew the ship out of the Cruiser and threw the forest as our cover, toward the edge of town. He landed the ship a few yards form being seen. He opened the door and I ran out, surprise not to see him follow.

"What are you waiting for Rover?" I whispered/yelled at him. He shook his head.

"I gotta be here so the ship isn't found and so I can drive you guys back when you find Jazz. Plus, the whole planet is probably going to notice if a yellow monkey walks down the street when it was just banned with four others just a few minutes ago. I'll stay here and cloak the ship and wait here for you, when you find Jazz, just come back here and we'll take off." I nodded to him and ran off into town, hopping to find my best friend.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

Just thinking about the people here, it brought tears to my eyes. How could their own prince treat them like such, when he's supposed to be watching over them, just as I do the universe?

It was then that I was disturbed from my thoughts when that nasty prince came up and tried to grab my face with his hands. I backed away from him and hit away his hands. "Don't be like that beautiful." He said. "Why don't you come back to palace with me?"

"Not in this life time, or any other for that matter." I snapped at him. "Why can't you guys leave me alone? I have to get back to my family anyway."

"What family?" He asked. "Or is it that family that's blasting off in that giant robot of yours?" I didn't want to hear a word he said, but I could hear the engines off in the distance. I turned and looked behind me only to see that my home and family was leaving. But my guess was not by their own free will.

"You did this." I stated to him. "My team would never leave me behind of their own will; they need me as much as I need them."

"Well one way or another, your friends aren't coming back and your stuck here, so why not stay at the castle before we settle you in as the new princess?"

"What!"

He snickered. "I've decided to make you my queen when I become king and its best to get you acquainted with the family and start you in on your lessons now while it's still easy to learn them. Mother and Father will not like the attitude you have and we'll have to mold you a bit. Then you'll be the perfect queen."

Before my mind could even process the words to yell at him, my hand raced before me and slapped him across the face, hard. He fell back onto the ground and looked up at me, an angry look in his eyes. "You have no right to take my life away from me! I decide what I want to do. And there is no way in hell that I would marry you!"

"Guards!" The prince yelled. "Get her and bring her back to the palace! And I don't care what it takes, just do it!" The guards tried to surround me, but I jumped over them all and ran into the forest. When I did I heard ever solider stop in his tracks and the prince looked shocked and fearful of the forest. I snickered.

"Later Princey!" I yelled at him, running deeper into the woods. I was out of sight of the town now, but as soon as I turned back to see where I was running to, something ran into me. I rubbed my arm as it throbbed in pain. I looked back up to see what I ran into when I heard a soft 'meow' next to me. I turned and looked at the ground, I saw my beautiful Midnight. "Midnight! But how?"

"You didn't believe that we would leave behind right?" I heard a very familiar voice say. I looked up and saw a dark figure walk out from under the tree where they landed. They slowly walked into the moon light and reviled a face that I was so happy to see at that moment.

"June!" I gasped, jumping up from the ground, running into each others arms. I couldn't believe how happy I felt at that moment. "Is it really you, or is the prince just trying to make my life even more miserable?"

She laughed. "No it's me, but why did he force the team off the planet?"

"He wanted to make me his queen so he could control me, but I slapped him and ran off into the woods. For some odd reason he didn't follow me out here, I wonder why?"

"I bet it's just because he's got no back bone, plus, if you haven't noticed he hates going anywhere that's not _high class_." She said, rolling her eyes. "That boy has no back bone, it sickens me to see a man that hidden behind others. It's just not right. I guess that's how I get along with Rover so well, because he stands out there and is not afraid of the girls on the team. He should be, but he's not. That's what makes him stand out." We both laughed at that and I felt Midnight climb up my shirt to get to her favorite spot, spread out on the back of my next and shoulders behind my hair.

"What happened away back at the robot? Where are the others now?" I asked June.

"The girls are all up in the robot in space because the guards were going to shoot them if they didn't, Rover, Midnight and I all stayed behind in a ship that was in the back of the robot. Rover's back at the ship, cloaked it and is waiting for us. We had better get going before anyone finds him out here."

"But what about the town's people?" I asked her. "I can't just leave them like this."

"Jazz, you know that the people don't want help." I shook my head.

"Its not that they don't want help, its that they don't want other to be hurt as they have."

"Whatever the case Jazz, I was ordered by Annabel and Rover to bring you back to the ship. Now its best that we get going." I sighed; I guess there was nothing else we could do.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it. I wish I could knock that prince into next year."

"Don't we all." That was not June's voice. We quickly turned and saw a young girl of about the same age as me standing to our side. "We could really use some help getting him back after all the stuff he's done to the village. We've been looking at you for a while now; do you think that you could help us bring him down to where he belongs?"

"Where do we start?" I asked her, happy to finally get back at the prince. I could see June scowl at me from behind after all the effort it took her to find me and get me back to the ship.

"We're finalizing a plan as we speak to get into the castle. We have a girl who's in the castle now, and going to lower the draw bridge to help us get into the castle. Once inside, we need to get to the king and queen, once we have them under our control we can fix everything." The girl said.

"Now hold on, we don't need to be as violent as you put it." I told her. "We just need to keep ourselves from getting caught by the guards. So we need to knock them out, but we're not going to make the king and queen your slaves either."

"What are you planning?" The girl and June asked me at the same time.

"I'm planning a revolt and something that will fix everything. And hit that bratty prince, _hard_." I grinned. "June, head back to the ship real quick and fill Rover and the team in on what's going on. I'm heading over with the girl to gather the people and start a revolt in town. Tell Rover that if he wants to join, he can. We send a girl over to where the ship is so you can be led back to where ever this is going to take place, like in town. Also tell the others to land and if they want to join us, if not they can stay out in space until it's over."

"But Jazz.." She tried to say before I cut her off.

"I know June that the others ordered you to find me, but as the highest command, I out rank them. I'm helping these people, and if they don't want to help these people, that's fine, because I'll do this on my own with the help of the town's people."

"Are you saying you don't need the team… or me?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No June, I know I need the team, just like I need the air to breathe. I'd be a fool to say otherwise. But if they don't want to fight, as there friend and leader, I won't make them."

"What about me?" She said quietly.

"I did say that I needed the team, didn't I" I asked her. She looked away, falling apart. "You are part of the team, aren't you?" Her head instantly shot up and her eyes looked with mine, surprise in her face. "It may not be official yet, but you have to be apart of the team to be taking orders from Annabel and Rover. We'll make it official when we get back to the robot, when this whole ordeal is over." The next thing I knew, I was tackled by June in a death hug."

"Oh my god Jazz, thank you so much!" She yelled. I returned her hug.

"You don't really think we pass up on you being apart of the team this time, with you and your awesome weapon skills do you? Plus, I don't think any of us can handle another good bye." She squealed. "Now as your leader, I'm placing you with the mission I've told you of, can you handle it?"

"Yes ma'am!" June shouted. She turned and ran off into the forest, a girl that had been summand by the girl talking with us ran after June, following her deep into the wood.

"Now what are we to do?" The girl asked me. I grinned at her, and even in the dark, she could see it, and I saw her involuntarily flinch in fear.

"We rile up the town. Bring all the villagers out into the center of town. We have to do it still while the night is young, gather everyone, the girls in the woods too. I'll handle the rest."

"You sure are a brave soul." She told me as we headed toward the town.

"You have to be, when you're in my position." I whispered.

**June's Point of View:**

I was so happy as I ran threw the forest back toward the ship. I'm part of the team that I look up to; I'm working along side the close friends I had. I never even saw the girl that was running behind me that must have been a friend of the girl we we're talking to.

When I got back to the ship, or where it should have been, I tried to call out to Rover. "Rover where are you? I need to talk to you!" It was then that I saw the area in front of me blur and then I saw the small ship that was Rover's. The door opened and Rover rushed out the ship and to my side.

"What's up J? Where's the kid?" He asked me. Then he looked around me and noticed the girl behind me, frowning at the sight. "And who's the tag along?"

"We need to make contact with the rest of the team. Jasmine's planning on putting the prince in his place." Rover looked at me surprised and ran back into the ship. I ran after him, the girl with us ran up to the door and waited there for us. Rover brought up the team on the screen and they instantly ran in front of the screen.

"June, were you successful in finding Jasmine?" Annabel asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I was. But we have a bit of a situation now." I told them. "Jazz told me that she's helping the town put the prince in his place, right now she's going to rile up the village. She also wanted me to tell you guys that if you were going to join in, land the robot."

"We told you to bring her back J." Rover said.

"I understand that, and I did find her, but she, as the higher command, told me to come back here and get you guys if you wanted to join what's going on down here."

"What is going on down there?" Gabriella asked.

"Jazz is being the helpful person she is." I told them.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I was now standing in the middle of the village. The villagers had been gathered so that they were all in the middle of town and even the girls that had been hiding out in the woods had come out to join us. The girls had all the villagers bring along there weapons, and most villagers were hesitant when they were told this, but went along with it, just to see the girls who had been lost of such a long time again.

"My people! Please hear me out!" The girl I had met in the woods said to the villagers in the crowd. "Its time that we made our king and queen hear us! Its time they knew of their son's actions that have affected us all!"

"But how will we do this?" Someone shouted in the crowd.

"We have an ally that will help us with this problem. Our friend that the prince had taken a large interest into. A girl by the name of Jasmine." I stepped out and some of the people in the crowd gasped. "She is an outside who is willing to help us be heard."

"My dear people," I said. "I know for a fact that this prince has pushed you and you're loved ones around too many times to count. I want to help you all, but I need your help as well."

"What must we do?" Another in the crowd asked.

"Invade the castle, take out the guards, and surround the king, queen, and prince. Gather them in one room, and there we will make sure that truth is brought forward."

"So no one will die?" Someone else asked.

I looked at them all with a serious face. "As much as you all hate the prince and want revenge, I know that you all aren't killers, I don't want anyone to die today. But we still need to show them all that you want to be heard, which is why we're breaking into the palace. As we speak, a girl is lowering the bridge to the castle, now is the time. Are you with me?" The people cheered, raising the weapons they brought with them into the air. "Then let's go!" The people shouted again and ran off toward the castle. When we got there, we all saw that the draw bridge was down and the villagers ran in, taking out any guard in there way, and the guards, they fled back at their own villagers attacking them.

We hurried into the castle and knocked out most of the guards and from there; we just had to deal with the royal family.

"Fan out and search for them!" I yelled. Many of the young girls ran upstairs to find the royal family as the adults and boys held off the few guards that were left. It was within a few minutes of that that the girls brought down the king and queen, with the prince being dragged on the ground behind them. I smirked at him as he was dragged into the thrown room.

"What do you want from us?" The king asked sacredly. "Please let us go, you can have kingdom, just let us go."

"We are not here to shed blood, nor take your kingdom from you." I told him.

"Then what are you here for?" The queen asked.

"It has been a long time since you have listened to your people, so now you are forced to listen to the truth of your son, whether you like it or not." I told them.

"What truth of our son?" The queen asked.

"A couple years ago, a man came to you, complaining of your son, and you made him your son's slave out of anger and outrage. We are here so that you can hear all the villagers speak on behalf of the misery that they feel when your son is near." It was then that the villagers started to shout at the king and queen about there son and how he acted toward them.

"Hold it a minute!" The king shouted. The crowds went silent. "Do you have proof of my son's actions?" The room stayed quiet. "If you have no proof of my son's actions, then it is most likely that he did nothing of the sort."

"I have proof." I spoke up. The crowd whispered around me. "I have a tape recorder of our latest encounter and how he treated me." I heard the prince swore under his breath. I smiled at that and brought it forward to the king. He pressed the play button and listened to the conversation I had with the prince before I ran off into the forest, when he forced my family off the planet and tried to make me his queen. I saw the shocked expression on both the king and queen's faces and watched them turn toward their son.

"Son," The king said quietly. "How could you do this to this girl, to all of these girls, to the entire village?"

I saw the prince's sour side come forward and he glared at me. "You should be beneath me, serving me on hand and foot. You should do as I say. You should have become my bride as I wished of you. You can't defy me, no one can." I scowled at him and walked in front of him, bending down on my knees so that I was inches from his face.

"I did, and I would do it a million times over. You don't control our lives, and you most certainly don't control me you power hungry asshole." He growled at me. I growled right back.

The king and queen had been released from there places, grabbed their son by his neck and looked at him sternly. "You young man will fix the problems you have created. You will live at a peasant home in the village and work as a peasant does, until you know what its like to work and treat others as you wish to be treated, because anyone in town that is hurt by you, can hurt you right back."

"Mother, Father, you can't be serious!" The prince shouted.

"We are." The queen said. She then turned back to her people. "And I hope you all can forgive us. We were fools to believe that our son was an angel when you are what should matter just as much as he."

"What about the man that was made a slave?" I asked. "What will you do with him?"

"He will be released and we hope that one day he can forgive us." The king said. "We need to listen more to our people then we have our son."

"Well said." I told the king. "It time now I best be getting back to my family, there probably worried sick."

"Go to them, my dear girl." The queen said. "I hope one day my family can love each other as I can feel your family does." I smiled at the queen and made my way out of the castle. When I arrived outside, I saw my team running up the castle out of breath.

"Hey kid," Rover gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "How much did we miss?"

"You missed a lot actually." I told them. "I was just coming to find you guys. Princey is going to be in a lot of pain for a long time, thanks to mommy and daddy."

"Aw man!" June yelled. "I wanted to see that! But no, Annabel just had to make us wait for her and the others." June scowled and looked away from us.

"The reason I did that Jasmine," Annabel said, stepping around the scowling June. "Was because I felt you threw the power primate, I felt your feelings, they were too strong _not_ to feel. You wanted to protect these people because of what you believe in, and you wanted to do it on your own, you might not think you felt it, but it was there. And I have to say, you accomplished this mission better then any one of us would have. You think outside of the box, creative ways of doing things that none of us can think of. You're surprising me even more everyday."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"It's a good thing," was her answer.

_**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**_

Once we arrived back at the robot, we met up with June's parents, Jade and Michael. They smiled as we approached. "It's good to see you again Hyper Force." Michael said.

"It's good to see you as well Michael, Jade." I told him. "Forgive us though, we have to leave soon, we've been here too long and it's to high a risk to stay much longer or else my father might find us." I said to them. "Hyper Force lets move out." I saw that my team followed behind me, all but June, who must have forgotten our earlier conversation. I stopped and my team looked up at me. I turned back to June who stood there, frozen and heart broken. "Did you not hear me?" I asked her. "I said 'Hyper Force lets move out'." She gasped and her hand instantly raced to cover her mouth. I nodded to her, smirking. The team smiled as they watched their newest member race back to her parents to say her good-byes.

"We already got your stuff on the ship and into the robot." Jade told her daughter, who cried in her arms. "We had a feeling that you were going with them. We love you sweet heart. Call us when you can or send a post card so we know that you're alright." June nodded as she hugged her parents tight, and then raced to the team and I, throwing her arms around me.

"Thank you so much Jazz." She cried.

"No problem J. As I told you before, we aren't passing this chance up again. You're a great friend and powerful ally, besides, lets face it, the two of us are both the worst when it comes to good-byes." I returned her hug and the team and I hurried onto the robot, waving to June's parents as we closed the hatch and Rose started up the robot and we flew out of there.

"I'll help you unpack June." I told her after we blasted off. "But first, the team and I need to give you something." She looked over at me with a confused look as I took the communicator out of Olivia's hands and handed it to June. "This is your communicator; it's to be used in situations and in emergencies only. Its how you can talk to all of us when anything happens."

"And another thing if I may." Annabel said. "June, do you know of the power primate?"

"It's that cool power that all of you guys have right?" She asked. Annabel nodded. "Then yeah I know about it. Why?"

"Because I feel the power primate flowing threw you as blood flows in your veins. I would like to teach you in the ways of the power primate, if you would let me." Annabel offered.

"Really, learn how to use that really cool power you guys all have? Hell yeah, I'll do it!" She said. Annabel frowned slightly at her use of a swear, but wasn't noticed and quickly dropped it, I bet thinking of all the times the rest of the team and I have swear.

"Alright, nobody's working on anything tonight." I told the team. "I want all of you to get plenty of sleep so you can plan your lessons for tomorrow. June and I will stay up a little longer and put away some of her stuff and then we'll head to bed. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all said. The all ran off to bed and I felt Midnight move off the back of my shoulders. She jumped to the ground and walked off toward my room.

"Is that all she does is sleep?" June asked me.

"Sorta, but even so, she's great company, plus she a great way to keep the back of my shoulders and neck warm." We both laughed and headed down to one of the guest rooms we had and started unpacking her stuff that Jade and Mike had placed down there for us. We started to unpack a few things before we both got really tired and just plopped on her bed. "Hey June?"

"Yeah Jazz?"

"You think I can stay here for the night, I have no effort what so ever to get up." I heard her laugh softly.

"Sure, I don't think I can move either." She said. "You do a great job as the leader of this team Jazz, I'm proud to be apart of it."

"We're glad to have you apart of this team too June." I giggled. "As for being a great leader, I'm just being me, because that all I can be."

"Its all any of us can be." June whispered before I heard her yawn, we then kept silent and let the sleep word of our minds over take us.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, long chapter alert! At least it gives you guys something to read right? There is no way though that I can get the next chapter up in two days sadly (crying) but I will do my best to get it up by next week. Thank you guys for believing in me!**

**Question of the Chapter: Which one of my Oc's do you guys like the best? (good or evil) Or do you like more then one?**

**My Answer to the Question: I like all my Oc's, but I want to hear about you guys who is your favorite or your favorites.**

**Remember to Review Please!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	14. Cobi's Family Problems?

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 13: Cobi's Family Problems_

**Jasmine's Point of View: **

I felt myself drift slowly awake. It took me more then just a few moments to realize I was in one of the spare rooms, no, it was June's room. I guess the sleep really knocked me out that I forgot about our new team member. I looked around and noticed that I had fallen asleep on my stomach and June's head was laid in the small of my back. I tried to move out from under her and not wake her up, but I failed miserably.

"Is it really morning already?" She asked me tiredly.

"You can go back to sleep if you want." I told her.

"Nah, I better get use to waking up this early. Time to rise and shine." She got up off my back and stretched at the end of her bed. "So what do we gotta do first?" She yawned.

"Why don't you go hope in the shower and get change to wake you up? I'm going to go out and start in on making breakfast." I told her.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"If you're offering, I'd be nice if you could get some stuff out for me while I'm starting everything up so we can just throw it in the pan. Then you can help me out with the cooking so it will get done twice as fast."

"Sounds good, just let me get changed and I'll be in the kitchen in a minute." I nodded to her and walked out of her room and into mine to change quick before we started up on breakfast. I changed out of my clothes from yesterday and put on some work clothes for the day. I grabbed myself a set of light blue jean shorts and a lavender strapped shirt like always. My favorite clothes to wear around the robot, or anywhere really. I did a few other essentials for myself and then hurried off to the kitchen. June still wasn't there, so I thought I'd start while waiting on her. I pulled out the pancakes this morning and started making the batter while I also started up heating a couple pans. June then decided to come in and stretched once more before he nose picked up on what I was cooking.

"Geese, what are you cooking all that food for Jazz? An Army?" She asked me bewildered. I laughed at her comment.

"No, but it often feels like it when Rover, Rose, and Olivia pretty much wipe out the refrigerator. The team are picky eaters, so I have to make a lot of everything each morning."

"Are you always the one who cooks breakfast?" June asked. "No one else does it, or are they too lazy to do it?"

"Nah, since I became part of the team, I've been making breakfast for them, they don't do it because I like doing it, besides they always cook lunch and dinner for me. But we all do the dishes, which isn't that bad since the team got a dish washer, we just have to load and unload it now." I said, putting some pancake batter on the pan. "Can you watch these for me while I get some sausage cooking?"

"Sure." She said, taking my place while I opened up the sausage and got it cooking. "What normally happens when you guys are here, not on a mission or anything?"

"If any of us are not training or learning, it's usually our down time to do what we want. Olivia is always building stuff, Gabriella is experimenting in her lab, Annabel is meditating, and Rose and Rover are trying to kill each other. Although, since Rover and Gabriella got together, they've been spending a lot of time together so Rose has been trying some new piloting games we got to pass the time since she's not fighting with her brother." I said, turning the sausage in my pan.

"That looks really good." She said, flipping the pancakes. "What do you do during your down time?"

"I read, write, draw, play some music, and before you were apart of the team, I would talk to you over the webcam." I started to cut up the sausage in the pan. "I've also been helping out the team when they need help. I've meaning to ask. Besides the power primate and using that double bladed sword, what else can you do? I saw some of your moves back on Yourux 4, but what else can you do, and what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Me?" She asked, shocked. "Well in my free time I love to read and listen to music the most. As for what I can do, I've been trained in the art of every weapon made to man. A sword, whip, double blade, a knife, you name it and I know it; there are only a few I don't know since you rarely find them throughout the galaxies. But I mostly stick with my double blade that I normally have on my back. But I wish I had at least had the skills that you have Jazz."

"June.." I looked at her sadly.

"I'm not really talking about the hand to hand combat, but the power primate, I wish I could use that at least half as good as you. And I wish I could write and draw, but the most I've close to is drawing stick figures and writing no better then a six year old child."

"Well.." I had to think a moment about that. "Annabel is having a lesson with you about the power primate today, so she'll help you with that, I learned from her too. As for the writing and drawing skills, I can help you with those."

"Really?" I turned to her and watched her eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Yeah J. After your lesson with Annabel, I'll squeeze you in for a little while before a class with the others and we'll have another lesson before bed. Can you work with that?"

"Yes! Oh thank you Jazz!" She tackled me with one of her famous hugs, and returned it, but looked over at the food she was cooking and worry hit my face.

"Uh, June?" I called to her from over my shoulder.

"Yeah Jazz?" She asked pulling away from me and looking at me happily.

"If you don't take off those pancakes soon, they're going to be blacker then Annabel's fur." I told her. She shrieked and ran to them, pulling then off, and sighing when she only saw that they were a dark brown. "Always watch you food J."

"Thanks Jazz, you're saving me more times then I could ever count."

"It's the least I can do after you joined the team and became one of our closet friends." I said. "The sausage is down now, so I'm going to start on some fruit for the others, that only Annabel will eat."

"The team doesn't like fruit?" I shrugged at her question.

"They stick with mostly junk food and whatever I make them. Though Gabriella and Rover will have there moments, you have to cram veggies and fruits down Rose and Olivia's throats."

"Oh I feel so sorry for you." She laughed. I soon joined in and once we quieted down after a while, we finished making breakfast just as the first half of the team and most of the early risers showed up.

"Good Morning Jasmine, June." Annabel told us.

"Morning Annabel." I said to her. I then turned toward the two monkeys in love and grinned. "Morning love birds, you want a heart shaped pancake to start the day?" June snickered at my remark and Rover growled at me.

"Say that again, I dare ya kid." He said in a dead tone voice, filled with rage.

"Relax Rover." Gabriella told him, placing her hand on his arm. "She's just playing with us, there's no need to hurt her."

"Yeah Rover, geese." I pretended to sigh. "A girl can't even make a simple joke about her two friends that feel in love because of her help? If we can't simply joke around then how do you expect June and I to stay? We only decided to join so we could pull pranks all day long 'til the sun sets below the clouds." I said to them with a lot of sarcasm in my voice and a grin on my face.

"But you'd miss us." Rover stated, his sarcasm coming out as well.

"That's alright; the girls would leave you high and dry in a heart beat and come with us. Wouldn't you guys?" I asked Gabriella, Annabel and June.

"Oh yeah, I've with you girl, all the way." June said.

Gabriella stuck her hands up in the air in the from of surrender. "Neutral." She called before walking away from her boyfriend and toward the table where Annabel was already seated, eating her fruit and pancakes.

"I refuse to be apart of this debate." She said before turning back to her fruit. Rover and I stared each other down, that was until we heard the alarm go off. We all dropped what we were doing and ran to the command center. We all turned to Gabriella who gave us her little speech.

"It appears from our scanners that we have detected a large group of formless on the planet, outside of a populated city. The planet is known as Qunner 9." She told us.

"Qunner 9? That's my birth planet, my family is down there!" June shouted.

"Don't worry June, we'll help them." I told her. "Team, prepare for landing! Hyper Force, Go!" My team ran to the controls and quickly landed us at on the surface of the planet. With so many people around and the formless in the town, it would be too dangerous to use the robot to get ride of them all, so it had to be done by hand.

As soon as the doors to our robot were opened we were flooded with formless in less then two seconds. June raced forward in front of us and cut our way open and then ran into town, probably to look for her family. The team and I quickly followed behind, defeating as many formless as we could, while trying to catch up with June.

"Annabel! You and the others handle the formless here and then keep moving after June! I'm going now so that she doesn't have to fight on her own!" Annabel was able to glance back at me before she had to turn back to the formless surrounding her. I ran after June, eliminating the formless that stood in my way. When I finally caught up with her, I saw she was protecting two people that seamed to be the same age as June's parents. Possibly an aunt and uncle?

The formless swarmed around her faster then she could defeat them. I raced to help her when I green flash of light raced in front of me. When the light died off, I saw that it was a sword of green light, the power primate; I looked at the wielder of the sword, gasping at who it was.

"Cobi?" I couldn't believe the sight before me, it had been so long. He looked up from the ooze of the once formless in front of him and gazed surprisingly over at me. We were trapped for the moment in each others eyes before more formless moved in and gathered around us. Cobi raced forward in the blink of an eye and faced them off with his sword. I joined him using only my normal moves as to conserve my energy if the case called for it. Soon though, the formless dwindled down to the point where all that was left was ooze lying on the ground, before it gathered itself together in large globs and floated off into space.

Once they were truly out of the way I walked over to Cobi's side. He looked up at me, the glowing sword in his hands vanished as he let go of the hilt of the sword. "It's good to see you again, Jasmine." He said to me. I smiled up at him.

"It's good to see you too, Cobi. So what brings you here?" I asked him.

"This is my home planet; I was visiting for the time being and was just about to move on when these formless showed up. So I stayed behind to protect my family, even if they didn't want me to." He looked away from me sadly. I stepped closer to him and placed my hand under his chin to make sure his eyes met mine.

"Why wouldn't they want your help?" I asked him, before he could say something about it, the two people who hid behind June came out and the woman started yelling at Cobi.

"This is why we didn't want you to come back Caleb!" The woman yelled. "I can't believe you would disobey your father and me on the fact of using that power of yours! I would have rather died then be saved by it!"

"Then maybe I should have left you to the formless!" Cobi shouted back at her, it was the first time I had seen anger in his face.

"What's with the family feud?" I asked June in a whisper as she came over to me.

"First off, to set things strait, that woman yelling at Cobi is my aunt and Cobi is my cousin, whose real name is Caleb, but no one calls him that as you can see." She whispered back. "As for what's going on, it's the fact of any kind of power that not 'normal' so to say, like the power primate. One this planet, it's an even fifty-fifty that people can live with it and some hate it. It's what broke up our family. My side of the family and Cobi didn't mind the power, but the rest of our family did. It was another reason why we left, so we weren't always fighting with them." It was then that the team came up and Rover smiled at the fact of seeing Cobi again.

"Cobi! Man is it good to see you, even when you got a woman screaming you in the face!" Cobi looked away from his mother and grinned as he looked back at Rover. His mother continued to scream at him even though he wasn't listening anymore.

"Rove!" He shouted. "It good to see you too man! It's been too long, how are you and _she_ doing, along with all the other girls?"

"Just as annoying as ever, as for _her_, we're together, thanks to the kid." Rover said. "What it's been like a few months?"

"I have no idea Rove; it's been hard to remember much when you're constantly on the go, even if no one is there with you." He said. It was so unlike the Cobi I knew. The Cobi I knew was gentlemen like and kind, not really out going like he is now, maybe it's because he's with Rover and he needs to vent a bit.

"Caleb, don't ignore me!" His mother screamed.

"I can and I will!" He yelled back at her.

"That's it!" His father yelled. "I've had it with this! There is no way of getting through to our son, then he will be our son no longer!" I gasped as well as most of the team, Cobi stood motionless as Rover tried to shake him out of it. His father looked back at him. "You are a lone man now Caleb, go, and never come back or show your face again, because we certainly don't want to see it." Cobi's once father and mother then strolled back into town while Cobi stood back with us, no emotion in his face. I walked up to him and touched the side of his face. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he turned to face me.

"Cobi?" I whispered softly. "Where is all of your stuff?"

"I have nothing." He cried. "I came back here to try and reconnect with my parents, but they wouldn't do it unless I gave up on my powers, to show that they meant business, they burned my room to nothing, along with all my stuff. I couldn't believe them, so with the money I had on me, I stayed at a hotel that welcomed people like me. When I went to pack my ship to head out, I found out that my ship had been blown up not ten minutes ago. The last bit of my stuff was on that ship, and I was almost all set to go again, then the formless came, and I saw my parents about to be killed, and as much as I hated them, I couldn't let them die. You know the rest from there." I felt so sorry for him. I pulled his head down on my shoulder and let him cry out the lost he had dealt with. I signaled for Rover to get the little stuff he had, which was only his backpack on his shoulder and the rest of us tried to move him back to the robot. "Where are you taking me?" He asked, looking up from my shoulder.

"We're all heading back to the Super Robot." I whispered to him. "You're coming with us."

"I have no home now." He stated quietly. I abruptly stopped and turned to face to him. He stopped and sadly yet surprised like stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Your home is with us." I told him. "We can't bear to leave you again; we're all horrible at good-byes."

"You mean you and June are the ones who are horrible with good-byes." Rover said, trying to lighten the mood just a bit. I think it worked a bit; we got a small smile out of Cobi.

"Cobi, they are right." We heard a voice to the side of us speak. We all turned and watched as an older woman stepped out and walked over to Cobi.

"Gram?" Cobi and June said surprised at the same time. The woman smiled and nodded.

"It's been too long." She commented. "But Cobi, it is in your best interest that you leave with this girl, June and their friends. They hold a better life for you then this trash heap ever would."

"What could be awaiting me if I did go with them Gram?" He asked her.

"Adventure, like that which you seek, friendship that you have already gotten, but will become deeper like a family, and to use your power that others here may hate, for good." She replied to him.

"And maybe a girlfriend while he's at it." June snickered at her own remark.

"Not helping June." Cobi seethed threw his teeth, clenching his fist. Their grandmother smiled at the sight of her two grand kids

"Cobi," His grandmother sighed bringing him into her arms. "Your parents are stubborn, but they will soon regret there decision, but for now, its best that you don't stay here. Go with them, and know this, not all of your family is against you. If there wasn't a mixture of us that liked and dislike the power, we wouldn't have anything to debate on Friday night." Cobi chuckled at his grandmother and gave her a quick huge.

"Thanks Gram." He told her.

"It's what I live for Cobi." She smiled. "Come here June before the two of you take off." June flew into her grandmother's arms and then hurried back to my side once she was done. "Child." She addressed me. "Come to old Gram and tell me of yourself." I walked over to her and she entrapped me in her arms. "Watch out for my grandbabies." She whispered to me. "Especially Cobi, help him heal, Chosen One, I know you have the power to do it." I stepped back and blinked at her. How could she possibly know that I was the chosen one?

"How?" I was able to whisper before my voice gave out on my question I needed to ask.

"You are not the only Chosen One I have seen in my life time child, nor do I hope that you'll be the last. Go child, before any of you change your mind." I slowly nodded my head to her and we all headed back to the Super Robot. Annabel quickly got some food for Cobi to eat and Gabriella made him something to drink. I grabbed him a blanket and the others set the robot for take off.

"Cobi?' I address him next to me. He looked up from his cup, where he had been watching the ripples in it. "The team, June and I have to go quickly to have a meeting; will you be ok out here by yourself?"

"I think so." He said. "I'm just going to rest a bit." He said before putting down his mug and lying down on the floor. I felt extremely sorry for him, and gave him a sad look as the team and I walked out into the meditation room, far away so that Cobi's ears couldn't hear.

"What's the problem kid?" Rover asked me.

"Cobi, he needs a place to stay, and I think we have another room on the robot for him, if you all agree in the vote." I said.

"Are you suggesting…?" Gabriella asked half of her question, not needing to say the rest and I nodded to her.

"Yes, I want to include Cobi onto our team." The team turned to each other and started to whisper among themselves before quieting down and looking back at me. "This choice is sudden all you all, so I wanted to hear what you all have to say about it. Who wants to start?"

"I will." June said. "I think its in not only Cobi's best interest that he stay's with us, but also in our own, if he fights on our side, we have extra power, it would boost our effectiveness. And in return, Cobi can have a family to be with, one that cares about him and that supports him, unlike some horrible people I know…" She muttered before returning her attention to us. "Anyway, it would help him heal, and help us improve as a team to have a loyal person like him apart of it."

"I got something to say too." Rover said. "Besides all the stuff that J said that true, he's another dude for me to hang out with when I need some dude time, being the only guy, I'm at quiet a disadvantage at most times. I'm not saying that it's the only reason, but I just thought I'd mention it. He's a good man, if we can get him, then we should."

"The rest of us agree on the matter as well." Annabel said speaking up and floating in mid air. "We all think that he would be a vital aspect to the team. To not ask him to join would be a horrible out come that could make the difference between life and death, and living another day."

"So do we still have to vote after everything that has been said?" Rose asked.  
I chuckled. "I think that the voting has already been counted, lest go talk to our new team mate." The team smiled and we hurried out to there command center where we left Cobi to only find that he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" June shouted. "Damn it Cobi! Why do you always run off when we least expect it?" It was then that an idea sprouted in my head and I ran for the launch bay. It reminded me of the first night I met him, he's still the same.

**Jasmine's Memory:**

_We were all now sitting around a large bon fire in the middle of the town square, burning the items of the evil spirits and cooking food and roasting some desserts. The team was enjoying the music and dance to it, but what surprised me the most was that I got to see Gabriella and Rover slow dancing together, now that was a weird combo, but then again, so was Rover's parents Sprx and Nova. Cobi asked me to dance a few times with himself, and it honestly was one of the best nights of my life. _

_As the night went on, the people began to head back into their homes and the crowds began to die down. When the crowd died down to a certain point, Cobi go up from his spot next to the team and I, and he headed out to the small ship that the kind people of this town gave him. I got up from my place and ran after him. The team looked to want to come after me, but Annabel held them back, giving me space to deal with this. I smiled back at her and ran after Cobi. _

"_So you're leaving now?" I asked. He turned around, surprised I followed. _

"_I was hoping to leave so that I wouldn't have to say good-bye." He replied back to me sadly._

"_Then don't." I smiled. I walked up to him and placed my finger on his lips as he had once done to me. "Just say, 'until next time'."_

_He smiled. "Then until next time, Jasmine." He said to me. He turned away from me and headed toward his ship and started it up, looking back at me threw the window one more time, and he waved and took off. I waved back as he took off and after he had left my line of sight._

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I hurried down the hallways and ran after Cobi, fully knowing what he was planning, to leave without a good-bye, just as he did the last time. I hurried as fast as I my legs could take me until I reached the hanger. I then saw Cobi, walking up to the ship. I hurried up to him and raced in front of him, cutting him off from the ship. He looked surprised and stepped back, still holding onto his bag that was on his shoulders.

"So you're leaving now?" I asked him all over again, reliving my memory with him at our last encounter.

He seamed surprised, realizing the same thing as me. "I was hoping to leave so that I wouldn't have to say good-bye." He said to me once again.

"Then don't." I said as I walked toward him. It was happening all over again, but this time, there was going to be a different ending. "Stay Cobi, stay with us."

"I couldn't impose." He said sadly, looking down at him feet. As he did for me; I took one of my hands and lifted his chin up so that his eyes were looking directly into mine.

"You couldn't impose if you tried." I told him. "Plus, the whole team wants you to join us."

"The whole team?" He breathed. I nodded. It was then that my team decided to grace ourselves with their presence.

"Sorry we're late, Jazz took off and everything went a little crazy." Rover said. "So what are you two doing all by your lonesome selves? Hmm?" Cobi and I looked away form each other, I raced to turn the instant I felt my face get red, I angrily looked back at Rover, trying to mask my blush with rage.

"Rover, shut up!" I snapped at him, trying to lose the red blush in my face. He and the team laughed and I turned back to Cobi, who looked a little embarrassed himself, Rover can make you feel that way, that's for sure, but Rose…, I'm glad she hasn't said anything yet or I would have skinned her alive. I turned back to Cobi and looked deeply into his eyes. "So will you stay, please Cobi?" He looked in my eyes, then he turned back to look at the team, his eyes looking at his cousin, and she gave him a silent nod.

He turned back to me and game me one the smiles I loved on him most. "I guess I don't have of a choice then, I'm staying." I gasped and then hugged him out of joy. Just as I pulled back and saw his face, we were talked by the rest of the team.

"I feel like should be doing something for you guys right now out of thanks." Cobi told us.

"Naw, you don't need to worry about that man." Rover said. "We're just happy you're with us now."

"Amen to that." Olivia and Rose said at the same time once again.

"Still, I feel like I should at least give you something, maybe some information?" He tried once more.

"Well if you want to say something, your apart of the team, we're all ears Cobi." June told him. He looked over at me and I nodded, he smiled and looked at all of us.

"Have you guys ever heard of the 'Traversée de Changeante'?" He asked.

**Witch's Note:**

**Oh I bet there was a lot to cover in that chapter in this note! First, Cobi's apart of the team! Second, I see a little romance between Cobi and Jazz; do we have yet another love story to figure out? And what the hell is 'Traversée de Changeante'? I know, but you don't, isn't that the fun part? But you guys will find out in the next chapter! **

**For more information on my characters, check my profile, toward the bottom, and there's a poll for you guys to look at too, about which character you like the most on my poll, good or evil, and its in voting form! I know you already answered it, but please again! All the new characters that have a big role in the story are on there, and if any are added to the story, they will be added to the poll, but I don't think there will be. **

**Question of the Chapter: Have you read of any really good books lately?**

**My Answer to the Question: I have found a new series about a girl that wants to be a night and her brother a sorcerer. But her father arranged for it to be the other way around, but they switched on him, and being the lazy, forgetful, and horrible father he is, doesn't ever notice. The series is called '_Song of the Lioness_', I've already read two books, working on the third, and then there is still a forth! I like it, you might too, just thought to let you know!  
**

**Remember to Review! (An author always loves to see feedback from her readers.)**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	15. Upgrades, Ups and Downs

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 14: Upgrades, Ups and Downs_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

Everyone was working as fast as they could, hurrying to make the robot move faster then it already could to get to our next destination. A place Cobi told us was called 'Traversée de Changeante', its translation was 'Passage of Changing'. What exactly was in this 'Passage of Changing'? Cobi hasn't told us what it's about, but I hope he does soon. The team is crazy with excitement. Rose and Rover even held off their daily fight to join us for this.

We were all gathered in the command center and waited penitently for Cobi to explain this 'Traversée de Changeante' to us. He soon walked into the command center, his new clothes looked nicely on him, a normal pair of low cut jeans and a sleeveless shirt. I felt myself stare a little, but the quickly looked away, afraid that he would be offended by this action.

"Morning everyone." He said, gathering everyone's attention from what they were doing. "Uh wow, didn't know you guys were that interested, anyway, what this Traversée de Changeante is, it's literally what it means, 'Passage of Changing'. It's a kind of magical portal that will send you anywhere you want to go, which is great for travel, but as a result, some animals and robots are changed in personality and form, however, if there is a blend, say robotic monkeys were to go in there, the impact would be more sever."

"How is it so sever? Does it hurt us?" Rose asked.

"Not from what I've heard, but the Traversée de Changeante apparently has you take on a similar shape to the one most powerful around you, which we know is Jasmine. You would change into a similar form as her, a more human version of a robotic simian." Cobi told us, surprising us all.

I was surprised to say the least when I heard this information. June seamed to be the same way, as for the girls of my team, besides June, they all seamed to excited for the fact, apparently they wanted to have this change as fast as possible, even Annabel seamed to be excited by this news and floated down to the others and shared a smile with them as Olivia hugged them all to death, especially Cobi. I looked over at the male robotic simian of my team, seeing his face will with no emotion, why did it make me feel like I should be worried?

**June's Point of View:**

The whole team seamed to be excited about this Traversée de Changeante thing. When my cousin told us all about it, the girls looked as if they were going to scream. Jasmine smiled at her team, happy that they were ok with this. I looked over at my cousin, and he seamed to be just as happy as Jazz was. I smirked as I thought to plan to get the two of them together. I could get Rose's help, she extremely sneaky when it comes to this kind of stuff. I looked at the last robot monkey of the team, the only male and the only one with no smile on his face, just… nothing, his face was emotionless.  
And man, does it give me a bad feeling.

**Annabel's Point of View:**

Hearing of the Traversée de Changeante or Passage of Changing, it excited all of my team, as well as myself. We would be changed in to a more human version of ourselves. I knew that Rose would like it best, so that she could wear all the girly outfits that we bought Jasmine that she uses for the dirtiest work on the robot, which is usually when it involves lots of oil, gasoline, and dirt. And the others seamed happy to try a new form to learn how to use, to see how different we would become.

I did look at my third in command though, and I felt his anger threw the power primate, even if he did hide his anger behind a calm façade. How did this make him feel so angry?

**Olivia's Point of View:**

This is going to be so COOL! I can't wait to be a human-robot monkey! I mean, think about it! More room in my stomach for me to fill up with food every day, so Jazz might want to start cooking more, and I can reach higher places when I try to build things, so I might not have to climb as much anymore! It gets so tiring! And after I do it, my palms get all sore and I have to head down to Gabby's lab have her give me something for the pain in my hands, then I would get back to building and it would happen all over again! So this would really help me a lot, and maybe I can wear some of Jazz's clothes, 'cuz those look really cute on her!

I hugged all the others when I went to hug Rover, he look like he didn't want this to happen. Why? Why wouldn't he want such a cool thing to happen to him? I bet it would make him stronger!

**Rose's Point of View: **

Wow! When I thought about it, I was going to be able to wear the cute clothes that Jazz gets to wear, and I'll get the color she hates most of all, so that she'll have to look at it all day! I laughed in my head as I thought how much easier it would be to get clothes to wear if we did have this upgrade! I mean, has anyone realized that we monkeys might not like the fact that we can't really wear that much for clothing, being the size we are? If they haven't noticed by now, their worse then Olivia on her worse days.

I looked over at Jazz and out newest member, Cobi. I knew that there had to be some way to get them together, and I was going to do it! I looked over at June, who had the same look on her face. She looked over at them quickly and then back to me, giving me the silently asked question of 'help me get these two idiots together'! This is going to be the most fun I've had since my fights with Rove and Gab.

Speaking of family, I looked over at my brother. His face spoke instant kill joy and the thought 'why's he acting like that? The ungrateful son of the devil.' Which happens to be my mother, and I've proud to be the devil's daughter, but man, what is up with my brother?

**Gabriella's Point of View:**

It seamed almost as if I was in dream. This portal would bring about new powers for us to test; new bodies to master and live with, it excited me, but I was a little worried. Would we have to relearn everything all over again when this was done? I looked over at my lover and sighed when I knew that was the master thing on his mind. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm. He looked up at me with his emotionless face, but I could see past it, I could see the worry in him. Rover didn't like the change of himself, and it seamed to be one of his few fears, besides losing me.

**Rover's Point of View:**

How can all the others think that this a good thing? How can they all just throw away the possibility that something might go wrong and ignore it with the joy of wearing clothes?

I felt my lover place her hand on my arm, I looked up at her. My face was hard and not readable, but Gabriella could see right threw me. I knew she could see my worry behind my mask of no emotion. She saw the fear I felt. Everyone gave me worried glances when they saw my face, all but my sister of course who gave me a 'what the hell' look. I turned back to Gab and grabbed her hand, leading her away from the command center.

**Cobi's Point of View:**

I had saw Rove's face before he left with Gabriella, and it hurt to think my close guy friend seamed upset by this, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I sat down in the seat behind me and sighed.

"Don't blame yourself Cobi." Jasmine told me. I looked up at her and sighed again looking down at my feet, if I had just kept my mouth shut, this never would have happened.

"You can not change the past Cobi, what's done is done." Annabel told me. "We can only look forward to the future."

"Yeah Cobi." My cousin said to me. "Rover doesn't mind change so much as it's not him that has to do the changing. He's worried that something might go wrong, and its one of his greatest fears. Gab'll help him now; let's just focus on getting to the Traversée de Changeante." I nodded and helped Rose se the coordinates to the Traversée de Changeante and then left to get some sleep. How do the others do this and not get tired is a mystery to me.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

Cobi had left to take a nap a while back, and Rover and Gab were still not back from wherever Rover took Gabriella off to. So it was just me and most of my girls in the command center. When I felt Midnight's paws on my shoulders, I looked to see her face, calm and waiting. I think she can sense the Traversée de Changeante, which is why she came out of her nap to stay with up to make sure we were safe.

Too soon though, we were faced with a large portal, many colors swirled in its rings and edges. We all watched in awe. I looked at the rest of it from the side camera; it looked as if this portal went on forever. It looked to have no end; this would defiantly keep Dad off my track for a _long_ time.

Suddenly though, I felt Midnight hiss at the screen, she extended her claws and lashed out at the air in front of her, in a fury of anger. It couldn't have been the portal, Midnight didn't show any signs of aggression then, so why would she now?

We all looked out in front of us and saw a glimpse of a ship that was flying toward us. When we looked closer at the ship, I noticed that it was very familiar, orange in color, and looking bad to the bone. It was Mandarin and Mandy's ship, now I know the cause of Midnight's behavior. We had little time as their ship came flying toward us.

"Rose, find your brother and Gabriella! Olivia, find Cobi! Annabel, June you two are with me, Annabel take the scrambler and June take the cruiser 5! I'll take cruiser 6! We'll hold off their ship 'til we get everyone together so we can face them head on! Hyper Force, Go!" Annabel headed off into her tube, and June and I headed into Olivia and Rover's. We separated ourselves from the robot and flew off toward Mandarin and Mandy's ship that was racing toward us.

"Jasmine, Mandarin is sending in a transmission, should we accept of decline?" Annabel asked.

"He's probably just going to gloat at me how he's going to kill us, even though we 'escaped' him before. Let it threw, it's probably nothing we haven't heard before." Annabel's link with me ended and it was soon replaced by the face of Mandy on the command center of the ship. "What do you and your father want Mandy? We haven't caused you any problems." I told her.

"You'd be wasting your time heading threw that portal; the things people say about it aren't true. Father went threw it a few days ago, but nothing happened to him." Mandy growled.

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe you can't change because you don't have a human with you to have a different form to change too?" I told her, thinking of how much of an idiot she is, and how much of an idiot her father must be. "Because without one, there is no one to change into, or morph near toward."

"I'd slit my own throat faster then let a human on my father's ship!" She yelled back at me.

"Mandy, what is that racket all about up there?" I heard Mandarin say in the background. He walked up the screen and grinned. "Ah, the Second Hyper Force. I was wondering when we'd run into you again. My dear girl, what have you done to anger my daughter?"

"Who said I was going to tell you anything?" I snapped at him. "I mean, you are the one who wants to change his form, am I right?" Mandarin scowled at this, I snickered at him.

"You're just like your father, my hairless monkey. It was too bad her never came to my side, maybe you will."

I snorted at him. "In your dreams, you rabid monkey."

"Don't talk to my father like that!" Mandy cried, firing lasers at the cruiser. She was able to get me off guard and hit me, sending me into the Traversée de Changeante. I couldn't help but feel the need to scream as I flew into the colorful vortex. My whole team I saw flew in after me without a second guess. Once we were together, the robot was combined into one piece again, but the vortex was too powerful to get back out of it, the way we came.

The ship shook as we raced threw the Traversée de Changeante. It wasn't long though that we saw the team glow a bright white color. I pulled out five blankets that I had grabbed from behind our chairs and placed them over each monkey, well I should say over four, I had Cobi place the last blanket over Rover because of the guy/girl thing, rather not have to deal with anything embarrassing like that.

As soon as it started though, it stopped, we got threw the Traversée de Changeante. I looked around to see if anything had been broken and noticed that my team had grown in size, they were almost as tall as I was, Rover was the closest in height, being taller then June, but shorter then Cobi and me. All the others now that this sliver, metallic body, no other color, but that was shown in their more human like forms. The color of their old armor was the color of their hair and a single colored ring on the end of each monkey's tail. The girls' hair were all different, Annabel's was strait and came down to her shoulders in length, but looked thin, it was the deepest black like her fur once was, her eyes were still a deep blue. Olivia had short, bouncy, thick curls of a pine green, and her eyes were just as deep blue as Annabel's. Gabriella had long curly, blue hair that went passed her shoulders; her eyes were still whiter then the ice and snow. Rose, man was her hair different! She had curls like Olivia and Gabriella, but her hair was in the middle, at the shoulders, just like Annabel, but hers was a bright red in color with the ends of her hair and her bangs were a hot pink, as were the color of her eyes. Rover, he had the shortest hair of them all, it being as short as Cobi's, but a bright golden yellow in color, his eyes were just as onyx like as Annabel's hair.

"Is everyone alight?" I asked.

"I think so." Olivia said. She rubbed her head in pain, until she felt her hair on her head and she screamed, running toward the mirror that we had moved up here. "Oh my god! I have hair, and no fur!" She screamed, running her hands over her face, no noticing her metallic skin too, she was so into it, she let go of the blanket covering her. I raced toward her and kept the blanket over her so that she wouldn't let it drop.

"Olivia, you can't just let the blanket drop now that you're body has changed." I told her. She nodded and held the blanket over her shoulders that covered her and she looked back into the mirror, I wouldn't blame her. Her communicators on the side of her head were now reduced in size to a mire silver bulb, like that was on the end of her communicator before the change. The team had also grow… _parts_ that needed to be covered, they now had something to hide, as they use to not. All of the team looked like her, except for the few differences like color, hair style and eyes.

"So we're changed now?" Rover asked sadly. He looked over his hand that wasn't gripping the blanket on his shoulders. He changed it into his large fist and tried to move around, seeing how his reflexes were. He tried some of his normal punches, letting them slice the air. He saw that his reflexes were quicker then before, and just as strong, if not stronger. He grinned. "This might not be as bad as I thought." Gabriella smiled at this, running to him and kissing his cheek. This was the closest action we have seen of them getting closer to kiss each other. We still had not seen it, but they were still most likely just getting used to being together still. Rover blushed redder then Rose's hair and smiled back at her. Still no kiss, but the team and I could help but grin at each other, fully knowing what was going to happen sooner or later.

It was then that the robot shook as we were fired at. We turned as the alarm went off and watched as Mandy and Mandarin's ship flew closer to ours, weapons exposed to our robot and us.

"Hyper Force, Go!" I called, my team ran to their stations and we prepared to face Mandy and Mandarin in space battle.

**Witch's Note:**

**Whoa, it's been to long since I really got to type, I've been so busy with homework and studying, and trust me, its not easy, especially foreign language. I hate it, and my teacher, but I can't do much about, but once the year is over and I pass her class, hopefully with a good grade, I'll be good for collage in a few years. Anyway…**

**So sorry for the wait people! I just had to vent back there! But how was this chapter, I always wanted to do this when I magic vortex messes with the team, what do you think of it, love it, or hate it? Reviewing is the only way I'll know!**

**Question of the Chapter (Besides the one in the paragraph above): How long do you think it will take for Gabriella and Rover to kiss (knowing how long it took them to know that they liked each other)? And how long do you think it will be before Jazz and Cobi realize they have feelings for each other? **

**Answer to the Question: My answer is… there isn't one! Didn't see that coming did, ya? If I tell you the answer to the question, it would ruin the story! And that's no fun for anyone!**

**Remember to **_**Review**_** people!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	16. He's Gone, Now I Kill

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 15: He's Gone, Now I Kill_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

Mandy and Mandarin had followed us threw the magical portal and now were ready to face us in battle. We had little time to act so the others ran up to their stations with their blackest around them. We had no time to do anything different. The others and I got to our post and Cobi and June waited in the command center to repot anything that maybe of use to us or give us any help they can.

"Launch Mega Missiles!" I shouted. The robot's arms came to its sides and blasted missiles at their ship, most were block by their shield, but on was able to break threw hitting the side of the ship.

"We aren't doing much good kid!" Rover yelled at me.

"Lets try hitting them from multiple angels, split up team into groups, June and Cobi, hurry to the Torso Tank and strap in, it's going to get bumpy." I said. "We'll split into two groups, Annabel, you Rose and Gabriella, use the speed of your vehicles and sneak around the back of Mandarin's shield and shoot him down to the planet below. Rover and Olivia, you two stay with me and we'll make the cover fire here as a distraction.

The team quickly split up the robot, hidden by the smoke that appeared around us from the clashes of the battle. The air team flew off and us, the ground team stayed back and started to fire at their ship as we cleared the smoke.

Mandarin's ship came out of the smoke and fired its lasers at us. Being slower then the others vehicles, we had to raise our shields in order to protect ourselves. Their lasers did little damage as we prepared for the next strike of our own. We launched more missiles at them and the others fired lasers at them from behind. Their ship went down.

"Great job kid!" Rover shouted to me threw the communicator.

"Thanks, but we need to hurry after them, make sure their down. We can't just assume and leave when they might still be alive and fully able to kill. It would be a matter of time before they would come after us and others." I told them. "Hyper Force, after them." My team nodded and followed me into the smoky space as we raced toward the planet near by that Mandarin and Mandy had landed on.

**Mandy's Point of View (Uh oh…):**

I felt an enormous headache when I sat up in the rubble of what had once been my father's proud ship. Wait! We crashed? I jumped from my spot and looked around me. The planet was covered in rare mineral that had a blue glow to it. I tried to look over the rubble to find my father, but I was to short, wait, too short? I looked down at my body, it was no longer like that of a human, and I was a robot simian again. I sighed, relieved to have my old body back, and then ran to find my father.

I listened for him, called to him, none of these methods though did he reply. I rushed threw the rubble, looking for any sigh of him, that was until I saw his tail sticking out from under the rubble. I ran over to him and removed the rubble from over him.

"Daddy?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and looked up at me sadly.

He laughed, but it turned into a cough, blood coming from it too. "I guess this planet saved us from being killed, turning us back into our old selves, but I guess I wasn't as lucky as you my sweet Mandy." He told me. "I think its my time to go."

"No Daddy! Don't leave me like Momma did!" I cried, letting my head fall on his chest. He shaky like placed his hand on my cheek and lifted my head up to see him.

"Mandy, there is nothing more you can do for me, I've been dead for a long time, since you Momma died, but you kept me going. I'm sorry I have to leave you like this, but I have no choice. The great forces above us have chosen that I am to finally die, and you to be alone."

"Daddy.." I whispered, the tears pouring down my face. He slowly tried to dry them away, but his hands feel to his side. He coughed up more blood and his breathing became more heavy.

"Mandy, I have one last request of you, my dying wish." He told her, looking at the sky. "Kill the Hyper Force, all of them. I was after them all this time to avenge my fallen king, but now it's your turn to go after them to kill them, in my death, for revenge. I have nothing more to teach you but let all of your emotions go, let your dark side take over, and there, you find peace away from the darkness that haunts you. Run now from here, find a way off this rock and repair. Then when you're ready, kill them. I know you can do it my daughter. You have power that I could only dream of. Go now… their coming.." It was his final words before he fell and died, his flesh rotting off his body until all that was left was his bones and the armor.

I gazed upon my once father's body. The tears fell from my eyes and stung my face. I raced toward the ship and started to take the mini ship we had stored away, incase anything happened to Daddy's ship. I powered it up and blasted off along the surface of the planet until I was out of range of that interfering Super Robot's scanners. I then blasted off into space, the fire of hatred already burning deeply in my heart, like that of the once powerful Skeleton King's fire of hate that had been given to me a long time ago by my father. _He's gone, now I kill._

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

The team and I landed quickly on the planet's surface. It was covered in a strange mineral that smelled horrible to me. I could see that Cobi and June agreed with me as they covered their noses while walking off the ship. I heard the team quickly come out from behind me and I heard Gabriella messing with a tracker in her hands.

"The there seams to be a mineral around here that seams to be the opposite of the Traversée de Changeante, what ever it does however, I would have to analyze further to find out the answer." I turned to her, shocked by what was before my eyes. Gabriella was no longer the human like robotic monkey she had been only a few minutes ago, with a blanket over her. She was now down to her old size and shape again. And it seams none of the others noticed yet either.

"Gabriella?" I asked her. She looked up at me. "You might want to take a look at this." I look a mirror that was in June pocket that I took from her and placed the mirror in front of Gabriella's face. For a moment, she was stunned.

"I'm.. back to.. normal?" She asked. I nodded and pointed back to the others too. She turned back to them, who were now looking over their bodies, back to the way they were before the Traversée de Changeante.

"That opposite compound of this planet's surface might reverse the power and transformation of the Traversée de Changeante." I told them. The team burst in joy at the though of being normal again, all but Rose who looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't cry Rose," June said. "We can buy clothes in your size that you can wear that will be even cuter then Jazz's."

Rose's brother placed one of his hands on her shoulder. "It's probably for the best sis. We shouldn't be messing around with that portal anyway." She sighed.

"I guess you guys are right. Let's go find her royal brattyness and her father the freak." The team and I turned to follow Gabriella as she led us threw the planet's paths of crystal roads. It was soon after that we found their ship, crashed and burned. We hurried over to the ship and found only one, deceased body, one that was of armor and bones, with blood stains all around.

"Is this…?" Olivia couldn't even finish her question already knowing her answer.

"Yes Olivia," Annabel said grimly. "This is the body of Mandarin. After all these years, his time has finally passed, and Mandy has taken over."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her. Annabel looked over at me sadly, a serous but scared look on her face.

"Mandarin's wish in life was to kill our family. Mandy's wish in life was to do anything her father wanted of her. When he dies, he passes on his quest to her as a dying wish, to see us and our family dying by her hands in the other world."

**Chiro's Point of View (Three days later):**

The team and I travel threw space, trying follow after the trail of the kids. Which was little to go on though, the last thing we had founds in reports was that the kids were spotted heading off toward some weird portal called the Traversée de Changeante. The team though advised that we go around it, and we did, but it took three days until we finally saw the end of it. When we got to the end, we saw a blue planet ahead. Gibson told us that the planet reversed the affects of the Traversée de Changeante, so we landed there on the unnamed planet, looking for any sighs of the kids.

We departed from the robot and walked around the planets surface for a while before we saw a crashed ship. We hurried over to it, thinking that maybe there was survivors. Boy, were we wrong. The only thing that was what appeared to be only alive was blood stained on the ground around a large pile of bones.

"What is it Gibson?" I asked him.

"This-" He paused, scared of his discovery.

"Out with it Gibson!" Sprx yelled at him. "What is it?"

"Not what, but who." He said. "This is the bones and armor of Mandarin." The team and I gasped. Antauri approached the dead monkey's bones, and looked at the power that still was attached to them.

"Gibson," he asked his friend sadly. "Is this true?"

"I'm afraid so Antauri." Gibson told him. "Mandarin's time has finally passed. This is what is left of his body after all the darkness that has corrupted him."

"Team." Antauri said sadly, bowing his head. "As dark as he became, he was still our leader and friend once a long time ago. Let us give our respects for his passing, and hope that he finds happiness in the after life." We all bowed our heads for Mandarin, the good side of him that they team missed, but at least he can't hurt anyone anymore.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey people! I know this was a quick chap, but it was all I could really think of, I planned Mandarin's death, but now we have to deal with Mandy. Also I know that most of you weren't happy with the change that the monkey's went threw and what they became, it was only a temporary phase to see if anyone would notice and to just try something new, but the team is back the way it was before, but stronger, and even more stronger they shall be, but what will happen next? Its fun to know and for you to guess! Guess all you want, the next chapter is going to be a bit of a shocker!**

**Question of the Chapter: DO you guys really think Chiro is possessed by Skeleton Queen or is he just **_**way**_** out of character?**

**My Answer to the Question: Can't tell you! That would be ruining the story! Now guess people guess!**

**Remember to Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	17. Battle Within the Citadel of Bone

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 16: Battle Within the Citadel of Bone_

**Third Person's Point of View:**

It was the middle of the night, everything was quiet. The 2nd Hyper Force were all asleep in their bed except their leader and their newest member, who sat in the observation room, watching the night sky for any trouble before bed.

"Do you see anything Cobi?" The leader asked her newest member. He sighed and looked out into the dark vacuum of space again, only to see nothing but the stars.

"No Jasmine. There's nothing out there." He said. He looked to face her. In his mind, she was an angle that had a worried look on her face. How badly did he want to hold her and ask her what was wrong, but he was positive that she had no feelings for him at all, they were just teammates and friends. He ignored the thought and looked at her in her bright blue eyes. "Jazz, we've been at this for the passed few hours now, what is it that your trying to find?"

She looked at the young man she had fought many battles with in the few months they have lived together in the Super Robot. His bright hazel eyes looked threw her entire being, sending chills up her spine. His black hair framed his face so well, but what she would do to get closer to him, to be in his arms, to be his. She wished she could run her fingers threw his hair, where she could grip it to bring him closer to her. But there was no chance of that. She saw that he was too perfect for her, and that she, the chosen one, was only fit to fulfill the unknown destiny of her's and live a life alone, with no one to love her.

"I don't know." She told him. "I have this bad feeling, the one that's telling you to run as fast as you can away form here. I think Annabel feels it too, but she's not saying anything because she doesn't want to worry the others or us. I feel it now and then, it's like a loud scream, and then the echoes of it dying off in the background, but it's a feeling inside of me. If that makes any sense."

"No, I understand what you mean, but why these late patrols? If nothing is coming at us, wouldn't it be better if only one was on watch and the rest sleep, and they all know what's going on?" He asked her.

"I guess," she sighed. "But I want the team to have their rest; I don't want them to worry about what we can't see yet. They already have enough to worry about with their families and my father after them."

"Then why did you ask me to stay up with you?"

"Because I trust you the most, even if I knew you only a short time." She said to him, walking up to him and having him face her. "I trust everyone with my life, so don't get me wrong, but if I had a choice, it would be you I would go to first." She hugged him, placing her face in the side of his neck. He felt his face get red and he tried to hide it and comfort her. His face got red, as did her's. She looked up at him while in his arms and the two of them closed their eyes and leaned forward.

Timing ruined the moment though; the robot shook violently as it was attacked by a dark ship. The girl and boy looked out into the vacuum of space and saw as the dark ship approached. Their eyes grew wide at the sight of it, a horror that they could never forget. The Skeleton Queen's ship, the Citadel of Bone.

"Hurry!" She shouted at Cobi. "Go get the others; I'll see what I can do to slow her down!" Cobi nodded and released the Hyper Force leader and ran off in the direction of the rooms that belong to the Hyper Force. In the mean time, the girl ran toward the control panel and placed up a defective shield around the robot. Though it had little effect from the Citadel of Bone crashing into the shield and breaking threw, then slamming into the robot. It rocked the robot so much, it threw the Hyper Force leader at the back wall, hitting her head hard, knocking her out.

The rest of the robot's inhabitants were of the same condition. All were knocked out from the force of the crash. The woman who stood atop of the Citadel of Bone, Skeleton Queen, smirked at the sight and used her power over her ship to capture the robot, bringing it within her Citadel. Vines made of ooze and bone reached within the ship when it was inside and pulled the five monkeys and their human leader out, throwing them into the torture chamber, where she would make the newest and greatest evil fighting force, into a evil force bent on destroying life and humanity.

Little did the evil undead woman know, she missed two people and small little animal on board who will come to the team's aid, that is, when they wake up.

**Cobi's Point of View (A Few Hours Later):**

There was a really bad pain the back of my head when I woke up. I sat up and tried to remember what just happened. It hit me hard and fast, causing my headache to worsen. Jazz was kidnapped along with the rest of the team. I ran out of the observation room and looked around the rooms to check and see who was still here.

I reached the bedrooms and checked them all, but there was no sign of anyone still here. Am I the only one left free?

"Cobi? Is that you?" I heard a voice call from behind me. I looked to the little space behind me that separated Rover's and my room, and there was my cousin, on her shoulders was Midnight, who didn't look happy that her mistress was gone.

"June!" I yelled, running to her. "I thought you were all taken." My cousin buried her face in my chest and cried like she had when we were younger.

"The others were." She whispered to me. "I watched them being pulled out by vines made of that horrible black ooze. We were the only ones left." She clenched her fists in my shirt. "I can't imagine what that horrible woman is doing to them at this moment. What if she kills them?"

"Not if June, _when_." I told her. She looked up at me surprised. "This woman has been after them since the beginning and she only has two things she wants to do with them."

"What are they Cobi?" She asked, scared to know the answer.

"The first option is to turn them to her side, but we know the light in them to too powerful for that. So she'll then go with her second option, killing them, slowly and painfully." June gasped and Midnight growled on her shoulders.

"So what do we do Cobi?" She asked me, fear was deeply strung into her voice, like a young child that had lost its best friend. I pulled her away from my chest and whipped away her tears.

"We're going to save them." I told her fiercely to her face. "Skeleton Queen either thinks we're dead or doesn't know about us yet. This can work to our advantage. We can sneak around this ship until we find the others, free them and get out of here. From what it looks like, it seams that the robot is fine, just needs a good power boost, which you, I and Jazz can take care of when we're getting out of here."

"Okay." She said. "Lead the way Cobi."

"Not me," I told her. She looked at me, confused by my words.

"What do you mean, I'm not going first." She said firmly.

I laughed. "Not us, Midnight." I told her. "Midnight can track the sent of the others with her advance sense of smell. Can you do it girl?" Midnight dropped off June's shoulders and sniffed around on the ground. She walked out to the entrance of the robot with us closely on her heels.

Once we got outside the robot, words were hard to think of to describe this place. The place was made of pure onyx black ooze, and you felt like you were being watched every minute. There was no sound, no life; it brings a new meaning to '_dead silent_'.

Midnight's tail soon picked up and she dashed off into the darkness of the ship, little light to follow. We had no choice; we followed after in the dim lighting.

"Cobi, can't we turn on a light or something? It's hard to see, and we'll lose track of Midnight before long in this lighting because of her fur color." June asked me, worried.

"We can't do that June." I told her. "And keep your voice down incase anyone is near by, like those foot soldiers of the Skeleton Queen's, the formless. Anyway, its to dangerous to make a light to follow Midnight, sure it would help us follow after her better, but do you want to alert the whole ship that we're here, be captured and have to watch our friends in agonizing pain as their turned evil or killed?" June shook her head and looked at the floor sadly, tears slipped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." She said.

"It's alright June, I know you mean well for us." I told her. "But right now we have to focus on finding the others, not about the lighting of the ship. Alright?"

"Yeah Cobi." She said, finally smiling. "But you better hurry up with your pace; Midnight is really far up ahead." I looked a head of us and Midnight was out of sight, well almost, we saw the end of her tail swinging back and forth in front of us.

"Damn, your right. Pick up the pace June, or we'll be left in Midnight's dust. I guess a cat can have a lot of energy when sleeping all day and eating a lot." She giggled and I couldn't help but chuckle as we ran threw the tunnel after Midnight, who would hopefully lead us to Jazz and the others. _I hope that you all are safe._

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

My vision was hazy when I woke up. I tried to move my arm to rube my eyes, but I couldn't move them. I pulled against them with the little strength I had, but I was held back. I heard laughter in the background. It was a woman's laugh, one that I had never heard before. It was dark, that much I could tell, the room and her laughter was that way.

"So you finally wake my dear chosen one." The voice said. I tried to open my eyes, but I was faced with only the two color of black and red. "Open you eyes my dear girl; you're not dead…yet." I opened them wider. Without my hands to help run them to adjust to the darkness surrounding me, I had to blink many times to get my vision to come partly to me. Soon though, the picture became clear and I saw the queen of death standing in front of me.

"You." I growled at her. She laughed her dark laugh and lifted her hand to crease my check, I turned from her, she ignored my behavior and still had the nerve to stroke my check.

"Don't be so bitter my dear sweet girl." She said. "After all, soon we'll be working together to plunge this world into the darkest despair."

"Not on you're after life." I snapped at her. She raised an eyebrow at me, pulling up my chin in her hand so I would look at her face.

"We lets get started shall we?" The woman laughed. She walked toward the middle of the room I was in and placed her hand in the center of what looked to be black ooze falling form the ceiling, like a black waterfall. She placed her hand into it and it became a bright purple that ran along the wall, until it hit something above me, my head? I don't know, but all in knew was that when that purple light came behind my head, it was the worse kind of pain I ever felt. I screamed from it. I don't know what happened, but when I was hurt by this dark power, I felt the power primate even as I felt my body in flames and all I felt was my body shredding into pieces. The power primate raced threw my body and shot back threw the ooze and hit the woman head on, knocking her into the back wall.

The pain stopped and I was given a chance to breathe. I looked up and saw that Skeleton Queen had been blow along to the other side of the room. She growled and her eyes glowed a deeper red then before, she stiffly walked up to me and grabbed at my chin forcefully. "You child will be my servant until the end of time, or be _dead_ until the end of time!" She screeched at me. I spat at her face and she slapped me, hard. I glared at the woman. The power primate was strong in me, I glowed a bright green in color that protected me when she tried to unleash that evil dark power on me again.

_I just hope I can keep this up long enough until I can find a way out of here or the others help me out._ I thought.

**Cobi's Point of View:**

We continued to follow Midnight threw the Citadel of Bone until we can to large upward tunnel where there were many holes in the walls. Who knew which way went where? Midnight started running up the bone mad ramp and we followed after her the best we could in the dim light. In the faint distance we could hear the screams of the team. It forced us to run faster.

We stopped when we reached a room close to the top of the spiral and looked inside, there we saw Mandy torturing the team. The orange monkey was armed with gloves like her father once had years ago that the team told us about. We closed in and hid while we waited to see what was going on. June had to hold Midnight in her arms to keep her from running into their un prepared.

"So my cousins, you finally are captured by my mistress. How does it feel to be the one to suffer?" She asked them angrily, but yet there was a smirk on her face.

"We couldn't let you father kill any more innocent lives." Annabel told her. "Nor can we let you."

"We'll break free and kick you ass!" Rose shouted.

"What makes you think that?" Mandy asked. "There is no one that will come to your rescue."

"That's where your wrong psycho." Rover said. "We got friends everywhere, soon as they find us, you as good as gone like your father."

Mandy smirked slightly at this as well as looking pissed off by his remark. She walked up to him and grabbed his face. "You do know Rover; you're not a bad looking monkey. I think that when you're all brainwashed, I'll ask my mistress to let me keep you, and she can do whatever she wants with the others."

"You'll do no such thing, and keep your ugly hands off him!" Gabriella yelled at her. Mandy stepped back form rover, releasing his face and walked over to Gabriella, she slapped her across the face and they looked at each other with blood red eyes.

"Did you enjoy the bug I placed on you Gabby? I sure did, it was fun messing with your head. It was too bad though that this wonderful man over there almost died, and then I wouldn't have been able to have fun with him." Gabriella pulled against her restraints to lash out at Mandy, but was pulled back into the web that was holding her back; web restrained her hands, feet and tail. The others were all the same way, and it was most likely that Jasmine was probably in the same position as they were.

"You're not going to get away with this Mandy." Olivia said.

"Really Olivia? And who's going to stop me?" She then shot her hand in the waterfall of ooze to send the blinding pain into the team. It was all that the three of us could take, Midnight rushed in first, growing into her larger form and sent her fangs into Mandy's waist, throwing her across the room. Midnight kept Mandy busy while we freed the others.

"More humans?" Mandy screamed. "How many more are there that I have to worry about killing?" Midnight slashed her claws at her, silencing her and forcing her to focus on her fight or end up with her father in hell without accomplishing his death wish.

"Thank you Cobi." Annabel said.

"Cobi, how did you escape?" Rover asked.

"We didn't have to, no one knew about the three of us, so we were left in the robot and we had Midnight follow the scent and then we found you." I told them. "We still haven't found Jazz yet though. We have to go find her and fast, who knows how much time we have left?" It was then that we all felt the ship below us begin to shake. It knocked most of us over, and Mandy used this moment to escape. She was clearly out numbered and out matched with seven people and a cat she would have to face. She bolted from the room when Midnight was thrown off her. She dove into the ooze and floated up toward the top of the ship.

"Should we go after her?" Rose asked.

"No, we gotta find Jazz, and then get off of this place; it feels like its going to crumble any minute." June said sternly to them.

"By my calculations," Gabriella said. "The Citadel is breaking down because its life force is being crushed, most likely in a fight."

"What are you talking about Gab?" Olivia asked.

"What I mean is that the life force that is connected to the ship is dying, that life force is Skeleton Queen. If she's dying, we only have one guess as to what's going on." She explained.

"Jazz is fighting the Skeleton Queen." I stated.

**Jasmine's Point of View (a few moments earlier):**

The power primate was shielding me as the woman tried to brainwash me with her dark powers. It was hard to keep up with her with all the power she was throwing at me, but I hung in there, to live to see my team alive again, I wasn't going to lose to her or else Rover and Rose would pound the shit out of me.

It was then that I heard screams echo from down the hallway. It was my team, it distracted me from my powers and the dark power broke threw and hit me full on. It hurt so much, but even under all this pain I was worried about my team, I heard their screams, I _have_ to find them and save them, but first I have to dead with ding bat here. I forced the power primate to go to her again and hit her, forcing her back again, but when she was down for that moment, I didn't stop to catch my breath, I forced my powers at my hands and feet, breaking threw my restraints. I then dropped to the ground to catch my breath even if it was only one shot one, I needed it.

Dark power was then shot at me in the form of a purple stream of light with black specks in it. I dodged it, rolling on the ground, and then racing to my feet. Once I was on them, I used the time I had trained with June, using the speed she taught me to race upon Skeleton Queen. When I got up to her, I forced my 'Monkey Fu' on her, forcing her into the room behind her. The whole ship shook at breaking the wall, and when the smoke cleared, I saw Skeleton Queen slowly rise to her feet. Either I hit her really hard or something else is going on._ The last time I attacked her, she got right back up on her feet._ I thought._ This time though, she went threw the wall… that's it!_

The queen of death rose and tried to attack me again, but I dodged her attack, using my 'Lightning Kick' I punched the floor, making a large hole in it. As I predicted, the ship shook violently at my act and the queen was forced onto her hands and knees.

"You're connected to this place." I stated to her, she glared at me. "And if I hurt it, I hurt you just as much. That's why you're so powerful; you take no physical damage unless the ship is harmed." She growled at me and tried to attack once again, but I easily dodged this attack and the ceiling with my 'Thunder Punch' and broke it open. The vacuum of space then started to pull the air out and I looked threw the hole in the ceiling to see that we were approaching an asteroid belt.

"You brat!" She screamed. I smirked at her behavior and turned around.

"Looks like I can't stay much longer, since the air will soon be gone form this place, so I better grab the team and go, but thanks for such a wonderful time. I'll see you again in the after life!" I called to her as I ran out. I heard Skelton Queen scream as I ran off, and I couldn't help but laugh. It was then that my body collapsed without my command. _Damn, I must have really worn myself out this time, plus that woman didn't help at all when attacking me with that dark power. I think she might have taken off a few years of my life!_ I though as I lay on the ground. There was no way for me to escape or find the others.

"Jasmine! Jasmine!" I heard voices from down the hall. I was just able to sure my head an inch to see figures running toward me.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?" I heard someone say.

"We have to get her back to the robot to find out. Let's go Hyper Force." I felt my body be lifted into someone's arms and rushed away from where I was. I wasn't able to notice the voices because of my state.

"Who's there?" I asked, just barely above a whisper. My holder held me closer and whispered in my ear.  
"Don't worry Jazz; we'll get you back to the robot." The voice said. I was barely able to make it out, was it Cobi? "We'll get you outta here and get you back on your feet. You did great by the way. I wish I could have seen how you'd taken that horrible woman down." It was him; I could tell just by the way he spoke.

_Maybe I can take a nap now, that actually sounds really nice_. It was then that I slipped off into the darkness of my own mind, where my dreams come alive.

**Witch's Note:**

**Anyone expecting this for the next chapter? I bet not, but I thought it was time to bring a personal introduction with Skeleton Queen. She's got a really short temper don't she? It was really fun writing this chapter, what did you think of Jazz and Cobi at the beginning? Was it cute; it was one of those 'almost' moments! I bet that was a killer, it was for me just as much you guys, but I can't them rush this now can I?**

**Question of the Chapter: What is one of your favorite movies? And it has to be before the 21****st**** century!**

**My Answer to the Question: Mine is the Hogan's Heroes, those guys were awesome! I love all the main characters! I still watch it now and then when I'm making dinner.**

**Remember to review and vote on my poll if you haven't people! Every review and vote counts! I don't care what I get, just bring it on!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	18. What is Our Destiny?

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 17: What is Our Destiny?_

**Cobi's Point of View:**

Getting on and threw the Citadel of Bone was the easy part, freeing the others and finding Jazz was mildly hard/easy, but getting out and starting up the robot, that's where the problem lies. We all rushed to get inside the robot and the others went about trying to get the robot started. I rushed Jazz to the med lab and then ran out with the others where they were trying to get the robot up and running again.

"What can I do to help?" I yelled over the yelling of the others, running about each other in the command center.

"Cobi!" June call far over in a corner, she was standing by a meditating Annabel with a cable in the back of her head, another two cables in her hands. "Annabel said she can direct the power primate to wake up the robot, but they need our power primate energy since Jazz is knocked out."

"You two should have just as much energy as Jasmine when you put your strengths together." Annabel said, deep into her meditation, both eyes still closed. "We have little time; you two must hurry and give as much power primate energy to the robot to get it back online. Find it within yourselves and call upon it, it will hear you." It was all the advice she gave us. It was easy for me, being deeply into the power primate for a long time. June however, she looked as if she was about ready to faint.

_Relax,_ I said with her mind. She stood up strait, shocked by my actions. _You're worrying about it too much June, I'll help you, but you first got to calm down._

"I'll try." She whispered aloud. She slowly worked on calming her heart; it lessened its pace and still beat. She soon calmed herself to the point that I could lead her to her power primate with my body still feeding energy to the robot.

_Are you ready?_ I asked her.

_Yes…_ Her thoughts were faint as she entered the subconscious world of her mind. It was dark in there, no scary, but calm, like no thoughts were passing threw, a rare occasion in the mind of my cousin. _I heard that!_ She yelled at me.

_Sorry J, but you know as well and I do and the rest of the team and our family that your brain is really scattered about and needs a little organization._ I told her as we floated threw the darkness.

_I think that her mind suits her well, and needs no changes what so ever._ A green light appeared ahead of us and we saw the subconscious of Jasmine below us.

_Jasmine!_ June shouted. _Your okay!_

_Of course I am June, it's not like I died out there, I was just tired from that weirdo lady attacking my life force and fighting her with all my power._ She replied.

_How are you feeling?_ I asked her.

_I guess my subconscious feels fine, as for my body and normally active mind, there both asleep. They need to rest after all that fighting and worry about all of you guys. _She said. _I can't help you from where I'm at, and since I'm so low on power, but I can help you June, finding your power primate. You were supposed to do this with Annabel but I guess I'll be helping you find it. _

_Thank you Jazz._ June said to her. Jasmine nodded her head.

_Come on June, I'll help you out, Cobi, you're welcome to go back to your body; I can show June where to go._ Jasmine told me.

_If it's alright with you leader, I'll stay with you guys, my body's already giving off the energy it's supposed to._ I told her. My cousin and my dream lover.

Jasmine stopped where she was floating next to June and turned around to face me, her face filled with shock. _Cobi, what did you just say?_ She asked me. I hit my head with my hand; I can't believe that I forgot, while in each others minds, our thoughts are just as clearly out spoken as our words or speech.

_It's nothing Jasmine; it was just a random thought. _I said to her. She sadly turned away form me and raced down into June's subconscious, with June's spirit following right after her. She looked back at me and saw my hurt face, and reflected her own best friend's sad one. I messed up big time, I _so _need Rover's help on this subject.

I followed the girls down further into June's subconscious. We were near the end, I could feel it, the power was here, June's power, she just had to call for it.

_June, this is the place, you have to call for the power primate now. _I told her. _Now get about calling your power, we got not much time left here! _June looked down, worried like. Jazz floated over to her and forced her to look up June.

_I believe in you June._ She said. _There is nothing to fear, believe in yourself and call inside you what makes you powerful. Don't let fear hold you back, because I know that you have the power to overcome it. Now show me that powerful girl that I see everyday that gives me the power to do what we always do, fight evil and protect others. _June smiled at that and really tried to focus this time.

_Power Primate, hear me! Help me and my friends! _It was then that we were surrounded by green light, I was knocked back into my won body, and so were the girls. I knew because I no longer sensed Jasmine presence within any of our bodies and June was over loaded with power that she had finally unleashed.

"Good job J. I knew you could do it." I told her as the others got the robot up and running, preparing to blast off this bone like ship.

June swayed on her feet as the power that left our bodies, there was finally enough taken so that the robot was at full power. The team blasted off and we were finally free of that ship as a asteroid belt came close to the queen of death's ship, where it was lost to the dangerously large and hard rocks. June finally fell from the power she used and collapsed into my awaiting arms, she was out like that.

"You two both did well." Annabel complemented us. "Go rest for now with Jasmine, you will all need your strength for our courses to teach the both of you in certain areas." I nodded and carried June to the med bay where Jasmine was, fast asleep. I set June beside her on another bed and I collapsed on the last one, sleep quickly took over me, and I welcome this well earned rest.

**Jasmine's Point of View (Three days later):**

When I felt my eyes finally opening, it was a huge blur to me. I saw the sway of chemicals on the walls and the blinking lights of the machines. I was easily able to tell that I was in the medical bay. I slowly sat up, moving my sore, but well rested muscles again after who knows how long. To the side of me I could smell sweet cream corn on white rice in a bowl left on the table next to me. Just smelling it made my stomach turn, wanting food so badly. I gave into my hunger and grabbed the dish, eating all the contents of the bowl instantly.

"Taste good?" I heard a voice ask behind me. It turned around to see my friend June had placed herself on the bed across form me. She smiled. "I made it myself. I'm not as good of a cook as you are, but the team was able to live off it for the pass few days while you rested."

"How long was I out? What happened?" I asked her, food still within my mouth, not yet swallowed. She laughed.

"It was about three days ago when we escaped from Skeleton Queen. The team used our power primate energy to activate the robot, and then blast us off into space before we were lost in the asteroid belt with the Citadel of Bone. Since then, Cobi and I have been taking classes with the team to improve our skills. I've been working everywhere, mostly with Olivia and Annabel, learning the power primate and mechanics; I've also given a lesson to the team about the many different kinds of weapons that they tried to use besides there own. Cobi's been hanging out and training mostly with Rover, being dudes and all, also he's been working with Annabel in her free time to learn the old version of the power primate that only Cobi knows. She's been getting the hang of it, but she still hasn't mastered making a weapon out of it yet. She's tried to make claws like her own blue ones out of the energy of the power primate, but it's really hard on her." June explained.

"I'm sure it is hard on her, but knowing Annabel, she won't give up until she passes this test of her mind to overcome this." I said to her, making her giggle in fits.

"Yeah," June said, her eyes then turn to me where I felt uncomfortable. "When are you going to try it though?"

"I don't know, when I get the chance maybe. I got to get back into the rhythm of things, speaking of which, its time for dinner and I think the team deserves something special tonight." I said, getting up form my spot and heading for the door.

"Says the girl who's got a _crush _on my cousin." June said smugly. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked frightened, losing my cool and my face turning into different shades of red.

"Don't play dumb Jazz, I saw you the night before the Citadel of Bone. You and Cobi were going to kiss, I saw it. Do you really think I was asleep that night?" She asked. "Because I certainly saw some sparks as you two got close."

"Would you shut up June!" I yelled at her. She stepped back a step from my voice and I turned and hurried out. Without a chance to listen to her as she yelled after me, I ran into my room and locked my door. June pounded on the other side of my door and I ignored her to the point that she left after a while.

It was a long while that I was on my own before another knock came to my door, by now I had mostly cooled down, but if it was June at my door…

I got up from my spot on my bed and I walked over to the door, opening it. My vision was still kinda blurry so all I saw was a large blurry shape, Cobi.

"June said you were off bad, but that was an understatement. What happened?" He asked me, pulling me in for a hug, comforting me. I breathed in his scent and relaxed in his embrace.

"It's just some things that came up between me and June. I just needed some time to let it blow over." I said, pulling back a bit to wipe the tear that had slipped from my eye.

"I think it's more then that." He said. "I won't tell anyone whatever else in your mind, but if you'd rather not tell me…"

"No, Cobi… I do want to tell, I need to vent a bit." He stood there, still holding me as I gathered my strength to let out all my frustration and anger. "This destiny thing of ours, what is it? What is it that we're supposed to do? I feel like I'm just running from everything and its slowly starting to kill me. I don't want to run away anymore, I want to have a destiny to follow, that and I can't wait for the next time that Skeleton Queen attacks; someone could be killed next time. And I don't know what to do..." Cobi held me close and I cried for a moment before stepping back and whipping away my tears.

"I don't know your destiny Jasmine, but I might know someone who might have an idea of what it is." He told me, I looked up at his serious face and he then smiled at me. "On my home planet's moon, Darcel, there is a temple of the power primate there, the brothers and sisters, keepers of the power primate might be able to help you shed some light on this, but we'd have to back track." I jumped back out of his arms, only to race back into them in a hug.

"Cobi, we need to be sure, we'll go back. I'm sure that for the time being we can avoid my father. Tell the others to stop all courses and set a Hyper Space jump Darcel. I'll inform the team later. We all want to know what our destiny is." Cobi nodded and released me, then running down the hall toward the command center, while I stood there in the hallway of our rooms, holding myself where Cobi had once been.

_You were partly wrong June._ I thought to myself. _ I don't have a crush on your cousin; I'm in love with him. _

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, talk about stressful! Will Jasmine's father find her on the way to Darcel? Will the team ever learn of their destiny? We'll know soon… I hope. **

**What did you guys think of the moments with June and Cobi, beginning and end? I feel sorry for Jazz, she's got all this on her shoulders, plus her best friend and the guys she **_**loves**_** to worry about!**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think the team is going to learn their destiny at Darcel, or is there destiny going to be hidden in the dark longer?**

**Answer to the Question: Can't tell, that would be cheating you guys out!**

**Remember to review and vote if you haven't!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	19. Keepers of the Power Primate

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 18: Keeper's of the Power Primate_

**Jasmine's Point of View (A Few Days Later):**

The team understood and asked no questions when I explained to them later on what we were turning back around for to head back to Cobi's home world's moon, Darcel. The team was more then ready to see if these people had any answers for us.

I spoke to Annabel at one point and she told me that this planet, Darcel was one of the keepers of the power primate, just as the Veron Mystics had been before it had been courted by Skeleton King nearly twenty years ago. Her father had been one of the last masters to learn there before it collapsed. But this place was still pure.

We had jumped into hyper space a few days ago and now were only a few short hours from reaching Darcel. The team was on edge, waiting impatiently. We all wanted to know desperately what our destiny is.

"Ugg!" Rose shouted. We turned to look at her while we all sat in the command center. Midnight came out from behind my hair when she heard Rose yelling, which woke her from her deep sleep. "Why does this have to take so long? I'm going to kill someone if we don't get there soon!"

"Rose," I said quietly after she had finished her ranting of death threats. "Yelling and threatening your family and teammates is not going to help us get there better. You need to calm down, maybe you should try out some of those new piloting games you got to pass the time, and then before you know it, we'll be landing." Rose sighed and let it drop, heading off to her room to do as I suggested.

"I'm going to go build something and see if the robot is functioning properly or see if anything is broken." Olivia said. I nodded and she ran off.

"I shall go to the meditation room for a while, if anyone needs me, I shall be there." Annabel informed me. I nodded and she walked off too.

"Gab and I are going to head into her lab for a while, so you know where to find us if anything goes wrong or if someone goes nuts." I smiled and nodded at him for that they could go. He grabbed Gabriella by the hand and ran off toward her lab. It was only Cobi, June and I left in the command center.

"June, if you want we can start another art project today." I told her. She happily nodded and pulled me away from the computer. I looked back at Cobi and saw his sad face. I planted my feet and halted June. "Do you want to join us Cobi?" I asked him.

"Maybe I should stay here where I can watch for Darcel." He said sadly, looking away from us. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling his along with June and I.

"Gab's got another computer that hooked up to this one, so she'll know when we land. Common." I begged him as I pulled his arm. He came forward a few steps before looking away, blushing.

"I'm not really good at drawing or anything art-like." He admitted. I just pulled him hard toward my room.

"So what? I can teach you, I mean, I'm teaching June and its working right? If I can teach her, then I can teach you." I told him firmly. "Now come on!" I pulled him out of the command center toward my room and when we got inside I set him on my bed. Then I handed him and June some paper and placed tables in front of them. "On the table in the back of me are objects that I found around the robot, and that I browed form the others. Take an object that you like and draw it from different angels, then when you're done with that, pick out the two angel drawings you did that you like the best and show them to me, and I'll tell you the next step." I handed them a pencil and a sharpener. Then I moved back for them to grab an object. Cobi grabbed a large, fat button he found on the table and June grabbed a small sea shell I got from Sunni. It was one of those snail shells that curved around in a circle.

"Make sure that you draw pretty big on you page so that you don't have to draw a million copies when you get to the final project." I told them. "I'm doing the project with you guys so you have me to reference off of." The two of them nodded and turned to their work. Midnight jumped off of my shoulders and walked over to my table and slept there while I started to work.

**Cobi's Point of View:**

Why is it me who has to suffer as so? I love her so much, and yet, she would surly shoot me down if I asked her to be more then friends. She'd probably laugh in my face and humiliate me, but then again, that sounds nothing like Jasmine. Ugg, my ex-mother's words are still cutting threw me deep, that no one will ever want me. As much as I hate her, I know that she's right. I mean, what could Jasmine ever see in me?

I looked over to see her working on her project that was to help guide us in making our own. She had taken one of those shells that sound like ocean if you listen to it when it's quiet. She drew it quickly at two angels that she like best and then got up from her seat to retrieve some sort of thin see threw paper. She turned and saw my gaze at her and I turned away quickly. Damn, I should have been more careful. Now she's going to hate me for sure.

"Is everything ok Cobi?" Jasmine asked me. She walked over to my side, I turned away from her.

"Its nothing, it's just a little hard to get the picture right." I told her, holding the fat button in my hand.

"Here, let me help you then." I was surprised by what happened next, she took my hand that held the pencil in it and we drew the out line of my button. Her movements were slow, and I felt the heat rising in my face and body. She noticed this and turned to face me. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I've never really had someone do this before." I said. She looked away from me, could it be? No, it can't be, _she can't be blushing!_

"I'm sorry Cobi; I just thought that if you had someone to guide you, it might make it a little easier on you." She explained. I was surprised by the gesture, but it was nice. I enjoyed it, it made me feel as if everything that happened to me when I was young didn't matter anymore, and Jasmine had the power to do that to me, no matter what.

"Its alright, I'll try on my own now, see if I can get it right." I went to move toward the paper when Jasmine stopped me.

"Cobi, the first thing you should know about art that I teach, and most others out there, that there is no wrong answer or a way to do something in art. You learn and get better from what you do, just like in life." She said to me. "Don't worry about making a mistake, just have fun with it and let you expressive side come out." I nodded and did my best, while not letting the idea of 'no wrong answer' get to me. Jazz was right, and I knew my ex-mother had gotten inside of my head, messing with me and my life.

I had finished drawing the first side of the button that I was going to use in my art. It actually didn't come out bad. Jazz let me handle my own work and went back to her own, with that weird thin paper. It wasn't long before I had both sides of my button draw on the paper I had and I took them to Jazz at the same time June took the many ones she drew of her shell.

"Okay, let me see them." Jasmine said. I pulled out my two and placed them in front of her. She looked them over carefully and I worried about what she would think. She looked up at me, giving me a soft smile. "You shouldn't worry about what others think Cobi, not when their judging you or what you do." She said. "Besides these look really good, you worked really hard on them, and that's what art is. Working hard on an idea. If you put no effort into it or rush threw it, not giving it much thought, then it's not art. Get the picture?" I nodded. "These two are good, I'll get you ready for the next stage in a second, I got to look at June's pictures first."

She turned away for me and started talking to my cousin about my drawings. _She didn't hate mine? She thought they were good?_ I couldn't believe it. I looked back over at June and Jasmine and saw that she had approved the ones that June had showed her. She then walked over to another table in her room and grabbed that thin, see-threw paper I saw her grab earlier. She handed two to me and two to June.

"This thin, see-threw like paper is called tracing paper." She explained. "With this paper, you're going to copy over your two drawings. When you do this, on one side of your paper, you're going to have a thin pencil copy of your drawing, which you will retrace on the other side so that you can get the image down on a large piece of paper. You will use both drawings all over the paper as to make a collage on the paper, and your drawings will have to cover most of the paper, to remove most of the negative space, or your background. Make sure that you let some of your drawings overlap and cut off on the edge of the page, this is to make it so that the negative space isn't fluent throughout the piece taking away from the final product. If you need help or don't understand my explanation, then feel free to ask. I've already done part of my drawing on one of my two final products, so you can get a great example for that."

June and I set off to do as Jasmine said. She often showed us her own drawing so that we could see how to do it, and it helped a lot. I now had most of my button pictures copied over to one of the final papers. When I finished with my paper, I sat back and admired it. The large paper was now mostly covered in my button I had drawn, not much negative space was left, but there was still some to see, one large area, and then small little streams. I think I did well.

"Wow, this came out better then I thought it would." Jasmine said behind me. "I mean, I knew it was going to be good, but it came out great! This is a good stopping place for us all since it's nearly been two hours." June and I nodded, we set down out things and headed out to the command center. Midnight headed after us when she saw that we were leaving and quickly ran after Jazz and jumped up onto her shoulders, going back to sleep. There was the rest of the team already waiting in the command center when we got there.

"We're here!" Olivia shouted as we descended onto the jungle like moon before us.

**Jasmine's Point of View: **

The jungle like moon soon came before us and we landed as close as we could the temple that Cobi told us of. We soon all got off the ship and I noticed as we walked at Gabriella hung back and was a little wobbly in her step. I told Annabel to take the team forward while I talked to her. The team went ton ahead, not even noticing when Gab and I left the group. Midnight still slept on my shoulders even with all the movement.

"Everything ok Gab? You seem a bit out of balance." I told her.

"I'm alright Jasmine. It's just that I used most of my strength during the time I was in the lab." She said, deeply blushing. I caught on right away that something important happened.

"What did you and Rover do in you lab?" I interrogated her.

"Now Jasmine, what on earth would I be doing with Rover in my lab besides talking?" She asked. "Well that and maybe a little lip locking." She whispered to herself, but my ears picked up on it.

"You _kissed_ him!" I yelled. She ran over to me and shoved a hand over my mouth. Midnight, startled by the noise, came out of her napping spot and looked to see what was going on.

"Be quiet Jasmine!" She whispered harshly at me. "Do you want everyone in the universe to hear this?"

I pulled her hand away form my mouth. "You have to tell me about the kiss." I told her. She blushed madly and turned her face from me.

"It was very… powerful." She started to say. "He didn't hold back that was for sure. I swear that I was so lost into his lips that I don't remember much beyond the fact that I was making out with him."

"It must have been a long one to last two hours." I smirked at her. She blushed deeply and walked with me to catch up with the others.

"Says the person that has a crush on Cobi." She retorted back. I looked over at her surprised, she just rolled her eyes. "You don't really think that we had no knowledge of your emotions for Cobi and how he feels back?" Gabriella seamed to instantly regret her words once she said them. Her words put a halt on my feet and she and Midnight looked at my shocked face.

"What?" I asked her softly.

"Never mind Jasmine." She said to me. "Its best if we keep up with the others. Let us quicken our pace." I nodded slowly and ran with her to catch up with the others, but Gabriella's words hung deeply in my mind. _How he feels back? What could he really see in me?_

"What took you guys so long?" Rose shouted as she and the others waited at the bottom of what seamed to be a large, old looking temple, much like the ones that were built in the Veron Mystics that Annabel had showed me. Its entire structure was surrounded by crystals. We climbed the stairs to the temple and our ears were instantly filled with yelling.

We hurried up their stairs further to see an angry mob in front of the temple, and a man in a black robe trying to calm them. I recognized these people, they were from Qunner 9, and right at the front of the crowd was Cobi's ex-parents. Cobi saw them the same time I did and lowered his head. I grabbed his hand in mine to reassure him. June grabbed his other hand and we kept walking up to the temple.

"Caleb?" I heard his ex-mother say. The rest of the crowd quieted down and looked at the scene about to unfold. "What are you doing here?" Cobi ignored her and walked with us toward the master at the door. "Cobi!" His ex-mother shouted. "Get over here right now!" It was then that I saw Cobi shake with such rage I never thought I'd see in him.

"_Would you just shut the hell up?_" Cobi screamed at the top of his lungs. All the pretests around us stopped to turn to the scene before us. "You think you have the right to tell me what to do when I haven't seen in mouths and you _both_ abandoned me?" He yelled at his once parents. They were about to say something when they backed away in fear when his eyes glowed a bright green, I had to hold on him to keep him from charging forward. "_Just leave me the hell alone and die in you little perfect, no powers, no me paradise!_" June and I quickly turned him then so that he wouldn't start a fight and urged him toward the master at the front of the temple, who quickly got us inside while the people outside stood stunned.

Once we were inside of the temple and away from the people outside, June let go of Cobi's hand and quickly moved over to Rose and Olivia's sides. I didn't let go, in fear that he would go back to finish the job, and Cobi needed help now, and he wasn't going to get it if I left him be. So I held on to him, rubbing my thumb over his hand, trying my best to silently calm him down.

"Please forgive us for the trouble that happened." The master said. "Those people have been here for the passed mouth, camped outside the temple, blaming us yet again for their own sins."

"Do not worry of that matter." Annabel told him. "We knew that not all would be right when we got here, I suspected we might run into protesters from Qunner 9 because of the power primate."

"Yeah." Rose said. "Besides, its no your fault that those people are idiots." The man laughed at this as we walked deeper into the temple. We came face with a circle of people, easily men and women from many different ages, all wise and powerful. I squeezed Cobi's hand and he squeezed mine back, looking back down at me.

"You are here for a council, yes?" An older woman asked us. I nodded and stepped forward, bringing Cobi with me.

"Yes, I am the second Chosen One, daughter of the first, Chrio and Jinmay, my name is Jasmine." Whispered were already arising after only that introduction. "My team and I are here in hopes of learning what our destiny is. For a long time now, we only know bits of pieces, Skeleton Queen has been trying to kill us for a long time, she messed with my father so the he's making his team chase after ours and forced everyone he loved away from him." The whispers were no more, elders and other masters were talking loudly with each other

"Silence!" Rang an elderly voice overhead. The room instantly turned back into whispers and then silence. In front of us a man rose from his seat. He looked to be the oldest of them all, but also the wisest. "Thank you. My dear Chosen One, I'm afraid that we ourselves have no knowledge of your destiny." My heart crumbled at the thought. "However, there maybe records of something that may help you in our archives, if you will give us some time, we will consult with the master primate and threw our history and see what we can find. When we find anything, we will send for you at once." I nodded to him and he then sent away his other elders and masters to what I guessed to be the archives room.

"I do warn you though," The man said. "We most likely will not find anything related to your destiny, so don't get your hopes up." I nodded with the team and stood back with Cobi and June, still holding his hand. I looked up at his face to see what his expression was to get some sort of clue on what he was feeling. No such luck, his face held no emotion.

"Cobi, are you alright?" I asked him. He turned to me, a smile on his face, but a sad vibe echo in his eyes, almost as if I could feel it run threw my hand and body.

"It hurts to see them here." He whispered, sighing. "But I would have had to face them sooner or later. I'm just glad to have gotten the pain I felt from them off my chest, and now I feel like a huge pain is gone from my heart. It still aches, but it's not as heavy or unbearable as before."

"I'm glad; it's good that you don't feel a lot of pain now." I told him. He smiled and I felt him squeezed my hand in his. I looked over at the two love birds of our group and saw Rover give his hand to Gabriella. She took it with out a thought and kissed his lips. The whole team gasped and I just laughed.

"You kissed my brother?" Rose yelled at her. Gabriella and Rover laughed, nodding to her. "Oh my god, how far have you two gone in your relationship?" The two of them almost toppled over at her question.

"Rose!" Rover yelled at his sister. "That is not a question you should be asking nor will I be answering!"

"I'm just being the good big sister to you and making sure that you're not doing anything you shouldn't do until a certain age is reached." She retorted back at him. I could help but double over in laughter. Cobi caught me in his arms though before I hit the floor.

"I never get tired of this." I commented as the rest of the team besides the twins laughed with me. It wasn't long after that moment that the elders and master came back out and sat in their respective seats, the head elder came out last, a grim look on his face.

"I am sorry Hyper Force." He said. "There was nothing that we could find to help you along on your journey. If there is anything else we can do for you, we'd be happy to be of service."

"No thank you." I told them. "You've done more then enough. We'll just have to find someone else that can help us find out what we have to do. Thank you, elders and masters of Darcel." They all said their good-byes to us as we passed by them, back out the front gates that were no longer hounded by an angry mob. We quietly got back onto the robot and blasted off into space.

_We have to find another way to find our destiny. But where to look? I think I might have the answer._

**Witch's Note:**

**Oh boy, no destiny info, but its makes up fro it with these moments with Gab and Rover, and Cobi and Jazz. Don't ya just love 'em? I know I do. **

**Question of the Chapter: Who do you think might be the on to finally give them a clue as to what their destiny is?**

**My Answer to the Question: Can't tell, but its fun to see you guys try, you know, sometimes, when you answer these questions, you guys are right, when it refers to my story. **

**Remember to Review and Vote if you haven't!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	20. Only One Choice

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 19: Only One Choice_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

When we had left Darcel with not help in finding our destiny, I looked toward the evidence that would lead to what out only lead would come from or whom in this case. We had gone to masters, who still had no idea of what our destiny was, but I had an idea. One that I would talk about soon with Annabel about, but first came our classes for the day.

Today I had combat lessons with Rover in about an hour, history lessons with Gabriella after lunch, and power primate lessons with Annabel an hour or two before dinner. It would be tonight that I would talk to Annabel of my thoughts of this matter.

During the time I had before my classes, I was working on my art project that I was doing with Cobi and June. They were in my room with me, working on their work as well. The two of them last night got their two papers with their drawings all over them. Now that the two of them were done, I told them to choose a color to paint them with. Each piece had to be one color, but both pieces could be the same color if they wanted. June choose pine green and hot pink. Yuck! She can have the pink paint; I use it only if I _need_ it, not if I want to. Emphasis on the 'need'! Cobi choose to use a dark blue and a deep red color. Now those were colors that were better! And I choose to use to purple and a bright yellow.

The object of using these colors on the page was to fill in the negative space or background on one painting, leaving the objects white, and on the second one, paint the positive space or the objects a color. The two of them were also supposed to use white paint and water, to help blend and lighten up the color so that it would shade in areas from dark color to lighter color, in random spaces on the page or like a river so that one side of the page is dark and then it bright as it goes to the other side until its wither really bright color or white.

My first one that I was doing was my sea shell one that was going to be where I filled in the negative space with purple. It turned out fairly well it I do say so myself. The shading of purple I had starting at its darkest shade at the top of the picture, and then I had it slowly get brighter until it looked a lot like a lavender color at the bottom of my paper. I was proud of it and took a sharpie to our shapes in the portrait to give it that finished feeling.

Once I was done with that, I set my painting on the drying rack I had in the back of my room, then moved back to my table and started in on the second one where I was coloring the shapes a positive yellow, still using the dark to light technique I used last time, just inside the shapers instead of outside them.

While I worked on my own, I occasionally looked at my friends to see how they were coming along. June had done most of her painting with pink paint and painting the negative space, but her transitions were a little weak. When I looked over at Cobi's work, I saw that he was only half way done with his, but his transitions were amazing, the blue looked great on it; I think he chose very well.

I moved back to my own work and finished it quickly as well, out lining the shapes again with a sharpie and then placing it on the drying rack. June had then just finished hers and she brought it over to me. "How does it look Jazz?" She asked as I looked it over again.

"Your transitions are a little weak, so just touch them up a bit and then come back to me, but other then that, it looks good." I told her. She smiled at that went back to her work desk while I pulled out my laptop and looked at one of the recent short stories I was writing. When I came up for a blank for it, I put it down into my tool bar and brought up the story of my team, everything that had happened to us since the beginning. To tell our story. It's been my major project as well.

I got down a few more sentences before I looked at the time and noticed we had little more before our morning classes. "Alright you guys, start packing up, it's almost time for the morning classes. Or of you want you can just clean up the paint and come back after your classes to work on them some more." Cobi and June nodded and got to work. I put my laptop to sleep and set it back on the desk and headed out to the training room. When I got there, Rover was already there, doing reps while Gabriella spotted him. I laughed and walked to into the room. Rover apparently heard my laugher, because he set the bar back in where it belonged. He then looked up and smiled at me, as did Gabriella.

"You ready for a good work out kid?" He asked. I nodded threw my laughed and he brought out his giant fists. I transformed into Hyper Mode and brought my fists close to me, clenched and ready for a _long_ sparing.

"Go!" Gabriella yelled and jumped back toward the back of the room. Rover came at with the first punch; I easily defended myself by throwing my arms in the way, using the force of his punch to push myself back so I could throw a punch of my own at him. He quickly blocked it with his hand pushing it in another directions and me flying passed him. He jumped as I watched in slow-mo Rover get ready to punch me while I was in a bad position. I only had enough time to be able to change my footing and push myself away from Rover's fist as it came at my face.

"You did well on that Jazz, I can see that you read your opponent's attacks better now, but you still faltered when I pulled a fast one on you." He instructed me, running at me to throw a kick in my direction. I turned in a circle with much grace and grabbed his foot while spinning, tossing him around by the end of his foot, and then throwing him at the wall, as he had done to his sister the first day I met him.

"No ones perfect Rover." I told him as he got to his feet. "You still make mistakes now and then, like how you hurt Gab before the two of you got together." This agitated him and he lunged at me. I was able to easily move out of the way before he could hurt me.

"Rover! Stop letting her get into your head! She's trying to physic you out!" Gabriella yelled from the side lines. Rover then hit his head and then looked at me seriously, now the real fight began.

We fought for a long time, with small breaks in between. Rover held up quite a hard fight, but in the end, we let it settle in a draw. We both sat down on the wall, out of breath, but grins were on both of our faces.

"You did great kid." Rover said. "I'm just going to rest here a bit and then I'll be down for lunch later." I laughed and nodded, getting up from my spot and hurrying down to the kitchen to make a quick lunch for everyone. I placed out everything that the others would need for their sandwich in the middle of the table so they could grab it, including bread, cheese, ham, turkey, pepperoni, and so on. Except for Annabel, I made a salad for her. The others soon piled in and took mountains of food, I just grabbed enough to make me a turkey and pepperoni sandwich and some chips. We always ate in silence, until someone started up a conversation, and then we'd all talk forever. Then Rose started an argument with Gabriella again. The two of them got made and I saw where this was going, grabbed Cobi, him being the closet and the guy I love and we hid behind the counter as the ham was thrown at Gabriella's face. Then the food fight broke out. June joined in with the others, but Annabel moved over where we were behind the counter and hid with us there.

"Good thinking Jasmine." Annabel said.

"Thanks. Do you know how long this fight is going to last? The last one lasted only a few minutes, but before that one it lasted an hour." I asked her.

"I don't believe it will be that long, seeing as they don't have much food left to throw, but they might grab the food that has already been thrown so it's covered with some kind of toping that's been plastered on the walls." She replied.

"Jazz," Cobi said. "Why did you save me from the food fight? I'm thankful; I just want to know why."

"Well I didn't know yet if you really liked being in the middle of a food fight, but just for safety reasons I thought I'd help you. There was no way to save Gab because she was on the other side of the table. That and it was probably going to happen soon anyway."

"I guess you're right, Gab and Rose always get into big fights, Rover takes Gabby's side, and 'Liv takes Rose's."

"And June just likes to be in a good fight, on her own team I guess, hitting both of the other teams." I said laughing. We all laughed, even Annabel.

The food fight was over when I check around the counter of the counter. The others were laughing in fits. "Alright," I told them. "Get this mess cleaned up. Gab I'll met you in your lab for the test today, I'll just go over my notes a few more times."

"Okay Jasmine, I'll be there in a bit." She replied, then turned back to fix her work with the others. I hurried over to her lab and started looking over the notes for my test today that Gabby was giving me on the latest units we've gone over, so the whole time I'm with her is only for this test, then I'm free to go.

It wasn't long before Gabby came in with Rover behind her. I swear the two are never apart, even when it comes to sleeping, they sleep together. I put away my notes and Gabriella smiled. "Thank you Jasmine. This test should take you about most of the time your in here with me, so take you time, if you get done early, you are welcome to leave and do as you wish. After I find out how well you do on the test, you might have some free time from my class for a while." I nodded and Gabriella handed me the test.

Nearly five pages long, but most were multiple choice, but there were also some short answer questions, and an essay at the back. It honestly took a lot less time then I thought it would be; only lasting about half an hour. I triple checked my answers and handed my test to Gabriella. "I think I did pretty well Gab." I told her.

"Good, well when I get a free moment, I'll grade this and let you know how you did. You're free to go where ever you like now." She told me. I nodded and began to walk out of the room when saw her out of the corner of my eyes set down my packet and grab Rover, pulling him into the smaller secluded room of her lab _that had a lock_. I couldn't help but giggle at them and headed over to the meditation room, where I knew that Annabel would be. When I got there, I saw her and Cobi working on the old power primate. It was fairly easy for me to get the hang of it, and I can make a sword out of it, like Cobi, but it doesn't last to long, but Annabel seams to be having the worst time, she still can make anything come into her hand, she can't make a weapon or anything, and its really getting to her.

She breathed heavily and stepped back from Cobi. "I think we need a break." She panted. "I'll just take a quick rest and we'll get back to work."

"Annabel," I said to her. "I need to talk to you about something, and also, you need to give you body a rest. You're working too hard, your body's suffering. You need to stop for today and rest, no more training. Understood?" I asked her and Cobi.

"I understand Jazz, and you're right." Cobi said. "Annabel, you will get this one day, but if you keep over working yourself like this, you'll never get this right. Well try again tomorrow." He said.

"And I'm also postponing my lesson with you," I told her. She wanted to protest, but I held up my hand to stop her. "Annabel you need to rest. And once I'm done talking with you about certain matters, I want you to go strait to bed; I'll bring you supper when it comes time. Cobi, I'll train with you tonight to get a better hold on the sword and we'll get June so she can finish mastering her power primate double blade." He nodded and moved over to the corner in the room and sat down to rest and drink some of the tea Annabel had set in here.

"What is it that you need to talk about Jasmine?" Annabel asked tiredly, sitting on the floor.

"Annabel, I need to know what you think of this. I've been thinking about the only person who probably knows about our destiny. I think it's your father." I told her.

"I would not be surprised; my father knew about your father's destiny for a long time, he might also know ours or at least a hint of maybe where we must go. Are you suggesting something Jasmine?" She said.

"Yes, I want to let my father catch up with us and get that information that we need." I told her as she looked at me surprised. "We have no other leads; this is the only way that we can be sure without getting it out of Skeleton Queen who would never give us that information." Cobi looked at me surprised with what I had said. Annabel sighed and good up from her spot and went over to the intercom.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She said to herself. She pressed the button and spoke into the Microphone. "Attention Hyper Force, this is Annabel. By order of the first in command, stop all engines other then to keep the robot running. We are going to wait out our parents and find out our destiny from them."

You could have heard a pen drop.

**Witch's Note:**

**Did anyone expect that? I can't say that you did. This was a good chapter right? If you think other wise, it was mostly a setting chapter to get ready for the big chapter that coming up next. It involves a lot of snow, cold, family quarrels, and breaching of the minds! Sound good, to get it you gotta read it, should be up soon!**

**Also people, a good friend of my ****Mikki the Superior Assassin**** made a story request for me called ****Altering Two Lives****! I made up the plot, characters, setting and all that, and she made a story out of it. You should defiantly read it; I have already nearly between 10 and 20 times already!**

**Question of the Chapter: If you have read the story request Mikki did for me, what did you think of it, and if you didn't read it, are you going to?**

**My Answer to the Question: I loved it. I honestly can't wait for the chapter so badly, I'm making up weird endings for her story in my head! Oh I can't wait!**

**Remember to Review and Vote if you haven't!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	21. Hiding in the Blizzard

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 20: Hiding in the Blizzard_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

The team had a hard time digesting the idea of us waiting for our parents to come to us, but at the same time, they somewhat welcomed it. They wanted to know their destiny just as badly as I did. And now, we had a way to find out.

Well that does include the fact if Antauri does in fact know of our destiny, or if he may know nothing and all of this waiting would have been a waist of time, but we have no way of knowing until we give it a try.

So now we've been out here for several days, holding our position until we saw any signs of our parents, and so far there was none. I thought they would have caught up with us by now, could we have truly lost them? No. That evil woman still has a hold on my father; she'll make him hunt us down until we're dead. But still I have to wonder, what could be taking my father so long?

"Any signs yet guys?" I asked my team quietly. They all looked up at me sadly and shook there heads.

"Sorry Jazz, nothing been up on radar." Rose said. I sighed, looking back at the rest of my team. I just- why can't they be here already! I just want to get this over with!

I threw my unsteady hands onto a seat in the command center with a hard impact, the whole team turned back to me, seeing the now heavily dented seat. When I pulled back my hands, they were shaking so much; I saw it spread to my arms and then my body. I was so unsteady that I fell to the ground.

"Jasmine! You need to calm down!" Gabriella yelled, she rushed over to me, trying to help me calm down, I still couldn't stop my anxiety from making me freak out. I just wanted this to be over with already. "Annabel, she's not listening."

Annabel looked at Cobi. "Take her back to her room and Gabriella will put her under for a while so she can get some rest." He nodded, and she saw his tired expression. "You should also get some rest Cobi, you've been up for nearly all the night, go with them and get some rest." He nodded and I felt Cobi pick my up in his arms, still shaking. Gabriella ran to her lab with Rover on her tail. Cobi had carried me all the way into my room and set me down on my bed. He was going to move away when I grabbed his arm with the little strength I had.

"Stay Cobi, I don't want to sleep alone." It was that one sentence that made him turn around and climb into the bed with me. He was protecting me from my fears, and he was tired too.

I then just saw Midnight come out of her corner on my bed she always slept on. She turned to me immediately and for once she was wide awake. She sense my fear and worry. It was practically rolling off of me. She walked into my side curled into my stomach that was facing Cobi's body.

Gabby soon came in with drug to knock me out for a while; she slowly and silently while I had my face in Cobi's chest, inserted the drug into my system. It wasn't long after that, I let myself worries leave me and I drifted to a restful sleep.

**June's Point of View:**

I felt so sorry for Jazz as Cobi carried her out earlier, she was so scared, I saw her entire body shaking in fear. Was she really so afraid of her father.

"Jasmine and the rest of us ran away from our families when we first set out over half a year ago. We've come in contact with her and Rover and Rose's mothers, Jinmay and Nova a while back, after we met you and Cobi for the first time on Swaton and Yourux 4. Since then, we've been on the run from them, because Jasmine's father and she have a bad past because of the Skeleton Queen. She took over her father's mind before he left the team and has been controlled since then. So Jasmine grew up not knowing her real father, or even whoever he became. When we see them, it will the first time she's seen her mother since a space station we went to with her there with Nova, and her father she hasn't seen since she attacked her father on Occa when we were gathering supplies." Annabel explained to me.

"Will she be ok, with all that's happened and what's about to?" I asked her.

"We've been wondering that since we met her J." Rose said as her eyes drifted from the computer. "She's been okay since then, and this is the first time we've ever, and I mean _ever_, seen her break down."

"Then it's really bad, isn't it?" Olivia asked.

"Yes Olivia, it's very bad." Annabel said. "Jasmine was able to hold her own on Occa, but now I'm not sure."

"Man you guys are let downs!" Rover yelled at us as he re-entered the room with Gabriella. "The two of them are under, but the more important matter is that what the hell is going threw your heads? What happened to your faith in the kid? I for one, believe in her, that she'll pull threw, she's just having a breakdown that she should have had months ago."

"I agree with Rover." Gabriella said. "Jasmine should have had this breakdown the night after we left Occa, after she attacked her father, but she held it in so that we wouldn't worry about her. That is what I can see from her behavior. We need to believe in her and help her threw this, and this isn't helping."

"Your right Gabriella." Annabel said, her smile back on her face. "We must not give up on our commander. We have to believe in her, and hope for the best."

"And help her in every way we can!" Olivia shouted. The others all 'shh'ed her.

"We get it Olivia, but do you want to wake them up?" Rose asked her sarcastically, crossing her arms. Olivia laughed quietly and folded her hand behind her back in embarrassment.

"Sorry." We all chuckled at her behavior.

"So now that Jasmine is okay, what do we do while we wait for our parents' get here?" Rose asked.

"I guess we just have to keep our eyes out, take turns on watch while others go off and do other things, rest, repair, prepared for any kind of battle, anything like that." I said.

"And we'll do exactly that." Annabel said. "I will take the first watch-"

"Oh no you don't Annabel, remember what Cobi and Jasmine told you about resting your body? Besides, you were already up since nearly… wait, when did you even go to bed?" Annabel looked away from us. "That's what I though, go to bed Annabel, and don't argue or I'll get up two very cranky and worried people who are sleeping now." Annabel sight at my words, but did as I told her and moved off to bed.

"Wow J, you handled Annabel well, seeing as you're not even in the commanding line." Rover said.

"Well Rover, I knew that Jazz would _kill_ me if she found out that I let Annabel overwork herself again after the last _few_ times. She never gives up on that, does she?"

"Nope, but that's our second in command for ya." Rose said. "So who's on first watch?"

"Does anyone want to be?" I asked.

"We'll stay up." Gabriella said, reaching for Rover's hand behind her. "We slept in this morning anyway. And we'll have each other for company or incase anything happens."

"Alright then, everyone else get some rest, or if you can't rest or sleep, try to do something that requires little energy from you."

"Night, night then!" Olivia shouted, running off in the direction of her room.

Rose yawned as she followed after Olivia. "Night!" She called.

"We'll see you later guys, wake me up for the next watch in a few hours or get us all if something goes bad." I told the two of them before heading off.

"Leave it to us June!" I heard Rover shout as I got to my room. I got down under the covers and snuggled into their warmth, letting sleep overtake me.

**Jasmine's Point of View: **

I felt the drug finally letting me wake from the long needed rest I had. Where I was, I was warm. I felt Midnight's fur against my stomach, but my pillow, it didn't feel like a pillow. I turned my head upwards and saw Cobi's face just inches from my. I felt his soft breath on my face as he slept. It made me turn a bright red, and I quickly sat up, causing Cobi to stir. He sat up next to me and looked at me tiredly while yawning. Midnight woke up too, climbing onto my shoulder and going to her normal spot behind my hair.

"You get enough sleep Jazz?" He asked. I nodded and got out of bed. When I stood, I didn't feel myself shaking anymore; my hands were steady as I held them up in front of me.

"I can't believe I broke down." I said quietly.

"I can," Cobi said, getting up and pushing me back down onto the bed next to him. "Jazz, when I head about all that you went threw, and never let your true emotions show about it, I was surprised and shocked. I imagined that you would have just gotten the anxiety attack over with so it wouldn't come in the future. But no, you held it in until it built up so much that you had no choice but to break down under the pressure on your body and mind." He sighed. "It reminds me a lot of Annabel, how she over works herself."

"I just couldn't deal with breaking down or having the team worry, so I pushed my worries back. I guess they finally got the best of me." I told him.

"Just don't do that again. You made me freak out because you were freaking out. I feel that if you lose you cool Jazz, then I lose mine. If your not there to keep me going, I would fail every time, just like I did before I met you." He told me. When he said that, my body instantly turned to look into his eyes. They were so filled with worry, it shattered my very core.

"Don't worry Cobi, I won't." I told him. I then jumped off my bed and pulled him to his feet after me. "Now come on, we have to get up to the command center and take our shift of looking for our parents." Cobi's smile returned to his face after that and held onto my hand as we ran to the command center. When we got there we saw June watching the screen, the robot's scanners facing an icy blue planet off in the distance.

"Hey June." I called to her. She looked up at me and cried before she ran into my arms, knocking me over and making my hand slip out of Cobi's. Midnight jumped out from behind my hair just in time and landed on Cobi's shoulder. She whined in complaint, but Cobi hushed her and walked over to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet with June still clinging to my body.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Please Jazz, I was so worried!" I nodded and gave her hug back to her before she finally released me.

"I won't June." I said. I looked over at the monitor and the planet once again caught my eye. "June, can you give me the stats on that planet?" She nodded and ran to the computer and started looking at what she could on the barren ice planet.

"It's called Glacia. It's a barren ice planet, constant blizzards swirl around the planet. No life lives there because there is no food. Although, for those who are lucky enough to get inside the caves of the ancient people who lived on the planet before it became a waist land, there is a special kind of crystal that lays dormant there, they can't be destroyed, but they can be broken up. Power flows threw them and they work best with wilders of the power primate. That's all we have Jazz, but why did you need to know about that place?" June told me.

"Reasons regarding our parents' arrival." I told her, leaving her very in the dark. "She cocked her head at my speech before turning around back to the computer. Cobi place a had on my shoulder and placed his lips by my ear.

"Your going to use that planet to escape your parents aren't you?" He asked.

"No." I whispered back to him in his ear, he shivered. "I'm going to use that planet to capture our parents." He nodded and sat down into one of the open chairs.

"Jazz, are we really going to land on that barren planet?" June asked me from the computer screen.

"Yes, why?" I questioned her back.

"I want to look for that crystal, I want to bring it back and making into the best weapons we've ever had. I could make them into something unbelievable with Olivia's help. Please Jazz!" She begged me.

"I don't mind June, but if you do go, I want you in constant contact with us, giving us a position and visual of your area. So that we know that you're still alive and not freezing to death somewhere." I told her.

"So I can go?"

"Yeah, but remember what I said." She nodded quickly and ran off.

"Don't worry Jazz; I don't want to freeze out there!" I heard her yell form down the hallway. I watched as June left and flew down to the planet below. I honestly was just as excited as her to see those crystals. It would be interesting to see how they came out as weapons.

One June was out of sight and I knew she had gotten safely on the planet with her every five minute report; I turned the screen back to the direction Gabriella predicted our parents to come from. The alarm went off. What we had been waiting for has finally arrived, in the mist of space, I saw my father's Super Robot.

**Chiro's Point of View:**

The alarm went off as the guys and I raced to the bridge, what kind of trouble do we have to face now? But when I got there and saw what my wife and Nova were looking, I didn't know if I should call it trouble or great luck. There was my daughter's Super Robot, right in front of us, only a few miles away from us.

"Set course after them!" I yelled at my team as they hurried to their stations. Sprx took over the auto pilot and raced toward them. Antauri stood next to me as we got closer. My daughter didn't put up a fight as we got closer, something's wrong. What is my daughter planning?

"I sense it too Chiro, something is amiss here." Antauri said. "Our children are planning something. We must be careful as we approach."

"Try to communicate with them." I told my team. Gibson got up a transmission and sent out a signal to them.

"They seam to not be responding to our transmissions Chiro." Gibson told me. "What do you want us to do?"

"Keep trying, when we get in close enough, we'll board them and take them down." I told them. My team got strait to work; we got close enough that we could grab them, when their robot rose its feet in front of our robot's face and turned on its rockets and blasted off toward a barren ice planet off in the distance. "After them!" I yelled as my team recovered after the impact to our robot.

We raced after our kids until we hit the outer atmosphere of the ice planet as our children flew into the heart of a blizzard. It was to powerful for them to ride threw it and they lost power and fell. I watched helplessly as they feel to the surface below.

"NO!" We all screamed. The kid's robot still continued to fall into the blizzard, until we could no longer see it.

"We have to go after them!" Nova shouted.

"If they die this is your fault Chiro!" Jinmay yelled at me. "I will never forgive you if my daughter is dead!"

"Calm down Jinmay! The blizzard as much as it caused them harm, helped them when they fell. Their robot was slowed down by the winds so the impact would have not been as bad, plus, this being a blizzard; they would have landed in a lot of soft snow. We just have to find them." Gibson said.

"Team, prepare for search and rescue!" I called. They ran off to get ready and I grabbed my snow gear, getting it on over my Hyper Mode. Once that was done I hurried down to the foot of the robot where the others were waiting for em, all set and ready with the gear we'd need in case any of them were hurt.

"We have little time to get there, they could be in critical condition, so be sure to be quick in pace and we should pass threw the blizzard with in the hour." Antauri said. We all nodded and hurried out into the blizzard outside our door. I was instantly hit with the harsh winds that froze my very being, even though I was layered thickly. Nova had the hardest time moving threw the snow and cold harsh winds, Sprx and Otto finally grabbed her hands and pulled her forward faster to build up more heat and keep her at the pace of the team.

As Antauri has said, the blizzard blew over after a short while and we walked a lot faster without the wind blowing against us, and it helped us greatly in keeping us warm. Within a few minutes after that, we came in sight of their robot. Our pace quickened at the sight of it until we got to the front of the entrance at the foot and I used my power primate to open the door.

It was dark in here, their robot. All power must have been knocked off line in the crash. As we walked further inside toward the command center, where we assumed the children to be, we saw that not much had been damaged in the crash, in fact, nothing looked really out of place.

Once we reached the command center, we saw a body lying on the floor in the dark. We rushed toward it and saw that it was a young man, short black hair that was long enough to get into his eyes. He had a communicator on his chest; Jasmine had made him apart of her team. Gibson pulled out his little gizmo that he brought with him and checked the boy over.

"He seams to be fine." Gibson said. "He's just knocked out; he should wake up in the next few minutes."

"Hey Chiro!" Otto called. "You gotta see this!" I walked over to the male pine green monkey and looked at what he wanted to show me. He showed me the wires that sent power to everywhere in the robot, but they weren't scratched or burned or anything from the crash. "That's not the worst part Chrio." Otto told me. "These setting are shown to be only set off, or in other words, everything is just turned off, not broken from the crash."

"Beware team; I sense danger all around us." Antauri said.

"You should be careful Hyper Force." An unknown voice said. We all turned to the boy we had saw earlier on the floor, now wide away, a green sword of the power primate in his hands. He smiled at us. "Looks like Jazz was spot on."

"Who are you and how do you know my daughter?" I questioned him angrily. He just laughed.

"Hey Jazz, the whole family's here!" He shouted. It was then that it went pitch black and I felt myself get grabbed from behind and tied up. The next thing I knew, I saw my daughter in front of me, holding the rope to my ropes around me and the team, the rest of her team around us.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

"I honestly have to say kid, I didn't think your plan would work, but man did you prove me wrong big time!" Rover said. "We got 'em good!"

"It seams we have the upper hand this time." Annabel said, looking sadly over at her father.

"Nice acting back there Cobi." I told him. "You fooled them real good."

"I'm glad I could be of service." He said, bowing the team. Olivia and Rose erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Release us Jasmine!" My father yelled at me. Both teams went silent as I approached him.

"You don't have the power here Dad, I do." I told him firmly, right up in his face. "Do you really think we just suddenly got caught by you back there? We've been waiting here for days for you to show up and find us so we could catch you all."

"And what would be the point of catching us?" Gibson asked.

"Our destiny Father." Gabriella said, taking Rover's hand in her own to give her courage. "We know that Uncle Antauri knows about our destiny or at least knows something, and we want to know now."

"Antauri, don't tell them anything! That's an order!" Chrio shouted at him. Antauri looked away from us, saddened.

"Well if you won't tell us, then we'll find out on our own. Annabel, you know what to do." I said, motioning my second in command forward. Annabel stood in front of her father and brought out her claw, turning blue to phase into his mind.

"I hope you can forgive me one day Daddy." She said. Antauri looked up at her with fear in his eyes and Annabel forced her hand into his brain. He screamed as she searched threw his mind for the answers we needed. She was then blown back into Olivia and Rose who stood back to catch her when she was blasted back. The two of them, father and daughter, breathed heavily.

"Did you get what we needed Annabel?" I asked her. She nodded and sat down to get her energy back. "I guess that means we're done here. Cobi, you and two others of choice take them back to their robot. Untie one of them and then leave; I would suggest Auntie Nova or my mother Jinmay. Then get back here as fast as you can, the rest of us will get prepared for launch and get June back here with the crystals she's found."

The team nodded and set off to work. My father's team was placed into Olivia's newest buggy and she, Cobi and Rose took them back to their Super Robot. Annabel went off to rest for the lost of energy she used to get the information from her father, and I contacted June to get her to come back while Rover and Gabriella got the ship up and running again. June soon came back with a large bag full of crystals that was just about as big as she was. Then a few minutes later, Cobi came back with Olivia and Rose and they hurried into the robot and we blasted off.

"Well that was a interesting day alright!" Rose said.

"I have to agree with you Rose, it was quite a fun day." Gabriella said.

"Hold up, you agreed with me?" Rose asked her. "That, like never happens!"

"I guess that this is indeed a special day then." Annabel said, coming into the room. "I came here before going back to tell you all where to set the coordinates for to find out our whole destiny."

"Speak girl!" Olivia shouted.

"Our destiny has to do with something on the planet Renelle. A very lushes planet that is powerful, there is only one building on the planet, a temple to the six elements. That is all we know." She said.

"Then that's where we're going, set a course for Renelle." I declared as my team cheered.

**Chiro's Point of View:**

We had finally caught up with the kids and the tricked us, stole information and left us in the dark. She's now on her way to Renelle and we have no way to stop her.

We were still tied up in the dark of our Super Robot. Jinmay had been untied and had freed Nova, who was still freeing the rest of us while Jinmay got the lights on. Once we got the lights on and were free, we set a course after the kids. We were well behind them by a few hours, and that distance is only going to get further apart if we're not careful.

"Chiro, just go just some rest." Antauri told me. "We're not going to catch up with her anytime soon, so get some rest and well take over things here." I nodded to him.

"But you need your rest too Antauri, after Annabel got into your mind." Gibson told him.

"I know Gibson; I was just going with Chrio." The rest of the team got to work tracking down the kids and I went to bed with Antauri going into his room. I laid down in my bed and thought of toady.

_The next time I see my daughter, I'll put an end to this game of her's._ I thought before falling asleep.

**Witch's Note:**

**Holy! My god that girl is defiantly the daughter of Chrio and Jinmay. What did you think of Cobi's act? Cool right, Daddy got to met future BF if Jazz! Now if only they could get together, Jazz and Cobi.**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think is going to happen next chapter?**

**My Answer to the Question: I can't tell you guys or else it would ruin the surprise, but I can tell you this. There is going to be extreme Jazz x Cobi action next chapter, let your minds run wild and tell me what you think may happen!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	22. A Mission or a Date?

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 21: A Mission Or a Date?_

**Rose's Point of View (Evil Monkey POV!):**

"Ok you two, do we have everything we need?" I asked my wonder and sneaky assistants, June and Olivia, help me get together the two love birds of the team, and no I don't mean my brother and Gabby, those two have already been together for as long as I remember with the kid here. I mean we have to get together Jazz and Cobi. Those two are so going to be together at the end of today after we get threw all the stuff we got. Its time to get those two together.

"Yeah we got the stuff Rose." June said. "What should we do first?"

"Well, everyone knows about this, except Jazz and Cobi of course. So the others are keeping them busy while we get this place ready for them." I said. "So June you start with hanging the drapes on the walls and on the edges of the observation window. Olivia, work on the lights, turn them off, and get the stereo system up for music. I'll work on the candles and the table." We all got to work on that as fast, but as romantic as we could make it. From what the whole team have notice is that the two of them, Jazz and Cobi, really like each other, we think they might be made for each other, but their too shy or stubborn or both to admit.

"This is going to be so awesome." Olivia said.  
"I agree with her, and it's about time we got them together and did something devilish. I haven't felt this evil in forever; I think I was starting to lose my edge." June said.

"It's not possible for you to lose that edge girl, you just gotta relearn it." I told her. "Besides, you've been doing more work in the devil's department then I have, I've gotten lazy just like my Daddy."

"Yeah right Rose, you still got the greatest devil's brain in the entire universe." I bowed to the two of them.

"Thank you so much for the complement, but you really should be thanking my mother, practically the devil herself, which makes me the daughter of the devil, and we're both proud of it." I told them.

"I bet with all the ways you've scared your father and brother for life." Olivia said. "Do you remember the time when your Dad forgot your Mom's anniversary and your brother tried to ignore you Rose?"

"When didn't he forget her anniversary?" I shot back. "Anyway yeah I remember that time, funniest day of my life. Mom told the others that Dad thought that boys were better then girls. Uncle Antauri, Uncle Gibson and Uncle Otto all left the room when they heard that. All the girls on the team, our Moms and us girls all attacked Dad while Rover watched, and then tried to save him. Biggest mistake he ever made besides hurting Gab. The two of them were torn to pieces and in the med bay for over a few weeks."

"Did your Dad ever find out what happened to make all the women angry at him?" June asked.

"Nope." I said. "And they never will." The three of us burst out laughing at this and then we got back work. We decided that when we wanted to get Jazz and Cobi together, it'd be best in the place where they two of them spent special moments together, like the last time they almost kissed. Yeah, I bet the kid didn't know that we knew that. We looked over the security cameras and saw what happened before the Citadel of Bone captured us. We saw that they were so close, but then I have to thank the queen of dead once I die too, because if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be able to pull this on them. A romantic date in candle light, looking at the stars through an observatory window. Jazz and Cobi will love it, once they get over the fact that they'll want to kill us.

"Looks like we got it all set ladies." June said to us.

"I believe you're right." I told her. "Now let's go get those two ready."

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

It was a nice day today as I looked out onto the horizon in the command center, keeping my eyes out for the mysterious planet Renelle, even though the others told me many times that it would be days, maybe even weeks before we'd get there, but still, I could hold my back my wonders and hopes for when we get there that our wish will finally be answered. Cobi was with me, watching the sky as well, trying to understand my wonder for what I was looking for. Midnight napped quietly on my shoulder, warming the back of my neck, which was nice due to the cold air that's been getting in the robot from other rooms that Olivia has been meaning to fix.

"I don't get it Jazz." Cobi said to me. I turned to face him as his eyes were still fixed on the computer in front of us. "What is it about your destiny that you're so excited about, what makes you so excited about what you don't know?"

"That's the best part right there Cobi, that you don't know." I told him looking back at the screen again before turning back to him and facing his hazel eyes. "Not knowing, if you knew everything, it'd get really boring after a short while. I also welcome the unknown because of how my life was before I met the team, you and June. Before I knew all of your guys, I was alone and normal. I didn't know how to fight and all I knew was what was inside of the city. It was like I knew everything, so to be apart of this life, I love not knowing everything, because it also means so many more things to learn, like your kind of the power primate, June's mastery of weapons, Rose's piloting skills, Olivia's mechanic skills, Gabriella's level of intelligence, Rover's abilities and reflexes in combat, and Annabel's knowledge and power over the power primate. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, now it does now." He said, looking back at the screen. "If I had known that I'd have friends as good as you and the others, then I'd have run away sooner, and then I wouldn't have met you." I smiled at that and looked back at the screen before I looked back at the screen too and the two of us enjoyed the silence.

The silence didn't last long though, I was grabbed by June, Rose, and Olivia and dragged away form the command room into my own bed room. Midnight was not happy about the sudden movement and jumped to Cobi's shoulder where she curled up on his back shoulder blades and went back to sleep.

"Hurry up kid, we don't got all day!" Rose shouted at me. "Get in the shower and get out and we'll deal with the rest, and make sure to shave!" I had no chance to respond before I was pushed into my bathroom and the door shut behind me. I was also surprised by the fact that Rose called me 'kid', it was normally Rover's nickname for me, but ever once in a while she would call me kid too.

I got in the shower like I was told and shaved, using lavender scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I tried to be as quick as I could so that the others wouldn't burst into the bathroom and pull me out there without anything on. I know we're all girls here, but still, it's just something that shouldn't really happen. When I was done, I dried my body the best I could and then put on my white bathrobe, being the only thing I could wear that was in here and opened the door only to be grabbed by the three girls again.

"Alright, I'll do make up. June, you do hair. Olivia, you so nails on both hands and feet." Rose commanded of the other two girls. While Rose got out the make up, June started blow drying my hair and then Olivia went to grab a dark purple nail polish that sparkled and started to work on my, making sure that they were smooth before starting on the nail polish. June soon finished with my hair and started curling it while Rose then came over on my side and started on my make up.

I honestly have to say, I never really wear make up. This is going to be the first time I've worn it since I was little and my mother put some on me before parties. I lost track of all the names over time, make up really wasn't my thing. Olivia then moved to doing my hands while she placed lights over my toes to dry the nail polish. Rose then quickly finished with the make up and ran off outside of my room. June finished with my hair and then moved down to my feet and check to see if they were dry while Olivia finished up my hands, it doesn't take that long to do them.

June deemed that my toe nails were dry and pulled the light away from my feet and moved them onto my hands so they could dry. Rose then came back into my room with a large black bag draped over both her arms. She then came over and checked over everything, my hair, my make up, my nail polish on both my hands and feet, before she nodded to the other girls and June got me up out of my chair I was in and handed me undergarments that probably went with what ever was in that bag.

"Put it on and don't complain." June said sternly to me. Rose handed me the black bag, placing it over my arm and then turned me around forced me back into the bathroom. I took off the bathroom and got on the undergarments and the opened the bag. Inside it was a dark violet dress; strapless that looked like it would come down to just above my knees. I pulled it out and put on the dress, zipping it up in the back with the amazing flexible arms I have and then stepped out of the bathroom. The girls gasped when they saw me.

"You look so beautiful." Rose said. The other two nodded and cried with her in happiness.

"That's great and all June, but what is going on that I have to dress up and not you?" I questioned her. The girls ignored me and then placed a blind fold over my eyes. I felt them slip heels onto my feet before they led me away from my bed room. _What the hell is going on? Are setting me up with Cobi or something?_

**Cobi's Point of View:**

I felt sorry for Jazz, I don't know why the girls dragged her off, but I know I don't want to get in the way. You never want to with girls acting like that.

It was then that Rover ran into the command center and grabbed my arm and pulled me back toward my room. Midnight was getting pretty angry at everyone for ruining her nap. She jumped off my shoulder and walked at her own pace after us into my room and climbed onto my bed next to Annabel and Gabriella who were sitting on my bed. Rover threw me into the bathroom and handed me some shampoo and body wash.

"Clean up Cobi, and get every spick and span." He said. "Put on that bathrobe when your done and come out, no complaining about the girls being here, they're going to help us with style and color. Now get going before I call in Rose and have her do this for ya." It was all the motivation I needed to keep crazy Rose off my back. I closed the door and threw off my clothes and got in the shower. I quickly washed with the stuff that Rover handed me and jumped out of the shower. I shook my hair, getting most of the water out of it then taking a towel so that is my hair was mostly dry, it would air dry the rest of the way. I dried off the rest of my body and then put on the bathrobe before heading out into my room where Rover, Gabriella and Annabel were, with Midnight sleeping on my bed.

"Great, you're out dude. Now let's get you dressed. Ladies, I'll leave that to you." Rover then stepped back and let the two girl monkeys threw. They looked into a section of my closet that I never knew I had. The pulled out some dress pants and dress shirts along with dress shoes.

"What color do you think for dress pants?" Annabel asked Gabriella.

"Definitely black, it goes with his hair and looks pretty good on him. Besides, another color would just ruin the look he's got." She said. The two of them threw back a whole bunch of dress pants that weren't eh color that they wanted until they found a dark set of onyx dress pants and handed them me. "Now what should we do for the dress shirt?"

"Maybe we should match the pants with the shirt, so black again?"

"No, that won't do, that will be over black, like a dressed up Goth with his black hair, pants and shirt, defiantly no. Maybe a nice blue to stand out?"

"No, that color does look good on him, but this is a very special occasion, we want the best shirt, not one that is 'good'." The blue shirt was thrown out, spilling onto the floor.

"Well, how about this one?"

"Are you kidding me? That color is horrible! No way we could put him threw torture like that!" I looked over at Rover.  
"I think that I'm being tortured already." He chuckled and nodded and more shirts flew out of the closet while the black and blue monkeys couldn't decide on a dress shirt.

"This one looks good."

"Yeah, but it clashes with his personality!"

"Then you find him a shirt that works then!"

"What do you think I am doing? You're the one who's being lazy here and not thinking about the shirts you're looking at!"

"Ladies!" Rover yelled above the two of them. "We are pressed for time here! If you can't find a good color, then I'll make a suggestion. Maybe a shade of _purple_, like _violet_ or _lavender_!" More shirts then came flying out. The pile was so large; it was up passed my bed now. It was then that I heard the girls' cries of joy that they had found what they were looking for. They came running out with a dress shirt of a lighter shade of violet that they handed to me.

"Get dress," they commanded of me. Fearing that I would be crushed if I didn't, I hurried back into the bathroom and changed into the dress pants and shirt. I liked the color of both, they did a good job. I walked back out and the girls and Rover were waiting for me. The girls ran up to me and checked out every detail.

"Should we do something with his hair?" Annabel asked.

"No I think it looks better messy like this, its more laid back, that's Cobi's personality. And the dress shirt should be un-tucked took; it looks too formal like that. Pull it out Cobi." I obeyed, scared for my life of these two girls, and their only Gabriella and Annabel, I can only imagine what Jasmine is going threw with June, Olivia _and_ Rose. I shivered at the thought.

"He's looking good girls, now the shoes." They nodded and ran to the base of the closet and started throwing out shoes too, until they finally found a pair that though was good enough for what ever was going on tonight. I slipped on the shoes and the girls nodded in approval. _I'm glad it's over, I think, or is it?_ Rover then grabbed my wrist and led me to the door of my room, the girls came up from behind me and placed a blind fold over my eyes and then dragged me down the hallway. _I'm dead._

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

"Seriously guys, this isn't funny. Take off this blind fold and tell me what's going on!" I yelled at the girls that were leading me away from my room where they had dressed me up and down from head to toe and refused to tell me one thing. The still kept quiet or just erupted in a fit of giggles. I soon just gave up on it and just let them drag me where ever they were taking me too.

My prayers were answered when we finally came to a stop and they pulled off my blind fold. I looked around and saw that we were in the observation room. It had been decorated over with light purple fabrics covering the walls and part of the observation window. In the center of the room was a table with a candle lit in the center, two plates on either side of the table, and a soft music playing into the background.

"What is this?" I asked the girls, turning around. But when I looked behind me, they were gone. The doors were shut tight in the back of the room. I gave up after a while and sat down at the table.

After a few minutes, the door opened and I saw Cobi brought in like they had me. A blind fold was over his eyes and Rover led him inside.

"What is going on?" I snapped at him and two monkeys behind him which happened to be Gabriella and Annabel. The two girls fled and Rover ripped the blind fold off Cobi before running out the room, locking it behind him. Cobi rant to the door and tried to open it, but he had as little luck as I had. "Let it go Cobi, we're both locked in here. I already tried to open the door, it's locked tight." He did as I told him and turned around, looking at me for the first time since he got in here. He walked up to me and gently reached for my hand.

"You look beautiful Jasmine." He stated before he kissed my hand. I couldn't help but blush.

"What do you want to do since we're stuck in here?" I asked him. He looked up, releasing my hand.

"How about we check out that table over there, it looks like there might be something underneath one of those dishes." He suggested. We walked over to the table and sure enough, there was a note under one of the plates with a silver bell next to it. I picked it up and read the note.

"It says 'Sit down at this lovely table and ring the bell for your waitress to come and show you the menus while she gets you a drink you want.' What do you think we should do Cobi?" He came over behind me and helped me sit down in the chair and pushed it in.

"I think we should do as it says, as to not face the wrath or crazy Rose. Plus, I am kind hungry, I didn't have much for lunch today."

"Sounds good, I'm kind of hungry too." Cobi grinned and grabbed the bell, ringing it. It was about minute before we saw the door open and June came out in a waitress black and white uniform with a pen and paper.

"Good evening to you. My name is June and I'll be your server this evening." She said, handing us our menus. "It there anything that you would like me to start you out with, like a beverage?"

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper if you wouldn't mind." Cobi said.

"I'll have a Root Beer please." I told her, she quickly wrote them down and then looked back up at the two of us.

"Alright then, I'll make these up and give you two a few minutes to look over the menu for what ever you would like." She said before disappearing out of the room.

"Did you want any appetizers?" Cobi asked me.

"Actually, I want to try the mozzarella sticks, I haven't had them since I was a kid. What about you, do you want any of the appetizers?" He shrugged

"I'll just have one or two of your sticks; I'm mostly looking forward to the main meal. I'm thinking about getting myself a nice set of ribs, I haven't had any since I was a kid."

"That sounds good; I think I'm going to go for the salmon. I think I feel I love with sea food after I met Midnight, it and meat was all she'd ever eat." He laughed.

"You are one amazing person Jasmine." He said to me. I smiled and felt my hopes go shooting threw the roof. It was then that June came back in with our drinks and pulled out her pad again.

"Have you guys made up your mind on what you'd like, or do you need more time?" She asked.

"We're good." I told her. "First off, we'd like an order of mozzarella sticks for a appetizer, and for my main course, I'd like the salmon please. I'll have the coleslaw with it along with French fries."

"And I'll have the ribs, with fries and coleslaw too." Cobi said. June quickly wrote the stuff we ordered down and took our menus.

"Alright, your appetizer should be out in a minute or two, and your meals about twenty to thirty minutes. Enjoy your drinks!" She then left the room and I got up from my seat.

"You want to dance while we wait?" I asked Cobi.

"Sure, what you want to dance too?" He asked as we made our way to the stereo.

"A song that you should know how to dance to." I told him. I quickly changed the slow song to one that I haven't danced to in forever. The 'Cotton Eye Joe'.

Cobi recognized it real quick and pulled me to the dance floor just in time to dance with the first verse. He stood across from me as we danced in spot, moved to the left and right, and I twirled while he slide back to start over again.

When the song was over and our feet very sore, we headed back to the table to see that our mozzarella sticks were there on a dish with a container of sauce next to them. "I guess that we were so busy dancing that we never noticed June come in." I told him.

"I guess your right." Cobi said reaching for the mozzarella sticks. I reached for them too, and at the same time our hands touch and I felt a shock race threw them, startling me and I flinched back, as did Cobi. "What was that?"

"I don't know, maybe we picked up some extra charges when we were dancing." I said to him. But I knew it wasn't that, I knew it was the connection between us. But the question was, did he truly feel it too, or was it only a one end love?

"You go first and get one this time." He said. I nodded and reached for a stick, he took one after I retreated my hand. I took a small bit and I saw the cheese stretch when I pulled it away from my mouth. I giggled as I saw it stretch out, and Cobi laughed as well, it was endless. I soon handed it to Cobi and he pulled it all the way back in his seat before it finally separated and got all over the table. We both laughed and then I swallowed that piece I had while Cobi ate rest.

"Hey, don't eat my food!" I yelled at him playfully. He looked at me, it was the first time I had really snapped at him, even if it was playful. He stopped chewing, but still swallowed it. I rolled my eyes and took another stick and this time I didn't give to him when it started stretching.

"You're not mad at me Jazz, are you?" He asked. I turned my head away from him, finishing off my mozzarella stick. He sighed and got up form his seat and took my hands in his and pulled me to my feet, bringing me out to the dance floor. He placed his hands on my hips and I had my hands around his next, dancing slowly like we had back on Swaton when we first met. It was slow, loving and caring. I felt like he was protecting me while I was in his arms. "Are you still mad at me Jazz?"

"Not really." I whispered as I laid my head on his chest. I felt him pull me back form his chest and I looked up at him strangely.

"I'm going to take a really big risk right now, and I hope I don't get killed for it." He said. In a swift motion, he had my lips capture in his own. How I dreamed of this moment for so long, and now it's a reality. He pulled away to soon fro my liking and I pulled him back. It was soft, sweet kissing, but turned more passionate as the moments passed by.

We broke apart gasping for breath and I smiled at him. "You know," I breathed. "You should have taken that risk a long time ago." He grinned.

"I didn't have the confidence I have now back then." He said. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Its alright, I'd wait forever for you Cobi." I told him. He kissed my lips once again before letting us return to our slow dance. If June had ever come back in, I never noticed, because I was too lost in the love of my life to care.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, two chapters in one day? I'd had a lot of free time, plus I couldn't wait to put this one up, THEIR FINALLY TOGETHER! Jazz and Cobi have finally become a couple! Its awesome right? You bet it is! We all met Cobi in chapter five, he joined the team in chapter fourteen, and now in chapter twenty-two, HE'S TOGETHER WITH JASMINE! Omg, I'm freaking out. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did!**

**Question of the Chapter: Is there anything special you do with only one person only in the entire world?**

**My Answer to the Question: With my grandfather, I play cribbage with him all the time, and if it wasn't for my grandmother and my mother, I'd be betting against him in cribbage for money.**

**Remember to Review and Vote if you haven't people!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	23. Nightmare of the Past

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 22: Nightmare of the Past_

**Jasmine's Dream: **

It was dark all around me. I was cold beyond believe with only my night clothes on, a light gray spaghetti strap shirt and a black pair of sweat pants. There was nothing on my feet to protect them from the cold water spilled out onto the floor along with its uneven surface. There was a cold breeze on my shoulders. It brought goose bums to the surface of my skin.

Where I was could have been anyone's guess, I knew I was in some kind of cave from the rocky walls that were surrounding me. The floor was spiked and pricked the very soles of my feet. I felt like was walking on nails. It was very dark; I could just barely make out the lines of the area around me from the ever so creepy blackness around me.

As I moved threw out the cave, I notice that there was a light coming from above, as bright as it was, seamed so far away. It at least lit my way. I moved further into the cave and saw a door before me. This door had a pattern on it like none I had ever seen before. Different markings were placed around in a circle, three on each side of the middle of the door. One that looked like a flame, another like a drop of water, the next a tree with a rock in front of it, then a tornado, then a power like space, and last a lightning bolt. As I stepped closer to the door, I saw that the lightning bolt lit up yellow when I pressed against the door, but it didn't budge.

_You can't not enter yet, warrior of lightning and Chosen One._ I heard a voice echo around me and in my head say. _The other warriors, that of fire, water, earth, air, and spirit and the guardians must all be here with you in order for you to open this door, and find the secrets to your enemy that you so desperately want to know. _I was then flushed into the darkness as the voice's last words echo threw my head. _The Guardians and Warriors of the Six Elements are your way in, you are one, now find the rest._ It was then that I woke up and tried to lower my heart rate.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

_I have to calm myself down or else the others will come in here worried like hell._ I thought, I was trying to calm myself down to no avail. Midnight sensed my stress and looked up at me from her long night time nap. She meowed and walked into my lap, her calm and cute face, even when it was filled with worry, helped we calm down enough that wouldn't wake the others. It was the third one in the passed few days.

The team didn't know anything about my nightmares and how I felt, but I could feel that Annabel could sense my stressed being as I worked each day. It was time I looked in on this.

I turned away from Midnight who I pet in my lap now, and looked over at Cobi, sound asleep next to me. We have been sharing my room since we got together a little while ago, realizing that without each other, we can't do much of anything. I quietly grabbed my laptop and slipped out of my room with it in my hands. Midnight followed me and climbed up onto my shoulder again as she always did while I connected to the robot's data base and looked up information on these 'warriors and guardians of the elements'. And how was I one of them? If I remember correctly, Annabel had told me that I was only the Chosen One. Could she have not known, or is she hiding this from me?

The robot's data base came up with nothing no matter how many times I checked. I turned my laptop off and went into Gabriella's lab; she had many books here as she also did in her room. Maybe there was something on this here.

I search threw all of her books and still found nothing. I had few choices left, there were more books in Gabriella's room, but I had to pray that she was in Rover's room tonight or else I'm gonna get caught.

I hurried threw the hallways and opened her door a crack, and saw that her bed was empty, she was at Rover's. I breathed out a sigh of relief and ran into her room, looking threw the books she kept here. I ran threw all of her books, and still no luck. My last option was the most dangerous one. Annabel.

I placed back the books I looked threw that were on my lap and went to walked out of Gabriella's room, stopping dead in my tracks when I did. Annabel stood a few feet in front of me, her arms crossed and an unreadable look on her face.

"Is there any reason that you are up at this hour Jasmine?" Annabel asked me. I turned and walked away from her, I _had_ to find that book.

_That's right child._ The voice that was in my dream said. _Find the book at any cost, find it, and let your curiosity enrich you. _I hurried into Annabel's room as the last book source on the robot. I tossed back the books that had nothing to do with what I wanted. I heard Annabel yelling after me, but I let her words not phase me as I moved threw the books, finally finding one that seamed to look like it would be of use. I opened it up to a random page and started reading.

The six elements are what keep the balance of everything together, they are everything, as well as they watch over. These elements are usually guarded by a guardian. All of these guardians, currents ones or future ones, are able to use a spell to send them to the dream world to find out about their future life as guardians, on rare occasions there is more then one guardian, and if by chance there is, there is one for every element.

_You know the spell my dear._ The voice once again lingered in my head. _Let your voice carry it into these cold walls, let you team be one step closer to their destiny._ It was all the drive I needed to say the words I heard in my mind.

"_The Elements shall rise once more, fire, water, earth, air, spirit and lightning, hear my calling! Let the seal be broken and knowledge shall disperse within all our minds!"_ The spell echo off the walls of Annabel's room and everything went out of whack there. The lights started to flicker and shapes all around started to spin, I felt myself drift into the dark and I nothing more after that.

**Cobi's Point of View:**

When I woke up, all I saw was that we were all in some kind of dark cave. The rest of the team was all around me, except for Jazz. I quickly sat up, becoming dizzy in an instant. When I finally got to my feet, the rest of the team started to stir, sitting up and looking around.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked.

"That's what I'd like to know too 'Liv." I told her. "Has anyone seen Jazz?"

"I saw her before we ended up in this world," Annabel said. "It seamed that powerful force above us took control of her, using her desires against her, most likely threw her dreams that she didn't want us to worry about, so she kept them to herself and then this happens."

"Can you sense her Annabel?" Gabriella asked. Annabel shook her head.

"No, I have little power here; we'll have to find her by foot. Hyper Force, move out." We then followed after Annabel who led the way deeper into the cave. Olivia and Gabriella huddled close to Rose and Rover while June held onto the edge of my shoulder as we walked threw this cave maze. Midnight for once was not asleep. She stood awake and angrily on my other shoulder, trying to find her mistress' scent.

It was not much longer after then that we saw a bright light ahead, it was yellow in color. We raced toward it and found our leader. She had herself pushing the door in front of her with all of her might, a symbol above her glowing, but the door stood silently ahead of her. When I reached her, I tried to shake her out of it, but she refused to move.

_Until that door is open, she will not rest._ I heard a voice said, echoing off the walls of the cavern. _When the other warriors of the elements and their guardians help her open the door, she will be released. _The voice then died off and I turned to the team.

"Did you guys hear it too?" I asked.

"Yeah we did Cobi." Rover said. "We don't have a choice, but how do we find these other 'warriors of the elements and their guardians'? We have no way to get out of this cave and no way of finding help."

"But we can't leave Jazz either!" June cried. "We have to help her!" Without warning, June ran passed us and pushed against the door with Jazz, one of the two rings around the door began to glow a white color and so did June. "Common! Help her!" With no other options the rest of us ran at the door, pushing against it stone frame. It was then that all the marks on the door glowed brightly along with the rest of the team and me. It was then that the door finally gave way and opened. It swung wide open and Jazz fell to the ground. We ran to her side to help and she stiffly was able to get to her feet, while leaning on me.

"What happened?" She grounded as she tried to stand on her own, and I caught her in my arms before she fell.

"Don't you remember Jazz, the warriors of the elements and their guardians?" I asked her. She rubbed her temple and nodded.

"I remember that and waking up, then I wanted to find out more about them so I could get passed that door, and once I found the book in Annabel's room, I blacked out. I don't remember anything else beyond that." June grabbed her from me and brought her in a death hug.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again Jazz, I can only take so much in my life before I break down!"

"Jasmine," Annabel said, floating up next to her. "Do you have any idea as to who did take control of you?" She had to think about it for a moment.

"My best guess would be the voice I keep hearing." She said. "It's the only thing I've been hearing for the past few days in my head, telling me about those warriors and guardians. I had to find them in order to open the door; I was the one of lightning. You guys must be the others if you were able to help me open the door."

"Now hold on just one second kid." Rover said sternly. "We already have enough on our plate as it is with stopping SQ, and now we have to add to that and protect the elements that run everything, EVERYTHING!"

"Rover clam down." Gabriella tried to sooth him. "This may be apart of our destiny, we have no choice but to look further into this, plus this could make us all stronger."

_You are correct, warrior of water and ice._ The voice once again echoed on the walls. We all turned to face at the room inside of the door we opened and saw a spirit, she glowed white in color, and looked extremely kind. _I hope you can forgive me for possessing your leader, I needed you all hear so you could hear me out, after all, you might as well know my story if you are trying to destroy my evil self. _

"Wait, so you became the Skeleton Queen?" Rose asked. The woman nodded and stepped forward to take Jazz's hand, bring all of us into the room behind the ghost.

_This place was once my home, and where I met the Alchemist for the first time_. She said, as the room turned into a tropical jungle with a single temple at the back. _As you have guess, this is Renelle. Where I was once a guardian of the elements. _

"You once were?" Jazz asked. "What happened?"

_When I met the Alchemist many years ago, he wanted to study the power of one of the elements, which I allowed since the elements saw no threat in him. He studied the element of fire, taking a sample of its magic and placing it in one of his robotic monkeys, one know as Nova, giving her the power of fire in situations where she got very angry. When he was done with his research, he left. He promised he'd be back one day to take me when I was done training the next in line to take over for me since I no longer wanted to be the guardian. I waited for him for years and he never came. It was then that I found out that he had become the Skeleton King, and I was heartbroken. Not long after he had been killed for the last time, he sent out his dark power here to take over the power of the elements, this I couldn't let happen. I gave up my own body to protect them, handing off my guardian ship to my student and I became Skeleton Queen. I then became a ghost and watched as the dark one within my old body took control and as her first decree, she went after your father after you had been born, taking control. _

"So he was controlled all this time." Jasmine said.

_Yes he was. And I am so sorry that I could not stop it. Once I gave up my body to protect the elements, I had no more power, I was dead. I've been waiting for years to be able to tell you this, to get into your head, but I had to wait until you knew part of your own destiny before I could give you more information._

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Annabel asked her. She shook her head.

_No, as a dead spirit, I am not allowed to say anymore, my student, the current guardian will tell you what you need to know on Renelle, her name is Ronnie. Now leave, before you are trapped in the dream world forever._ She then sent out a white light blinded us all and then when we woke up, we were back in Annabel's bedroom.

"Is everyone ok?" Gabriella asked.

"I think so." Olivia said. "Did all of that just happen?"

"It did." Jasmine said, holding the book open to the page she had been looking at before we had entered the cave. "And now we need to get to Renelle faster then ever. We need to find this Ronnie girl and find out our true destiny.

"On it kid." Rose said, running off to the command center.

"I think the rest of us should go back to sleep now." Annabel said. "We are all pretty tired after what happened.

"I agree with Annabel, Jazz you look paler then the ghost, lets get you to bed." I told her, picking her up in my arms.

"Alright Cobi," she whispered. "But I could have walked on my own." I walked back into her room and set her on the bed and got in next to her. Midnight came out from behind my next and curled into a ball next to Jazz's head.

"I know Jazz, now go to sleep, you need your rest." She nodded and curled into me, instantly falling asleep. And I soon joined her.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey people! I knew that this one is kind short but it was more a passing chapter to get to the next one, if anyone was paying attention at the end, you might have a hit to the next chapter. **

**Question of the Chapter: How do you think SQ is going to die, or even if she is going to die?**

**My Answer to the Question: I can't tell you, but I think you guys will like the ending result.**

**Remember to Review and Vote if you haven't!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	24. An Ill Awakening

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 23: An Ill Awakening_

**Cobi's Point of View:**

I woke up the next day to find myself comfortably next to the girl of my dreams. She slept soundly on her side, facing away from me. Yesterday must have taken a lot out of her from that dream and what not. I'm not surprised.

Yet I can be at the same time. No matter what, Jazz is always the first to wake and get breakfast ready. I guess I'll take over this morning. Jazz deserves some time to rest. I raised myself from the bed and moved toward the dresser that the two of us shared. Most of the team wasn't too keen on this happening, but Jazz and I have proved that there is no need to worry, so they're letting us stay in one room, but on the one condition that if anything goes wrong or against the rules they gave us, then we'd be separated into our own rooms again.

I pulled out a simple pair of blue jeans and a red sleeveless shirt and then headed down to the kitchen once I got them on. I noticed that Jazz had left some more sausage and bacon out to cook, along with fruit and pancake mix. I might not be the best cook like Jazz, but I do alright.

I started getting everything ready, pancakes in one pan, sausage in another, bacon in the oven, and then I grabbed the fruit and started to cut it up into a fruit salad. I had helped Jazz a few times since my joining of the team in the kitchen, she taught me useful tips about certain food like when cooking the bacon, its best to cook it in the oven or on the stove, not the microwave because it dries them and takes out a lot of the flavor.

Most of the food was done after a while and then I placed it on the table when I saw Olivia run into the kitchen. She seamed surprised to see me at the stove, but quickly let the wave of confusion pass by her and ran to the table to garble down her food.

"Mornin 'Liv." I told her.

"Morning Cobi." She said happily. Her face then lost its smile and turned to the side, cocked. "Where's Jazz, she's always the one who makes breakfast? Not that your cooking isn't good, it's a lot like Jazz's."

"It's alright 'Liv, you don't have to explain yourself, and Jazz is sleeping in, she probably needs it after yesterday."

"I guess she does, but it just seams so unlike her." She pondered for a moment. "Even after so many things that have happened to her like facing her father a whole bunch a times and battling SQ, this has never happened."

"Really?" I asked, worried instantly filled my mind. "This has never happened?"

"Never, Jazz is always up before the sun even gets above the horizon line, up before all of us. She's never tired, she's always up to cook breakfast and command the team with the most confidence I've ever seen, especially when we first met her, she was really shy, but she stepped up to the plate and didn't let anything get in her way." I placed down the dishes I had in my hands and walked passed Olivia.

"I'm going to go check on her." I walked out into the hallway, only to hear a 'wait for me' come from Olivia who raced after me to see if her leader was alright as well. When we got up to our room, I opened the door to see exactly how I left her, on her side and sleeping.

But there was one thing different. Midnight was pressing against her to get her attention, something that Midnight always got. When she was refused of this, Midnight got worried and moved around to her face. Midnight then began to meow in a pleading tone, it was just enough finally to get Jazz to move, but only a little, it looked like she was stirring from where Olivia and I stood. I walked over to see and hear Midnight plead again with her, not stopping her cries. I came around to the front of Jazz to see her no longer pale face, but completely red one. She looked to be having a hard time breathing, and when I put my hand to her forehead to check to see if she had a fever, I snapped it back and held it tenderly. Her forehead felt hotter then a million suns!

"Olivia, go get Gabriella, tell her to get anything she has to bring down a fever, a real nasty one. Hurry!" Olivia ran out of their as if her tail was on fire. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a wash clothes and covered it in cold water and rung it out before I ran back out to Jazz and placed it on her head, hopping it would bring down her fever. I saw her finally opened her eyes when I did so; they were covered in a veil of hazel over the bright blue of her eyes.

"Co-bi?" She wheezed. I shushed her and tried to keep her calm.

"Just relax Jazz, Gabs coming with some meds to help you get better." I saw her instantly try to prove me wrong by trying to sit up, but she couldn't even turn over. I flipped her on to her back so she could see everything around her. "Jazz don't bother, we're going to get you back on your feet." It was then that Gabriella cam threw the door with Rover on her heels, carrying the supplies that she could not carry. She pressed a few buttons on a thermometer and then stuck it in Jazz's mouth.

"Great Scott!" She exclaimed. It was a saying her father often used, and Gabriella picked up from him, but she only used it in really bad situation, like her swear. "This temperature is already nearing 110! If we don't bring it down soon- this could prove fatal."

"What can we do to help her Gab?" I asked.

"The best things we can do it make sure the clothes on her head is cold and give her medicine and try to make sure she eats something, not much however, and we can't give her the medicine until she can hold something down. Also, check her temperature every hour to see the difference." She listed off to all of us. "It also would be in her best interest to get her into some lighter clothes to wear. Her shirt is fine, but I think the sweat pants are over board. Cobi, do you know if she has some lighter pajama pants?"

"Yeah, she has some real thin ones for the really hot nights where she can't sleep unless she changes into them, top draw on the right, and their a lavender in color." Gabriella hurried over to her dresser and opened it, pulling out the long, yet thin lavender pajama pants.

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked herself before hurrying back over and having Rover and I leave the room while the girls helped Jasmine change. When Rover and I were once again permitted to enter the room, Jasmine seamed to be sound asleep on her back, softly breathing short breaths.

"So what do we do now?" Olivia asked.

"We wait and stay on high alert, with Jasmine in the condition she's in, it's imperative that we avoid battle to protect her until she is well again." Annabel turned to Rose. "Rose, I want you to get everything on high alert and have everything set and ready incase we need to use the Hyper Space Jump to escape." Rose nodded to her and was just about to leave the room when we felt something hit us hard and shake the entire robot.

"What now?" Rover growled. Gabriella hurried over to Jazz's laptop and pulled up the outer cameras for us to.

"Oh no." She whispered. We all gathered around to see that Jasmine's father, Chiro, had his Super Robot right outside, and just launched some mega missiles at us, hitting our shields.

"There is no way we can out run them!" June said.

"Calm down June!" I sternly said to her. She nodded and took a few deep breaths. "I want you to stay here with Jazz and help her in anyway you can. The rest of us are going to try and hold off Chiro and his team. I'm taking over Jazz's position in the Torso Tank 1, Hyper Force, Go!"

We then ran to the colored tubes and headed to our stations. I took over Jazz's in the Torso Tank and the others went their positions. When we got up and running, Chiro's robot was only a few miles away form ours, already launching the next set of mega missiles at us.

"We can't take to many more critical hits like this!" Gabriella shouted from her post at Fist Rocket 4. "If we obtain too much damage and go into critical-"

"Then Jazz is a goner!" Rose shouted. "Cobi, do something!"

"Hang on!" I shouted at my girlfriend's team and my teammates. "There's an opening, launch mega missiles!" We fought back, our missiles hit their robot. It made little impact though, due to how much damage we've taken. Their robot rushed forward and crashed into ours, sending most of the power offline.

"Everything is down except for the back up power!" Rose shouted.

"That's not the worst of it!" Rover shouted. "Their boarding us!"

"We have little time!" Annabel shouted about the team's cries. "We must protect Jasmine at all costs! She is not yet healed!"

"Rover, come with me and hold them off, the rest of you look after Jazz and keep her safe!" I shouted at the team, we all left our posts and prepared for the worst as they boarded.

**Jinmay's Point of View:**

We had once again found my daughter's ship, and once again my husband was up to capturing her. I was at the end of my patients with him. I'm afraid he's going to resort to drastic measures to get Jasmine, like kill the rest of the team. It would break the team's hearts and they would leave him, as would I. I don't care what it takes now, when I have my chance, I have to stop him. This fight has to stop, and I want to find the real Chiro I fell in love with.

I watched as the team slammed into the kids' robot and then Chiro ordered for us all to prepare for boarding. When we made it to the entrance we were boarding at on the kids robot, we quickly found ourselves within their walls. Once we were inside, the walls seamed to get darker within their halls. When we hit them head on, Chiro had knocked out their power, so they were left in the darkness.

As we came further down the hallway, we came face to face with the boy, Cobi, and Nova and Sprx son, Rover. Chiro ran at them and quickly knocked them out with the lightning fast moves he had and even when they were down. They fought back with all the strength they had, but it still was not enough. Chiro knocked them to the far back wall and created a 'Chiro Spearo' in his hands, but became dark and black like when he raised it above his head to strike.

"Chiro stop!" I yelled at him.

"That's my son!" Nova screamed and raced toward him with her fist enlarged and punched his side and he flew into the wall. "Don't you _dare_ touch my children!"

"Mom.." Rover whispered. His hand raised in the air toward her. We all raced toward him and Cobi. We helped them up on the wall and Sprx rushed over to help Nova with their son.

"Rover, where is everyone?" Sprx asked him. Rover slowly looked up at his father.

"The kid wasn't feeling well, had a fever of almost 110. Gab and the others tried to bring it down, but so far, nothing's changed. Then you guys showed up and attacked us. The others are protecting her, making sure she's okay." I couldn't help but tear up. My daughter was sick and we were attacking them.

When I turned around to see where Chiro was, he was gone from where Nova had knocked him out. All that was left was the imprint in the wall. "He's after Jasmine! Team we have to stop him!"

"You go ahead Jinmay; I'll stay here with them." Nova said.

"No Mom, go with Aunt Jinmay." Rover said. "Cobi and I'll be fine, Rose and the others need you now more then us. Chiro has to be stopped."

I saw Nova tear up at her son, as well as Sprx. "I guess we raised you up good kid." He told his son.

"All of you did with all of us, now go, before he gets any further. And just a tip before you go, be careful around Midnight, the kitten. She may be little, but there is more to her then meets the eye." I nodded to Rover as a thanks for the information and ran off after my husband.

Antauri phased threw the walls to catch up to him faster, but we all were too late. When we made it to the sight of the kids' rooms, Gabriella, Olivia, Annabel, and Rose were all thrown outside, unconscious. We ran to them and just as we started to reactivate them, Chiro was thrown out of what I guess was Jazz's room. Young June stepped out of her room, a double-bladed sword, made of the power primate in her hands, glowing a soft green in color. Her face was filled with rage and her hands were white from the hard grip on her sword.

Chiro's face was now covered in blood, from where I guess the girl punched him or hit him somehow. _You go girl!_ She raced toward him and swung her sword, she missed when he jumped on top of the room opposite of Jasmine's and called upon another spear of lightning to aid him, colored in black and attacked her. She was able to block it and moved away form him as he attacked her with all the force he had behind him, thus hurting his hands in the process.

June noticed his hands and stepped toward him after knocking him down. "A double blade might be more powerful, but if used incorrectly, will hurt the user more then the enemy." She told him. Chiro growled and struggled to his feet and lunged at her. She wasn't as fast as him and she was hit, forced into the back wall of Jazz's bed room. I ran after him as he headed into there, only to see the kitten changed her form into a large feline form with large claws and fangs. She forced Chiro out of the room and gave him quite a few deep cuts before she was thrown off to the side, hitting her head and knocked out for the moment. He moved back into Jazz's room and I couldn't stand still no more. I ran at him from behind, hopping to take him, surprised though, when I saw an energy blast come from Jasmine's room. I turned and saw my daughter in the door way, using its frame to hold her up.

"Stop it Chiro!" I said, standing in front of her, protecting _my _daughter. "I won't let you hurt her anymore!" The others got their children reactivated and all helped us form a protective barrier around my daughter. June and Midnight had got up and joined us, as well as Rover and Cobi, who finally made their way here.

"So you're all betraying me?" Chiro demanded of us. I glared at his hard stare.

"No, we're protecting our children, _I'm_ protecting _my_ daughter. Something you should have been doing from the start, but then you started chasing her and hunting her down as if to kill her. I can't stand by and watch this anymore Chiro, I love you, but the man I once knew is long gone, all that's left of him is his memories in us." I said, pointing to the team. "Skeleton Queen won't win! We'll help the kids and free you!"

To the teams' surprise, he laughed. "My Mistress will end all life, and no one can stop her. Not even this feeble new Hyper Force. The girl will die at her hands or by the hands of her own father. She will not succeed." He laughed once more before he turned on his heels and ran for the docking area of the kid's Super Robot. I hurried after him to end this game he's playing, but he managed to grab a ship and fly off into space. I growled in frustration.

"Aww! He took one of my ships!" Olivia cried, sadly looking down at her feet. Her father patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry 'Liv, I bet you'll build another one just like it, but even better then that one." He told her.

She grinned. "Its ok, I made three others last week." The other laughed at her before my attention turned back to my sick daughter. I ran back to her room to find that Cobi had already placed her back in bed and received a new cold cloth for her forehead.

"Her fever is still there, but it's not as bad as it was. It's down to 104." He told me while tending to her.

"Thank goodness." I whispered. A sigh of relief left me, and I felt the tension in the air finally leave around me. I could breathe easily once more. I looked over at the boy tending to my daughter, the look in his eyes; it was the same look in Chiro's eyes when we were that age. "You love my daughter, don't you Cobi?" He stood up at the question, frozen as he turned to face me. "Don't worry, I'm not mad." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "I was exactly the same way you two were when I was your age. Chiro and I were in love before the war with Skeleton King, and we married a couple years after the war was over, and the monkey team followed us the same way."

"Thank you Jinmay." He said. "Your daughter may not be awake, but I can sense her happiness, she is very happy that you're here now."

I smiled. "I can feel it too. I'm so glad to see her again. I believe now that my possessed husband is gone; we'll be joining you on your way to Renelle. We can't bear to leave our children again."

"I understand. I have to say, I've never met a girl or any person like your daughter, she is one of a kind, an amazing person that I've come to love, even after the sorrow I've face. I fell like your daughter has healed me in a way no one could." I walked over and let my hands trail down the face of my daughter, moving a strand of hair out of the way of her eyes.

"She always had that feeling about her; it's just her natural gift." I said. I then got up and headed for the door. "Its best I get the team ready to go, we'll head over to our robot and follow you guys on your way to Renelle. And one more thing Cobi," he let his eyes flow up to mine, listening completely. "Don't call me Jinmay, call me Mom, I know that my daughter and you are meant to be, just by the look in your eyes. Take care of her for me." I then turned on my heel and left, only to hear him respond to me in a whisper so quiet; you would think only the dead could hear it.

"Thank you, Mom."

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, that took me a while! Sorry people that it took me so long to get this chapter up and for the later update, I was busy with homework and a couple projects, but now I think I can get back up to speed, if not, except a chapter in the next week or so. And guess what! There are **_**three**_** questions at the end of this chapter!**

**Question 1 of the Chapter: What relationship do you like the best out of this story? Gabriella/Rover or Jasmine/Cobi?**

**My Answer to Question 1: I honestly don't have the heart to chose between them, because their both so cute!**

**Question 2 of the Chapter: How do you think Cobi responded to Jinmay having him call her Mom from now on?**

**My Answer to Question 2: I don't really want to spoil that, so I'll just let you pick with that!**

**Question 3 of the Chapter: What did you think of Chiro? Has he finally lost his marbles?**

**My Answer to Question 3: I think I will answer this one, yes, he's lost his mind, Jinmay and the others had the right idea separating from him. **

**Remember to ****Review**** and ****Vote**** if you haven't!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	25. A Birthday to Remember

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 24: A Birthday to Remember_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

It had been weeks since our encounter with my father, his escape, our parents joining us in our journey and my recovery from my fever. Not really much has come up since then, except for the fact that it's my birthday. But I'm not really expecting much, since last year, I got nothing, not even a 'Happy Birthday' from my family. It fells awful, like a painful swelling inside your heart, that's how it felt last time, because I was heart broken. I was a young teen looking forward to her fourteenth birthday, only to be cast aside like normal, no cake, no presents, no one to celebrate the day with, I felt like I no longer mattered. It hurt.

I let the painful feelings leave me and I pushed myself out of bed and changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a green spaghetti strap shirt before heading out of my room and into the kitchen to make breakfast. When I got there though, I was surprised to see everyone else making breakfast. Olivia was not cooking however because I bet the others would think she'd eat it all. Rose worked on the bacon, Rover cooked the sausage, June flipped pancakes, Cobi pulled a set of French toast off the burner, Gabriella had set the table and Annabel had done a fruit salad.

"What's going on here?" I couldn't help but ask. The others turned around to me and grinned.

"We're making breakfast today!" Olivia exclaimed as she pulled me over to a chair and I sat down.

"I can see that, but why? I always make breakfast for you guys, why the sudden change of heart?"

"As you said, you always make breakfast," Cobi reminded me. "So today, we deicided to do that for you. Even you Jasmine need a break every now and then too. It's the least we can do for all that you have done for us."

"Also, we invited our parents over. I hope you don't mind." Gabriella noted to me. It didn't bother me in the least, but what are they planning? I know that their up to something, they all are.

It was then that I heard a 'meow' at my feet. Midnight stood there, her beady golden eyes looking into my own, a silent begging. She rubbed herself against the side of my leg before she jumped into my lap and curled into a comfortable position. "I have nothing against it." I told them, my eyes focused on the sweet kitten in my lap.

"That reminds me Jazz," Cobi turned around to face me. "We're stopping on a near by planet called Dixon and was wondering of you would accompany me on the surface there today?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"And if I did agree, what would we do?"

"We would go out to shop where ever you wished and go for a nice long walk together, just the two of us, and go out for lunch." He listed off, not phased by my question. "Maybe head over to a fair I heard they were having today and go on some rides, well, that is if you plan to accompany me."

I rose from my seat and stood before him, smirking. "I'll play your little game, but I will find out what you all are planning."

"What are you talking about Jazz?" Rose asked, trying to suppress a smile of her own.

"You know what I'm talking about Rose, but I'll play along… for now." I turned to sit back down in my seat as my team looked at me puzzled, I guess they hadn't thought that I would have caught on as fast as I did.

The team got back to work before dipping up everyone's plate and digging into their breakfast. Just after eating the first few bits, my mother came threw with the other Hyper Force behind her. My team ran to greet their parents and I got up to welcome my mother in.

"Hi Mom." I said softly. She smiled back at me.

"Hello Jasmine." She greeted me. "Thank you for letting us come over."

"I'm just glad to be with you again Mom." I hugged her, and I felt her hug me back. Midnight, not liking that she wasn't getting any attention, jumped onto my shoulder and rubbed her body against the back of my neck.

"Alight, alright! I'll feed you!" I exclaimed, releasing my mother from my grasp and walked over to the stove to fix a plate of food for the annoying, yet adorable kitten. Once I made it, I set it at the table and she jumped off my shoulder to eat while the rest of us laughter at her behavior.

"Quite the fussy kitten you have there." Sprx remarked.

"And yet, she can get away with it, being as cute as she is!" Nova laughed, stroking the kitten as she ate. Midnight stopped for a moment from eating her breakfast and let her body rub against Nova's hand, happy for the attention.

"Its quite interesting to see the team you have now with you Jasmine." Antauri told me, making his way over to me threw floating in the air. "Not only do you have our children with you, but you've also been accompanied by two other humans and a kitten, that when angered, transforms and could be dangerous, but it is protective of you. I did not think you would gain such a large team."

"Neither did any of us Antauri." Gibson said before turning to his daughter and Sprx and Nova's son. "Nor did I expect to think that you two would have gotten together in the time that we were separated from you. I honestly thought that the two of you were never going to get together." Gabriella looked at him sadly.

"Does that mean you don't approve Daddy?" She asked him, practically in tears. Gibson raced to calm her as Rover was held by his parents and watched Gibson try to fix what he had said to Gabriella.

"No Gabriella, what I meant by that was, I was surprised. I never said I didn't approve of your relationship. Just promise me you two won't _do anything_ until you're of a higher and wiser age." Gabriella and Rover blushed a bright red at this and Gabriella hugged her father, happy for his approval of the relationship.

"I heard that you and Cobi are heading down on to the planet below for the day." My mother told me.

"We are." I said, looking away from the two blue monkeys.

She sighed after a long silence. "Just stay out of trouble." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mom, there is no way I can promise that."

"She's right Aunt Jinmay." June said. "Trouble follows us everywhere, like I bet it did with you along time ago as well. The only thing any of us could promise you is that we'll _try_ to stay out of trouble, but then again, no promises."

"June's right Mom." I told her, finishing up my plate. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get changed into some fitting clothes for the fair." I headed back out to my room and started to change for my day out with Cobi.

**Cobi's Point of View:**

I watched Jasmine leave the kitchen, and as soon as she was out of sight, the team burst with the real matter of what was happening today. Jasmine and I heading out to the fair is to give her a good time as well as get her out of the robot, so the others can set up her birthday party. We all knew that Jazz didn't even have a birthday last year, thanks to the queen of dead, so we're throwing the biggest bash we can muster to make up for that.

"Thanks again for doing this Cobi." Jinmay said to me. "Show her a good time and we'll radio you in when we're done."

"Will do Mom." I told her, pulling on a light black jacket due to the colder climate here on this planet. "You just make sure she's got a good party to come back too."

"Oh don't worry, we will." June said.

"Yeah, party is my middle name; the girl won't know what to do with the party when she gets it." Rose said. "Or with all the presents that we're getting her." Rose looked at me harshly. "You _did_ get her a present, right Cobi?"

"Of course I did Rose!" I snapped at her. "Do you really think I would forget about my girlfriend's birthday and not get her a present?" Rose held her hands up in surrender.

"Relax Cobi, I was just checking. We want to make this the best birthday for her ever, so I have to check everything. Can I see what you got her?" She begged. I raised my eye brow at her before shaking my head. When I did so, I saw Rose turn livid and Sprx and Rover ducked for cover. "Why not?"

"Because I want to keep it a surprise, thank you very much. Now if you don't mind, I have a girlfriend that I am escorting to the fair, and I do have to get going before she wanders in here looking for me." I turned on my heel and hurried out of the kitchen and made my way to Jasmine's room, where I saw her all ready to go in a pair of black jeans and a short sleeve blue shirt and a purple windbreaker. "You ready to go?"

She laughed and took my hand in her own. "I am, and when are you going to tell me what you all are up to?" I shook my head at her.

"Hopefully not until we're all set and finished up." She rolled her eyes, but dropped the ever resurfacing subject and we made out way of the robot into autumn scenery that surrounded the festival we could see off in the distance. The distant noises of the crowd were noticeable from here.

Before long, as we walked down a path, the smells of the festival hit us like a ton a bricks. French fries, pizza, maple syrup products, and smoke, from the cook of grease and from the smokers. It was easy to see them at the edge of the park, not being allowed to smoke inside the fair, smoking most of a pack before deeming themselves ready to return with their friends inside the gates.

Jasmine and I made our way inside, and since we already had something to eat we avoided food stands for the time being and started to look around some of the craft centers and looked at what the locals of the planet were selling.

They had many things, and all of the booths were presented well. Jasmine seamed mostly fixed on the booths that had these colored, beautiful candles that were all different scents. They also had bubbles in them as to give them a beautiful texture when light is shown on them. Needless to say, she bought one for every girl of the team. I shook my head when she did, I take her out for the day and she's still thinking of others. _That's my Jasmine_.

We went over to other stands that also had some edible products, like some jam and jelly. They were two totally different booths, but they sold a similar product. One sold these amazing jams that were some berries that were mixed with others that gave it quiet the interest flavor, but the jelly's took the cake for being the most out there of them all. _Garlic Jelly, Christmas Jelly, Hot Pepper Jelly, _these were only a few of the ones that really stood out there. After Jasmine tried _all of them_, and then made _me_ try a few of the really abnormal ones, she bought two small bottles of _every kind_. It's a good thing these guys have a lot of money, because Jazz is sure using up quite a bit of it.

The next stand we went to had candles as well, but these ones were quite different, yet similar to the last ones. These one, however not colored, had this theme to them, to be in space, under the sea, or in the woods where it snowed. All of which had an animal or creature of some kind there. Jasmine took an interest into them and a different one for each male of the team, even me. When she got it, I couldn't help but feel so full of joy. It was simple design of a sword offered up to a new warrior, symbolizing a new beginning.

"Thank you Jasmine." She smiled and we finally moved out of the craft centers and I called Olivia to come and get all the things Jasmine bought. When Olivia met us outside the center and saw all the bags, her jaw dropped. There was quiet a few bags, nearly twelve of them in all, I don't blame Olivia for being surprised. Olivia called for back up, because she couldn't carry them all, and Gabriella and Rover came to lug back all the bags, just as surprised with Jasmine as the rest of us were.

Once they left with all the bags, Jasmine and I headed for some rides, starting out with something called that graviton. I had a bad feeling about it. As soon as we got on, there was a music center in the middle of the close off, rotating dome. Jasmine pulled me toward a set of mats that were on the wall, and we stood against them. Other people soon filled up the ride and they closed the doors. Loud music started blaring out of the speakers near the guy who sat in the middle of this ride, in the music area. The others around us started cheering, and Jasmine laughed at it all, a bright grin on her face.

Once the ride started, I could feel the gravity beneath me start to do away, and I was able to climb up slightly on the wall behind me, using the mat to push me up. When I turned to see Jasmine and see how she was fairing in here. I saw only her feet next to my face. I instantly looked up and saw her sitting on the metal area above her mat, other children soon joined her up their, but I was never able to reach her, the gravity where I was down toward the ground was so powerful, it pushed me into the wall, I felt like I couldn't move, like being stuck between two walls.

_I am __**so**__ in for a long day._

**June's Point of View:**

While Jazz and Cobi were gone, we had to clean the robot first before we set up her party on the observation deck. Streamers and lights were hung; snacks and meals were placed out on the long table. And a large birthday cake, sat in the middle of the dessert table.

"Well it looks like everything is all set." Jinmay said.

"I think so." I whispered as I took in the sight around me. Midnight came out for the occasion from her normal nap and jumped atop my shoulder. She meowed at me and rubbed her body against the back of my neck.

"Does she require more food?" Antauri asked.

"No, she just wants some attention. If she ain't sleeping or eating, she's whining at us for attention." I scratched the top of her head and neck, like she always loved it.

"Hey guys!" Olivia shouted, Rover and Gabriella walked in behind her, millions of bags in their hands. "Is everything going okay?"

"Everything's fine 'Liv." Nova said. "But what's with all the bags?"

Olivia stared at her blankly for a moment. "Bags?" She then noticed the white plastic that she held in her hands. "Oh right! These bags! Jazz sent them back with us, there all from stuff she got at the fair. All these bags were too much for me to carry alone." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"What exactly is in these bags?" Gibson asked.

"Don't know." Rover said. "Jazz gave _specific _instructions not to look inside them; my guess is a birthday or Christmas present."

"Yeah Rove, but _twelve bags_ worth of stuff?" Sprx asked his son. Rover only shrugged.

"We're going to go place these in her room." Gabriella said. "Should we go retrieve her after word? Or is there anything else that needs to be done?"

Annabel shook her head. "No, well call them in a few minutes. We're just looking over the last few things here. Let them enjoy themselves for a little longer."

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

Cobi and I were coming to a close on this wonderful day. And what a better way to end it then to take a romantic ride on the Ferris Wheel? So here the two of us were, at the top of the Ferris Wheel, the sun setting, and all was quiet, which was quite strange for a fair. You normally hear screaming children until near midnight. Whatever the case, I didn't let it bother me. I had my head on my boyfriend's shoulder and he had his arms wrapped around me.

"So how was this day Jazz?" He asked.

I turned to face him, away from the multiple colored sky. "I enjoyed it, thank you so much for bringing me here Cobi." He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad." He whispered. It was then that we hear a high pitch ringing from Cobi's pocket. He pulled out his communicator and held it up to his ear so that I couldn't listen in. "Okay." He said after a moment. He put away his communicator and then faced me. "Time to go back." I looked at him strangely as the Ferris Wheel brought us down to the bottom.

"What do you mean Cobi?" I asked as we stepped off the platform. He led me back in the direction of the robot, ignoring my question. He led me back to the robot, and once we reached the door, he pushed me inside.

It was dark, I couldn't see anything. I felt Cobi's hand still in my however and he led me down the darkened halls. If I remember correctly, he led me to the observation room. I could just barely make out the shapes of things within the room and the stars in the sky threw the window. It that instant, I was blinded by light and faced with my team and my mother's. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all shouted into the air. _They remembered?_

"I wasn't going to forget it this time." Jinmay said. I couldn't help but cry when I realized that she would never make that mistake again, or anyone else for that matter. I ran into her arms and she held me, like a real mother should. "Common!" She said. Pulling me away to face her. "We have food, presents, cake and ice cream all to get to tonight!" I turned away from her, my happiness returned and enjoyed my birthday to the full extent I could muster.

**Witch's Note:**

**Thank God! I finally got that done! Not that I didn't like that chapter or anything, but I got busy again this week, I wish I could just have an extra day off, so I could write.**

**What'd ya think? Good or bad? Oh and there are two questions if you guys would be kind enough to answer.**

**Question 1 of the Chapter: How much longer do you think it will be before the team reaches Renelle?"**

**My Answer to Question 1: That's a secret….**

**Question 2 of the Chapter: What power do you think everyone will have? (Only new Hyper Force Members!)**

**My Answer to Question 2: Take a guess, you guys will find out sooner then you think!**

**Remember to Review and Vote if you haven't!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	26. Guardian of the Six Elements

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 25: Guardian of the Six Elements_

**Olivia's Point of View (In Olivia's Workshop):**

My Daddy and I were all alone in my workshop, looking over some of my stuff that I built while he was away. I love my Daddy, and I missed him so much after we left, but we did it for Jazz! Besides, Daddy might no like it when I leave home, but I'm sure it's not going to kill him if I left him for a few mouths.

"So what is this one Olivia?" My Daddy asked, pointing to my newest project that I made with June's help into weapons for all of us.

"These weapons are from crystals that June collected while we all were on that ice planet Glacia. She wanted to make weapons out of them for all of us, and they all turned out really nicely. We have two swords for Cobi, Rover and I. Gabriella has a spear, Annabel has these awesome claws that fit over her hands. June, Jazz and Rose all have double blades." I told him.

"They look like they came out nice!" He said. "I'm so proud of you!" He then grabbed me by the waist like when I was little and twirled me in the air. I squealed.

_It was so nice to be with my Daddy again, I missed him, and I know he missed me._

**Gabriella's Point of View (In Gabriella's Lab):**

I was in the lab with my father, looking over the newest things I had been doing since I left, thankfully I cleaned this place before he came. I know that his lab was just as bad off as mine had been before I cleaned it, but I think it had a positive impact on my father, like that he didn't need to worry about me _as much_ anymore.

"Father? Why is it that you look so grave about you?" I asked him as I looked at his hard face. His expression softened when his eyes drifted up to me.

"Forgive me Gabriella; I just am consulting my fears on the inside." He said. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What fears Father?"

"Fear of becoming a father-in-law with Sprx." Was his reply. I blushed madly at the thought of my father thinking that Rover and I were ready for that kind of step.

"That's not going to happen for a few more years Father." I stuttered. "Rover and I only began our relationship a few months ago; we have not even had out half year anniversary, let alone a marriage anniversary!"

"Yes, but think my dear girl. You are fifteen now, almost sixteen. In two years you are eligible to be a bride. And I knew that Rover and you were close in your friendship, but never did I see that it would blossom into something like this."

"Father," I sighed. "There is nothing you need to fear about. Rover and I are both not ready for marriage, we still need time to be teens in love and have fun. Is that too much to ask while saving the universe?"

"No, its not, but time will come faster upon you then you will expect. I will drop the subject for now, and let us get back to more _civil_ matters. Now, what mostly have you been working on since my absence?" I rolled my eyes.

_Typical of Father, drop one subject and then start another._

**Rose's Point of View (In Rose's Room)**

I was just sitting around my room as I cleaned my wonderful magnets to a gleaming shine, the perfect weapon for a sassy, girl like me. I blew on my magnets once again to get out a spot that refused to shine, and that was when my father walked into the room, grinning at my cleaning of my weapon.

"Looks like you got a hold of that well." He told me. I grinned.

"I did learn from the best." He laughed and took a seat next to me, pulling out his own magnets and cleaning them.

"So Rosie, where is everyone?" My father asked me. I glared at him.

"Don't call me that Dad, unless you want to be in a lot of pain. As for the others, their all doing their own thing, Mom and Rover are in the training room, Annabel and Uncle Antauri are in the meditation room, Olivia and Uncle Otto are in the workshop, Brainiac Jr. is with Brainiac Sr. in the lab, and Jazz is in her room with Aunt Jinmay, Cobi and June."

My father smiled at me, like a real smile, one you don't see often. "Rose, I just wanted to say that I happy that- no I mean I…" I stopped him.

"Dad, you're rambling again." He sighed and nodded. "Just spit it out, it can be any better then three years ago when I smashed Gabs face into a meat pie." At this he and I laughed, that was more of the connection between my father and I, our looks and pranks.

"I so proud of you Rose, I was so worried when you left with the others that you would break down, since you had a powerful connection with your mother and I. I didn't know if you'd react well to a new situation. Always on the go, always fighting, I didn't think that you'd do well with that because you and your brother both are a lot like me, lazy, but you two are better about that, and don't tell your mother I admitted that." He paused for a moment. "I can see now though Rose that you did better then anyone could have guessed, I'm so proud of you, and I'm proud to call you my daughter." It was then that I rushed into my father's arms. He had never been so emotional with me, or even Rover and Mom, it was a side that was sweet to see.

"I love you Daddy, and I'm proud to call you my father." I whispered to him. I felt him nod.

_I'm glad I got to have this moment with my father, because I know that there will be few after it, and I am so telling Mom what he admitted. But as to where her sources came from, my lips are sealed. _

**Rover's Point of View (In Rover's Training Room)**

In the training room with Mom, it felt like nothing that had happened that separated us had happed. Just like before we left, my Mom and I were sparing, much like the kid and I do from time to time, nothing like when Rose and I try to tear each other apart.

My Mom was a caring person, but most of the time, she'd rather duke it out them talk it out. My Mom is more for 'actions speak louder then words' then anything else. I guess that's how I am too; a lot of us are, except for Gab, Annabel, the kid, Uncle Antauri and Uncle Gibson.

So basically we were doing that now. My mother was judging my attacks at her, how my life has been over the passed three/fourths of the year. I threw violent punches, symbolizing out hard times, and my quick movements to avoid her attacks were my way of symbolizing our victories. It was at least an hour or more before she even offered to let us break.

"So it's been up and down all the time." She said, responding to my actions as we sat down, drinking so ice cold water. "What do you think was the worst?"

"When SQ captured us and I was almost made a _play toy_ for Mandy." I shivered. "That girl is beyond the point of no return now, she so crazy, it freaks me out every time I think about that. Other then her, it's been pretty mild around here."

"And the best?" My mother questioned me.

Now that was not something I wanted to tell her. My best moment out of everything and anything was when Gab first kissed me, and what it turned into on our way to Darcel. Those feelings we both felt, and just beginning close to each other, it brought so much heat to the surface of my face, I almost thought I was going threw that time again, locked inside her lab.

"From the red in your fur, I think I already know the answer to that question." My mother laughed, bringing me back to reality.

I sighed. _I sure missed you Mom, but now, can I hope that you'll keep quiet about this?_

**Annabel's Point of View (In Annabel's Meditation Room):**

It was calm and quiet in the meditation room. Nothing to hear besides the soft water moving and the breathing of my father meditating next to me. As we have been for the past few hours. We've shared our memories with each other up to the points where we've been together.

There was still guilt in me though, for what I did to my father back of Glacia, when I shoved my claw into his mind and stole information from him. I felt like it was tearing me apart.

"I sense something is deeply troubling you Annabel." My father told me calmly, not breaking his meditation.

"Yes Daddy." I responded to him. "I feel- guilty."

"Why?"

"Because of when I hurt you on Glacia to get that information we needed. When I reached into your mind and stole information from you. I mostly feel guilty because I hurt you, my father, and that I thought you would never forgive me for something like that." I opened my eyes from my meditation and looked to see if my father's face had changed. His eyes were now open and looking at me sadly, blue looking into blue; his normally calm façade was replaced with extreme worry.

"Annabel, I never thought that you hated me. I knew that you did what you had to, under the orders of your leader. I don't hate you and you have no reason to feel guilty, because I forgive you." Both of us set ourselves on the floor, out of our meditative state and I run into my father's reassuring embrace.

_It brings peace to my mind that I no longer have to carry that guilt any longer._

**Jasmine's Point of View (In Jasmine's Room):**

"I have no idea how you do this and it comes out so well!" My mother complemented me. She was looking at the work that we did a few months ago, the item drawings with paint in the positive and negative space, on two separate drawings. She also was surprised by the drawings we had done in some extra sketch books I had, bottle drawings, and in my sketch book alone (which was already almost filled) was also drawings of the team I had done during the times we had been together, as well as moments of battle that I remember from my memory.

"You could try to do something simple and see how it comes out Mom." I suggested. Midnight meowed in agreement from my shoulder. "Cobi only did a button and June and I did different sea shells. You're just making it harder then it looks."

"I guess I am." She replied, looking threw my work we did on shading of bottles. "I still can't believe how blind I was to see your talent of writing and your artistic skills. How could I not see?"

"Skeleton Queen can do that to a person who she wants to control." June said. "Nasty woman, I'm glad I didn't have to face her. From the way Jazz drew her, I felt my skin crawl."

"There's a picture of her and her formless toward the front of the book." I told my mother as she searched threw my sketch book until she found the picture, almost dropping my book in her hands.

"Holy Shuggazoom!" My mother exclaimed. "And I though Skeleton King looked bad!"

"You'd be surprised." Cobi said. "These always something or someone who can beat anyone or anything by a mile, in this case, the evil, ugly people." Us girls giggled at that joke and Cobi chuckled.

_I'm so glad to have my Mom back, before she was controlled, she wasn't half bad, and she treated me like a real person and a daughter._ _I wish my father could have been like that. I wish I could have known the real side of him. _It was then that we heard the alarm and everyone ran up to the command center.

At the command center, everyone was gathered in front of the computer that Gabriella was messing around with. On screen was a very lush and green planet, long rivers were on its surface that seamed to lead on for miles until they ended up in large bodies of water.

"We've made it team," Gabriella said. "We're here, this is Renelle."

We had both robots land on the surface near the temple we assumed we had to journey to, in a wide open field. We hit solid ground and left the robots and headed off into the jungle. Annabel, Gabriella, Uncle Antauri and Uncle Gibson were at the front of our group to sense or detect anything as to protect the group.

Midnight seamed wide awake on my shoulder, but at the same time, she was at ease. That was not normal. If Midnight was wide awake, then she would be angry or annoyed. If she was at ease, it would be right before or after her nap, but this was too weird to believe.

"Is everything alright girl?" I whispered to her, keeping my voice down as to not worry the team with my own worries. Midnight rubbed her body against the back of my neck to assure me that everything was fine, but I still had my doubts.

Not one word was spoken other then my hidden conversation with Midnight. The silence was starting to get to a select few, Olivia and Uncle Otto. "So what is this temple that we're heading to again?" Olivia said, breaking the silence. Uncle Gibson cleared his throat.

"This temple is that of the Six Elements. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Spirit, and Lightning. These elements are what made us in the beginning and end us when its time. These elements are normally protected by a guardian, rarely more then one. And even rarer is when the elements chose a warrior to wield it in battle. This occurs only if-"

"If the universe it coming to an end and they have to stop it." I finished.

"Um, yes. But how did you know?" Gibson asked.

"Father, we ran into a problem with this before, finding out that _we_ the ones that are the warriors or the elements and Cobi and June are our guardians." Gabriella explained. "As for who portrays each element, we don't know other then Jasmine, who we know is associated with Lightning."

"Interesting.." Her father muttered before he almost went face first into the stairs from tripping over them, but Antauri's power of objects and people around him stopped Gibson from falling halfway to the stairs. "Thank you my friend."

"Awe, Antauri you should have let him fall, it would have made my day!" Sprx whined. Everyone gave him a sour look before we stepped up the stairs to the entrance to the temple and walked inside its stone walls.

It was then that those same feelings of desire filled my body, trying to make me rush forward passed the others. I took a few deep breaths as I walked and my mother turned to face me, looking at me worried like.

"What's wrong Jazz?" She asked quietly as to not alarm the others as she knew I would hate.

"The desire, it's trying to make me run toward it. I think it's the elements." I whispered to her. Her eyes widened before they turned to a sad look. She placed one of her arms on my shoulder to try and comfort me. Not helping much, I wanted to run at it, and it was noticeable on my face of the pain I felt threw it. My mother no longer waited for it to stop.

"Gibson, Antauri, Annabel, Gabriella, clear the path!" My mother yelled to them. They did as they were told.

"What's going on Jinmay?" Nova asked from behind us. My mother looked back at her nervously before looking back at me.

"Go Jasmine." She whispered, letting go of me. I felt like I was going to fall forward when my feet sprang before me and I ran off into the temple. "After her!" My mother yelled. "But don't stop her!" I heard my team and my mother's chase after me. They were in close pursuit, but I was too fast for them to catch up with. All they could do was follow.

When I reached the end of the temple, the walls spread out into a large stone room, a hole in the ceiling, allowing the light of the sun and its specks of dust to float down to the mossy floor below. I slowed to a stop and felt the desire calm itself now that it was where it wanted to be.

"You finally made it." My eyes trailed from the stream of light in the center of the room to a woman who stood next to the door I emerged from. Her long dress was as white as snow, as was her long, thick, strait hair. Her eyes glowed a bright white in color, and her skin was pale in color, stating out as the only other color against her clothes, hair and eyes. She was tall, extremely tall for a human woman. "It's good to see that you no longer have to worry about getting here."

"You're Ronnie." I whispered. She nodded.

"There is little time, Chosen One. I have little time to explain so you and your friends must hear me out, no interruptions." I nodded and saw the teams come to a stop behind me finally, out of breath. I placed a finger to my lips and everyone tried to calm their breathing while turning to Ronnie.

"We're all listening Ronnie." I told her. She nodded.

"I have your destiny here; this is where it really begins." She started out. "Jasmine, you and your five monkey friends are to be warriors of the elements by their decree. Your other three members, the two humans and the kitten are to become guardians to protect you as a guardian does the elements, as I did. Jasmine, you are the warrior of Lightning, as I'm sure you've already noticed. Annabel, you are the warrior of Spirit, powerful over the inner being and mind of yourself and others. Rose, you are the warrior of air. Gabriella, you are the warrior of water and ice. Olivia, you are the warrior of earth and nature. Rover, you lastly are the warrior of fire. Each one of you stand on the symbol on the ground that has a similar symbol that represents the element you are to portray, guardians June, Cobi and Midnight, come to the center of them and stand on the symbol of the sword."

Doing as she said. We arrived in the places that she told us to stand on. Once there, a bright light the resembled our element swirled around us. I was surrounded by a yellow light, Annabel was surrounded by purple, Rose was white, Olivia was green, Gabriella was blue, Rover was red, and June, Cobi and Midnight were a mixture of all the colors.

When the lights faded, we were all different on the outside, and felt it on the inside. When I looked at myself in a crystal that was next to me, I saw that there were yellow tattoos on the side of my face, the left side I think, that were in the pattern of zigzags, or long lightning bolts. These same tattoos were also on my hands and arms, and I don't think they stopped their.

I looked over at my other team members and saw that they had tattoos as well as I did, but they were different of course. Annabel had the 'Ying and Yang' symbol on the side of her face in purple, with bold lines extending from it, slightly curved, also on her arms and hands. Rose's white tattoos looked to be like swirls of wind that glittered on her face, hands and arms. Gabriella's light blue tattoos were shaped in the form of waves with a crescent moon hanging over them that sat just below that outer corner of her left eye. Olivia's face, hands and arms were covered in thin curvy bright green lines that turned out to look a lot like thorn covered vines, circling around her eyes and crossing over each other. Rover's face had a flame tattoo that in a way circled around his eye and spread in a fiery design that spread all over his face, hands and arms in a red color. When I looked over at the guardians, June now had tattoos on the right side of her face that showed each element in a circle and two rings in the center. Her ring, the one close to the inside was glittery. The same with Cobi, but the outer ring was glittering on the right side of his face. Midnight had no tattoos that we could see on her body, possibly covered by her fur.

"Wow." I whispered. The others nodded in agreement. We moved away from our spots and turned to face Ronnie. "What do we do now? What is it that we have to do?"

"Now you must fulfill your destiny. Go back to where all of this started; your home world and end it with the Second Great War. To truly bring about peace for a long time, you must end Skeleton Queen, my once master. From their, I would advise you to gather your forces to end her and anyone that stands with her." She said.

"What about you?" My mother asked from the back of the room. "What will you do?"

Ronnie smiled. "I am no longer the guardian of the elements, which means I am no longer immortal. I am going to enjoy my life now that I am free, and life it peacefully, maybe I will come to Shuggazoom in later years, once this next war is over." She then turned and disappeared down a dark hallway. There was no way for us to find her now.

"We'd best get back to our ships and rest, then later on we'll find out what we can do with our powers and try to control them over the couple month journey back to Shuggazoom." I told my team. They nodded and so did my mother's team from behind me. Midnight jumped back onto my shoulder and we headed back down to the robots and blasted off. We were quick to bed.

_Who knew that being given power by the elements was going to tire you out?_ I thought as I fell to the darkness of sleep, Cobi joining right after me.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hi people! It's so good to get another chapter up! I feel so proud of myself! The next one is going to be a 'gasp'. So be prepared. **

**Question of the Chapter: I know I asked you guys this already, but I want to know now what you think of the team and the bad guys. Jasmine, Cobi, June, Annabel, Rose, Rover, Gabriella, Olivia, Mandy, and SQ. I want you guys to take at least one and tell me all you want to about this character that you like or dislike. You are also allowed to scream and swear at the bad guys and beat them up, but you can't kill them because the 2****nd**** Hyper Force has to do that!**

**My Answer to the Question: Jasmine is my favorite of this new era of heroes. And Jazz/Cobi is my favorite couple along with Gab/Rover. When I made Jasmine, many things happened that I would have never thought of when I started this story, like I never thought I'd add in June or make her Jazz's best friend, and its hard to have life without her. **

**Remember to Review and Vote if you haven't!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	27. Facing My Father

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter26: Facing My Father_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

Shuggazoom was in our sights as my team and I stood in our command center, my mother on her own robot with her team, probably doing the same thing as us. I never thought that I would miss the sight of my planet of birth. If anyone had told me a long time ago that I would be heading back to Shuggazoom with my team and my mother's, I would have kicked their buts.

It looked no different then when I left it, other then the fact that we were no moving toward it rather then moving away from it. The pink surface of the planet, the white top where the city was located, the blue water that surrounded the city, I can't believe that I once hated this place.

We set our robots down in the city. It seams when the town's people saw two robots, they were surprised, but they still cheered for their heroes. We excited our robots, and I heard the crowds become silent as I stepped out, the girl who wasn't supposed to know.

"Citizens of Shuggazoom!" My mother called out to the city. "I know that in the passed we have told you that our daughter was not to know of the passed of our history and not become part of this life, but we were wrong. But that is not the worst." She paused. "My husband, the first chosen one, Chiro, had been corrupted by the Skeleton Queen." There were large gasps and whispers around. "If anyone of you sees him, report to us the sighting at once. We need to know where he is and bring him back from that witch's control. Also, my daughter Jasmine is no longer need to be hidden from the past, you no longer have to hide anything from her. She is the second chosen one and she is going to help us defeat the evil forces of the Skeleton Queen once and for all." The crow cheered before it dispersed back to what they normally did.

It was then though that I saw three flashes of color fly by me and head toward my mother's team. I almost attacked, but then I saw that it was the mothers of Gabriella, Olivia and Annabel; Snowy, Tiffany and Violet. They hugged their husbands and then rushed to greet their daughters.

"Oh I missed you Gabby!" Snowy cried as held on to Gabriela tightly.

"I hoped you behaved while you were gone." Tiffany asked Olivia, who gave her mother a large grin in return.

"I knew you'd be alright, but don't run off again with out us knowing." Violet told Annabel. Annabel just nodded in her mother's embrace.

"It's nice, isn't it?" My mother said, pulling me back into her arms.

"It is." I replied to her. "I don't think we've ever been this close before now."

"And it will be even better when we save your father." I nodded and leaned into my back into her. "For now though, I think its best if we settle down for the moment and conserve our energy for training and be prepared to face Chiro when he comes. Skeleton Queen won't come until after he does, to try to end you by your father's hands, so that none of us will have the will to fight." I nodded and followed my mother into her Super Robot, where apparently our two teams had slipped away to.

**Third Person Point of View (On the Citadel of Bone):**

The cold hearted orange monkey with red eyes paced endlessly in her Mistress' thrown chamber. She hated waiting, and she was waiting on a human, her most hated species. She growled as she looked toward the entrance of the room, and still, the man had not come.

"Calm yourself Mandy." Her Mistress seethed as she sat upon her dark and gloomy thrown. "He will be here soon, have patience my dear."

"Forgive me Mistress, but I have little patience for any kind of human, even those who have become a zealot in your favor." Mandy slipped on her gloves, her weapon that her father had given her before his death. They were a sword and a shield, just as her father, Mandarin had often used. It was perfect to use on the people who killed him.

"Keep them deactivated Mandy; I don't want you destroying my fortress after that girl did. Enough damage was made to me in over a century." It was then that foot steps echoed off the floor and the man stepped forth, he was concealed by a robe that covered his head and face. "Ah so you finally show yourself my minion. Are you ready for the task that I've asked of you?"

"I am Mistress." The man said, letting his hood drop to the floor, reviling his messy black hair and his blue eyes that were no longer the bright blue they once were, now a foggy blue grayish color. He was no longer then man he once was. "What are your orders?"

"The orders are simple, but the task is difficult. You must end the second chosen one, be sure of the kill, and then report back to me." Mandy huffed.

"That is, if you can take on your own daughter." The man growled and at a blindingly fast speed, pinned down the female monkey and pulled a knife to her throat. She chocked as he pressed down harder against her neck.

"Do no doubt me _simian_, for I can kill you if given the right moment, but I will not go against my Mistress' orders and spare your life." He pulled back and she gasped for breath, scrambling away from him. "Your hatred is not strong like Mandarin's was; you will never be as powerful as he was." Her eyes lit up a blood red and she leapt for him, but was stopped midair and the man was frozen in place.

"Enough." The queen barked. "I will not have fighting in my chamber, Chrio, do as I have told you and Mandy, control yourself." She let Mandy fall to the ground and forced Chrio out of the chamber. She sighed and placed a hand to her forehead, holding it in pain.

"Mistress, are you alright?" Mandy asked as she got to her feet.

"I don't believe I'll be able to control Chiro much longer." She muttered, sighing in defeat.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

It was getting close to dusk now and we still hadn't seen any sign of my father. Mom said though that it could be a long time before we even get word of him. But I had this feeling, a feeling threw the power primate, one that was telling me that he was closer then we though. I was looking threw the side windows, looking down onto the city below; its quiet traffic humming threw the armor of our robot.

"You seam distracted." I lifted my eyes and looked next to me, seeing Annabel floating next to me with her father behind her, deep in his meditation. "What is on your mind?"

"My father." I turned back to the window, just to see the first light sprinkle from the sky before the down pour came. Annabel placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not worry Jasmine." Antauri said, opening his eyes to look at me. "I have a good feeling that we will see him soon, and he will return to us."

"How can you know that?"

"Because the power primate tells me so, the Skeleton Queen is losing her hold on him. This means we may have a good chance to bring him back. Have faith chosen one." I nodded to him, but my eyes couldn't help but trail back to the window, looking outside once again.

"Hey kid!" My head snapped up to Rover's call. "Why don't you come do a few rounds with me and my Mom to take your mind off of things?" I took another look outside of the window before I got up and went to follow Rover and Nova out of the room.

It was then though that we heard the alarm go off and we all turned to the screen. A man, covered in a green pull over was down at the bottom of the robot, pounding at the entrance.

"Open up!" We heard him shout threw the outside cameras. "I saw Chiro!"

"Let that man in right now!" My mother and I shouted. Olivia and her father ran over to the computer and hurried to open the door. The man ran inside and we had Rose and Sprx run after him, to make sure he got here.

When they brought him up, he was out of breath, practically collapsing when he stopped to rest. The team helped him into a bubble chair and Olivia handed him some water. He drank it all and gasped a few times before he could work up the energy to speak to us.

"Chiro was around the clubs." He got out first before he took another few breaths. "He picked me out of all the people there to come and tell you he wanted a fight, one on one with Jasmine, to then end."

"Did he mention a place, or anything we should know?" My mother asked. He nodded.

"He said he'd be waiting for her by the water's edge by the bridge, and that he wanted her to come alone or not at all. It's the only way he'll fight her."

"Jasmine, you can't go off on your own though, this is a trap." My mother pleaded.

"I know Mom, but what other choice do we have to get Dad back?" She went quiet. "I'll go Mom, follow his terms. I'll be fine, and when I get Dad back, I'll give you all a call." My mother looked at me in a new way then she had before, she looked at me as if she would never see me again. I hugged her tightly before I left. Midnight ran to my feet, meowing for me to take her with me. I shook my head and Gabriella picked her up in her arms. "I'll be back soon." With that, I left.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It took me only a few minutes before I reached the destination my father told me to be at to fight him. The water calmly brushed against the shore as I walked down onto the sand. It was pitch black out; my feet were stubbed multiple times from me eyes not noticing where I was walking.

I came to a stop when I saw a single lightened area of sand, where a man stood and waited in the center. A black robe concealed the man's face and body. I walked toward him, and stood in the center of the light with him.

"So you came." He growled. He pulled down his hood to revile the face of my father, his eyes no longer bright as they had been, now a dark gray and blue color.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you here to talk or fight?" He sped at me with lightning speed, but little did he know, I was now bound with the power of lightning. Faster then he could see it, I moved out of his way and struck the back of his neck, slightly hoping to knock him out. He stood up and growled and shot a 'Dark Chiro Spearo' at me.

No longer made of lightning and now dark energy the spear was, I had no choice but to attack back at him with a lighting spear of my own. They clashed and the clouds above began to rumble. I shot a beam of lightning energy at him, and he was only able to dodge by an inch. He then blasted a dark energy beam at me and I defended myself with a shield of lightning. I needed to bring back the old side of my father, which meant I needed to use attacks that would break him of his spell, power primate attacks.

He raced up at me in my moment of though and swung his fist at me. I fell backward as I felt it rip open my skin. I felt the warm blood slide down the side of my face and forehead before I raced toward him with my attack. At blinding speed, I shot a 'Monkey Fu at him, frying his arm and forcing him to screen. While he was down I fired at him again. This time, he was hit by the pure energy and was raised into the sky.

"Fight it Dad! Don't let her take control again! You've been her slave for years and now its time we end it, fight it Dad, we need you!" My words echoed threw out the night and I watched my father in the air, glowing between dark and light energies. Soon though, the energy changed to only light green and he feel from the sky into the tide. I raced in after him and fished out his body, dragging him to shore. He regained his consciousness and blinked his eyes a few times before he looked up at me.

"Jasmine?" He questioned, I nodded.

"Is it really you Dad?" He tried to sit up, he was only able to with my help.

"I think so." He whispered. "I can't believe the way I treated you during all these years. All the lies, all the tricks, and all the fighting."

"How did you lose to her anyway?"

"I was weak, I let my training slip away from me, I ignored it, and because of that, I was unprotected when she attacked the inside of my mind years ago."

"The good part is that your back, that's all that matters to me Dad." He smiled, and I saw his bright blue eyes look into my own, they were finally the same. "I'm going to call the others to help get you home. Sit tight okay?"

"Alright Jazz, and thank you." He whispered and I called the others to our spot.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey guys! I finally got the fight between Jazz and Chiro done with, now for the really better parts, right after a short transition chapter that's coming up next. Then we'll have the good fighting chapter! I wanted to get this chapter up today because of Halloween and because it was my B-day yesterday, i hope you all have a Happy Halloween!  
**

**Question of the Chapter: What kind of SRMTHFG story idea I will work with next, I have some ideas up on my profile and I have some other ideas, but what do you think I might plan to next? **

**Answer to the Question: Not telling! I want to see what you guys say!**

**Remember to Review and Vote if you haven't!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	28. The Second Great War Gathering

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 27: The Second Great War Gathering_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

It took my father a little over two days rest to get most of his energy back and before he could start training, relearning the things he needed to know for the new challenges up a head. Uncle Antauri and Annabel got to work right away with helping him place barriers around his minds, while also re- teaching him his old attacks of the power primate, and Nova got him to relearn his old moves and tricks to get away with things in battle. It didn't take him long to get it all under his belt again.

My father and I gathered our two teams together and we had decided that it would be best to prepare for the worst here on Shuggazoom. We called in Allies from both teams, June called her parents and some friends from Yourux 4, Cobi called a few warriors on Swaton, Dad called the Sun Rides, The Frog Team, Nikita, and Alianna, along with their kids that they were going to bring to the battle with them, like Nikita's son Naguto and Alianna's son Alan.

We had to wait no longer then a day or two for them all to arrive. After a few of then had gathered, I noticed the friends we had made and the new people in crowd. The Sun Riders came to the front and smiled at my father and me.

"It's great to see you back to normal Chrio." Johnny Sunspot told my father, shaking his hand.

"It's good to be back to normal." My father replied back to his friend. "And it's good to see you and the others again. I'm sorry about sending you guys off all those years ago." Johnny waved it off with his hand.

"Don't worry about it Chiro, you were possessed. What could you do? We were for a while when we first met you, ya know." My father rolled his eyes. "And we came around, we're just happy to see ya in one piece again."

"Your right Johnny and I owe that to my daughter. She really pulled threw for me."

"She's a good kid Chiro." The two of them looked over at me.

"That she is Johnny that she is."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Once everyone was gathered on Shuggazoom, we held a meeting inside my father's Super Robot. Everyone was present and ready for the briefing of the next war to come.

"Thank you for all coming." My father started. "I also want to apologize to those I forced to leave years ago, but now we need to lead to more important matters. We are facing the next great war since the Skeleton King." Whispered started all around. "This is going to be our hardest battle yet since facing the Skeleton King, but I am no expert on this enemy, so I pass the floor to my daughter, Jasmine." I stepped forward and saw the many faces of people who I had fought beside before and the friends I had made.

"Thank you Dad. Our enemy is known as the Skeleton Queen, as I'm sure most of you have heard. If not, then I am here to provide background information about her and what she is capable of. Then we will move on to our battle plan to protect the city and destroy her and hopefully end this darkness for a long time, which will be provided by my team, mostly my head chief of science Gabriella." I took a deep breath to steady myself; it was hard to talk in front of all these people.

"You're doing good Jazz." My mother whispered from behind me. I nodded and looked out again to our troops.

"The Skeleton Queen was created by the darkness of the Skeleton King as his last resort to yet again use another to send the universe into darkness. She was a powerful being before she was corrupted, perfect for the new host of the Dark One that loomed inside of Skeleton King. The Skeleton Queen is capable mostly from what we can see is mind control, it's her strongest power. She was able to take control of my father and fool all of us for most of my life, and her servant, Mandy, with the help of her mistress were able to take partial control of Gabriella for a few weeks. Our minds must be protected at all times, which is why Olivia and Otto are building head bands to help our minds create a shield to protect them from the Skeleton Queen's mind control. For extra precaution though, hopefully before any battle, Annabel and her father Antauri will help you learn how to protect your mind better on your own without the use of the device, but all of this may still not be enough. Your will is the last step to stop her, your will must be strong, you must not stop fighting until we know she is gone or else this will happen all over again. After this meeting is over, Annabel and Antauri will start their lesson with you, but for now, I will step aside and let Gabriella and her father, Gibson take the floor and explain to you how we plan to take her down." Our two teams stepped away from the screen and let Gabriella and Gibson take over on the plan details.

"Thank you Jasmine." Gabriella said. "As for the plan of our attack, we have already seen the way that the Skeleton Queen has set up her defenses and offences. In the days it took you all to arrive; the Skeleton Queen crashed her ship into the center of the old Pit of Doom, where the Dark One Worm was released from its prison. Other Dark Ones are still in dormant there, but have yet to be released. The Skeleton Queen will need time and a lot of power to open the dimensional rift to the Dark Ones dimension. During this time, we have discovered from our scouts that the Skeleton Queen more or less wants to hold off all of her attacks until the Dark Ones are released, then attack in every way possible. But until them, it looks like everything is made to be on total defense until the Dark Ones are released." Gabriella motioned to her father that she was down and he took out a chart on screen to show everyone the area around the Pit of Doom.

"The Pit of Doom is surrounded by endless amounts of formless, which means the Skeleton Queen is taking every precaution she can so that the Dark Ones can be brought here. We must stop her and protect the city, which is easier said then done. We are out numbered, but formless are easily dealt with. The ones that we must be careful of are the ones who are the most powerful and stand protecting the Queen, which we only know one of, and not if there are anymore. Mandy, daughter of Mandarin will be waiting there to face many of us, for those who pass threw the formless. One thing for sure, we must get Jasmine's team threw the formless blockade and to Skeleton Queen and Mandy, most of the rest of us will battle the formless and protect the city. From what we have planned, both Hyper Forces will be in the front line along with the Sun Rides, Nikita, Naguto, Alianna, and Alan. The rest will stay back as extra safety for the city, incase the formless get threw us and start to attack the city." He placed away the map. "Any questions?" No one seamed to have one. "Good, then you all had best get to each station you're required at. Anyone who is not working with Annabel and Antauri should report to the training room to train with Nova and Rover." Everyone moved out and all that was left was our two teams, minus Uncle Antauri, Annabel, Olivia and Uncle Otto.

"I think its best that we go train then." My father said. "We can't afford to waste time, no sooner then tomorrow, we have to head out and follow our plan to end the Skeleton Queen once and for all." Our teams nodded to my father and we headed out to the training room.

**Witch's Note: **

**Hey Guys, I know this is a short chapter but I told it was going to be anyway, next chapter is when we are going to be starting the great battle! Cool right? Also, I don't exactly know what you guys will think of the next chapter, because a major enemy is going 'bye-bye'. **

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think my next story after this one will be about?**

**My Answer to the Question: Since you guys didn't answer this last time, I'll give you a little hint. Shuggazoom High. **

**Tell me what you think on the question please! And Remember to Review and Vote if you haven't! (Also, since this chapter is short and I have the day off today, I might get then next chapter up too if we're all lucky, if not, it will be up later this week.)**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	29. Ending the Suffering

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 28: Ending the Suffering_

**Mandy's Point of View (Citadel of Bone):**

The pain and anger I felt was increasing with every passing day that my Mistress had me wait to attack, wait for the Dark Ones to awaken. The bad thing about that was I had little patience for waiting that I was pacing up and down the hallways of my Mistress' fortress, now sideways and deep into the dark area know as the Pit of Doom. Its dark energy was powerful, I couldn't believe how much more… destructive I felt when I was standing above it. It was hard to contain my adrenalin rush and obey my Mistress' orders.

_Come Mandy… it is time._ My Mistress' voice flowed threw my head. And I loyally obeyed, walking out of my room and outside of the Citadel of Bone, where I found myself above the Pit of Doom. I used my rocket pack to jump off the Citadel and land next to my Mistress. She stood there on the edge of the stone circular platform, looking down into the dark energy below, the soon to be passage of the Dark Ones into this world.

"Isn't it wonderful Mandy?" She said to me. "This power is so great, so _dark_. It reminds me so much of the dark lord before his passing, oh how I wish I could have saw his face beyond the dark mist that brought me to his ways." She sighed. "I will fulfill the task he was not able to in his will he entrusted me. I will release the Dark Ones and plunge all life into darkness, and take revenge on the Hyper Force." She then turned to me. "And _you_ my dear will fulfill your father's dying wish too, take out those who killed him and end those who stood in his way. The second Hyper Force who killed him and both Hyper Forces stood in his way. You have many battles to fight, but let the darkness of your father and myself course threw you, let your emotions run wild, and kill anyone who stands in your way." She then focused her energy in a small dark black ball in the palm of her gray skinned hands and in a sudden movement, forced it into my chest. I had no choice but to scream. The pain, it was too much to handle.

"What did you do to me?" I was able to gasp between breaths. I fell to the ground in pain.

"Do not fight it Mandy. Let this darkness consume you; let your emotions run wild. Only then, will you be able to avenge your father." Her words pierced me harder then any weapon could. I let the pain my body felt fill my soul and subjected myself to the dark.

When I was able to stand, the pain was no longer there, I was numb, but not so numb that I could forget about my father. I activated my sword and shield, seeing now that they had become black in color, glowing in it even. The power that was now inside me was just shimmering off of it. I wasn't weak anymore.

"Ready yourself Mandy; I need you on high alert as I prepare to free the Dark Ones. As I do so, if anyone comes here that is not a formless, kill them on sight." My Mistress told me, walking toward the inside edge of the stone ring.

"Yes Mistress." I said in a dark tone. I activated both my weapons at pull power, and there I waited, ready to fulfill my revenge for my father. _Look out Hyper Force. You're going down._

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

The dawn had come and passed quickly today. The sun was now nearing close to the top of the sky, mid day. My father and I had placed our units into places and we were now only waiting the order to charge in.

From where I stood, I could see the massive amounts of formless on the other side of the barren land, near the rock formation the surrounded the Pit of Doom. They might have out numbered us, but we could out maneuver them easily, but the numbers on their side still might get in our way.

From the way Gabriella and Uncle Gibson placed us, my team and I were at the back of the line, with my father and mother's team in front of us, and before them were the others that were to accompany us here to the Pit of Doom. The Super Robots were both left with the others back at the city. Midnight had grown to her larger form, standing by my side, waiting to tear the formless to shreds.

"Remember everyone; Jasmine's team needs to get inside to stop Skeleton Queen. It doesn't matter if we get stuck outside or not, just hold off the formless and believe in them." My father turned to me. "Jasmine, we're all counting on you and your team. But this is what you should remember no matter what, give it your all, and no matter what, we'll still love you." I cried at my father's words, hugging him one last time before we got into our stances again.

"Hyper Force, Go!" My father called. The allies in front of us ran forward first, and then my father and his team behind them, and us last. I saw the Sun Riders at the very front of the line. The cut threw a large portion of the formless with their first attack, but in the next second, all those formless were replaced by new ones. The two feline people, Nikita and Naguto sprang forward and sliced many formless to pieces, and Alianna and her son Alan, took out another whole bunch with their electric whips, but many more replaced the ones that had just soon been destroyed. My father's team then had a go at it; all of them taking out all the formless that blocked the entrance to the Pit of Doom. More formless came around though, trying to get in the way, to delay, to stall us just for a little bit longer for their queen. We weren't going to let that happen though.

"Let go team!" I shouted. We all sprang forward toward the Pit of Doom's walls. The single entrance was blocked by the formless that arrived on the sides of the door, none came from within. Which meant that Skeleton Queen needed peace and quiet for this ritual. Everyone ahead of us blasted threw the formless again, this time making us a path threw to the Pit of Doom. With no moment's hesitation, my team and I made our way passed everyone and into the Pit of Doom.

"Go Jazz!" I heard my father shout before the team and I got out of ear shot and we ended up in the center of the Pit of Doom. We ended up walking onto a stone platform that stood above a swirling black energy below. On the other side of the pit, we saw Skeleton Queen, using her magic to bring the portal open below her and release the Dark Ones from their imprisonment. We ran toward her, but were stopped when a black streak ran in front of us, bring us to s stop, and I felt it had sliced my shoulder, not much more then a layer or two of skin, but enough to bleed.

"You don't really think that I'll let you pass, do you?" The team and I looked up to see Mandy, no longer the monkey she once was. Her fur had darkened to the most eerie blackish orange color I had ever seen, and her eyes were now a darker blood red. One her hands were covered with a dark gray metal gloves that transformed into a black sword and shield, made of dark energy. "I hope you're ready for a fight, because I'm ready to get revenge for my father!"

She then lunged at me. Her looks had not been the only thing enhanced. Her speed was a lot like that of my father before I freed him. She raced around me, trying to confuse my senses, and then swung her sword at me. I felt the power of lightning inside me along what the power primate cover me in a protective layer of bright yellow electricity. My tattoos on the side of my face turned the opposite color then they had, now being a purple in color on my skin when they had been a yellow until my skin was covered. Just as Mandy's sword had come within inches of my face, I shot a shock wave at her lower abdomen, sending her flying back.

My team became covered by protective layers just as I had, and their tattoos changed just as mine had. Annabel's tattoo changed to a bright yellow while her body was covered in a bright purple colored energy. Rover's tattoo changed to a white while his body was covered in a crimson red colored energy. Rose's tattoos changed to a hot pink while her body was covered in a light gray, almost while colored energy. Gabriella's tattoos changed to a midnight blue while her body was covered in a light blue colored energy, and Olivia's tattoos became a royal blue while her body was covered in a bright green colored energy.

Our guardians on the other hand, had different forms then we had. Their tattoos began to glow a rainbow color, if that's possible, if not, that was just what my eyes saw. And their bodies didn't change to a complete color like ours had; their bodies had a white aura glowing around them. Midnight's claws turned white and June and Cobi's weapons turned that way took, the ones made of their power primate energy mixed with the energy of the guardians.

Mandy got up from the wall she had crashed into and charged at Gabriella this time. Gabriella turned to face her. An icicle appeared out of her had in the form of a sword and it clashed with Mandy's dark energy sword. Gabriella easily forced Mandy back into the wall again, then went in for the kill, but ended up hitting the wall. Mandy defiantly had improved since the last time they met. We all created swords out of our own element and looked around to find her. It was then that we heard a 'cling' sound behind us, and there most of my team turned to see Gabriella once again fighting with Mandy. Rover ran forward to help her, but I held him back.

"Wait Rover," I whispered to him over the distant sounds of ice on energy, sounding as if steel on steel. "This is Gabriella's fight to protect you from having to fight the whack job on your own, and she's been meaning to beat Mandy into the ground since she took control of Gab and almost took you from her on the Citadel of Bone. While Gabriella deals with her, we'll take on Skeleton Queen."

"Fine kid, but the minute she needs help I'm going back to help her!" He shouted at me as we ran toward Skeleton Queen on the other side of the platform.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Rover." We got closer to Skeleton Queen; ready to knock her out of the way to call upon the Dark Ones when a flash of orange moved passed us with a streak of blue.

Gabriella had followed Mandy when she had tried to save her Mistress, and now there was no way to protect her. Gabriella's icicle sword clashed with Mandy's one more time before it was knocked out of her hands and Gabriella shoved the ice sword into Mandy's chest. Gabriella then backed away, but Mandy didn't so easily give up. The rest of us all had to shove our swords into Mandy before she finally went down, blood spilled from her dying form.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I failed you." It was the final words she muttered before her last breath was drawn and then her body completely relaxed. She had passed one. Gabriella knelt down and closed her eyes with her hand and then we all turned to Skeleton Queen, our last foe to face here.

"You will regret this Hyper Force." The dead queen said, pulling her hands away from her work with the Dark Ones portal and stepping toward us. _Now to kill her once and for all._

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey people! What do you think of this chapter? I know its kinda hard to see another good baddy gone, but Gabriella got to **_**stab**_** her, I think Gab got to end it well. **

**Question of the Chapter: What scares you the most in life, or at all?**

**My Answer to the Question: My worst fear is the phobia of death, I'm afraid to die. I just have this horrible feeling that when I die, I'll be alone, in the dark, and that I had no point of being here in the living, I'm afraid of what's going to come after. I think I'll stop there; I've blabbered enough on that subject. **

**Remember to Review and Vote if you haven't, and try to guess at my new story, I'll be working on it after Dawn of a New Era is over, which is sadly in 4 chapters. Sad isn't it. (Tearing up) Also, this new story, to add to the clues, its all human, but it still involves dark powers and magic, and everyone is human. (I mean it is a high school, and I want to try it out!) Just take a guess! I just want to know what pops into your head!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	30. Return of the Dark Ones

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 29: Return of the Dark Ones_

**Chiro's Point of View: **

I swung at the formless on my right, then on my left. I was getting tired and we haven't even gotten threw half of all these formless yet. As far as we know, none of them have passed us into the Pit of Doom. Speaking of which, I hope the kids are okay. It's already been a while since we saw them head in there, but I had this feeling threw the power primate that I had nothing to worry about and should believe in them, and I did.

"Chiro, I sense your _worry_." Antauri struggled to say as he took out another few formless. "But there is nothing to _fear_ for our _children_!" He growled as a formless cut his arm and I came to his aid, destroying the formless around him and being a shield for him. "Thank you Chiro."

"You sure that their going to be alright?"

"I'm positive Chiro; they are our children after all. They are strong and are guided by the power primate and the elements."

"I guess your right Antauri; I just can't help but worry." The rest of my team were forced back toward us, making a protective circle around the entrance to the Pit of Doom. The other allies of ours soon followed, until Nova had enough and split open the ground, drowning and ending many formless and providing us with an advantage that they had to get over the giant hole in the ground to get threw us, and then make their way to their Mistress.

"Your kid will be fine Chiro." Johnny called over the still echoing earth. "Your worrying over nothing, she and the others will be fine. What you should be worried about is her boyfriend when this battle is over."

"What boyfriend?" I turned to the others and saw that all of them had their eyes looking away from me, even those who just arrived only a few days ago. "Jinmay, what boyfriend?" My wife looked up at me. She gave me a shy smile.

"She got together with Cobi while you were still possessed, and before we had even joined up with them." My wife said hesitantly. "She wanted to wait until after the war was over so that you won't have to worry about it, but _someone_ just had to bring it up early." She glared at Johnny. "But now that it's out of the bag, you should know that the two of them are very responsible, and you have nothing to worry about Chiro."

"I'm not sure Jinmay, but I'll let it slide until this war is over. I'll give them the benefit of the doubt, but I do want to talk about this, I only just a few days ago truly see my daughter, and then I find out that she is dating, at fifteen! I honestly think she's too young."

"You're doing a wonderful job of dropping the subject kid." Sprx said to me sarcastically. "Besides, how do you think Brain Strain and I feel about Gab and Rove dating. They've been dating for practically the whole time they were away from us!"

"Yeah, but Sprx, you weren't possessed like I was, you didn't miss out on most of your kids' lives. I did."

"You have no control over that Chiro." Jinmay said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "How could you have known? How could you have stopped it? You couldn't, and if it might not have been for that vile woman inside that infernal Pit of Doom, Jasmine might not have turned out as she has." I nodded my head.

"Let's hope the kids doing better then us in there."

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I felt the hard edges of rock and magic hit me head on as I was blasted into the back wall of the Pit of Doom. Unlike our fight with Mandy, this fight with Skeleton Queen was much harder then we had anticipated. I watched as the others were thrown back with me, only Midnight, Cobi and Rover still standing after the energy blast just given to us by the queen of dead herself.

"Why can't you just die already?" Rover shouted as he sent a fist of flames towards Skeleton Queen. She used the side of her arm to force his attack away from her and used the opportunity to jab him in the ribs, though thanks to Rover's coating of the fire elements' energy, her arm caught fire and she hissed in pain. Midnight, standing beside me took this opportunity to rush forward and sunk her teeth into the torso of Skeleton Queen. She momentarily screamed and ripped Midnight off, taking Skeleton Queen's flesh with her, and then was thrown to the wall with us.

Gabriella jumped over Midnight's flung body, quickly formed another icicle sword in her hands and ran toward Skeleton Queen. Her sword came in contact with Skeleton Queen's staff and was pushed back, but not knocked over again.

Annabel soon joined the fight and ran toward Gabriella. Annabel sent Gabriella some sort of thought threw her mind, because the next thing I saw was Gabriella forming her sword into a staff and Annabel grabbing the other side of it. Gabriella swung Annabel around so that Annabel's feet landed right in the center of Skeleton Queen's chest, knocking her backward toward the edge of the stone platform.

"I will never truly die until my Master's final command has been fulfilled." She rose evenly to her feet and raised her hand at us, sending a wave of dark energy at us. I ran threw it as it hit me head on and I slowly made my way as it pushed me back. She placed up her other hand next to her first risen one and blasted me with the full power she had. I still walked threw it, only being slowed down a bit. "I wish the nine of you would move on."

"Not gonna happen skull face." Rose snapped at her. "Long as we're here, you ain't gonna bring back nothing to this world." The winds howled at her words.

"None of us will let you bring back the Dark Ones." Annabel said, determined. I felt all our spirits lift at her words.

"We'll never give up!" Olivia shouted proudly, the earth shaking around her.

"We can not let the citizens of Shuggazoom suffer for your wrath." Gabriella said calmly, drawing power into her icicle sword, the water of the sea surrounding Shuggazoom crashed in the now open earth, thanks to Olivia, and rose to serve Gabriella.

"I'll burn you until you face worse tortures then the pits of hell." Rover growled at her, the fire rising around him, burning most things, even those that normally would not catch fire.

"If your death is not by them, it will be by our blades and fangs." Cobi sneered at her, raising his weapon as did June, and Midnight growled, the piece of Skeleton Queen's flesh at her feet.

"Your rein of terror ends today Skeleton Queen." I said. The clouds above agreed with me, cracklings and thundering enormously. "This ends now."

"How right you are _girl_." She glared, then grinned and laughed. "This does end, but not the way you think. With my servant dead, I can use her evil soul and body as a sacrifice to the Dark Ones to create the portal, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." My eyes went wide as the teams' did. We all turned away to see Mandy's body be turned toward the edge by the dark energy from Skeleton Queen.

"Stop Mandy's body from falling over the edge!" I shouted. Cobi, June and Midnight all dove for Mandy's lifeless body. Only Midnight was able to grab a hold on one of Mandy's arms in her teeth. I sighed along with the rest of the team and then turned to face the Skeleton Queen, only to see her no longer in the spot she was in. My eyes raced to Midnight who held Mandy's body, only to be attacked and Mandy's body was freed from Midnight's hold, falling into the Pit of Doom.

"NO!" My entire team shouted. I only had a moment to see Skeleton Queen jump over the edge as well, following her dead servant. She landed on a platform only a few feet from the pathway into the realm of the Dark Ones, chanting her spell to release them.

"What are we going to do? We can't reach her from here!" Olivia cried.

"Don't worry 'Liv." Rose said, trying to calm her down and stop her from shaking the earth to death. "I bet Jazz has got a plan." Everyone on my team looked at me, hopping I knew the answer.

I looked down at the Skeleton Queen below. _With no wind and air resistance, it would be easy to-yes that will work._ I created a spear of lightning in my hands, much like my father's 'Chrio Spearo' and threw it at the Skeleton Queen. Watching it speed down toward her, it felt like an eternity before I saw the spear pierce her chest. Her chants stopped and she fell into the dark wormhole below, but not before we heard her utter the words we did not wish to hear.

"It is done, arise my Masters, plague the universe in darkness and hate!"

**Chiro's Point of View:**

Few formless had gotten to us on the other side of the large crack in the earth in front of us. We waited calmly for more to come, but then suddenly we felt the whole world shook around us, and the formless dissolved into goop. They all just were gone, just like that.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sprx muttered. We all turned to look above the Pit of Doom. A large dark black fog settled in over it, so dense, not one of us could see threw it.

"We have to help the kids!" Jinmay shouted. We all ran to enter the Pit of Doom when the walls started to cave in and our only path to the children was blocked.

"How do we get in now?" Johnny asked.

"We'll have to move away all of this debris to get threw the tunnel." Gibson answered us all. "It won't get done any quicker or any sooner then if we wait around, so let's get moving." We all rushed toward the rubble and started to dig and pull away rocks.

_Please don't be dead Jazz._ I though as I moved the fallen debris.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

The black fog quickly settled in around us as we backed away from the ever growing portal. It was then that the screeches emerged and broke threw the nearly silent air around. We watched in horror when seven beasts emerged from where Mandy and Skeleton Queen had fallen. Each was a different Dark One, risen from their prison from over many centuries.

"You think we can take 'em all?" Rose asked.

"You better believe we will sis." Rover said.

"We can and we will team, let's not let these things get in the way of what we believe in. Its time we ended this darkness once and for all. Hyper Force, Go!" I shouted as we charged toward the seven dark beasts.

**Halloween Witch**

**Awesome! We got ride of Skeleton Queen, but now we have to deal with SEVEN DARK ONES! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Anyway, I hope you all loved this chapter and please try not to stop the Dark Ones at you own hands for your own safety and the safety of others. The 2****nd**** Hyper Force will take care of them for you.**

**Question of the Chapter: What kind of plot do you favor the most when writing, or what plot do you like to write about the most?**

**My Answer to the Question: My favorite kind of plot would have to be focused around the Hyper Force now (I love to write about them and their kids and what not), and I love to really change the story, add something new to it, like I did with this one, but I mostly love to write any story that involves my OC Jasmine. **

**New Poll: Okay, you guys know that I've been telling you how I've been planning the next story and giving you hits, well I decided that I want you guys to choose the next story I write. I have five choices on my poll, and you are allowed to vote up to two stories please. If no one votes or if we have a tie, I make the deciding vote on which story goes next. This vote will be up until the end of 'Dawn of a New Era' is over, which sadly is only three chapters away now. **

**(Crying in the background) 2****nd**** Hyper Force, quit your crying! Just because the story's over doesn't mean that **_**you**_** guys are over! (Crying doesn't stop) {Sigh} Well if you will excuse me people I have to settle them down, Rose and Olivia are freaking out over being deleted or something. **

**See ya next time, and please Review and Vote!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	31. Darkness vs Elements of Light

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 30: Darkness vs. Elements of Light_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

A lot of people could probably tell you that they have a lot of problems in their lives, mostly complaining about the fact that things were going their way or the way they wanted to go. My friends and I however, we're not like that. We don't have any problems with boys or girls, parents, well... maybe from time to time, but that's not the point. While other kids go about complaining about their lives, I have something I can complain about, I have to fight seven Dark Ones with only the help of my friends, and our powers and weapons. Now isn't that something that seems more demanding of a person's time?

All of them floated out of the portal, each one of a different color and a similar animal form, which means they would also have some sort of advanced abilities of the animal shape they have taken upon themselves. _Great, as if we didn't have enough problems already. _They all landed on the stone platform with us and let out howls and cries, it was most likely that none of them could speak in a more 'intelligent language' as Gabriella's father, Gibson would put it.

My team and I got into our fighting positions and stood ready to face all of them, sadly, there was a though going threw all of our minds, that this would be the longest fight of our entire lives. There was no getting by it.

Before the Dark Ones came at us, one of them let out a cry that made the black fog come rolling in. From this dark fog, I felt myself be shoved away from my team, and hit the edge of the stone platform. My team had been separated into individuals or in groups. I was by myself when I saw them last before walls of darkness stood up from the stone I stood upon and a single Dark One floated down over the wall in front of me, my final opponent.

_Good luck everyone._ I thought. _I hope to see you all alive and together when we're done with this. _

**Cobi's Point of View:**

I sat up, looking around me and saw that I was next to my cousin and Midnight, the two of them shaking off the dizziness from the throw and stood up next to me.

"What happened Cobi?" My cousin asked me, using my shoulder as support to hold her up as she tried to walk off the dizziness that filled her being. I shook my head.

"I don't know June. It's a mystery to me too. But I have a guess…" I trailed off and my cousin didn't like that.

"What are you waiting for? An open invitation? Give me your best guess Cobi." She snapped at me, swaying on her feet. I helped her sit down and lean back against Midnight.

"My guess is that the Dark Ones split us up so that we'd have to face the Dark Ones in smaller groups, as to take us out one by one." Midnight whined at my words, understanding them and sniffed the air before lunging to her feet, ready to fight whatever it was that we couldn't see. I helped June stand again and she stood her ground and we both looked off into the dark wall that stood in front of us. From the center of it, we saw the Dark One that we we're to fight make its way threw the dark door and stand before us.

This Dark One was a lion in shape, a light lime green in color with wings that were a dark green, like a deep forest in the dark. Its single eye that come out of its head by a long, thin nerve filled skin string held it in front of it, like a light in front of a fish's face in deep water. The eye itself was dark red, like that of our blood.

"That's one of the Dark Ones, isn't it?" June asked me, she looked at me worriedly.

I sighed. "Yeah June, that's one of them." I drew forth my white sword. "But I'm not going to let it take me down." It was then that I left June to Midnight and rushed at the Dark One. It let out an ear bleeding cry and I raced to cover my ears to block out the pain I felt in my head. Suddenly it stopped and I raced to look up at it. A spear had been tossed strait into its throat, stopping its head splitting cry. I turned back in the direction I saw the spear must have come from and saw my cousin with a grin on her face.

"In your face you damn Dark One!" I watched my cousin shout, and I couldn't suppress the grin from appearing on my face.

It squirmed as it tried to knock the blade out of its mouth. I gave it no time to recover as I raced toward it and ran my white sword into its heart, cutting its body in half, but I didn't stop there. I proceeded to cut every piece a millions times over and Midnight joined me in tearing apart the head with her teeth. It was only when I could no longer see any piece of the Dark One much larger then my hand that I stopped to catch my breath and stood again by my cousin's side.

"I think you got it Cobi." My cousin told me, staring at me strangely. Creped out at the violent moment she had seen me perform.

"I couldn't give it a chance to regenerate or else we'd be fighting for longer then we could hold out for." I told her. I then looked over at the dark doors that had surrounded us earlier. "Now we just have to find a way out to help the others." It was then that we felt the ground shake beneath us and the first set of dark doors fell to the ground and the dark fog surrounding us lifted, but another wall was behind the first and the fog condensed in the already dark areas.

"I guess we're the first ones to get by one of the seven Dark Ones." June commented to Midnight and I. I nodded and stepped toward the doors.

"I guess we have to wait and hope that the others make it threw." I whispered, watching the doors, just waiting for them to fall, and my chance to find my friends and girl friend. _Please don't die guys._

**Rover's Point of View:**

"Gabriella!" I helplessly called out over the dark wall for my girlfriend. It was the third time I had called. I was left alone in this- I guess you could call it a closed off space by the portal beneath me passed the edge of the platform and the dark walls that blocked me off from the rest of my family. I already tried to fly over and see if I could reach them, I was shot down by the black fog that settled in, keeping me firmly on the ground.

It was then that I instinctively turned when I heard a roaring cry in the same room as myself. Over the wall and out of the black fog came one of the seven Dark Ones, it looked like a blue chameleon I think. Its eyes were gone, and all that was in their place was empty sockets. Its claws and fangs grew to the size of me and I knew I had to be careful fighting this thing, or else it'd be the end of me for sure. One bit of those choppers- I'd hate to think about it.

I focused my element into my hand and formed a sword of fire. I stood myself in a defensive position and waited for it to charge like I knew the dumb beast would. True to my though, it ran strait at me. Just as its teeth were about to reach me, I side-stepped away from it and swung my sword, cutting off the first of its four very large teeth that I had to worry about before I could kill it. It cried out in pain and turned to charge again. Once again, I sliced off a tooth and another after it.

I guess the thing found out what I was doing because I saw it disappear before me, like any chameleon. And that was when I was thrown into the wall. If I couldn't see it, I'd have to find another sense to help me. I felt around me for a difference in the temperature from what was already here. I couldn't tell, the chameleon had adjusted its temperature too slammed its head into my right arm. I jumped form the spot I was in.

I then resorted to closing my eyes and looking for moving heat shapes threw my element. It was only then that I saw the cold best moving around me, ready to charge again. With my eyes still closed, I charged at it myself and stuck my sword threw its head, it cried before it fell to the stone platform we stood on. Before it was even given a chance to recover, I lit its body in bright flames. It shook violently for a moment before falling still and turning to ashes.

My sword raced back into my hand and the walls around me feel to the stone platform that had been our battlefield. When the walls fell, a large area to my right opened up and the black fog cleared from around and there I saw Cobi, June and Midnight. _Must have gotten threw their battle too. _

"Rover!" June shouted, turning my way. She ran over to me and almost killed me with her famous death hug. Cobi had to pry her arms off my before I suffocated.

"Its good to see you guys too." I gasped. "Have you guys seen any of the others yet?"

Cobi shook his head. "No, we killed our Dark One first, then you did, who's next is any ones guess."

"Gabriella's probably fine." June tried to calm me, knowing my troubled thoughts were of my girlfriend. "She a tough girl, she'll make it threw. I wouldn't be surprised if she finished in a little bit."

"I hope you're right June." I sighed, petting Midnight's head as she jumped onto my shoulder in her normal small size. "I'd die if she was gone."

**Olivia's Point of View:**

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out after I had gotten up form the stone I sat on. _This place is really creepy, I can't hear anything and my family is no where around!_ "Jazzy! Cobi! Juney! Rosie! Annie! Rovie! Gabby! Middy Night! Where are you guys?" I turned my head when I heard a cry at my side. Well more like at my feet. I looked down and there was this cute little red cricket with purple eyes. _Awe!_

"And what are you doing here?" I asked the little cricket. I bended down on my knees to get closer to its level and let my hand slowly reach toward it. The cricket looked at me strangely before it bounced up high and attacked me. "Bad cricket!" I yelled as it bit into my tail. It was only then that I realized that the cute cricket on my tail was a Dark One. "Oh, you are so going to pay for tricking me!"

The Dark One Cricket jumped off my tail and looked at me strangely before a single plant grew next to it. It looked like a beautiful flower at first, white petals and a large green line where the seeds would normally be in the pollen area of the flower. Suddenly the flower grew teeth where the green line in the pollen area was and ate up the itty bitty cricket in one big old bite!

"Serves you right you mean old cricket Dark One thing!" I snapped at it angrily as my plant chewed and swallowed. It was then that I saw the black fog move out and the dark walls fall to the ground; behind them were my family, or some of them.

"Rover, Cobi, June Midnight!" I shouted, running at them. June came at me first, and hugged me to death, and I hugged her back just as hard.

"You okay girl?" June asked me when she placed me down on my feet.

"I'm fine; but I had to face this mean old Dark One Cricket! It was so mean to me!"

"How'd you kill it?" Rover asked. He and the others had powered down now and I could see his bright yellow fur and his black eyes, the red tattoos on the side of his face were quietly sitting there, ready for another fight. Same with the others, their rainbow color tattoos had been turned off and the white foggy aura stuff had gone too. I powered down and grinned.

"I grew a plant large enough to eat it. It was a small Dark One, but really mean and quick!" The three of them laughed at my complaints and Midnight just jumped on my shoulder and rubbed her body against my neck. "Where are the others?"

Cobi stopped laughing and looked off in the distance. "Still fighting."

**Gabriella's Point of View:**

"Rover!" I called out for my lover. I had been separated from everyone and was now trapped on the edge of the platform. "Can anyone hear me? Rover!"

My calls were a waist of time. The others most likely couldn't hear me wherever they were. I sighed and sat down on the ground. A cry ripped threw the air that forced me to look up into the sky. Only then did I see the beast I was meant to fight. The Dark One came down close enough so that I could see and I instantly cringed. It was a bug, a huge fly, about the size of the Super Robot's foot. It was yellow in color and its eyes were multi-colored, while its wings were a turquoise in color, see through like any other flies.

It spat at me, and I ducked to avoid getting hit, when I looked behind to see what would have happened if I had stayed still, I watched as the acid spit had eaten its way threw the stone platform I stood on.

"I despise your kind." I mumbled to myself as it flew toward me. I formed my sword of ice in my hands and swung it at the fly when it came close enough, but it was too fast and made its way away from me. It spat against the area next to me and I was only able to just barely jump out of the way. I though I had missed it, until I felt burning on my ankle and foot. I screamed.

The bug turned its body back toward me and flew back in my direction. I couldn't stand, so how could I fight it? It flew at me and ran its head against me, throwing me into the dark wall. I guess it must have been enough force to activate the wall, because the next thing I knew, I was being electrified, which didn't help for my foot.

When the wall finally released me, the fly was on its way back for more. I only had seconds to act. Right as it hit me, I hit it with a freeze blast, freezing it instantly. It fell next to me and I took the harder side of my sword and swung it down at the frozen Dark One, shattering it's froze corpse into a thousand pieces.

I held my leg in pain as I watched the wall go down and the fog lift. I saw my family and lover off in the distance. I cried, so happy to see them. My time with the Dark One Fly felt like an eternity rather then a few minutes. "Rover!"

My lover and my family instantly turned their heads and ran toward me. He was the one who reached me first though, making sure I was alive and not hurt, so it bothered him greatly when he saw my foot and ankle.

"How do we deal with this?" Rover asked.

"I normally would do repairs," Olivia said sadly. "But Gabby's wound is more then just eating threw wires, its _acid _eating threw everything. There's blood and tissues have been opened. I don't want to cause her anymore pain by trying to close it up. All we can do is keep it clean for now and wait for Annabel. Besides Gabby, she's the only one with healing knowledge and abilities."

"You're going to be okay Gab." My lover whispered to me as he picked me up in his arms, bridal style.

"I know Rover, you'll keep me safe. You always do." I snuggled into his chest. He placed his forehead next to mine.

"Damn right."

**Rose's Point of View:**

Disgusting, miserable, horrible. Those were only a fraction of the words I could use to describe this small dark, black fog filled corner I was shoved in. _Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it was cramped and small and I WANT OUT! _I was mentally screaming in my head and I was freaking out. Let's look at the wonderful check list that's happened to me so far since this day started.

Got ready to start a _war_: check.

Charged into the Pit of Doom: check

Killed Mandy: check

Killed Skeleton Queen: check

Released seven Dark Ones: check

Faced one of the seven Dark Ones: not chec-

It was then that a screech filled the air and I raced to cover my ears. When it stopped I looked up and saw a giant bird, I think it was an eagle, a gray in color with dark black eyes. I had no patients to deal with this right now; I just wanted to get out of here and find my family and make sure they were okay. That's what matters to me the most.

The Dark One charged at me and I created my sword of air in my hand. When the Dark One came close, I stabbed it in the heart, not even giving it a chance to fight me. It fell to the ground and I used my element of air to slice and dice it with harsh winds that left nothing of it left. It was only then that I knew it was gone.

The walls around me fell and the fog was gone. I was instantly in sight of my family, who seamed to be all crowding around my brother and Gabriella. I hurried toward them and saw Gabriella out cold in my brother's arms. She looked horrible too. Her foot looked like it was going to have to be cut off to save her.

"Will she be okay?" I asked. My brother momentarily looked up at my face and then looked back at his girl friend.

"I don't know Rose." He whispered before crying. I haven't seen him this upset since Mandy had taken over Gab.

Faced one of the seven Dark Ones: check

Gabriella was hurt and possibly dying if she is not treated: _check_

**Annabel's Point of View:**

I could sense that most of my team and family had finished with their battles, but I could also sense the worry in Rover and most of the others, while Gabriella was in much pain. I had no way of reaching them until I was freed from this prison that kept me captive. My only option was to wait for a Dark One to come and for me to defeat it and kill it in battle so that I may reach and treat Gabriella.

It was not long after that my opponent had come, announcing its arrival threw cries of anger and freedom. Landing in front of me with a large crash on the stone platform stood the Dark One, a white snake with bright red eyes made its way over to me. It was only at that moment that I saw the snake was blind in one eye, weakening its sight, but I didn't let that instantly give me the though of my soon to be victory.

When I wasn't paying attention, the snake attacked.

It was faster then most people I have trained with or anyone that I have faced against, but still, this was no mach compared to Jasmine, she is the fastest of us all. And if I can face her full force at the speed she's at, then I can face this Dark One the same way.

My spirit sword, made from the power inside of my very soul reached the ends of my hand and I grabbed the hilt. Before the Dark One could register my speed, I rushed on its blind side and forced my sword threw its head. I knew that death would be the only way to end the beast, the power of my will flooded into the snake, causing it to burst under pressure and expansion of its body.

The battle may have lasted no more then a few moments, but it felt like ages.

I watched the doors fall all around me and the black fog lifted. The only doors and fog that remained were surrounding the center of the platform, most likely where the last dark one and fighter were.

My family's worry hit me in a wave as I saw their figures come into view. I hurried toward them and saw Gabriella in Rover's arms with the others surrounding the two of them. Rover looked up and sighed in relief when he saw me.  
"Annabel, thank God you're here." He said. "Can you do anything for her? We've done all we can, and we have no knowledge over this like you do." I sat down next to them and had him place Gabriella between the two of us.

"I'll do what I can for her. Rover, help me in anyway you can when I ask it. The rest of you watch for Jasmine and the last Dark One."

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I had no idea where the team was. I had no idea where I was, well, other then the facts that I was on the center of the platform hanging over the Pit of Doom. The black fog was also very thick here, it was almost impossible to see.

But I felt it, the dark energy of the Dark One that was going to face me. It was moving around me, almost like I was the prey and it the predator. It was only out of the corner of my eyes that I saw its shape and color. The beast was a killer whale, orange in color with blue spots and black eyes. I raced around me before it tried to take a large bite out of me. I was out of its way before it was even close to me.

I couldn't afford for this Dark One to take up most of my time. Who knows how the team is doing? What if they need my help? My thoughts were broken when I felt the whale graze its teeth on the side of my arm. I hissed in pain in a flash had sliced off its side fin. It screeched in pain before charging at me. I stood my ground and let it come. Just as it reached me and opened its jaws wide for the kill, I shoved my sword up into its head. Its black blood spilled onto my face before it fell to the ground. Giving it no time to try anything else, alive or not, I electrocuted it. Its body then caught fire and burned to ashes.

It was only then that the dark fog cleared completely and the walls all fell. Only to leave the team and I on a stone platform, the sun high in the sky, shinning brightly. No portal beneath us, just earth.

The evil was gone, once and for all.

I looked around and saw my family over by the edge. They were all shouting at me when I came into their view and they all realized that it was no longer dark and gloomy. Rose and Olivia ran up to me and grabbed my hands before dragging me back to the others. I Gabriella resting in Rover's arms just as Annabel finished tying a bandage around her foot and ankle.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"Never better now kid." Rover said, kissing the top of Gabriella's head. "And to think that we help put this back on the right track."

"Our only casualty as far as we know was Gabriella, who had her foot eaten threw by acid when she faced the Dark One Fly." Annabel explained to me. "Although it now looks like you have a couple wounds of your own on your arm." I let my eyes trail down to my arm and sure enough, on the area just above my elbow on both arms was holes from teeth.

"Jesus Jazz! Didn't you feel those at all?" Rose asked me, horrified.

"Not really." I admitted honestly.

"Well, at least let us wrap them up until we can get back to the robot." June said.

"I'll take the right, you take the left." Cobi told her. The two cousins walked over to me and started wrapping up my arms and Midnight, wanting to be known to me, sat on my back shoulder.

"Its good to see you two girl." I whispered to her while she purred and meowed for me. I turned to my team, my family. "I'm glad that all of you are alive. I can't wait to hear your stories about how you all defeated your Dark One, but for now, I think its best if we get back to our families, their probably worried out of their minds." My reasoning was then confirmed.

"JASMINE!" I heard my father shout in the distance.

"See what I mean?" My family laughed with me.

"I know exactly what you mean." Cobi whispered to me. He had finished bandaging my arm and he placed his hand under my chin. He closed the gap between us, and that was my first kiss after the war.

**Witch's Note: **

**Hello people! I hope you guys can forgive me for the extra couple day late update, but I was stuck with some of the characters about what would happen, how they would react, and what damn Dark One they would be facing. Yet I hope you all still enjoyed it and don't hate me! ^_^**

**Also everyone, you only have two more chapters until I take down the poll for what you guys want for the next story. Incase we're not clear on something, I'm going to tell you strait forward now so that I can say 'I told you so' in the future when you forgot to vote for what you wanted. You guys know to vote, and if you **_**have**_** done this already, then you have nothing to worry about, but for those who **_**haven't**_** right after when I put up the last chapter (which is only 2 away), I will be taking down the poll and at the end of the last chapter will be a witch's note telling you what story to look out for. There is a tie right now between 'Shuggazoom High: Fight Before the Dawn', 'Turning Your Back', and 'Together As One'. So don't wait until you see the last chapter (which is chapter 32/33) to vote, because the vote will no longer be there.**

**Thank you all for this wonderful experience and tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Question of the Chapter: I plan on putting up a 'Q & A' page at the end of the story, or a 'Questions & Answers" page. I want you guys to give me any questions you have, about the story please, but others will be answered too, and I will post them on an extra chapter (chapter 33/34) with the answers. **

**My Answer to the Question: Well it's more or less a example. A sample question of related to the story and not. **

**Example Question Related to the Story: Will there be a sequel to 'Dawn of a New Era'?**

**Example Question Not Related to the Story: Who is Jasmine's sister who you have listed on your profile?**

**I will answer questions that are not related to 'Dawn of a New Era', but please try not to ask many or all of your questions like that. **

**Thanks you so much Guys!**

**Remember to Review and Vote!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	32. Celebration

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 31: Celebration_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

It was only yesterday that we had triumphed over the Dark Ones that had entered our world. The world was safe and so was everyone in it. Everyone was happy again; it was a time for celebration.

As soon as the team and I head met up with my father and his team, he started yelling at me as soon as he made sure I was alright about Cobi being my boyfriend. Let's just say that Mom threatened him _a lot_ and Dad eventually gave in. Okay, she threatened that she would take me and leave him high and dry on Shuggazoom for the rest of his life if he ever brought up the subject again. Needless to say, I was laughing my ass off when she was done and my father sulked. Though, I'm sure that the subject will come up again.

Gabriella's doing better now as well. Her foot is not completely healed, but after Annabel and Uncle Gibson looked at it and patched it up, she just needed to be in a cast to help with the tissues that were burned and torn. Rover's been at her beck and call since she got back on her feet, going with her everywhere to make sure she was alright and help if she needed it. Gabriella didn't seem to mind it, and I bet she wouldn't. Let's just say she got a lot of time _alone_ with him. Need I say more?

My mother had planned for us all who fought in the war to have a large party tonight to celebrate our victory, and right now, I was getting ready. I was already in my dark violet dress that didn't cover my shoulders but still had long sleeves connected to the dress. The dress came down to my ankles where I had put on a set of lavender, open toed high heels that were at about two inches high. I didn't need that much extra height as my team had told me, I was already pretty taller then them. My hair had been curled and now I was only looking for my final piece, but somehow it had gone missing.

"Are you looking for this?" Cobi said at my door. I turned around to see my missing accessory in his hand.

"Thanks Cobi." He nodded and came over to me and unclipped the chain and started to put it on. It was his birthday gift to me, a sterling silver locket with the pattern of a butterfly carved into the front of it. No color added, as it should be.

"You left it in my room again." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's not like I wanted to go charging into battle and end up losing my most prized possession." He chuckled.

"I know Jazz." He clipped my locket around my neck and then turned me around to face him, giving me a passionate kiss. I giggled at his affection to me. "You know, we match again tonight. Thank God this time it's not where the team was trying to kill us." I giggled at the memory when the team had hooked us up and then looked to see that we were matching again. His shirt was a brighter violet then my dress, and his pants and shoes were both black again. His hair was once again left to its messy nature and his shirt was un-tucked, just how it should be and how I liked it.

"You guys!" The door then raced open and there was June in her long sleeve dark green dress that came down in a 'v' shape to show off the skin under her neck, where she had placed her own golden locket given to her by her parents. "Common, we gotta go! The others are all waiting on you two!" Before we could even place in a single word, she bound out of the room like the devil was chasing her.

"Guess we better get going. You know how much Rose, Olivia and June hate to wait." Cobi grinned at me.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in just going along with it all the time." His words I couldn't help but giggle at. "Just one last kiss before they break down the door."

"I think I can live with that." He captured my lips once more and took his time before finally pulling away, just as Rose, Olivia and June broke down the door.

"Stop making out and come on! We want to go to the party!" Rose snapped, she and Olivia grabbed both of Cobi's hands and led him out first before June dragged me behind herself. I rolled my eyes at them. The girls had led us down to the foot of the robot where the rest of my team were waiting. For the special occasion, we put a dark blue ribbon around Midnight's neck, which she loved to play with since it had cute mini bells hanging off the ends of the ribbon. It jingled as she jumped up onto my shoulders and laid her head on the tip of my shoulder, ready to meet many new people again, eat and sleep.

"Let us get going then, now that we are all here." Annabel said. She headed out first with the energetic three right behind her. Rover helped Gabriella with her cast as they stepped out next, and last left Cobi and I, with Midnight on my shoulder to bring up the rear.

It was a short walk to the building my mother had rented out for the night for the party. Normally any party we would have would be in the robot, but with all of these people, it would be impossible for us all to fit in there for a party, so my Mom checked out this ballroom building with awesome food. I think the only problem might be the reporters outside, wanting to hear the full story and the ones who sneak inside.

Once we made it to the large building and made our way inside, the team instantly broke up to head to separate areas of the party. Olivia instantly ran to the snack table with Rose on her heels. Rover helped Gabriella over to the table we were supposedly sitting at tonight and then went to the two of them drinks. Annabel made her way over to her father and started up a conversation with him. June made her way threw the crowd to find her parents who promised to be here, which left Cobi and I alone with sweet little Midnight purring on my shoulder.

"Do you want to dance?" Cobi asked me.

"Why not?" I took his hand in my and he led me to the dance floor. The soft playing of the string instruments and a piano in the background played over the voices of the many people around us. We were the first ones to dance tonight. It was a slow dance. My hands were around his neck and his arms were around my waist. Our foreheads were touching and Midnight was softly purring on the back of my neck.

**Gabriella's Point of View:**

In all honestly, I loved the attention I was getting from Rover as he helped me around, and I also loved the extra kisses I would get here and there, but what bothered me was that my father was being over protective of me. He checked on my just as much as Rover, even when he knew that Rover had taken good care of me, it was starting to get on my nerves.

And tonight was no exception. As soon as Rover left to get me a drink, my father was all over me in an instant, claming that he was going to watch over me until Rover got back. He did as he said, but after Rover got back, my father practically glared at us the whole time, just watching over us and not giving us a moment to do anything.

"Rover," I asked my love. "Could you get my mother for me?" I was sick of having my father looming over Rover and my backs. My lover nodded to me and stood up, kissing my forehead before walking off. My father stared at me questioningly.

I glared at him. "Are you planning on doing this for the rest of my life Father?"

He was taken aback by the question. "What do you mean Gabriella?"

I could just feel the edges of my temper beginning to snap. "Don't play dumb with me Father. I know that you're worried about me but you need to stop this. I can't stand this anymore; you need to give Rover and I some space."

"Gabriella, I'm only watching out for your well being." My father argued.

"Then explain to me why your on my back 24-7, whether I'm well or not?"

"I just don't want to see your heart broken." The answer caught me off-guard.

"That still doesn't give you the right to do as you have been doing. You can't stop bad things from happening to me Father, no matter how hard you try. Its just life." It was then that my mother and Rover came back to our table. One look at my face was all my mother needed to know what was going on.

"Come on dear." My mother told my father. "Lets leave the children be."

"But Snowy…" My mother cut him off.

"No buts, lets go now before I drag you out there." My father sighed but obeyed my mother and stood up with her and walked off, but not before glancing my way another time or two. I groaned let my head fall to the table.

"You okay Gab?" My lover asked me.

"I will be once Father stops looming over my every moment in life." I felt a hand gently settle on my shoulder. I lifted my head and saw Auntie Nova and Uncle Sprx.

"I know its annoying to you that your father looms over you most of the time," Auntie Nova said to me sweetly. "But you have to understand, he does it out of love and concern. He hasn't see you for most of a year, excluding certain moments when we ran into you or you needed information from us on your journey. We were all worried crazy over the six of you because you kept running from us."

Uncle Sprx chuckled. "I don't think you have to worry about to much anymore Gab, it looks like your Mom is taking care of your Dad right now." I looked over in the direction my Uncle was pointing out and saw that he was right, my mother was yelling at my father in the middle of a crowd, toward the back of the party. "We'll leave ya be now though. Gotta go check on Rose and Olivia to make sure the buffet is still there for everyone else." Uncle Sprx then walked off, and Auntie Nova leaned down by my ear.

"Your father isn't the only one who does it. You know how over protective Uncle Chiro was before Auntie Jinmay stepped in, same thing with your Uncle Sprx, he always looking out for Rose. It's a natural instinct in any father for their little girl." She smiled and leaned back. "Enjoy the night you two." She then went off to find my uncle.

I turned back to Rover. "Your parents are awesome." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah there great when their fighting too, its keeps you up all night and you can never get to sleep." He kissed my forehead. "Let's put this conversation away for now."

"I think I can live with that." I said, pulling him for a long kiss. I got to my feet after he pulled away and moved toward the dance floor. "Let's dance."

"Are you sure about that with your foot?" I kissed him to shut him up.

"Slow dancing love." He smiled and helped me out to the dance floor. He had me stand on his feet and we slow danced next to the other couples, one of them happened to be Jasmine and Cobi.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

Cobi and I had danced out on the floor for nearly a hour or so now, and Gabriella and Rover had joined us about half that amount of time ago. Though it was getting closer to where no more people were dancing and they mostly were seated at their tables.

"We'd better get to our seats." I told the three of them. We all nodded and quickly headed over to our table, sitting down with the rest of my team. June and Cobi were on either side of my, Midnight on my shoulder, and the rest of the team sitting around the table. Rover next to Gabriella across from us, Annabel between Rover and Cobi, and Rose and Olivia between Gabriella and June.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight!" I saw the mayor of the city say into the microphone that stood on the stage in front of the dance floor and the tables behind that. "We are gathered here today on this wonderful evening because of the savors of our city, which have once again triumphed over evil." Everyone around us clapped. "Now I don't want my speech to last to long, so I'm going to pass the mic on to one of the savors of our city and the one who organized this party for us tonight. Mrs. Chiro Neil or as we all know her, Jinmay Neil!" The crowd went wild as my mother went up to the stage and the mayor sat down behind her.

"Thank you everyone, but in truth, it wasn't really me or my team who stopped the Dark Ones that entered this world. It was our children who rose up and took them down. If it wasn't for everything they did, it's most likely that none of us would be here today. So here, we will congratulate them personally. First up, the weapons master on board, June Bell!" I nudged June and she made her way up to my mother. She shook my mother's hand and the mayor got up from his seat and gave June a medal that hung around her neck. She then made her way back to our table. "Next is the master of the old Power Primate, Cobi Bell!" I clapped loudly as my boyfriend made his way up to the stage and received his own medal, shaking my mother's hand and then coming back down to sit with us. "Next we'll have the head mechanic of the team, Olivia. Daughter of Otto, head mechanic of the 1st Hyper Force and his wife Tiffany." I saw Uncle Otto and Tiffany cheer loudly as their daughter went up and received her medal from the mayor and Mom before jumping off the stage and running back to the table. "Next is the top pilot of the team, Rose. Daughter of Sprx, head pilot of the 1st Hyper Force and his wife Nova, head in combat and third in command of the 1st Hyper Force." Rose proudly went up there and grabbed her medal, showing it to the crowd in her hands before walking back down to her seat. "Next were going to call two people at once since one is in slight need of help because of her wound from the fight against the Dark Ones. Chief of science on the 2nd Hyper Force, Gabriella. Daughter of Gibson, chief of science of the 1st Hyper Force and his wife Snowy. And escorting her is another of the team, head combat and third in command of the 2nd Hyper Force, Rover. Son of Sprx, head pilot of the 1st Hyper Force and his wife Nova, head in combat and third in command of the 1st Hyper Force." The two of them slowly made their way up to the stage and received their medals before Rover stopped leading her and just picked her up and carried her the rest of the way back to her seat. The crowed awed at him.

"You go son!" Uncle Sprx called out, a loud smack and an "Ouch!" followed his comment, given by Auntie Nova.

"Continuing on," My mother announced. "The master of the regular Power Primate, Guru and second in command to the team, Annabel. Daughter of Antauri, master of the regular Power Primate, Guru and second in command of the 1st Hyper Force and his wife Violet." The crowd clapped and stared in awe as Annabel used her Power Primate to float her way up to the stage and levitate the medal out of the mayor's hand and into her own. She then meditated her way back and closed her eyes when above her chair. "And last but no least, the leader of this wonderful new and powerful team, Jasmine Neil. Daughter of Chiro Neil, leader of the 1st Hyper Force and myself, Jinmay Neil." I was the last to stand and make my way to the front. As I made my way up the short few steps of the stage, I saw people in the audience rise to clap their hands in my recognition. Some of them were the friends I had made, The Sun Riders and June's parents, others who fought along side us in the war. I made it up to my mother and shook her hand. "Good-job Jasmine, we're both proud of you." My head instinctively turned to look at my father, at his own table with his team, a smile on his face, standing and clapping loudly for me. So were my aunts and uncles next to him. I smiled and took the medal that was in the mayor's hands and put it around my neck and then head back to the table with the others. "Now with no further delay, let the feast begin!"

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

The party had lasted some few hours after that. It was pitch black on our way home. Our only light was the flashlights in our team's robot monkey's heads. The others and I went our way back to the robot when my father stopped us.

"Jasmine, may I talk to you?" He asked. The others and I stared at him. "Alone?"

"Go on guys, I'll meet you back at the robot." I said shooing them off.

"How will you find your way back?" Cobi asked.

"Good point." I thought about it for a moment. "Annabel, would be kind enough to stay a little longer until my father says what he needs to?"

"Of course." She said. "I will wait here." I nodded to her and the rest of the team walked off, but nor before Cobi turned back to look at me one more time. I blew him a kiss, and he caught it in his fist before he ran after the team, who had almost left him in the dust of the night. I walked over with my father to a fair distance from Annabel and stood before him.

"What's the matter Dad?" He sighed and looked at me sadly.

"I was so proud of you tonight, I wanted to say that to your face, but I never got the chance to during the party since you mother kept me from you. I also wanted to apologize for all the pain I had put you threw in the past. Tonight made me realize how much I really did miss out on as you were growing up, like I was never there. As good as you turned out; I still wish I could have been there for you when you needed me." Tears welded up in his eyes and he turned away so that I wouldn't see them.

I pulled him back around. "Dad, you were there, in little moments when I was growing up, I saw the real you. My goal in life back then was to try and find you again, but I became hard with all the times that you shut me out and then we I left with the team, there was no way after that. But Dad, you have to stop blaming yourself. Mom told you to get over it, so did your team, and now I am. Please Dad, let this go, you shouldn't have anything to feel guilty for." Her nodded and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you Jasmine." He smiled, his tears gone and a grin on his face. He turned to head back when he stopped and faced me again. "Also Jazz, I think that Cobi kid is alright, just don't move too fast." I laughed and nodded and he walked off toward his own team that was waiting in the distance. Both my parents looked back at me and waved, I waved back and hurried back over to Annabel, who was waiting patiently for me.

"Lets go home Annabel."

**Witch's Note:**

**I want to thank you all who read this story. I loved it to death as I wrote it over the passed five months. A special thanks to **_**HBee16**_** and **_**Starfire 16**_** for reviewing the whole way of the story! Thanks you two. There still is one more chapter left and the Q's and A's chapter, and I have something to say about that. **

**My questions so to say for this chapter you guys is that I need more questions for the Q's and A's chapter that will come after this last one, maybe it might be up in the next couple days. I don't know yet, but I only have two questions that people have asked me. ONLY 2. In all, that's all I have. You guys have no restrictions on the questions now, but I do need more, even from those of you who rarely or don't review me at all or if you can come up with more questions for those of you who already have given me some of what I have (HBee16 & Starfire 16). But if I don't get more questions, we're going to have a very short chapter with Q's and A's.**

**Remember to Review and Vote Please!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	33. Epilogue

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 32: Epilogue_

**Jasmine's Point of View (8 years later): **

I never thought that my life would have ever been like this. I never thought that I would have become part or a awesome team, make many friends, and have a large family them my Mom, Dad and me. My life was so boring before I had left on my adventure with the team, but then I saw life with a new meaning once I left, battled evil foes, destroyed the Dark Ones, and got my family back. It was a rough ride, but I would never go back to how life had been before that.

I snipped off another dead tip of one of the latest plants I had been looking after in my store, besides all that heroic stuff I've done for the past few years, I've opened my plant shop I always wanted to, and connected to it is my art studio, where I create my own art and teach other children and adults who wish to. The children who often can't pay for the lessons help keep my store in check, take care of the plants, and raise money for the materials we need. Of course, I don't really need the small bits of extra money since I already get paid for protecting the city, but it's a great way to show the children I teach and work with responsibility, teamwork, and skills they may need when they get older.

Today was everyone's day off though; it had been for the past couple days. I had sent all the children home because the whole family was trying to keep their hands empty incase we needed to rush to my Super Robot for Annabel's third child. She was due anytime, and none of us wanted to be stuck at work while she might be giving birth.

The team and I have grown up so much in the nine years we've been together. Besides patrolling the city, Rover and Auntie Nova often work at a dojo they set up to teach others how to defend themselves, right next door from my store. Gabriella and Uncle Gibson often work together with teams of scientists on creating new alternative solutions for energy, while teaching at the local collage to science majors. Rose and Uncle Sprx teach over at the collage too, for those who wish to know how to fly. (God help the recruits from Rose) Olivia and Uncle Otto have set up a mechanics shop where they work on new models of cars for the people around Shuggazoom, fixing them up whenever something happens to them, and holding a vocational program for beginning learners at the high school level for auto mechanics, which thrills the two of them to no end. Annabel and Uncle Antauri have set up a clinic next door from my shop for people who need guidance in anyway or need help getting over a traumatic moment in their life. June and Cobi have worked together at Rover and Auntie Nova's dojo to teach handling weapons and building them. My parents now have jobs where they work with the government, helping in laws and all that stuff. I was never into politics like they are. Auntie Snowy, Auntie Tiffany and Auntie Violet work a little bit around, helping out when ever any of us need a little help when we're over crowded, but mostly they watch their grand kids.

Now that I mention it, we almost have too many kids around, I love our families to death, but I can't help but feel so sorry for Gabriella and Rover mostly. The two of them got married when they were 18, 2 years after our battle with the Dark Ones. They had to deal with the two fathers' bickering with each other, and then it came to kids, and Gabriella was worn to the ground. When we first found out that Gab was pregnant, we were all thrilled, and then we found out that Rover's gene came threw from his Mom because Gab ended up pregnant with triplets, all three of them girls. The oldest was named Sophia, she had the fur and body of her mother, but her eyes were silver in color. The Middle triplet was named Emily, she had the body of her mother and the fur of her father, but like her sister ended up with silver eyes. The youngest of the triplets was named Alexis, she had the body of her mother, the fur of her father but her eyes were a white in color like her mother. The three of them were about four years old, but it didn't stop after those three, Gabriella wanted one last child to tie up the family, and ended up with twin boys. The older of the two was named Aiden; he was an exact replica of his father with yellow fur and black eyes. His twin brother was named Logan, who was almost a twin of his grandfather with dark blue fur and black eyes. The two of them would be three in half a year.

The kids didn't stop there though. Rose ended up meeting a monkey pilot named Ace on her trips off and on Shuggazoom and the two of them married a year after Rover and Gabriella had. Ace was a dark brown monkey with rust orange eyes, and Rose loved the fact that he could match her when it came to flying. The two of them ended up having a set of twin boys and then a little girl after them. The oldest was named Adam who had red fur like his mom, but ended up with his father's rust orange eyes. His twin Ash had his father brown fur, but his grandfather's black eyes. The two of them were nearing four years of age. Their little sister Ada had a reddish-brown fur, with bright pink eyes like her mother, she is two and a half right now.

Our little scatterbrain Olivia found her husband while digging up fuel crystals on Ranger 7, his name was Oliver, his fur was an olive green color and he had extremely dark golden eyes. They were married only a few mouths after Rose and Ace were. She had three kids after that, no twins, which was a relief to some. Her first child was a son who was named Oscar, he was a pine green in fur color like his mother, but had his father's dark golden eyes, and he is three. Next came their daughter which Olivia strangely named Baker, we think she might not have been as close to sane as she normally was, but the name stuck with her. Baker was a mix of pine green and olive green fur with her mother's blue eyes and has just turned two. The youngest of the three was named Bailey, who had her father's olive fur color and mother's blue eyes; she is only about half a year right now.

Then came Annabel, who met her husband who she had as a patient at her clinic. His name was Kellen, who had black fur, darker then Annabel's, but his eyes were green, and he, at the time was dealing with his crazed wife that had tried to kill him and his half year old daughter. After the wife had been locked away and Kellen had filled out the divorce papers, he married Annabel a year after Rose and Olivia. Kellen's daughter was named Angel, she was lavender in fur color, looking a lot like her biological mother, but had her father's bright green eyes and was four years old now. Annabel immediately accepted the both of them and had a son with Kellen whom she named Nathan; he had the black fur of both of his parents, but had yellow eyes, just like his grandfather had before he lost his old body, he's two and half now. Annabel's third child we're waiting on right now, which is supposed to be a girl, but until later, we won't know her name.

June surprisingly married right after Rover and Gabriella to an adventure that traveled the cosmos named Calvin Hooper. His adventures subsided when he met June, and now only left a few times a year for a mouth or two. He was often dressed in his tan shorts and his white wives beater, hiking boots, and his brown hat that shielded most of his face and neck from the harsh sun on most planets. It covered his bright sandy blond hair that curled up against his face, no shorter then where the hair line was, and his blue eyes stood out next to the rest of him. June decided to only have two kids with him, the first one she named Carter, who had her dark black strait hair, but had his father's bright blue eyes, he is only about four now and his little sister Elizabeth, or Lizzy as we all call her, is going to be turning three soon, she has long curly sandy blond hair like her father, but has her mother's bright green eyes.

And then there was me and Cobi. He asked me to marry him just a few mouths before my 18th birthday, and I was married to him right after June and Calvin. We had three kids together. The first had been my son Jason who had his father's black messy hair and my blue eyes. He's nearly four. My second child was my daughter Jamie who had my tan-ish brown hair, but unknown where it came from, she has these bright purple eyes. She nearly two and a half now. And our last child was my second daughter Cameron; she was a female version of her father with his black hair and his hazel eyes, she was going on one soon.

It was almost too many kids to keep after; I don't know how Auntie Snowy, Auntie Violet, and Auntie Tiffany handle 18 kids, with one last one on the way. I'm glad I'm not the one who has to take care of all of them, though I should expect some sleepovers in the future with all the girls or all the boys or all of them _together_. That will be quite the night.

It was then that I heard my communicator got off and I quickly press the button to receive the message. "Jasmine here."

"Jazz, thank God I got a hold of you!" I heard Kellen sigh on the end of the line. "I can't reach everyone and Annabel's gone into labor, my daughter is coming!"

"Don't worry Kellen, you just help Annabel in any way you can. I'll get a hold of the others." I broke off my transmission with him and pressed the large red button on the back of my communicator. Olivia had installed these into everyone's communicator incase of any emergency and will go threw any bloke on the communicators reception. In others words, the team will hear me, no matter what. It was in that instant that I heard everyone pick up on their communicators and started checking in and waiting for the message.

"Annabel has gone into labor, everyone get to the Super Robot." The emergency contact was broke and I hurried out of my store, locking it up and running down to the Super Robot, which was only a bloke away. As I ran down the street toward the robot, I saw Rover, Auntie Nova, and Uncle Antauri right behind me from their shops next to mine, a further way back was Olivia, Oliver and Uncle Otto running after us.

Once we got inside the robot, everyone hurried up to the medical bay where I saw the three grandmothers there already, trying to help Annabel calm down as we waited for Uncle Gibson and Gabriella to get here to help her with the birth. Kellen was pacing outside with his two children outside the door, Angel looking at her Dad sadly and Nathan reaching to play with his sister's tail.

"Kellen!" I called. He instantly turned and sighed.

"Where is Annabel?" Uncle Antauri asked him, being the overprotective father he was to his daughter.

"She's with Snowy, Tiff and Violet inside. We can't do anything until Gibson and Gabriella get here though. I don't know how much more I can wait." I hurried over and placed a hand on Kellen's shoulder.

"Relax Kellen, I sent out an emergency signal to everyone, Gabriella and Uncle Gibson are on their way and should be here shortly." My words were so true. Gabriella ran in first, quickly pecking her husband on the check before running into the lab, calling Kellen and his children in, and shoving the grandmother's out.

"She didn't have to be so rude about that!" Auntie Violet snapped under her breath. Uncle Antauri moved his way over to her and held her close.

"It was the same way when Annabel was born for you." He told his wife. "Please be patient my dear and soon we will see our newest granddaughter once she enters this world." Auntie Violet nodded and curled into him as we waited.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It had been a few hours since we had all gather, our entire family was crowded together outside of medical bay door. When Uncle Gibson had arrived a few hours ago, like Gabriella he had rushed into the room with only a quick peck on the check to his wife.

It was then that we all heard the cries inside the room that came from our sister stop and the cries of her new born daughter were heard throughout the robot. Gabriella soon opened the door and we all made out way in. The baby in Annabel's arms was a dark violet in color, even more so then her grandmother, and when she opened her eyes, we saw the brightest yellow eyes there ever was.

"Well?" Rose said happily as she walked next to the father, mother and child. "Don't hold us in suspense anymore! What's her name?"

Annabel smiled at her crimson sister and looked to her husband, then to her new born child. "Alexandra or Alex for short." I couldn't help but grin at the name.

"Its fits wonderfully Annabel." Kellen said to his wife.

"I guess this means that our families are finally complete." Cobi said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on the top of my head.

"Yes they are, for now anyways." He laughed and held me close, kissing my forehead as we looked at our wonderful family before us.

_I think I did alright; life isn't on my bad side anymore. The dawn of a new era has come once again._

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow! It took me all morning to write this chapter! I feel so proud though!**

**I hope you guys are going to have an awesome Thanksgiving Day, I know I will. Also, to answer your question in your review form last time Starfire 16, you can ask me as many questions as you want. HBee16 has already sent me over 10, and thank you for those again HBee16. **

**Enjoy your Thanksgiving everyone! **

**Remember to Review and Vote!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	34. Q's & A's

_Dawn of a New Era_

_Chapter 33: Q's & A's_

Okay people, so this is where I will answer your questions that you have sent me. These questions are ranging mostly about the story and the actual cartoon series, and I think I answered them fairly well, but you can be the judge of that. At the end I have posted what story I will be working on next and a little witch's note to go with it. So read carefully!

**These First Set of Questions are from**_**HBee16**_

Q: Is there gonna be a THIRD generation of the Hyper Force?

A: As you all saw in chapter 32, a third generation is mentioned, but there is no story to follow them. But yes, there is one. Though to write another story about it would become very difficult because of how many more characters there would be.

Q: We don't know much about Tiffany, Snowy, & Violet. Can you tell us more about them?

A: Tiffany, Snowy and Violet are only filling characters in _this_ story. In other stories and soon to be on my profile will be a background history behind them. I can tell you though that my story _Shuggazoom High: Fight Before the Dawn_ will tell _a lot_ more about their pasts together as blood related sisters (as humans mind you), and I will also put up a background for their monkey and/or human selves.

Q: Do Rosie &/or Rovie have their mom's inner heat power? I wasn't sure if Rover's fire-element-power counted.

A: Rose does not have the power just to be clear, but Rover however does, being a lot like his Mom. The only thing was, it was dormant inside of him until he was given the full power of the fire element rather then a piece like his mother had been.

Q: Does Anna like cotton candy?

A: You know, I probably should put in a scene like that in one of my stories with her, but yes, she _loves_ cotton candy like her Daddy does! I'm sorry for not making a moment like that in the story.

Q: Do you think Shuggazoom has kept the 1st generation Hyper Force culturally isolated?

A: I'm honestly not to sure how to answer you on that one, though Shuggazoom did seem to be more or less within its self with technology and anything else more advanced was extremely far away or everything near by was dirt poor around Shuggazoom (Like people and planets). I guess my answer is yes, Shuggazoom was more or less, (even the monkey team too) were culturally isolated.

Q: Does Jazz know that her mom is a robot?

A: Yes she does know her mother is a robot, but that doesn't mean that it should make much of a difference, love is love, no matter where you go or who it's from.

Q: Where do you think Jinmay came from?

A: That's a tough question, my guess is that Jinmay came from some sort of super strong robot colony that might have had their world destroyed or Jinmay's once family left their home world on a adventure and were killed while Jinmay was taken and lost her memory. There are many different things that could have happened to Jinmay though or many different places she could have come from.

Q: Where do you think the 1st monkey team came from?

A: I agree with you there, the monkey team defiantly didn't come from Shuggazoom, my best guess is that the Alchemist got them somewhere off planet or maybe he found them in someone's care at a rescue facility on Shuggazoom from somewhere else, the possibilities are endless for that question. But it had to be somewhere close after birth, with the monkeys being babies and all.

Q: What do you think happened in Chiro's past, y'know, BEFORE he found the team?

A: From what I saw in the series, I know that Chiro is an orphan or else the people who made the show would have given us _some_ clue as to that he has a family. Possibly he was home schooled at a orphanage, but his life didn't seem bad, I mean I never saw that he had a problem with his past, unless I missed something. So apparently being an orphan didn't bother him much.

Q: Do you think Mandarin had a crush on Nova before he turned evil?

A: No, a thousand times NO! I just think Mandarin was sickly twisted in his head that Gibson _must_ have looked over whenever a health exam came by.

**This Set of Questions are from **_**Starfire 16**_

Q: What would happen if the second generation Hyper Force met the Wigglenog?

A: That's defiantly and idea for the future, maybe when I get a free moment after working on school work and my next story going up, I might start writing it and try to get it up. But that would be quite an out there one-shot, a Wigglenog is so unpredictable, just like us kids and teens, and even adults.

Q: What would happen if the Hyper Forces had a karaoke contest?

A: Out of the blue question, but cool none the less. I honestly think that if that happened, it would turn out to be a 'girls vs. boys' competition, but as to who wins, that's up for judging.

Q: What kinda adventures are the 3rd generation Hyper Force gonna have?

A: I can't really answer that. As I said before, there is a third generation, but there is no story to follow it with all the characters we already have, plus them.

Q: What would happen if the 2nd generation Hyper Force ran into Scrapperton

A: My guess is that Scrapperton might do something that involves Rose since she is almost exactly like her father Sprx. I can't say much else because I never had planned to ever use Scrapperton in my story.

Q: Whatever do you think happened to Planetoid Q? The first generation Hyper Force hasn't encountered him since the third episode of the first season.

A: I guess he must be just randomly traveling threw space as he had before the first generation Hyper Force had met him.

Q: Do you think Krinkle ever got out of his own messed-up noggin? If he did & encountered the 2nd generation Hyper Force, what do you think would happen?

A: I don't think he ever got out, huge relief to most people, but by the slight chance that he did get out, he would probably get revenge on the second Hyper Force since they happen to just come by.

Q: Between Gab & Rosie, who would win an arm-wrestling match?

A: I have to say that Rose would. Gabby doesn't have the upper arm strength like Rose does.

Q: Whatever happened to Captain Shugazoom?

A: I honestly think that he put up his cape for good and died of old age a couple years after the second Hyper Force was born and separated.

**This Question is from **_**Fish gurl**_

Q: Are you going to make a sequel?

A: No, there will not be a sequel to _Dawn of a New Era_, with all the characters I put into the Epilogue, it would be impossible to keep a story going with so many faces and personalities that I would have to develop.

**My Ending Question: From **_**Halloween Witch**_

Q: What is the next story I'm going to work on?

A: From the votes that you guys have given me, _Turning Your Back_ has been chosen to be the next story written. Though, I'm warning you now, I'm taking a small break to get some work done, but I promise that the first chapter will be up on December 5, 2010 in the early morning, around 5:00 AM at the earliest, and 7:00 AM at the latest, so check your mail boxes or Fanfiction!


End file.
